Love, Life and Sugar Highs!
by buckbeakbabie
Summary: Marauders, pranks, Beatles, romance and male owls called Mary! What else could you possibly ask for? LilyJames, Sirius, etc. The story of their seventh year. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! This is the first chapter of what wil eventually be a looooong story! (Or maybe stories, I might break it up a bit, but I haven't decided yet) I really hope you like it, I love writing it. I've had it swimming around in my head for ages, and I just got around to typing it out. Enjoy!

I'd like to dedicate this story to Miriam! Thanks for letting me invade your house to use your computer!

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns everything good. I own Pinky and Orion. I'd like to say I own Lena, but she really owns me!

Chapter 1: Summer Boredom 

Lily Evans was woken much earlier than she'd have liked one summer morning by a loud tapping on her bedroom window. Groaning, she rolled over and tried to ignore it. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming of, which annoyed her because she knew it had been a good dream. The tapping started again, even louder.

"All right, all right, I'm up," she grumbled, and sat up. She saw a snowy owl tapping impatiently on her bedroom window. She opened the window and let her in.

"'Lo, Pinky," she said. Pinky was a stupid name for the owl, really, as she was all white and not remotely pink. It made no sense, but then again, neither did its owner, most of the time. Lily took the letter from the owl, and, while the owl took a drink from the water tray in her own owl's cage, she read the letter.

_Dearest Lileth, _

_Alas! I am in the greateste depths of despaire! Mine mother informs me that thou canst not stay in our humble abode, as she hath promised her workmate that her son may dwell here. Damnest the witch! _

Soreee, sugar high! I apologize for all the Shakespeare-talk, my dad is on another one of his 'educate her in fine literature and art and boring stuff' kicks. So far, I've looked at Monets, Renoirs, and Picassos, seen Hamlet, Othello and King Lear and gone to five different museums. I'd rather be in History of Magic.

_Anyway, it looks like I'm destined for more boredom, because of mum's kind streak. I tried to tell her you could sleep in my room somewhere, but no way! Anyway, maybe it won't be too bad, I could have someone to play Quidditch with. I'm off to eat more Fizzing Whizbees, write back,_

_Love ya!_

Lena xxxooo 

Lily smiled. Poor Lena. She felt sorry for her friend, Lena's dad was a Muggle, and wanted Lena to know Muggle culture, aswell as magic. It bored Lena to death, though. She quickly replied to Lena's letter, and sent it off with her own owl, Orion, as Pinky was already gone. Then, still tired, she went back to sleep. 

//James' house//

"Sirius! Sit still! You're giving me a headache!" James said. Presently, Sirius was bouncing around his bedroom. "Why are you so happy, anyway?"

"Well, my friend," Sirius replied in a fake poetic voice, "the birds are singing, the sky is blue, the grass is green, and," he said, then took a deep breath and shouted, "I HID A DUNGBOMB IN HANNA'S ROOM!!!!" This statement was accompanied by a bang and a screech of "AUNTIE ANNA!!" from down the hallway. Sirius smiled proudly and resumed his bouncing. Just then, the door opened and Remus and Peter entered. 

"Which one of you was it?" Remus asked, grinning. 

"ME!!" Sirius said, and resumed his bouncing. Remus shook his head. The door opened, revealing Mrs. Potter standing at the door, looking around suspiciously.

"James, did you put a Dungbomb in your cousin's room?" she asked sternly. James shook his head. "Then who was it?" she asked. Her eyes fell on Sirius, who was now literally bouncing off the walls (climbing up the corner, and springing back).

"SIRIUS ADALBERT BLACK!" Mrs. Potter yelled, and Sirius fell down, landed in the middle of the floor and smiled innocently at her. 

"Yes?" he said, casually.

"Why are you torturing my only sister's child?" she asked. It was clear that after six summers of having Sirius hanging around her house, Mrs. Potter knew exactly how to deal with him.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Sirius replied even more innocently.

"Yes, you do. I have two things to say to you. One, you are never to do that to Hanna again. Two, please don't leave footprints on my walls," she said, and left the room. Sirius grinned. 

"Oh, I can't find the camera. Have you seen it?" she asked, sticking her head around the door. Sirius debated what to say. He hadn't seen it since he and James had taken it apart to see how it worked. When it had been reassembled, it tended to blow up every time you tried to take a picture. James had said that maybe that time had just been a fluke, and that maybe things like that happened occasionally. However, since it had blown up, they couldn't try a second time. He chose his words carefully.

"Um … no, not recently," he answered, and she eyed James and Sirius suspiciously. There was a knock on the door. 

"James, could you get that?" his mother asked. James opened the door, and found a brown haired woman standing at the door, looking nervous.

"Hello!" he said brightly. 

"Hi," the woman replied. "I'm Helen. You must be James."

"The one and only," he replied, smiling.

"Is your mum here?" Helen asked. James nodded.

"Mummy dearest, you have a visitor!" he shouted up the stairs. "Her name is Helen!"

"I'll be down in a second," Mrs. Potter called from upstairs.

"C'mon in," James said, and Helen followed him into the kitchen.

"Sirius'll be staying with me while your parents are away," Helen explained. Sirius groaned.

"No offence, but I kinda want to stay with James," Sirius explained.

"Now Sirius, you know that isn't practical," Mrs Potter said, walking into the kitchen. "James is staying with a babysitter. I'm not subjecting Mrs. Figg to both of you," she went on. "And it's settled. You will stay with Helen." Sirius made a face.

"If the wind changes, you'll be stuck like that," Helen told him. "And you'll be stuck looking like your mum."

"You know my mum?" Sirius asked, with an even larger grimace.

"I have the pleasure of working for her," Helen said. Sirius still looked annoyed. "Cheer up," Helen said. "It's not that bad. I have a daughter about your age."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, her name's Helena," Helen told him. Sirius smiled and said goodbye. They went back upstairs and Sirius bounced around James' room for another few hours.

//Lena's house//

"Yay!! Orion's here!" Lena half-shouted. "Hello, Ori!" She flopped on her bed and read Lily's letter.

Hi! 

_Aww, poor Lena! A boring summer! Well, we'll be back at Hogwarts soon. Ooh, I'm Head Girl!! I got the letter yesterday. I'm really excited!_

_Anyway, my sister is driving me MAD! 'Tuna's got herself a boyfriend, and she never shuts up about him! You should see him, he's really ugly, and overweight. His name is Vernon Dursley. What a stupid name. His initials are V.D.! Hehehe._

_Anyway, since your owl has so rudely awakened me this early in the morning, I'm going back to sleep and dream about all the detentions I can give to Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew now I'm Head Girl!_

_Gotta go,_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_xoxoxo_

Lena grabbed her quill and wrote back to Lily. Just as she was sending Orion back with her reply (Orion was a much more patient owl than Pinky), her mother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Darling, clean your room, won't you? Anna will be here any minute," her mother said. Reluctantly, she picked up all her clothes and stuffed animals, and then sat on her bed, reading Teen Witch Weekly. 

"Honey, come here," her mother called after about fifteen minutes. Lena headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she saw who was standing in the kitchen, her jaw dropped. Sitting at her kitchen table, playing with a saltshaker, was Sirius Black. As in, one of the most popular boys in the school. He looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. Although they had been in the same house for six years, they had never really talked. 

"Hi, Lena," he asked. 

"Hi, Sirius," she replied.

"Is Lena short for Helena, then?" Sirius asked. Lena nodded.

"Helena, take him up to the guest room, would you?" her mum asked. 

"Yeah, c'mon, follow me," she said, and led him up the stairs to the room, and he left his bag in. They stood awkwardly in the hallway for a minute or two. The reason that the two of them had never spoken was that they had their own friends, and Lily and James weren't exactly friendly, so there were two sides: Lily and her friends Lena, Ally and Kim, and on the other side, James and his friends Remus, Sirius and Peter. 

"I'd better say goodbye to Mrs Potter," he said. Sirius went downstairs.

_'Oh, my god, I have got to owl Lily!'_ Lena thought and ran into her room. She scribbled a quick note to her best friend, and then called her owl.

"Oi, Pinky, c'mere," she said. The owl flew over and she attached the letter to her leg.

"What did you call her?" came a voice from the door. Lena jumped. Sirius was standing at the door.

"Pinky," she answered.

"I like it," he said. "James called me weird 'cos I named my owl Mary."

"Mary's a normal name," Lena said, puzzled. "Why'd he say you were weird?"

"It's a male owl," he said, and Lena laughed.

"That explains it, then," she said.

"So you agree with him that I'm weird?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they say it like it's a bad thing," she replied. Sirius nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, we're both weird! Who're you writing to, anyway?" he asked.

"Lily," she answered, and Sirius grinned. Because of the enmity between Lily and James, Lily was a target for a lot of the pranks played by the Marauders. 

"Don't tell her that I agreed with James, or she'll kill me," Lena said.

"So how's our favourite target this summer? Is she looking forward to seventh year?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, because she's Head Girl," Lena replied. "She's already planning all the detentions she's going to give you." Sirius grinned broadly.

"You're joking!" he exclaimed. "Is she really Head Girl?" Lena nodded. 

"Not me, even though I _am_ a prefect," Lena said, pretending to be jealous. 

"Oh, but this is too perfect! James is Head Boy! Ooh, they're gonna have loads of fun this year, aren't they?" he finished wickedly. 

"Yeah!" Lena said, grinning also. She wrote a P.S quickly, then let Pinky out the window. It looked like summer might not be so boring after all …

//Lily's house//

Lily sat at her desk, writing a Potions essay. She was getting very frustrated.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "Enough! I'm taking a break," she said out loud to no one in particular. Just then, Orion swooped in her open window, clutching Lena's reply. Lily opened it and began to read.

_Lilz,_

_Congratulations! You're Head Girl! You are Dumbledore's pet, do you know that? Tsk, tsk._

_I'm glad you feel sorry for me, but it's not enough. I want weekly updates on your sister and V.D.! Yes, that is a horrible name! What colour hair does he have? I need the info! Ooh, and who's Head Boy?  Do you know?_

_Anyway, I'd better go, mum's friend'll be over soon,_

_Luv ya!_

_Lena_

_xxxooo_

Lily found a clean piece of parchment and started to write back. She was halfway through the letter when Pinky flew into her room, carrying what must have been another letter from Lena. Puzzled, Lily read the letter.

Lily! 

_Sorry about the extra letter, but I had to tell someone! Sirius Black is staying at my house! Oh my god! His mum is my mum's evil boss, but James' mum brought him here. Small world, huh? He'll be here for the rest of July and all of August._

_Write back,_

_Luv ya!_

_Lena_

_xxxooo_

P.S. I know who's Head boy. Wait for it … James Potter! Level with me, Lilz, do you like him? Tell me the truth!

Lily gaped at the note. James Potter Head Boy? And Lena was stuck with his best friend. How dare Lena ask that about James Potter? She most definitely did not like him. She finished writing the letter and sent it off with Pinky.

//Mrs. Figg's house//

James was sitting around reading Martin Miggs when Mary swooped in and pecked him on the head.

"Oi, watch it!" he exclaimed, and took the letter from him. The owl perched on the coffee table and stared at him. Rubbing his head, he read Sirius' letter.

_Prongs,_

_Hi! How's Mrs Figgy? Are you having fun? I am! D'you know Lily Evans' best friend, Lena? She's fun!_

_I'm staying at her house. Apparently, her mum works for my mum. That has got to be the toughest job ever. It was  hard enough living with my mum, what would working for her be like? Anyway, Lena's hyper, like me! Oh, Lily's looking forward to school this year, d'you know why? 'Cos she's Head Girl! Looks like you two are going to be spending a lot of time together at school. Are you looking forward to it? Bet you are, you horny git!_

_Bye,_

_Padfoot._

Furious, James scrawled a reply to Sirius, and gave it to Mary. Sirius may be his best friend, but he was really starting to annoy him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I really hope you liked it. I know I've put in a lot of Lena in there, but I did it subconsciously. Pleeeeaaaasssseee review, please? Tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Quidditch, Fizzing Whizbees and Dandruf...

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long, school's been really hectic. Grr … Anyway, I hope you like it!!

DISCLAIMER: You should all know by now that my imagination isn't strong enough to invent characters and places, I have to borrow JKR's ones. My imagination barely stretches far enough to invent Lena, her family, and CJ. I don't own Abba, either, or, of course, Monty Python. Damn. I can't even say I made up Sirius' version of Fernando, I heard it somewhere. How depressing. Oh well.

**Chapter Two: Fizzing Whizbees, Quidditch and … Dandruff?**

Lena bounded down the stairs, still in her pyjamas. She was definitely a morning person. The house was quiet; her mum had gone to work, and her dad was giving lectures at the local university. He was a teacher at the local Muggle secondary school, but he gave lectures during the summer holidays. He taught history. This meant he tried to enforce his love of history onto Lena, much to her annoyance. Lena was just trying to decide what to have for breakfast, when the phone rang.

"Lena, sweetie, it's your dad," Mr. White said.

"Hi!" she replied.

"Are you awake long?" he asked.

"Nope, about 5 minutes," she answered. Mr. White told her excitedly that a professor had given him tickets for a production of Macbeth at the weekend. She groaned inwardly. As soon as she'd hung up, she swore out loud.

"Lovely to see I'm in the company of such a refined young lady," came a voice from the door. Lena jumped.

"Oh, shut it," she said. That had been the second time Sirius had given her a heart attack.

"Well, why are you swearing anyway?" Sirius asked.

"My dad just called to tell me that he's got tickets for Macbeth," Lena said. "He's got a thing about exposing me to culture."

"What's 'Macbeth'?" Sirius asked. Lena explained all about Shakespeare. "So," he said when she'd finished, "it's basically men walking around in tights talking funny?" Lena nodded. "Would your dad mind if I went, too? I'm kinda curious." 

"No," Lena said, he'd love it. You'd be in his good books for about ten years. I'm going to make pancakes. Would you like some?" 

"Yes, thanks. I love pancakes!" Sirius said. "Especially with loads of maple syrup! It makes me hyper!"

"Really?" Lena asked. "Me too!" He grinned and sat at the table while she made the batter.

"So what do you do around here for kicks?" he asked.

"Well, there is a fairly big magical community, just no magical teenagers. There is a Quidditch field, though. Sometimes my mum and I play, when she's finished work," Lena said.

"You play Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I love Quidditch!" she answered.

"What position do you play in?" he asked.

"Chaser," she answered. "Do you want to play today?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun!" he said. "I love playing when I'm on a sugar high!"

"Me, too!" Lena exclaimed. "Sugar highs are fun!"

"Loadsa fun!" Sirius agreed. Lena finished the batter and carried it over to the cooker. Sirius stood up.

"Where do you keep the plates?" He asked. Lena pointed him to the right cupboard, and Sirius set the table. As Lena was setting the stack of pancakes on the table, Mary and Pinky swooped in the window. Sirius took the letter from Mary, and offered him a piece of pancake. He opened the letter and read it.

_Padfoot,_

_I'm not having fun. This woman has got to be the most boring woman in existence. Plus I feel as if I'll never get the cat smell out of my clothes. _

_Your letter isn't going to help, either. Lily Evans, Head Girl? Someone out there is determined to make me suffer! _

_For your information, I am not looking forward to next year!! And just 'cos I'm head boy doesn't mean I'm not going to cram in as much pranks as possible. Only one year left to terrorise the teachers!_

_I repeat for about the ten millionth time in my life that I DONT LIKE LILY EVANS!!!!_

_Bye, _

_Prongs_

Sirius grinned. He'd annoyed James! Mission accomplished. He glanced over at Lena, who was also grinning while she was reading her letter.

_Lena,_

_How dare you say that? I do not have feelings for that insensitive twat! You ever say anything like that again, and I'll make your life a living hell! Oh my god, he's Head boy? My life is over!_

_Actually, no it's not. I'll take this as a chance to show how mature I can be. I won't let him interfere with my duties!_

_Toodles,_

_Lily_

_xoxoxo_

Lena laughed a she put down the letter. Sirius looked up from his pancakes.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Oh, I just got Lily angry with me on purpose. I love pissing her off!" she answered.

"Cool, I just annoyed James, too. I said he fancied Lily. It's true, he just won't admit it, not even to himself," Sirius said.

"Really? 'Cos Lily likes James, she just doesn't know it yet," Lena said. "I only know 'cos I know her too well."

"So they like each other?" Sirius said. "Interesting."

"Very," Lena agreed. "We should set them up. Imagine what their wedding would be like..."

"I'd be the handsome best man," Sirius said. Lena snorted.

"Yeah, sure," she said sceptically. Sirius pretended to be hurt. Lena grinned and continued. "And their kids'd be cute."

"Their son'd look just like James," Sirius said. "Poor child."

"But he'd have Lily's eyes," Lena added. Sirius nodded and finished off his pancakes. 

"That was delicious," he said. "Oh, the syrup is starting to kick in!"

"Let's tidy up, get dressed and play Quidditch!" Lena said. Forty-five minutes later, Sirius was knocking on her bedroom door holding his broomstick. (A/N: I know what you're thinking. EW! Not like that!)

"Lena?" he called. She opened the door, beaming.

"Hi! Oh, here, let me take your broom," she said. "We have to walk through the Muggle neighbourhood to get there, so I can put it in my mum's bag. She enchanted it to hold anything."

"Okey doke. Is it far?" he asked.

"No," she answered, adding his broom to the bag on her bed. They left the house, after Lena had scribbled a not explaining where they were in case her parents came home early. Out on the pavement, Lena began to jump on the cracks in the pavement.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Stepping on the cracks," she answered. "I know most people jump over them, but it's more fun this way." Sirius shrugged and started to do it, too.

"Hey, you're right! This _is_ more fun!" he exclaimed. They continued that way for quite some time, until they came to a piece of pavement that had only one long crack down the middle. They looked at each other for a second, and then they jumped on it at the same time, crashed, and fell down, laughing. Sirius hopped up, grabbed her hand and dragged her up. 

"Lena, aren't you going to introduce me?" a girl's voice came from behind them. 

"C.J!" Lena exclaimed, and hugged the girl. "This is Sirius, he goes to my school. His mum is my mum's boss, he's staying with us because well, because he is. Sirius, this is CJ, my best friend from primary school." He smiled and shook her hand. 

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said. "Do you go to the local school?" he asked. CJ nodded. Sirius winked at Lena to let her know he knew she was a Muggle. 

"So what exactly were you doing?" CJ asked. 

"Stepping on the cracks," Lena answered. 

"Still haven't grown up, then?" CJ joked. 

"I don't think I ever will," Lena replied, smiling.

"Sirius. That's an unusual name," CJ said. Sirius grinned. 

"I'm the brightest star!" he exclaimed proudly. The girls laughed.

"So are you two going out?" CJ asked.

"No," Lena said quickly. "We're just friends."

"Oh. So where are you off to?" she asked.

"Oh, just off for a walk," Sirius said.

"Can I come?" she asked. "I'm bored, and I never see you anymore!" 

"Um, ok," Lena answered, and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Muggle-repelling charms," Lena whispered. 

"Oh," Sirius whispered back.

"So how's your dad?" CJ asked.

"Good, he's lecturing today," Lena answered. "But he's taking me and Siri to _Macbeth_ at the weekend."

"Ooh. 'Is this a dagger that I see before me?' He did that with us in English. It was very interesting," CJ said. 

"Speak for yourself," Lena replied. They walked on, talking, until they reached a clump of trees. 

"Oh, bugger!" CJ exclaimed. "I promised mum I'd look after my little brother! I totally forgot! Sorry, Lena, I'll talk to you before you go back to school, ok?" she said, hugging Lena. 

"Bye," Lena replied, waving as CJ walked away. 

"Through here?" Sirius guessed. Lena nodded. 

"We only have a Quaffle so you'll have to make do," she said. "I know you're normally a Beater, but tough!"

"Ok," Sirius said, and Lena handed him his broom. 

"First to 100 wins," Lena said, and mounted her broom. She passed the Quaffle to Sirius. "You get to go first."

"I don't want your pity," he retorted, grinning. "You can go first."

"Fine, but if you let me go first you're not going to see the Quaffle," Lena said and took off with the ball before Sirius knew what had happened. 

"You are _fast_!" he exclaimed. He barely had time to catch up with her before she had scored. 

"Wow! Good score!" he exclaimed, and she blushed. He grabbed the Quaffle and headed for his own hoops. She raced ahead and cut him off, grabbed the Quaffle and scored again.

"Lena, how come you never tried out for the house team?" Sirius asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I was always meaning too, but the only chance for a Chaser was when James and Remus tried out. And I'd never stand a chance against them," she said.

"I don't know about that," Sirius said. "You're very talented." Lena blushed again.

"Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically.

"Honestly!" he exclaimed. "There's a place on the team for a Chaser, now that last year's seventh years have left."

"You really think I'm good enough for the House team?" she asked incredulously.

""Hell yes! We need you! This is the last chance to win the house cup," he said, shaking his head at the thought of the final he had played in last year.

"You were excellent last year," Lena told him, guessing that that was what he was thinking about.

"Not good enough," he said, grinning forcedly.

"It's not your fault Slytherin are cheating scum," she said. Last year, at the final, Slytherin had played the dirtiest game in Hogwarts history. 

"Let's just forget about that and finish our game," he said. They continued, and after a half an hour, Lena had won 100-10.

"Good of you to let me watch," he said when the game was over. Lena grinned. "See? I told you you were talented!" 

"Oh, just 'cos I beat you?" she scoffed. "You're a beater, you're not used to the Quaffle."

"Fine, but I'm telling James about you," he said. "And I want you to seriously consider trying out for the house team."

"Ok, but I'm not promising anything," she said. Just then, it started to rain. "Shit!" Lena said.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We could go home and watch Monty Python," Lena suggested.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Oh, you're a pure-blood, you don't know about TV," she said. "I'll have to educate you. Monty Python is the best TV show ever. It's just mad. Very silly, and funny."

"I like silliness," Sirius said. "And I have heard of a TV before. I do Muggle studies, you know." 

"Sorry, I just assumed you wouldn't," Lena said.  "How ... non PC of me. Sorry. I hate the way people, well, some people anyway, refer to other people as 'pure-bloods' I don't know why I said that about you, sorry. I think classifying people by their blood makes us all sound like dogs."

"I agree, though my parents don't. Does my mum know that your dad is a Muggle?" he asked.

"No," Lena answered. "She thought that she wouldn't get the job if she told her." 

"She was right. Mum's sooo shallow. I hate it when she judges like that," he said.

"Anyway, parents are silly, and we're getting wet. Let's go home. Wait till you see Monty Python!" Lena exclaimed. "I know you'll love it!"

*****

Sirius couldn't remember ever laughing so hard. This was the funniest thing he had ever seen! Some of it was really witty, other parts were just hilarious, and lots of it was just bizarre. It was a nice mix. 

"Brilliant!" he said to Lena. "How in the name of Merlin did I live without it?"

"I don't know," she answered, grinning. "I've got tons of videos. Wanna watch some more?"

"Hell yeah!" he said. They watched Monty Python for another few hours, until Lena's mum arrived home.

"Hi, Lena darling. Hi, Sirius. How have you two been?" she asked. She spotted the TV and grinned. "Not Monty Python!" she exclaimed. 

"Uh huh," Lena said. "We were playing Quidditch, but then it started raining so we had to come home."

"Do you like Quidditch, Sirius?" Mrs white asked.

"Yes! Your daughter is incredibly talented," he said, and Lena blushed.

"Oh, stop it with that already," she said. "He wants me to try out for the house team."

"Are you on the team, Sirius?" Mrs. white asked. He nodded.

"I' m a Beater," he said. "My friends James and Remus are Chasers. We need another Chaser this year, though."

"And you think Lena could do it?" Mrs. White asked.

"Mum!" Lena exclaimed. "Don't encourage him!"

"Yeah, I do," Sirius answered, ignoring Lena. "She's brilliant. With her, James and Remus, we could win the house cup again." 

"Are you captain, Sirius?" Mrs White asked. 

"No, James is," he said. "Speaking of Jamsie, I have to write back to him," he went on, and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to write to Lilz," Lena said to her mum, and headed upstairs as well. She needed music, so she put on an Abba album. She hummed to herself as she wrote, and when Pinky had left with the letter, she turned around and jumped. Sirius was standing in the doorway.

"Do you always do that?" she asked. "You know, lurk in doorways to freak people out?" he grinned and nodded. 

"Yes. I quite enjoy it, actually. Whatcha listening to?" he asked.

"Oh that. It's Abba, a Muggle band. I used to be a huge fan, but now it's fun to jump around to," she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded, reached under her bed, and pulled out a bag. 

"Fizzing Whizbee?" she asked, holding the bag out to him. He nodded and took one.

"I love these," he said hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Mmm … me too. When I was nine I ate a whole packet by myself. I didn't come down for three days," she said, hovering also. Lena began singing along to the music.

_"There was something in the air that night, _

_The stars were bright,_

_Fernando._

_They were shining there for you and me,_

_For liberty_

Fernando."

By the time the song was nearly finished, Sirius was singing his own version.

_"There was something in her hair that night,_

_Twas small and white,_

_Twas dandruff._

_It was sitting there for you and me_

For all to see 

_Twas dandruff."_

Lena laughed, then joined in. when the song was over, they both collapsed with laughter.

"That – giggle – was – giggle – so – giggle – funny – giggle!" Lena said.

"Thanks," Sirius said.

"Lena, Sirius, dinner!" Mrs White called from downstairs. They ran down to the kitchen, still laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'll try to have chapter three up as soon as I can. School is really annoying; it takes up sooo much time! And when I'm finished my homework I'm too tired to write. Altogether now … awwwwwww! Sorry for complaining, Pleeeeaaaasssseee review!! 

P.S Less than a month till CoS!! Wahoo!!!!!


	3. Very Busy Owls!

A/N: Hiiii!!!! Thanks to the reviewers! Luv ya!!! I got the _coolest_ hat the other day, a Gryffindor Quidditch Team hat. It is sooo gorgeous! Sorry, I'm rabbiting on again …BTW; Ally and Kim are Lily and Lena's dorm mates, well two of them, anyway. The others aren't that important. I really hope this chapter turns out ok, I've tried to do all the different people's letters in different styles, but you know what ff.net can be like sometimes. Anyway, hopefully, the letters are different. Lily writes in bold italics, Lena in regular italics, James in underlined, Sirius in bold, Ally and Kim in underlined italics, and Remus and Peter in bold underlined. Phew! All that and it probably won't work!

I was really upset when Richard Harris died. He was the best Dumbledore ever. He also sounded really fun. Like, once, his wife sent him out for milk, and he came back a month later, he was on the beer! He played rugby for Munster when he was younger, and still has his shirt. Russell Crowe offered to give him his Oscar in exchange for it, and Harris said no. He was brilliant. Anyway, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: None of it is mine, it belongs to JKR. There's some West Wing in there, too, and of course Monty Python!!! I cannot even pretend to own any of them; they're all too brilliant. Anyway, I own Lena, Ally and Kim. I don't own Blackpool or Shakespeare either. Onward!

**Chapter 3: Very Busy Owls!**

_Lily,_

_Soooorrr-eeeee! Didn't realise you were so touchy about James. I'll try not to mention him again. Anyway, Siri thinks I should try out for the House Team. What do you think? He says that I'm very talented. (And yes, he is talking about Quidditch!!)_

_I'd better go,_

_Luv ya!_

_Lena _

_xxxooo_

*****

Kim! (+ Ally if you're there!) 

Howdy! What's happening with you two? Nothing's up here, but I do have a guest. Sirius Black. He's staying with us. he's lots of fun! I've introduced him to Monty Python! He loves it. I think we'll get on well! 

_Anyway he reckons I could play Quidditch for Gryffindor. I don't know if I could. _

_Write back!_

_Luv ya!_

_Lena_

_xxxooo_

*****

**Prongs,**

**No, actually, we don't share pyjamas, 'cos we don't wear any! (I'm only joking) So how's ickle Hanna? Tell her Sirius said hi. I played Quidditch today.**

**James, I found you your new Chaser. Lena. I'm telling you, she's bloody excellent! I just have to convince her to try out, though it's only a formality. She has to be on the team this year, I'm mad she never tried out before. I'm serious, James, she's almost better than you!**

**I watched TV. today with her. Something called Monty Python. It's really funny. Muggles have a good sense of humour. **

**Bye,**

**Padfoot.**

*****

**_Hi Lena!_**

**_You're going to go for the House Team? You should, you'd be brilliant! What would you be, a Chaser? You'd be better than Potter, at least._**

**_Oh, god, my sister just got engaged! She's leaving! I feel like throwing a party! She's gonna marry VD!!! I laughed so hard I cried! 'Tuna thought I was getting emotional. Idiot. I'd say they have a combined IQ of 1. Almost 1. Anyway, I'd better go,_**

**_Luv,_**

**_Lily_**

**_xoxoxo_**

*****

**_Hey girls!_**

**_I hope you're both at Kim's. There's something up with Lena. I think she's got a thing for Sirius. Really, this can only end in tears._**

**_Anyway someone's finally taking that monster 'Tuna away from me! He's a fuddy-duddy Muggle just like her! Sorry, but he is. Anyway, they're engaged. I hope they don't believe in long engagements!_**

**_Best be off!_**

**_Luv,_**

**_Lily_**

**_xoxoxo_**

*****

Padfoot,

Hanna says hi. She's ok, she's made a friend, and so she's not as bored as me. 

Really? We need a Chaser, too. Do you honestly think she'll do it? Is she really that good? I seriously doubt if she's as good as me (joking!). Well, I'd better go sleep some more (That's all there is to do here, honestly!)

Bye,

Prongs

*****

_Hello from the most exotic place ever … Blackpool!_

_Ok, maybe not, but it's nice when it isn't raining. And the funfair's cool, even though I have to drag Ally on to the rides._

_We mightn't be able to write much, the owls are too noticeable. Well, that's what mum says. Besides, I think they're scared of all the noise and bright lights._

_Toodles!_

_Kim + Ally! _

*****

Hi Lily! 

_I've decided that I will try out, just to stop Siri bugging me. He's hilarious, Lil, we've got so much in common. He loves Python, too! _

_Tell 'Tuna I said congratulations._

_Dad is still imposing culture on me, but I'm starting to enjoy it! He took me and Siri to see Macbeth at the weekend, and surprisingly, I had lots of fun! We couldn't stop laughing at the witches; they were so stereotypical, huddling around a cauldron making Muggles' life a misery. I've started staying awake when my dad tells me about history. There are similarities between the dictators and Voldemort. I know he's terrible, but I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse. As dad told me, 'There is no future, only the past happening over and over again.' _ _I can't remember who it was he was quoting, some dead Irish writer. Dad is over the moon. He's given us all his transcripts of plays to mess with, they're weird! _

_I'd better go; we're going to an art gallery tonight._

_Luv ya!_

_Lena_

_xxxooo_

*****

**Prongs,**

**Lena's dad is fun. He's a history teacher, but he's about as different than Binns as you can get. He teaches English, too. He brought us to see some plays a Muggle wrote about 400 years ago. Lena and I had fun making fun of them, if you know what I'm saying.**

**Lena is mad! She's on some kind of permanent sugar high! We eat a lot of Fizzing Whizbees. I'm having a great time. How are you?**

**I'd better go,**

**Bye,**

**Padfoot.**

*****

**_Lena,_**

**_You're enjoying Shakespeare? I think I'm going to faint! You're calling him 'Siri' now? Hmm … I think someone is flirting with a certain Quidditch player!_**

**_'Tuna said, and I quote: 'Tell your freakish friend to keep out of my business and leave me alone.' I think that's 'Tuna speak for 'Thank you.'_**

**_Write back,_**

**_Luv,_**

**_Lily_**

**_xoxoxo_**

*****

Padfoot,

Why do Muggles need to be taught English? Isn't it a bit pointless, because they already know how to speak it? (I'm being sarcastic.) Anyway, sounds as if you're having fun. Which one of Evans' friends is she, anyway?

Mrs. Figg took us to Diagon Alley yesterday, to get our school stuff. Do you realize we will never buy Hogwarts robes in Madame Malkins again? Weird.

Bye then,

Prongs.

*****

_Hi Lilz,_

_Yes, someone is flirting with a Quidditch player. How is James lately? Tell 'Tuna she's welcome._

_Do you want to meet us in Diagon Alley? We'll be there on the 28th of August. Write back quickly with your answer,_

_Luv ya!_

_Lena_

_xxxooo_

*****

**Prongs,**

**Lena's got long blondey-browney hair and brown eyes. She's about the same height as Lily. **

**Yeah, it'll be strange not shopping for school supplies every august.  Damn you, I was going to ask you if you could meet us on the 28th.**

**Well, I'd better go; we're going to play Quidditch again. Oh, and she's agreed to try out! House Cup, here we come!**

**Bye, **

**Padfoot.**

*****

**_Lena,_**

**_Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Not. Sorry, I won't be able to meet you, 'Tuna's engagement party is on the 28th. Mum's making me go, 'Tuna doesn't want me there. To be honest, I don't want to be there, either._**

**_I'll be in Diagon Alley the day before. I'm so annoyed I'm gonna miss you!!_**

**_Buhbye,_**

**_Luv,_**

**_Lily_**

**_xoxoxo_**

*****

Padfoot, 

Moony's annoyed 'cos you haven't written to him. So's Wormtail, he's staying with him. I told them you've been otherwise occupied with Lena. I remember who she is now, thanks.

Well done, she'd better be as good as you say she is, we really need a chaser. You'd better write to Moony and Wormtail, or they'll kill you.

Bye,

Prongs.

*****

**Moony + Wormtail,**

**So you're bitching about me to James, huh? That's nice. I have got an excuse for my lack of communication; I've been talent spotting for the Quidditch team. After an exhaustive search, I have found a chaser!**

**It's Lena. She's really good, a natural. She's hyper most of the time, like me. I've also been busy soaking up Muggle culture; modern and old. I saw the funniest thing in the world: Monty Python. You'd love it! I've also been going to the theatre and art galleries. It was so funny at one museum, Lena and I stood in the corner and stared at a thing Muggles use to put out fires (called a fire extinguisher) for absolutely ages. Every now and then, we'd say something like: 'the use of light is amazing,' or 'it says so much.' Then this man comes over and looks over our shoulder to see the 'art' we were fascinated by. We burst out laughing, and ran away.**

**Anyway, I have to go, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow.**

**Bye,**

**Padfoot.**

*****

_Lilz,_

_Back to school in three days! Happy or not? I can't wait to see you! We went to Diagon Alley today. It just wasn't the same without you. Everybody say 'Awwwwwww!!!!'_

_Anyway, we're going to the cinema on the day before school starts to see the Holy Grail!!! I can't wait; I bet it's brilliant! Siri's really looking forward to it, he loves Monty Python now!_

_Better go cos I'm pooped!_

_Luv ya!_

_Lena_

_xxxooo_

*****

**Padfoot,**

**About bloody time! We thought you were dead. Sounds like you're having fun with Lena. I hope you're exaggerating about how hyper she is, we wouldn't be able to handle two of you at once.**

**Well, we'll see you on the 1st, at King's Cross,**

**Bye,**

**Moony and Wormtail.**

*****

**_Lena,_**

**_I saw the Holy Grail, too. I went to see it after 'Tuna kicked me out of her party. Well, I actually ran away. You'll love it!_**

**_I've missed you sooo much this summer. I hope you won't forget about me now you've got Sirius._**

**_Ni! Ni!_**

**_(You'll get it after the movie)_**

**_Luv,_**

**_Lily_**

**_xoxoxo_**

*****

_Lily,_

_Of course I'm not! Sirius is my friend, but you're my best friend, and always will be. You'll be the one I tell everything too, but he'll be there when I eat too much Fizzing Whizbees._

_I'll never forget about you! You're not getting away that easily!_

_Luv ya!_

_Lena_

_xxxooo_

_P.S. Ne-ow-peng-wum!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I hope it wasn't too confusing! Really, anyway I promise there is a plot; it's just going to take a bit of fluff to get there! Next chapter, we get to Hogwarts! Yay! Please review!

luza: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Pickle Princess: Hmm, my least favourite teacher, that would probably be my French teacher, who broke his leg over the summer! Yay! I bounced around the kitchen when I heard! Aaaanywaaay … here is more for you, and thank you for the nickname! 

Beauty-Queen1979: I didn't forget this, I could never forget it, it's bigger than me sometimes! Thanks for the review!

justin: thanks!

WaNdA: 1) Thank you!

2) It's getting nearer!!!

3) School is a pain

4) Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

P.S.: Less than three weeks until CoS!!!!!


	4. Trains, Badges, Slytherins and pixies!

A/N: Hi!!! Sorry this was so long coming, I have a toothache! It's really sore, and I'm full of painkillers, which will hopefully explain some of this chapter … well, read n review!!

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. It all either belongs to JKR, Aaron Sorkin, or the Monty Python people. And god knows I'm not nearly as good as them. The Monkee walk belongs to the Monkees, coincidently … I do own Lena, Ally, Kim and the families. Oh, but not Ally's dad … And Aisling, my sister, made up the Pixie Song.

Chapter 4: Trains, Badges Slytherins and … Pixies?!?

Lily wheeled her trolley with her trunk into the station. She noticed Lena waving to her. Well, it was hard not to as she was jumping up and down waving her arms frantically in her direction. Lily tapped her mother on the shoulder.

"Mum …" she said. Mrs. Evans smiled and took Lily's trolley. 

"Go on," she said. Lily ran over and hugged Lena. They screamed and jumped up and down.

"Lena! Your hair is gorgeous!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ooh, you got new make up!" Lena exclaimed, noticing Lily's sparkly green eye shadow.

"'Kay, now you've got to compliment me!" Sirius said, jumping up and down to get attention.

"Hmm, ok then, I love your make up too," Lena said. Sirius grinned stupidly and twirled and imaginary piece of hair in his hand.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, in a very squeaky voice. "'Cos normally I wear pink, and this morning is said, what the hell, and I said I'd wear purple." Lena laughed, and Lily raised her eyebrows. Sirius noticed the expression on her face. "'Lo Lillian, pleased to see you again. If you don't mind, I'm going to find Prongs. Bye!" she said, taking his trolley and bouncing through the barrier.

"He's acting strange," Mrs. Evans said, catching up with her daughter. "If they don't notice the owl, they'll notice him."

"Believe me, it's normal for Sirius," Mrs. White said. "Him and Lena have been like that all summer."

"Poor you! Do you want to come round for a cup of tea when these lot get off?" Mrs. Evans asked. 

"I'd love to," Mrs. White answered. Lena and Lily were already through the barrier, scouring the crowds for Ally and Kim. 

"Can you see them?" Lily asked. 

"No, but there's the Potter Fan Club," Lena said, indicating to a group of girls from their year who were watching Sirius and James talking.

"Idiots," Lily said. "Oh! There's Ally! Ally!" she called, and waved.

"Hi!" Ally said, once she'd made her way over to the other two girls, Kim coming up behind her.

"Hello!" Lena said, and Kim spotted something shiny on Lily's shirt.

"Oh my god! You're Head Girl!" she shrieked. Lily grinned sheepishly. 

"I should've known," Ally teased.

"Yeah, I told her that she was Dumbledore's pet," Lena said. Kim giggled.

"Hey, who's Head Boy?" Ally asked. Lena couldn't help but grin wider. 

"James Potter," she said, and the girls turned to Lily.

"Oh, no," Ally said.

"How did you find out?" Kim asked. 

"Siri told me," Lena answered.

"Siri?" Ally said. "Do you mean Sirius black?"

"Yeah," Lena answered.

"Pet names, eh?" Kim asked, grinning.

"Bugger off," Lena replied.

"I thought his nickname was Pondfoot or something," Lily said.

"Padfoot, actually," Lena told her. "But that's James, Remus and Peter's nickname for him."

"Let's go find a compartment," Lily suggested. Ten minutes later, they were looking for their parents to say goodbye. They found Ally's parents first.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," she said, hugging them both.

"Bye, Ally, have fun and behave yourself," she mother said. They set off to find Kim's father. 

"Bye dad," she said, reaching up to hug him. He stiffened and scowled.

"Bye," he said gruffly and walked away.

"Wow, he's just a really affectionate guy, isn't he?" came a voice from behind them. Sirius was standing there with James, Remus and Peter.

"Hi, Siri. These are my friends, Kim and Ally," she said. 

"These are James, Remus and Peter," he said. "Have you seen your parents, Lee? I want to thank them."

"So polite," James said to Remus.

"We did a good job raising him," Remus replied, grinning.

"We were looking for them, too," Lena said. "Did you call me Lee?" Sirius shrugged. 

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, please don't," she said. "It makes me sound like a boy." she scanned the crowd, and spotted her parents talking with Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "There they are!" she said, pointing over at them. They all walked over to the parents.

"Bye, mum," Lena said, and her mum hugged her. 

"Bye, honey. Owl me, ok?" Mrs. white said.

"Thanks, Mrs. white, I had a great summer," Sirius said.

"You're welcome, Sirius," she replied. "We were happy to have you."

"Where's Mr. White?" Sirius asked.

"He's over there," Mrs. White said, pointing to a few feet away, where Lena and Lily's dads were talking. Lily said goodbye to her mother, and they walked over to the men.

"Bye, dad," Lena said.

"Bye, baby. Have fun at school," Mr. White said. 

"Bye, Mr. White," Sirius said. "Thanks for everything."

"No, thank you," Mr. White replied. "You got Lena interested in culture. Before it used to be hard to keep her awake during a production of Shakespeare. Now she's quoting it." Sirius grinned and Lena rolled her eyes. 

"Ay me!" Lena said in an exaggerated accent.

"She speaks!" Sirius exclaimed, just as ridiculously. "O, speak again, bright angel!"

"O Romeo, Romeo! – wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Lena went on, accompanied by exaggerated hand gestures.

"Mr. White, what have you done?" Lily asked. "She's worse than ever!" Mr. White grinned. The train was just about to leave, so Lily kissed her father goodbye and the girls boarded the train. The boys rushed to find their own parents.

"They're gone for another year," Mrs. White said when the train left a few minutes later. "How about that cup of tea?" she asked Mrs. Evans.

//Lily's House//

Mrs. Evans and Mrs. White sat in the kitchen of the Evans' flat in Tooting. 

"Thanks Mel," Mrs. White said as Mrs. Evans handed her a cup of tea. 

"So you had an eventful summer, then," Mel said.

"Yeah, but Sirius is a good kid, though I don't know where he gets it from," Helen said. 

"Why? Are you and his mum not close?" Mel asked.

"No," Helen said. "She's my boss, and doesn't approve of me because I married a Muggle. Sirius is staying with a friend. She never speaks ablout him, him getting into Gryffindor came as something of a sock. It's all Regulus, regulus, regulus. They've disowned him,." Mel looked shocked.

"She did that to her own son?" Mel asked. 

"Yeah. She's – excuse the phrase – a bitch. I remember her in school, she was the most popular girl in Slytherin," Helen said, making a dace.

"That's the house that hates Muggle-borns?" Mel asked.

"Yeah," Helen said. "I have afeeling that she's trying to transfer me somewhere else in the Ministry."

"Really? What kind of job?" Mel asked. 

"It's at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office," Helen answered. "It's in charge of confiscating Muggle things that people bewitch. I wouldn't mind, anyway. It'd be better to just get away from her."

"So Sirius isn't like his mother at all?" Mel asked.

"No, he's not, he's a Gryffindor, and he's convinced Lena to try out for the House Team. They're so alike! Him and lea, that is. I pity him, having parents like his," Helen said.

Meanwhile, in the living room …

"Say what you want, but I really don't think Arsenal have the staying power to win," Mr. Evans said, handing Mr. White a beer. "It has to be Wimbledon."

"But David, we're higher on the table," Matt pointed out.

"Anyway what were you at over the summer?" David asked. 

"Oh, the usual, lectures and that," he answered.

"Bet you had your work cut out for you with Sirius there all summer," David said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"It didn't bother you that he was there all summer with Lena?" David asked.

"No, there wasn't anything going on," Matt said.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Yes, well not yet, anyway. I have a feeling that there will be soon enough, though," he said

"And you don't mind?" David asked. 

"I trust Sirius," Matt said.

"Your first mistake," David said. "Never trust a boy who's dating your daughter. They always have sinister intent."

"Lena's got a good head on her shoulders," Matt reasoned. 

"You think she'll keep it when he starts to woo her?" David asked. 

"I don't think he needs to. She's crazy about him," Matt said. "Anyway, are you speaking from experience? How many boys has Lily gone out with?"

"One that she mentioned. It lasted about two months. I don't think it was serious. He was someone from Hufflepuff," David said.

"Lena went out with some Ravenclaw, I know nothing about it, except that it didn't end amicably," Matt remarked. "And Petunia?"

"Just Vernon," he said, making a face. 

"The one she's engaged to?" Matt asked, and David nodded. "So what's wrong with him?"

"He's too … respectable," David replied.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes. He doesn't have any fun. He is acting really cold to Lily, worse than Petunia ever was," David said. 

"Are you playing favorites?" Matt asked, grinning.

"No, it's just that Petunia can be _really_ rude to Lily. I was shocked, to say the least when we found out, but it doesn't make Lily any different. It makes her even more special, if you ask me."

"You were shocked?" Matt said. "Helen was my best friend in primary school, she went to boarding school when we were eleven, and I didn't meet her again until we were about twenty. We started dating, and then I proposed. She was absolutely shocked, and had to tell me that she was a witch. It was a huge surprise, but I didn't mind."

"It can be scary sometimes, though," David said. "It's a dangerous place, the wizarding world."

"But, then again, so's our world," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, but I meant that dark wizard guy, what's his name?" David said.

"You-Know-Who? Yeah, he is kind of scary," Matt said.

"I hope my little girl will be ok," David said. "I know she'll stay in that world, she loves it. One day she'll marry a wizard."

"Hopefully he won't be a bit respectable," Matt said, grinning.

"Lily has better taste," David said confidently, swigging the last of his beer. "Lets go and see if our wives have stopped chatting." 

"Yes, we have and are waiting for you two to stop," Mel said from the door. Matt got up and headed over to his wife.

"Thanks, David," Matt said, and they headed down the stairs, calling goodbye.

//Hogwarts Express//

"So, Prongs, how was Mrs. Figg's?" Remus asked.

"Boring. I turned into a vegetable," James said. "I sat around on her couch all summer."

"Hmm, what kind of vegetable?" Peter asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, was it a boring vegetable, like a parsnip, or an exciting one?" Sirius asked. It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes.

"What kind of vegetable is an exciting one?" Remus wondered.

"I don't know, potatoes, maybe," Sirius shrugged.

 "Potatoes are interesting?" James asked skeptically.

"Well, they can be boiled, mashed fried, baked, made into crisps," Sirius said. James rolled his eyes again.

"Have you noticed that we're standing in the middle of the corridor?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let's find a compartment," Sirius said, heading down the corridor. But they were to late, there wasn't any free compartments left. Sirius peeked through the glass of the very last compartment and saw Lena. Lily, Ally and Kim. He shrugged and went to open the door.

"Wait!" James said, grabbing his arm. "We are _not_ sitting with Evans."

"Oh, don't be a baby. It's either sit with the girls or sit with Snape. Your choice," he said. James felt as if he'd rather Snape. But Sirius had already opened the door, so he had no choice.

"Hi, can we come in? We have no-where else to sit," he said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yep," Lena said and patted the place beside her. Sirius flopped down on the chair, and Remus and Peter followed him in. 

"Hi," Remus said to the girls as he took the seat beside Sirius. Lily, Ally and Kim were looking around uneasily. Sirius noticed this.

"Don't worry," he said, "we won't bite. Well, just be careful around Remus." The girls giggled, while Remus shot Sirius a look that plainly said: 'Shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-bloody-bite-you.' Sirius merely shot him a dazzling smile. James was still standing at the door, weighing up his options. It looked as if Sirius would be spending more time with Lena, which meant he would be forced to be around Lily more than just in classrooms. He could sulk and be miserable, or he could make it fun for him by being incredibly charming and flirting with her. He'd go for the second one. He walked in to the compartment and sat down beside her.

"Did you have a good summer?" he asked casually. Lily glared at him.

"Why are you sitting beside me?" she asked. He grinned. It was working.

"I thought you were saving it for me," he said brightly.

"I wasn't," she replied coldly. "Tell you're ego that. I'm surprised you could fit it on the train."

"Someone's got their Head Girl badge in a twist," he said.

"And where's your Head Boy badge?" she replied. "Are you not using it to get to girls?"

"But Lily, I have all the girls I need right here," he said, smiling.

"Stay away from my friends, Potter," she hissed. James leaned in closer to her.

"I'm not talking about your friends, I'm talking about you," he said, smiling. Lily stormed over and sat beside Ally.

"I _hate_ him," she said.

"So, Lee, are you looking forward to seventh year?" Sirius asked.

"Well, not the NEWTs, but it will be cool to be finished school," she said. "The summer was fun, though."

"Yeah," Sirius said wistfully. "Remember all the sugar highs?"

"Yep," Lena said, and looked at him. They grinned and started singing.

_"There was something in her hair that night …"_

Remus, Peter and James burst into hysterical laughter. So did the girls. Soon the boys were singing along. There were tears of laughter flowing down Ally and Kim's faces.  The compartment door slid open, and the boy's dorm mate, Frank Longbottom entered. 

"Oh, hello," he said. "I heard the laughing and was wondering what was so funny," he said.

"Sirius and Lena are botching songs," Remus explained.

"Oh," Frank replied.

"Ooh, I've got another one!" Lena exclaimed. Sirius' eyes lit up.

"What's it about?" he asked excitedly.

"Pixies!" Lena exclaimed.

"Yay! I LOVE pixies!" Sirius exclaimed, bouncing in his chair. "Go on, sing it!"

_"There were some things in the air that night,_

_They were small and white,_

_T'was pixies._

_They were crawling over you and me, _

_To try to see,_

_More pixies!"_

Sirius and Lena collapsed in giggles. The other seven people in the carriage looked at each other fearfully.

"OH, NO, NOT TWO OF THEM!" they exclaimed in unison.

"They definitely march to a different drummer," James remarked. Lily almost laughed, but stopped herself. She was Lily Evans, and had a reputation to uphold. Especially now that she was Head Girl. It wasn't as if she was a fuddy-duddy like Petunia, it was just that she took her schoolwork seriously. She always had, but particularly since she started at Hogwarts, she felt that she needed to prove herself to someone, because she was Muggle-born. Or maybe she only genuinely wanted to do well at school. She could still be loopy, but just not on as large a scale as Lena.

The rest of the train journey passed without incident, and soon they were disembarking at Hogsmeade and climbing into the horseless carriages. The four girls got into one, and the boys into another.

"Thank god," Lily said as she sat down. "I don't think I could have stomached another second with _him_."

"So, Lena," Ally said, "you and Sirius get on well. Any possibility of romance?" she asked suggestively. Lena shrugged.

"Worse things happen at sea," she answered.

"What?" Kim asked, bewildered.

"Worse things happen at sea," she repeated.  
"Lena!" Lily exclaimed, knowing that she was only trying to avoid the question.

"What?" Lena asked. "They do! People get seasick, the wind blows their hat off, if you had a sandwich it could fall out of the boat, you could fall out of the boat, there could be a sea monster, the boat could hit an iceberg, it could get sucked into a whirlpool –"

"You're not going to answer the question, are you?" Ally asked.

"No," Lena replied, smiling.

"Well, we tried," Kim shrugged.

In the boys' carriage, Sirius was smiling broadly.

"What are you so happy about?" James wondered.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius replied, in a tone that mad it perfectly obvious that he was smiling about _something_.

"I know," Remus said. "He's thinking about Lena."

"No, I'm not," he replied coolly.

"Yes, you are," Peter said.

"Do you like her?" James asked.

"What makes you think that?" Sirius said.

"You spent the entire summer together, is all," Peter said.

"Not _all_ of it," Sirius said.

"Did anything happen between you two?" Remus asked.

"None of your business."

"Answer me."

"No."

"Answer me."

"No."

"Answer me."

"No."

"Answer me."

"Fine. You asked for it," Sirius said. "The Spanish brought chess to the court of Charlemagne in 760 AD. Charlemagne is French for 'Charles the Great.' The 'Charles' is a river in Boston. The Hudson river isn't actually a river –"

"Ok, ok, we'll drop it," James said.

"Why is it called a river if it isn't a river?" Remus asked.

"It is at first, but once it reaches Manhattan it's a tidal estuary," he informed them.

"A tidal estuary?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. It's deeper than the body of water it flows into," Sirius replied.

"Sirius, how do you know all this? Remus wanted to know.

"I'm just a mine of useless information," Sirius said.

"Nah, you're just plain useless," James said, grinning.

"Yeah, go on, grin," Sirius said. "You grin all you want. You won't be grinning for long."

"_What?_" James said. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. James looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm in to you," James said. Sirius chuckled.

"No, you're not!" he said.

*****

The girls climbed out of their carriage and ran up through the light drizzle and up the stone steps.

"How come it always bloody rains on our first day back?" Kim wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Lily replied, smoothing out her hair. She took her Head Girl badge out of her pocked and went to put it on. Something caught her eye, however, and she gasped. "I am going to _kill_ him!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Look!" Lily said, holding her badge out so the girls could see it. But it wasn't Lily's Head Girl badge. It was James' Head Boy badge. "It was Potter, I know it," Lily ranted.

"I don't know if it was," Lena said. Catching the look Lily was shooting at her, she went on. "I mean, he wouldn't want to wear a badge that said Head Girl, would he?"

"I suppose not," Lily admitted. "But who then?"

"Sirius," Lena said.

"But when did he do it?" Ally wondered. "You had it on the whole time."

"No, I took it off when I changed into my school robes," Lily said. "He must have switched them when they came back in."

"So what do we do?" Kim asked.

"We wait for them to get here, swap badges, and kill Sirius," Lily said.

"Suits me," Lena said. They weren't waiting for very long before a greasy-haired, sallow-skinned boy came over to talk to Lily.

"Hell, Lily," Snape said. Lily looked around uneasily.

"Um, hello," she replied.

"Did you do that potions essay over the summer?" he asked. 

"Why are you talking to me?" she wondered.

"Yeah, that's a fair question," piped up Sirius, who had just entered along with the other three Marauders.

"Go away, Black," Snape spat.

"But what reason could you possibly have for talking to Lily? Sirius asked again.

"She's the only one in our year who takes potions seriously, apart from me," Snape replied. Lena looked offended. 

"Hey! I got the same marks as you last year!" she protested.

"Well, Lily's the next best, then," Snape tried. 

"Nah, sorry Sevvie, that's me," Ally said. "Lily's third."

"Oh, let's all discuss how horrible I am at potions, why don't we?" Lily exclaimed. Snape opened his mouth, but Lily cut him off. ""And _you_," she went on. "If you want to talk about potions, talk to Lena. Or else, bugger off."

"Preferably the second," Lena added. 

"Oh, but Lena, he can't do that," Sirius said.

"Well, he's not talking to me!" Lena exclaimed. 

"He doesn't want to talk to you, he wants to talk to Lily," Sirius said.

"Why doesn't he want to talk to Lena?" James asked.

"Because Lily has lovely red hair and emerald eyes," Sirius said, "and big –" He stopped abruptly.

"Big _what_, Sirius?" Lily asked dangerously.

"Big … big book bout potions!" he said. "Bigger than Lena's – no! – I mean – Ok, I'm going to stop digging right about now."

"Wise choice," Lena said, looking at him almost as dangerously as Lily had.

"A wise choice for Black? How … rare," someone drawled from behind Snape.

"Oh, look, everybody," Remus said. "It's Lucy!"

"Lucius," Malfoy corrected. Remus shrugged.

"Potato, patato," he said casually. Lucius turned to Snape, but not before giving Remus a cold stare.

"What's going on here?" Malfoy asked Snape. Snape was forced to do some quick thinking. ("Looks painful," Sirius commented.) He couldn't say he wanted to talk to Lily, so he just shrugged and turned to Lena.

"Um … Mudblood," he said. Lena grinned.

"What do you mean, 'Mudblood'?" she asked, pretending not to understand.

"You're one," Snape replied.

"A what?"

"A Mudblood," Snape repeated, getting frustrated.

"No, I'm not," she said. "I'm half Muggle."

"Same thing," Snape said, waving his hand impatiently.

"No, it's not," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's still a bad thing," Snape said.

"Not necessarily. I like it," she said brightly.

Snape pursed his lips and stalked away, furious, whereas Lena remained calm, she was actually smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Malfoy asked, stepping closer to Lena. "Don't think you can get the better of a Slytherin like that, little girl. You could be hurt. And we wouldn't want that, would we," he added menacingly. Lena's smile was gone, but it had been replaced by a look of determination.

"No, we wouldn't," she replied. "Because if I was, I have a wand –"

"You'd _dare_ curse me?" Malfoy asked.

"No, I was going to say I'd shove it somewhere unpleasant, but you're used to that, eh, Malfoy?" Lena said.

"What are you insinuating, you little mongrel?" Malfoy asked.

"What did you just call me?" she said, angrily.

"You heard me. What are you going to do?" he challenged.

"Malfoy," Sirius said in a warning tone.

"What, are you going to defend her honor?" Malfoy replied scathingly.

"_Lovely _party last year, by the way," Sirius said. "Malfoy Manor was a bit whiffy, though. And I lost my way while looking for the bathroom I wandered into your room, as look would have it. Interesting décor." Malfoy paled. "Yeah, I was a bit disturbed by the picture of Narcissa topless," Sirius went on. "Incidentally, why is it laminated and blown up to 2 by 4 foot?" the boys snickered.

"Well, I guess it was blown up to enable you to see it properly," James sniggered.

"And laminated because it's easy wipe clean," Sirius finished. 

"And where's _your_ latest fling, black?" Malfoy asked. "Oh, yeah, the first years haven't been sorted yet, have they?"

"Mr. Malfoy," interrupted professor McGonagall, appearing behind the group. "Shall I ask you to explain that last comment or would you rather just go into the feast?" Malfoy didn't reply, but shot them a look before heading into the feast.

"And why are the Gryffindor seventh years blocking the hallway?" McGonagall asked. Without waiting for an answer, she told them to hurry in. James was walking away when Lily cleared her throat. James turned around.

"Do you want me, Lily?" he asked charmingly.

"Never," she replied scathingly. "I was just wondering whether you looked at your badge at all before you put it on." James smiled, and glanced down. Realization dawned on him, and he glared at Sirius, who laughed.

"Got ya!" Sirius said. James took off his badge and handed it to Lily. She gave him his, and they walked into the hall. The sorting was held first as usual, and a new Gryffindor sat beside Sirius. Sirius then proceeded to try and make the first year as welcome as possible, but ended up making him even more nervous. As soon as the feast itself was over Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Welcome back, everyone. I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Exploding Quills are now on the list of banned items. I would like to inform the first years, in particular the Gryffindors, that the seventh year Gryffindor boys are incredibly dangerous and cannot be trusted." Sirius grinned at the first year sitting beside him, who looked petrified. "And I would also like to announce that our new Head Girl and Boy are Lily Evans and James Potter." The hall rang with applause, mostly from the girls who were infatuated with James. Dumbledore then bid the students goodnight.

"Albus, may I ask why you made them two Head Boy and Girl?" McGonagall asked. "Do you want a civil war in the school?"

"No, Minerva, but they will finally be forced to talk," Dumbledore replied.

"Are you sure it is wise?" McGonagall asked. "You are not a matchmaker."

"Quite the contrary, Minerva, I am incredibly good at this."

"Well, there's a couple who definitely don't need any help," McGonagall said, indicating Sirius and Lena, who were teaching the first years they were meant to be escorting to their dormitories how to do the Monkee walk.

"The two groups are becoming closer," Dumbledore observed.

"The Dark side isn't going to like that," McGonagall said.

"I know," Dumbledore replied. "But the two groups must become one. It is their destiny."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm very excited, I'm going to see CoS tomorrow!!! Yay!!! My sisters and me are dressing up! I'm Moaning Myrtle, and my sisters are Ginny and Salazar Slytherin, and my youngest sister is the _cutest_ Dobby ever! I can't wait!!

Anyway, please review! If you'd like me to email you when the story is updated, leave you're email address with your review!

Review!!!!!!!

* * *


	5. Perkiness, Bridesmaids, Oranges and Abba

A/N: Hi!! I saw the CoS!! It was AMAZING!! I loved it soooooo much!!!  Now I'm looking forward to PoA!!!! Yay! I cannot wait to see Sirius; he's my favoritest character ever!!!! Aaaanyway, here's chapter five! Not much plot, but be patient, it will come soon, I promise!

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns the characters you recognize, Abba owns Chiquitita, my auntie owned Lily's house (but she's moved since), my dad came up with the orange questions, and you can keep Ritchie. I HATE HIM!! 

Chapter 5: Perkiness, bridesmaids, oranges and Abba!

Lily woke up on her first morning in seventh year smiling. She loved being at Hogwarts, and not having to face 'Tuna first thing in the morning. She admitted that she sometimes missed her parents and their cozy flat in tooting, but Hogwarts was always fun. She loved the flat she had lived in since she was born. It had three bedrooms, it was the perfect size. It was upstairs in what had probably been a two-story house, but it, like the rest of the street it had been converted to two flats. The Evans' lived in the upstairs, and Lily's room overlooked the street and a tree was right in front of her window. Looking out, she felt like she was Francie in _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_, her favorite book ever.

But she wasn't at home now. She was in Hogwarts. Her dormitory was home, too. It was a miasma of colours and personalities brought by the six inhabitants. In the corner, Adele and Sophie had pictures of bunnies and kittens and other pink fluffy things. According to Lena, if their IQs were any lower they'd need watering. But that was Lena's opinion. Ok, so Lily agreed with her. Ally's favorite colour was purple, so the area around her bed was dominated by it. Kim had her area covered in her own favorite colours; orange and yellow. Lily's own bed was yellow, like her room at home. And Lena … Lily looked over at the bed next to hers. She could barely make Lena out amid the mass of navy and gold that surrounded, and indeed, engulfed her bed. It was even harder to make out Lena as she was wearing navy and gold pyjamas.

"Hi," Lena said. "Nice of you to wake up, at last." Lily looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"Technically, I'm awake early. My alarm won't ring for another ten minutes," Lily informed her friend. "Just because you were awake at the crack of dawn as usual, doesn't mean that the rest of us have to be."

"I've only been awake for half an hour," Lena said. "I've been admiring the view." Lily rolled her eyes. Lena's mother didn't allow Lena to hang posters in her room at home, but Lena had covered practically every square inch of her bed and the wall around it with posters of her favorite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United, explaining the mass of navy and gold. 

"I love my bed," Lena said wistfully. Lena was the only one of her friends who was really passionate about Quidditch. The other girls would watch the games at school, if Gryffindor were playing, but Lena would go to every match, and her mum took her to professional games, too. 

"It's like a boy's bed," Lily said. "I think you're half tomboy."

"Who is?" Ally asked groggily from the bed on the other side of Lena. 

"Me," Lena answered. "Because of my lovely Puddlemere bed."

"I don't think you are, Lena, I don't think you can be classified," Ally said. "You're just ... you." Lena grinned.

"Thanks, Ally," she said. Kim groaned, sitting up.

""Lena, how come you can be so chirpy first thing in the morning?" she asked. 

"I don't know," she replied. "I just don't want to miss anything." 

"I've never met someone who was as early a riser as you," Lily said.

"I have," Lena said. "Sirius is a morning person, too."

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "And _don't_ say what I know you're going to say. We're friends." Lily's alarm clock rang. 

"We have to get up now," Kim said. 

"Yeah," Lily sighed.

"Oh, stop complaining!" Lena exclaimed. "Honestly! Moaning Myrtle is more cheerful than you lot!" Lily laughed. Lena ran to the bathroom door. 

"Hey!" Lily said, smile disappearing. Lena smiled mischievously. Lily sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Lena exclaimed. "I'm going to rename this room the 'Room Of Sighs'! If you really need to use the bathroom, go join your friend Myrtle!" Lena closed the door. 

*****

"Sirius, even think of bouncing and I will curse you, I swear," Remus said. 

"Oooh, touchy!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well, c'mon, get up, we've got pranks to pull!" 

"Not this early in the morning," Peter said. 

*****

The girls sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, in slightly better moods than earlier. McGonagall moved along the table, handing out schedules. 

"Yippee," Lily said, unenthusiastically. "Double Runes first on a Monday morning."

"Could be worse," Lena said. "You could have Professor Dreyfus, like me. " Down the table, Sirius glanced at his timetable.

"SHIT!!!" he exclaimed, loudly. The hall fell silent. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, and then James laughed. The rest of the school went back to their breakfast.

"Would you like to explain your loud exclamation of obscenity?" James inquired. 

"Double Dreyfus," he said. Lena walked up.

"Morning, Siri," she said. "That was naughty! No swearing at the breakfast table." 

"You'd swear too if you had double Dreyfus first thing in the morning," he said defensively

"I do have him now, and I didn't swear. Well, at least not as loud as you," she said, smiling.

"Ha! Acting all innocent!" James said "Typical woman!"

"There is nothing typical about Lena, trust me," Sirius said, finishing his toast. "So are you coming to Magical Languages?"

"Yes," Lena said, and grabbed her bag from the chair. "Lilz, I'm heading to Magical Languages, 'kay?" she said. Lily nodded.

"Bye," she called. Lena and Sirius walked out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase to the classroom where the Magical Languages class was held.

"So which two languages have you picked to study?" Sirius asked.

"I took the silly option – Mermish and Gobbledygook," she replied, grinning.

"Me too!" he said. "The others were all boring."

"Yeah," Lena agreed. "We'll be in the same group, then."

"Good. I'll have someone to talk to, at least," he said. "You're not James, but you'll do."

"Fine, then," Lena said, pretending to be offended. "I'm waaay more fun than James, I'll have you know.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Prove it."

"_I_ watch Monty Python," she said.

"_James_ plays pranks," Sirius replied.

"I could play pranks, too," Lena said.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Yes," Lena said. "They seem like loadsa fun."

"And who would you play the prank on?" he asked, as they entered the classroom.

"Hmmm, Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange, all the Slytherins," she recited. "I'd definitely do something to the Potter Fan Club, and Dreyfus."

"The Potter Fan Club?" Sirius asked, puzzled. Lena smiled.

"Oh, that's what we call Adele, Sophie, and those other girls in our year who practically faint at the sight of James," Lena exclaimed.

"Is there a Black Fan Club?" Sirius inquired.

"No," she replied. "There's a help line."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. There should be a fan club," he said, and then his eyes lit up. "Do you want to start one?"

"I think it's a bad sign when you have to start your own fan club," Lena said.

"Not really, I'm just not appreciated as much as I should be," he said. Lena snorted. 

"Graceful," came a voice from behind her. Lena's smile disappeared. She turned around and stared absently at the wall. Sirius turned to the voice. It was a Ravenclaw, the captain of the Quidditch team.

"Hi. Ritchie, isn't it?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, Rob Ritchie," he replied. "And you're Sirius Black." Sirius nodded. 

"Are you in the Memish-Gobbledegook class, too?" Sirius asked. Ritchie shook his head. 

"I want to talk to Lena," he said. Lena remained resolute. "Hello," he said. "What's up? Cat got your tongue?" Sirius looked at Lena, then at Ritchie then back again. He could sense that Lena was uncomfortable. Something wasn't right … Ritchie was trying his best to get her to talk, but Lena was having none of it. And that wasn't like Lena; she was normally very open and friendly. "Oh, forget it," Ritchie said, loosing his rag. "Who cares, you're only another Gryffindor slapper." Sirius was pretty close to blowing his own top.

"Lena, I want you to know that normally I don't believe that violence solves anything," Sirius said. "However, I also believe that one must make exceptions." He lifted up his hand as if to hit Ritchie, but Ritchie stepped back.

"It's ok," he said calmly. "I have everything I wanted from her, anyway." Lena's face only showed the hurt for a split second before returning to its inert expression. Sirius noticed this, and was relieved to see Ritchie walking away. He turned to Lena, who was still staring at the wall.

"He's gone, Lee," Sirius told her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said, turning around

"It's ok," he said. "I wanted to."

"But you didn't have to," she repeated. 

"I know, but he was being a prat. And he was making you uncomfortable," Sirius said. "And no one does that to my friends." Lena smiled.

"Thanks," she said. 

"What was it about?" Sirius asked. "I mean, why was he saying that stuff?" Lena was dreading this question.

"I don't think I know you well enough to tell you that story," Lena said, hoping that he wouldn't be offended. 

"Have you told Lily?" he asked. Lena nodded.

"Good. Just as long as you're talking to someone," Sirius said. Lena couldn't believe it. She would never have known that Sirius could be this … sweet. She had always thought of him as just a messer, but he was a really good friend.

"Thanks," she said. 

"No problem," he replied. "But you can talk to me, aswell. I'd like to get to know you better, and not just to get the dirt on that Ritchie git."

"Yeah, I'd like that too," Lena said, smiling. "Lets stay friends, even if Lily gets really mad at me for hanging out with you."

"Agreed," Sirius said, grinning.

*****

They did become closer over the next few weeks, and Lily was a little upset. And she was also very annoyed. James was continually flirting with her, and he was being so … _charming_. She either wanted to hex him or hit him, she didn't know which. 

After their first Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall called Lily and James to her desk.

"The first prefects meeting will be held next friday. As Head Boy and Girl, you are responsible for organizing and chairing the meetings. I trust you will act responsibly and with maturity," McGonagall said. "I would advise you to meet by yourself and plan the meeting. Here is a list of the other prefects, and you will need to make sure that they know it is on." She handed the list to Lily and the two of them walked out. 

"So which night can you organize the meeting?" Lily asked, businesslike.

"Well, I have detention with Cooke on Wednesday, Flitwick on Thursday, and Kettle burn on Tuesday," James said.

"How did you ever make Head Boy?" Lily said.

"Because of my intense charisma," he said brightly.

"Well, could you please try not to get a detention for Monday night?"  Lily asked.

"Sure," he said, grinning. "It's a date."

"It is a meeting to discuss our first duty as Head Boy and Girl, it is _not_ a date," she said, and stormed off.

*****

"I think we should open by introducing the new prefects and running through their duties," Lily said the next Monday night.

"Yeah, but don't boss them around, that's not fair," James said.

"What do you think, should we give them presents?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"No, I think they should give _us_ presents," he said. Lily chose to ignore the stupid suggestions.

"Then we should give the password for the prefect's bathroom," Lily said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"We have to come up with it ourselves," Lily said.

"Ooh, make it 'badger'!" James suggested.

"Badger?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

"Ok," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Then we need to explain about the new forbidden items –"

"What are they?" James interrupted, curiously. Lily scanned the list.

"Screaming yoyos, wart growing potions and exploding teacakes," she said. 

"Ok," James said.

"I think that's about it," Lily said. "Do you have anything else to add?"

"Yeah, I have one question," James said. "Are you sure this wasn't a date?"

"Yes," Lily replied. "If it was a date, it was the worst one I was ever on."

*****

"Lee," Sirius said one night in the middle of September. They were in the common room late at night.

"Yes?" she asked. "And don't call me Lee."

"If an orange is called an orange because it's orange, then why isn't an apple called a green, or a red?" he asked. Lena smiled. Most of their conversations were this bizarre.

"Good question," she said. "But," she continued, "is an orange called an orange because it's orange, or is orange called orange because an orange is orange?" Sirius' brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't know," he replied. "My head hurts from thinking about it."

"Mine too," Lena said. "And I think the word orange has last all meaning to me." Sirius yawned.

"I'm going to hit the sack, ok?" he said.

"Yup, I will, too," she said. "'Night." That night, Sirius dreamed of giant purple oranges.

"But then again, they weren't oranges, they were purples," he said to Lena the next morning at breakfast, after explaining his dream.

"But are purples purple –" she started.

"Stop!" Sirius exclaimed. "My head is hurting again!" They were interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Pinky swooped down to Lena. 

"Hello," Lena said, stroking her. "How are you?" The owl hooted and nipped Lena's hand, before taking off again. Lena opened her letter. It was from her mother.

_Hello,_

_How are you? Are you having fun in your last year at school? Tell everyone we said hi._

_Your dad and me are missing you; the house is quiet without you. Funny hoe we're still not used to you being gone after six years! _

_Good news, I might be transferred to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. I don't mind at all. The head of the department is really nice, he's just started as the head, but he's been working there for a couple of years. His name is Arthur Weasley; he'll make a much better boss than Mrs. Black!_

_How is Sirius? I hope he's doing well. _

_Talk to you later._

_Love, _

_Mum._

Lena folded up her letter. Lily was reading a letter from her own mum.

_Dear Lily,_

_How is term going? Are you enjoying being Head Girl? I hope everything is well. _

_I have a favour to ask you; I know that you and Petunia don't really get along,_

'Understatement of the year,' Lily thought.

but I was wondering if you would be her bridesmaid. It would make your father and I really happy and don't worry, I'll convince your sister. Please say you will, I really want you two to sort things out. 

_She's being fitted for her dress on the 26th of September. I included a letter to your principal and Head of House, explaining why you would be traveling to London.  I was thinking that they might let Lena come, too, and you two could go shopping. How would you get here, though? Have you any ideas?_

_Please come, _

_Love from, _

_Mum._

Lily groaned. 

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Mum wants me to be a bridesmaid for 'Tuna," Lily told her. "She wants me to go to London to get fitted, and said you could come, too."

"When is it?" Lena asked.

"The Saturday before your birthday," Lily answered. 

"OK," Lena answered. She reached into her bag for her schedule. Reading it, she noticed they had potions first. 

"Damn," she said. "I left my cauldron in the dorm. I'll meet you outside the class, ok?" Lily nodded.

"Ok," Lily said.

"She has a birthday?" Sirius asked when Lena had left.

"Yes, Sirius, one a year, just like everybody else," Lily answered sarcastically.

"When is it?" he asked.

"First of October," Lily answered. He looked thoughtful. "Are you going to get her something?" Lily asked.

"Yep," he answered. "I know just what to do. She's turning seventeen, right?"

"Yeah, Lena's the baby of our year," Lily said. James walked in and sat next to Sirius. Lily grabbed her bag and the letters her mum had sent her. "I'm going to give these to McGonagall and Dumbledore," she said, and walked out of the hall before James said anything to her.

"Bye, Lily," Sirius called distractedly after her. He turned to James. "Prongs, its Lena's birthday soon, and I have an idea of what to get her—" he started.

"Somefink special?" James asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sirius smiled sarcastically.

"Maybe. No, listen, this is what I'm going to do …," he said, whispering something to him. James smiled.

"Good idea," he said. "She'll love it! And she'll love you after it."

"That is not why I'm doing this," Sirius said.

"Sure," James said, unconvinced. "I'll believe that."

"Yeah, and I'll believe you weren't looking at Lily's arse as she walked out of the hall," Sirius replied. James spluttered indignantly. "Left you speechless, has she?" Sirius asked sweetly. "C'mon, let's go to potions." When they got to the dungeon, Lena was standing alone.

"Hi," she said. "Have you seen Lily?"

"She went to talk to Dumbledore about the dress thingy," Sirius answered. 

"Ok," she said. 

"I heard you're going to try out for the Quidditch team," James said, and Lena shrugged.

"I'm thinking of changing my mind," she said, deliberately avoiding Sirius' eyes. 'I can't believe this!" Sirius thought, 'she can't back out. She's just being stubborn. I think I know what to do to get her to try out …' he winked at James, who looked confused.

"Well, yeah, now that I think of it, you were ok," Sirius said. Lena looked at him, confused, and a little hurt.

"You said I was really good," she said. Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, you were good, but that's all," he said. James caught on.

"C'mon, sweetie. You didn't think you'd really be as good as me, did you?" he asked, and Lena's face reddened.

"No, 'sweetie,' I'm better. And I can prove it, too. I promise you I am going to try out, and show you up," she declared, and then clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing that she had been tricked. "Shit!" she exclaimed. Sirius and James started laughing.

"Bastards!" she said, hitting Sirius on the arm. "Ugh! You are so annoying!" Peter walked up behind James and stared at the two of them.

"What did he do?" Peter asked. James smiled. 

"Oh, we made her promise to try out," he told Peter. Sirius was now running around trying to avoid being hit on the head.

"You too!" she exclaimed, rounding on James and walloping him on the head. James laughed and tried to duck from her next blow.

"But you'll have to try out now, Lena," James said. "You promised!"

"Humph!" she said, folding her arms and slumping down against the wall. She pouted exaggeratedly. Sirius smiled and sat beside her.

"Aww, what wrong with ickle Lee?" he asked.

"Nothing, and don't call me Lee," she answered sulkily.

"C'mon Lena," he said, exaggerating the 'na.' "I know you want to tell me. C'mon, tell me what's wrong." Then he grinned. "That reminds me of a song," he said. Lena stopped pretending to pout and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wroooong,"_ he sang, very off-key. Lena groaned. He continued. _"You're enchained by your own sorroooow."_ James groaned aswell.

"The next note is going to be worse," Lena warned James, Peter and now Remus, who had just arrived.

_"I—i—i—i—i-iinnnnn your eyes, there is no hope for tomorrow!"_ Sirius went on, and the other four clapped their hands over their ears.

_"Chiquitita, you and I knooooooow," _he sang, getting louder with every horrible note. The others had heard enough. They attacked him. After a few frantic seconds, in which the chorus of 'Chiquitita' was yelled out, all that could be heard was a muffled sound. James Remus and Peter had knocked Sirius to the ground, Peter and James pinning his legs down. Remus covered Sirius' mouth with his hands, saving them from the singing, and Lena sat on his stomach and held his arms down.

"Ha!" she said triumphantly, her face inches from his. "Got ya!" It was a compromising position, to say the least. Unfortunately, it was the way Lily found them when she rounded the corner. 

'Ok,' she thought. 'This is weird. Lena is sitting on Sirius Black. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew are feeling him up, and Remus Lupin is trying to suffocate him.' She cleared her throat and they all jumped up. Sirius immediately began singing.

_"You'll be dancing once agaaain, the pain will eeeennnnd, you will have no time for greiviiiiiinnnnn."_ Lily shuddered. 

"Go back, please! Stop him!" she cried as he hit the high note. The four immediately resumed their positions. Just then, the Slytherins arrived. They looked at the five Gryffindors on the floor as if they had a dozen heads. Sirius jerked his hand from under Lena's grip and waved merrily at Snape and Malfoy.

"Here's something interesting," Snape said icily. "Having an orgy?"

"No, Snape, you should know what an orgy looks like by now," Remus said casually. "How long have you been sharing a dorm with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy? About seven years, I believe." The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. Sirius started to try to talk. Remus looked at him. "Are you going to sing?" he asked. Sirius shook his head. "Promise?" Sirius nodded. Remus took his hands away from Sirius' mouth.

"Snape, why did you say you were interested in us having an orgy? Would you like to watch an orgy?" Sirius asked. Lena laughed. Sirius looked at her. "Can you get off me now?" he asked her. She grinned.

"Are you sure you want me to?" she asked wickedly. 

"Well, despite all the fun I'm having here, we've got potions now," he said, "So you kinda have to."

"Aww!" she said, and didn't move. "Promise you'll never sing that song again," she said.

"If it gets you to sit on me, I might just sing it more often," he said, smiling. "Only joking. I promise I won't," he said, and she stood up. Just then, their potions teacher, Professor Cooke arrived. As they were filing into class, Lena leaned over and whispered in Sirius' ear:

"You don't have to sing to get me to sit on you, by the way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Oooh, the flirting has begun!!! Yay!!! 

I really can't wait until Lena's birthday; wait till you see what the boys do for her!! I hope that the next chapter won't be long, but I have Christmas tests in three weeks time, so I don't know when I'll have it up. It could be mid-December, sorry!

Review!!


	6. Wibbles

A/N: Hi!!! I'm back!! Sorry for the delay …. Chapter six, as promised!!

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all. No doubt some Python and West Wing sneaked in somehow!

Chapter 6: Wibbles.

Later that night, Lena and Sirius were sitting in the common room, tossing a small ball to one another in silence. It was a comfortable silence, at least until Sirius threw the ball a little wide and it hit a lamp, sending it to the floor.

"Oops," he said, grinning sheepishly. "Is it ok?"

"I don't know," Lena replied sarcastically. "It depends whether or not it was in five pieces to begin with."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Can you fix it?" he asked.

"_Reparo_," she said, pointing her wand at the lamp, and the lamp was restored to its original one-piece state.

"Oi, Padfoot, are you trying to knock down the entire tower?" came a voice from the boy's staircase. Sirius looked up to see James, Remus and Peter coming down the staircase.

"No, just the lamps," Lena answered for Sirius. The three boys sat down on the couches and chairs.

"D'you know what just hit me?" Remus asked no-one in particular.

"Whatever it was I bet it didn't hit you half hard enough," Peter joked.

"Funny," Remus replied sarcastically. "No, I just realized that we, apart from Padfoot, that is, know nothing about our future Chaser." Lena blushed.

"How do you know that I'll make the team?" she asked.

"'Cos Padfoot said you're good," James said matter-of-factly.

"Well, he could be talking through his ar—" she started to protest.

"Language, Lee!" Sirius said in a mother-like voice. 

"How many times do I have to say it? _Don't call me Lee_!" she exclaimed.

"But Lena's such a long name!" Sirius protested.

"Do you think so?" Lena asked the others. They shrugged. "Well, I don't," she went on. "My name's already been shortened, anyway. I have a nickname – Lena. So use it."

"You get to call me 'Siri'," Sirius argued. "And I have a nickname, too. It's Padfoot."

"Yeah, but that's their nickname for you. Siri's mine," she said.

"How is that different?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone knows why I'm called Lena. It's short for Helena. But no-one knows why you call each other them nicknames," she said, and the boys exchanged nervous glances. They hoped she wouldn't ask why they used the nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs; they wouldn't be able to answer her, at least not truthfully. "Don't worry," she reassured them. "I won't ask how you got those nicknames. Moony? And Prongs? I don't want to know!"

"It's nothing like _that_," James said quickly.

"Yeah, ok," she said. "I've told you, I don't want to know."

"Anyway, do I get to call you Lee or not?" Sirius asked. 

"Not," she answered shortly.

"Ok, so far we've learned that she doesn't like being called 'Lee.' What age are you?" Remus asked.

"I'll be seventeen on the first of October," she answered. 

"You're young!" James exclaimed.

"Not that young!" she shot back. "When's your birthday?"

"January," he replied.

"I'm only nine months younger than you," she said.

"Anyway, any brothers or sisters?" Peter asked. 

"No, just lil' ol' me," she answered.

"Where do you live?" James wanted to know.

"Wainscotting, in Dorset," she answered.

"Parents names?" Remus enquired.

"Mum's Helen, I'm named after her … well, kinda. She's a witch and works for Sirius' mum at the Daily Prophet. Dad's name is Matthew, he's a Muggle. He teaches history and English at the local secondary school. He's not boring, like Binns, though. He loves teaching me about Muggle literature and history and stuff. I used to think it was boring, but it wasn't that bad this summer, we had fun, didn't we, Siri?" Sirius nodded.

"Future sons name?" Peter asked.

"Hmm … Michael, Eric, Graham, John or Terry," she answered. Sirius grinned.

"Monty Python," he said, rolling his eyes. "I should've guessed." The other boys exchanged puzzled glances. "A very funny Muggle TV show you pure-blood types wouldn't know about."

"You're a pure-blood too," James reminded him.

"But you lot have never tasted Muggle culture like I have," Sirius said. 

"Can we get back to the interrogation?" Remus asked. "Future daughters name?"

"Meghan, or maybe Emma," Lena answered. "How many questions are you going to ask?"

"Enough," James replied. "What's your Quidditch team?" Sirius looked up at this.

"Yeah, I never asked you that!" he exclaimed.

"Easy," Lena replied. "There's only one team worth anything in the league."

"Magpies," Remus offered.

"Wasps," Peter argued.

"Tornadoes," Sirius added.

"None of them," Lena said. "Puddlemere."

"Too right!" James said. Then, having discovered that they were both Puddlemere United fans, they felt it necessary to start singing an impromptu chorus of 'Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck that Quaffle Here.'

"Rrriiiggghhhtt," Sirius, Remus and Peter said when they'd finished.

"Oh, shut up," Lena said, more to Sirius than the others. "You support the _Tornadoes_."

"Excuse me," Sirius said. "May I remind you of the greatest Seeker in History, Roderick Plumpton, who played for the Tornadoes?"

"No, 'cos that was _ages_ ago," James said.

"He holds the record for the fastest catch ever," Sirius said, as proud as if he'd made the catch himself.

"Can anyone say 'fluke'?" Lena said sarcastically.

"It was not a fluke!" Sirius said defensively. "He meant for it to go up his sleeve."

"Sure, Sirius. And my hair's orange," Remus said.

"That can be arranged," Sirius replied, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Lena yawned. "I'm sorry, are we boring you?"  He went on.

"No, I'm just tired," she said. "I'm going to bed. 'Night, Siri."

"What, don't we get nicknames?" Remus asked.

"No," she said, smiling. "Siri's special. G'night." She disappeared up the girl's staircase. 

"Oooh, Padfoot, did you hear that?" Remus teased. "'Siri's special'!"

"Oh, bugger off. We're friends," Sirius maintained.

"How come you never told me she was a Puddlemere supporter?" James asked. 

"Cos I didn't know," he answered. "The subject never came up. That's odd, considering all the Quidditch we played. She didn't have any posters in her room or anything."

"Her room," Peter asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes, I was in her bedroom," Sirius said casually. "What about it?"

"And do we want to know what you did in her room?" James asked.

"We listened to music. We ate Fizzing Whizbees. That's it. Oh, apart from the all night shagging sessions, that is," Sirius finished sarcastically.

*****

"So, did the lads give you a hard time about me last night?" Lena whispered to Sirius the next morning in Transfiguration.

"Howd'ya guess?" he replied. "Well, not really, they only asked whether or not we were … you know." Lena noticed that the three boys were listening closely to the conversation.

"I hope you didn't tell them about the shagging," she said, winking.

"Oh, no," Sirius said. "That's our secret." He winked back. Lena glanced over at the boys. They were staring over, their mouths hanging open. Lena and Sirius burst into silent laughter.

"Had you for a second!" Lena said. James stuck his tongue, and McGonagall chose that moment to look down.

"Potter!" she said sternly. "Kindly act like an adult in this class!" Sirius and Lena laughed harder. Lily shot James a smug look, and elbowed Lena.

"What's with you?" Lily asked.

"Tell you later," Lena replied, trying to adopt a serious face before McGonagall turned around again. After Transfiguration, the girls had Arithmancy.

In the Arithmancy class, Lily put her bag on her desk and turned to Lena.

"Tell me what you were laughing about, then," Lily said. "Hurry, before Smellywelly gets here."

"Now, Lily, you know her name's Snellynelly," Lena said.

"Like that's any better," Ally remarked.

"What was so funny in Transfiguration?" Lily asked again. Lena explained all about the conversation the night before.

"… and I guessed Siri'd said it, joking, so _I_ said it, and for a split second, they believed it. It was sooo funny. Then James stuck his tongue out at us 'cos we were laughing at him, and McGonagall caught him," she finished. 

"Oh," Lily said, trying to hide the nagging feeling that her friend was leaving her behind. But she couldn't hide anything from Lena. 

"I'm not replacing you, Lilz!" Lena said. "They'll never be my best friend like you."

"You're really close to Sirius, though …," Lily said.

"Yeah, but he's not my best friend," Lena said.

"Then what is he?" Kim asked. Lena frowned. She didn't really know what Sirius was. She felt differently about him than she felt about everyone else. He was funny. And he could be sweet sometimes, with all that 'Lee' stuff. And he was cute, especially with those puppy-dog eyes …

"Mork calling Orson," Ally said, waving her hand in front of Lena's face.

"Sorry," Lena said, snapping back to reality. "I kinda … zoned out."

"Yeah, you did," Lily said.

"Were you thinking about Sirius?" Kim teased.

"Well, I was trying to think what he is," Lena said.

"Yeah, I've often wondered whether or not the boys were humans," Ally said.

"That's not what I meant," Lena said. "I meant that if he's not my best friend, what is he?" 

"And?" Lily asked. 

"Well, he's really funny, and cute—" Lena started, and the girls exchanged fearful looks. 

"Oh, no!" Lily exclaimed, and felt Lena's forehead.

"What?" Lena asked, bewildered. 

"Say 'aah'," Lily instructed. Lena obliged, and Lily proceeded to check Lena's throat, her eyes, and her pulse. 

"Oh, no, it's worse than I feared!" Lily exclaimed dramatically.

"What is it?" Lena asked, but at that moment, professor Snellynelly entered. After class, Lena asked again.

"You have a very bad case of SBS," Lily said, and Lena looked confused.

""What?" she asked again.

"Sirius Black Syndrome. A dreaded, contagious disease that often sweeps Hogwarts, affecting most of the female population," Lily explained.

"And some of the males," Ally added.

"Oh, no!" Lena said, clasping her hand to her forehead melodramatically.

"I know!" Kim said. "You've gone mad!" Lena smiled.

"Quick," Lily said. "Say something!"

"Wibble," Lena said. They gathered up their bags and started to walk to lunch.

"What's your name?" Ally asked.

"Wibble," Lena answered.

"What's two plus two?" Kim asked.

"A wibble," Lena said.

"Where do you live?" Lily asked.

"Wainscotting," Lena said.

"Eh?" Lily said, surprised at actually getting a real answer.

"A small village on Mars, located just outside the capital city, Wibble," Lena went on. As they passed the Muggle Studies classroom, they four boys were leaving.

"Hey, Lena," Sirius called. "Are you going to lunch?"

"No thanks, I'm off to Hartlepool to buy some exploding trousers!" she replied.

"Yay!" Sirius said. "She's on a sugar high!" He caught up with her. "Cluck, cluck, gibber gibber!" he exclaimed.

"My old man's a mushroom!" she replied.

"Oh-oh, what have I done?" Lily said. 

"Mad her mad," Ally said.

"Mad as a bicycle," Lena added. 

Oh, Lena," Remus said at lunch. "We have Quidditch practice tonight, so we'll probably be deciding on a date to hold the trials."

"Good," Lena said nervously.

"You'll be fine," Lily said. "You're excellent.

"Yet another person who has 100% confidence in you," Sirius pointed out.

"Wish I could say the same for myself," Lena commented.

*****

"Friday?" Lena asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Lena, trials are on Friday," Sirius said.

"I can't wait," she said, forcing a smile.

*****

"Bloody bastards," Lena muttered, pacing around the dressing room. "They left me 'till last to make me sweat. When I get my hands on them, I'll –"

"Lena, you're up!" James called. She walked onto the pitch and mounted her broom. She flew up to James and Remus.

"First, you'll have to try to get the Quaffle from us and score past Shay," Remus said, pointing to the Keeper.

"Nervous?" James asked.

"I'd be a whole lot less nervous if you hadn't put me up last," she replied. 

"We did it in alphabetical order," Remus maintained. "W was the last letter."

"You just let Hillary Zankman go in front of me!" Lena exclaimed. 

"Sirius' idea, don't ask us," Remus said. "You ready?" Lena nodded and Remus took off with the Quaffle. Lena darted after him, and grabbed the ball. She raced to the hoops and threw the Quaffle.

"Go on," she urged. "No, don't save it!" The Keeper dived, but missed. "Yes!" she hissed, and swiveled around. She saw James and Remus gaping at her. She caught Sirius' eye on the ground, and he grinned.

"Good," James said. "Lets go again." James took the Quaffle and flew away. Lena came up on his left side, marking him closely. He was aware of her presence, and he was cautious. Suddenly she dropped a few feet and he turned to see where she was gone, confused. She appeared on his right suddenly, and grabbed the Quaffle from him, taking him completely by surprise, while Lena shot forward, and scored again. 

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Where did you learn that?" 

"Mum taught me," Lena said. 

"It's excellent!" James said. Lena blushed. Remus tossed her the Quaffle. 

"Here, I'll tackle you," he said.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she said, grinning. 

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied. "You try to get to James." James flew about halfway down the field, and Lena flew towards him, ducking and diving to avoid Remus. She succeeded, and threw the ball to James.

"Well done!" Remus exclaimed. "Padfoot was right!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose," Lena said. 

"You're definitely on the team," Remus said. "I don't think the others will have any objections." They touched down and James called the rest of the team over.

"So what do you think?" he asked them. Lena looked around at the other members of the team. Apart from Sirius, Remus, and James, there were two other boys and one girl. 

"Her, definitely," the Keeper said.

"I agree. No contest," said the other male.

"I'd love another girl on the team," the girl said, smiling.

"Yay!" Sirius exclaimed. "You did it, Lee!" He hugged her and she smiled.

"Don't call me Lee," she said automatically.

"Sorry," Sirius said. "Everyone, this is Helena White. Call her Lena, she's touchy about that." Lena swatted at his head but he ducked. "Lena, this is Shay Given, the Keeper," he said, pointing to a tall black-haired boy with a rather tight haircut. "This is Derek Hart, my fellow Beater," he went on, pointing to a muscular sixth year with brown hair. "And this is our Seeker, Rachael Wells," he finished, pointing to the girl, who was short with blonde hair.

"Hi," Lena said, and smiled. "I have to go tell the girls," she said. "Bye! And thanks!" She ran over to the stands. "I got it! I'm on the team!!" she squealed. 

"I knew you would!" Lily exclaimed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lena said.

"Did we see Sirius hugging you?" Kim asked.

"Depends when you were looking," Lena replied sarcastically.

"Oooh, Lena and Sirius, sitting in a tree!" Ally teased. 

"Shut it," Lena retorted. "Lilz, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"We're floo-ing from the Three Broomsticks to the Leaky Cauldron," Lily said. "Then we're taking the underground to Goodge Street." Lena shrugged. 

"You're the Londoner," Lena shrugged. "I'll trust you to know where we're going."

"And then we're going shopping," Lily said.

"That part I like. Muggle London or Diagon Alley?" Lena asked. 

"Both," Lily said.

"Goodie," Lena said. "I need to get some things. I could do with more clothes."

"Who couldn't?" Kim said.

"And Puddlemere robes," Lena added. "I've been saving up for _ages_ and I can finally afford them!"

"Are you two going to go wild in London?" Ally asked.

"Yeah!" Lena said. "I'll come back with a tattoo and a piercing."

"You wouldn't!" Lily exclaimed.

"I would!" Lena said. 

"You wouldn't," Ally said. 

"I would!" Lena insisted. 

"Prove it," Kim said.

"Fine," Lena insisted. "I will. There happens to be a tattoist on Diagon Alley. I will get it done there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry this was so short, I was busy with tests n stuff.

Next chappie … Lena and Lily go shopping … Petunia's wedding dress … owls … more flirting … and Lena's birthday 

That is, if you review! ^_^


	7. Meringues, Frills, Knotted Hankies and W...

A/N: Hi!!! Here's Chapter Seven! I hope you like it …

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all. Oh, and I forgot to give the genius writers of Blackadder credit for the 'wibble' bit last chapter. I watch it so much it's become part of my vocabulary and I didn't even notice it sneaking in. there's probably loads of Python and West wing in this chappie, too. And don't forget Blackie!!

Chapter 7: Meringues, Frills, Knotted Hankies and Wigs 

The next morning, Lily and Lena left for Hogsmeade earlier than the rest of the school, and dressed in Muggle clothes. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, there were very few people there. As they went to leave, someone called Lena. 

"Helena, is it?" 

Lena turned around and saw Mrs. Black standing behind her.

"Call me Lena," she said, smiling.

"No, I don't think I will," Mrs. Black said coldly. 

"Sorry? " Lena asked, confused. "Is there something the matter?"

"Yes. I heard you've been becoming friendly with Sirius," Mrs. Black said. "I know your mother. Stupid Muggle-lover. Yes, I know about your father. Disgusting, really, what some of our kind will consort with." Lena felt her face flush.

"Yes, but let's leave your friends out of this, shall we?" she retorted. 

"Don't get cheeky with me, half-blood!" Mrs. Black said.

"Or what?" Lena said. "You'll attack me? Oh, I'm scared. C'mon, Lilz, lets go." Lena made to walk out the door. When they were out on the Muggle street, Lily tried to calm Lena down.

"Ugh! She's just so ... I hate her!" Lena exclaimed. 

"Don't pay any attention to her," Lily said. They hopped on the underground, and in ten minutes they were at the dressmakers.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, I'm here with Petunia Evans," she told the receptionist.

"Ok," the receptionist said, looking up. She started a little when she saw Lily. "Your eyes are so green!" the receptionist exclaimed. Lily blushed. "Sorry, they just startled me. Walk this way." 

"If I could walk that way –" Lena started, but Lily stopped her. The receptionist took them into a room where Petunia was trying on the ugliest wedding dress either of them had ever seen. It was a very frilly and puffy affair, with lace and fake gems everywhere. Lena and Lily exchanged amused glances. Petunia looked over and sniffed.

"Oh, you're here," she said disdainfully. 

"Hello, 'Tuna," Lena said. ('Tuna was Lena and Lily's nickname for Petunia, if you said it really fast, she couldn't tell you were calling her a fish). "Erm ...nice dress." Petunia swelled with pride, making her look even more like a meringue. Even though she hated Lily and Lena, a compliment was a compliment. A lady came in and handed Lily a disgusting puce dress, and asked Lena to help her fit it on. Giggling, the two girls tried to get on the frilly nightmare. 

"Could you please act your age?" Petunia asked haughtily. Lena giggled again. 

"Lilz, just think, some day you'll be trying on your own dress," Lena said.

"And you won't?" Lily asked. 

"I might be," she said. "But it's not like I have a soul mate, like you."

"And who's my soul mate?" Lily said,

"James Potter, duh," Lena said.

"You don't have much intuition if you think I'm marrying him," Lily said. "In case you've forgotten, I hate him."

"Keep telling yourself that," Lena said.

"What are you talking about 'I don't have a soul mate'? What about Sirius?" Lily asked. "If you two aren't made for each other, there's no such thing as a soul mate at all."

"How about you, 'Tuna?" Lena said, changing the subject. "Is Vernon your soul mate?" Petunia didn't answer. Apparently, the idea of a 'soul mate' was too like magic for her.

"How do you even know if he's a soul mate or not?" Lily mused. "Are you meant to feel something in the pit of your stomach or what?"

"You know," Mrs. Evans said, walking into the room. "You can tell it in his eyes. It's a feeling, you know. It's … magic."

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," Lena said. "Lily doesn't believe that James is her soul mate, but he is."

"He isn't," Lily insisted.

"James who?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Not James Potter?" Lena nodded. "Then I have to agree with Lena."

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed.

"Sorry, darling, but you do talk about him a lot," her mother said.

"That does not mean I like him," Lily said.

"I have to go back and talk to the designer again," Mrs. Evans said.

"I suppose you'll want something like this when you get married," Petunia piped up from the corner. 

"No, Kim got my wedding robes all planned out," Lily said. "And you got the groom, Lena." 

"We're all set, then," Lena said, smiling.

"Wedding what?" Petunia asked.

"Robes," Lena said. "Wizard clothes." Petunia made a face.

"You're not going to marry one of _those_ are you?" Petunia asked

"Yes she is," Lena said. "Ja—"

"Lena will marry Sirius Black," Lily interrupted. 

"I don't think Siri's the marriage type," Lena said. 

"Do all your type have strange names?" Petunia asked. 

"Yeah," Lena said. "Albus, Severus, Dedaldus. There's even a third year named Vernon." Petunia chocked slightly at this.

"Vernon is a normal name," she said. "I don't know why one of _your kind_ has a name like that." Lily and Lena grinned.

"So what are you going to name your children?" Lily asked her sister.

"Dudley," she answered.

"Dudley Dursley," Lena said, stifling a giggle. "That's not weird at all."

"I'm calling my first girl Harriet," Lily announced.

"Hmm … Harriet Potter. Perfect," Lena teased. 

"What if it's a boy?" Petunia asked. 

"I severely doubt my first girl will be a boy," Lily said. "If it was, it would actually be a boy."

Soon afterwards, they were walking down Oxford Street prepared to do some serious shopping! And they did. They bought clothes, records, make up and everything imaginable. Then it was time to head back to Charing Cross Road, and through the Leaky Cauldron. Lily was sure Lena had forgotten all about her dare from the night before, but Lena reminded her on the underground.

"We have to go to the tattoo parlor before we go back," Lena said.

"You're actually going to go through with this?" Lily said.

"Yes," Lena replied. "It'll be cool. I'm getting a phoenix here," she said, pointing to her hip.

"You're a looney," Lily said.

*****

Sirius sat down at the Three Broomsticks and handed out the Butterbeer. A swooshing sound from the fireplace heralded the arrival of Lily and Lena. Lena, Sirius noticed, looked very excited and her face was flushed. 

"Lily! Lena!" Sirius shouted. "You're back! Did you have fun?"

"Hi," Lena said, sitting down. "Yeah, we did."

"Whoa, did you shop much?" Remus asked, looking at the millions of bags the girls were carrying. 

"Not nearly enough," Lena answered. "Listen, we'd love to stop and have you buy us drinks, but we have to dash. Bye!" she said, and they left.

"Lena White giving up the chance to spend time with Sirius Black? Something's up," Lily said.

"I want to show the girls our clothes," Lena said. "And tell them about 'Tuna's dress." Up in their dormitory, Ally and Kim 'oozed' and 'ached' over their purchases and laughed themselves silly over the description of 'Tuna's dress.

"I wish I could have seen you in that puce dress," Ally said.

"Well, there's always the wedding photos," Lena said, then ran to get away from Lily. Lily caught her, however and tickled her stomach.

"OOOOW!" Lena shouted, and Lily stopped. 

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed. "I totally forgot!"

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. 

"You should know," Lena said mischievously. "You dared me to do it."

"You didn't!" Ally and Kim exclaimed in unison.

"I did," Lena said.

"Let's see, then," Kim said. Len lifted her shirt so that they could see the tiny silver ring. "Cool!" they exclaimed.

"It's bloody agony," Lena said. "But it does look cool," she admitted.

"Can we see the tattoo?" Ally asked. Lena pulled the rim of her jeans down slightly so that they could see the phoenix, which burst into flames as they looked at it, then reappeared.

"Did that hurt?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Lily answered for her friend. "She made a lot of noise."

"You try getting something burned onto your skin and see how calm you are!" Lena exclaimed defensively.

"My mum'd do her nut if I did something like that," Kim said.

"Oh, and mine will love it," Lena said sarcastically. "It's too late now, though. I'm stuck with it." Kim had gone quiet. 

"Oh, shit," Lena said. "Sorry, Kim. I wasn't thinking."

"Me either," Ally said.

"It's ok," Kim said. "You lot shouldn't have to keep quiet about your mums around me. I mean, I never knew her, really. How can I miss someone I don't remember?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. 

"Don't say that. You have every right to miss her," Lily said. "Just because you don't remember her doesn't mean you don't think about her all the time. She knows that too, wherever she is." Kim wiped her eyes.

"Sorry for ruining the mood," she said. "Did you meet anyone in Diagon Alley?"

"Not really, only –" Lena started, and then smacked her forehead. "Oh my god, I have to owl my mum!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Lily asked. 

"To tell her what Siri's said," Lena said, taking out a quill and parchment and writing a letter. "I'm going to the owlery," she called, heading out the door and down the staircase. She had barely walked three steps before she collided with someone. It was Sirius.

"Ooh, who's being a naughty boy and sneaking up the girl's staircase?" Lena said. 

"I was just coming to see you, actually," he relied. "Why'd you run out of the Three Broomsticks like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing to do with you," she reassured him. "I wanted to show the girls all the things I'd bought." Sirius looked relieved. "Aww, you thought I was avoiding you. Don't worry, I'm not sick of you, yet," she said, ruffling his hair. "How did you get up here?"

"Oh, we Confounded the stairs into believe that we're aloud up ages ago," Sirius said. Lena shook her head, grinning.

 "C'mon, walk to the owlery with me," Lena said. 

"Ok," Sirius said, and they set off. "Who're you owling?" he asked.

"My mum," she answered.

"Any particular reason?" he inquired.

"Yes," she replied. "Your mum."

"Huh?" 

"I had the – erm – pleasure of meeting her today in the Leaky Cauldron," Lena said. Sirius groaned.

"What did she say?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"She told me that she knew that I was becoming friendly with you. Then she said some not-very-nice things about my dad," Lena said. 

"Bitch," Sirius muttered.

"Siri!" Lena exclaimed. "She's your mother!"

"That doesn't stop her from being a bitch, though, does it?" he said. Then he looked straight at Lena. "Did she say anything about you?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Lena asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Did she say anything?" 

"Kinda," she said. 

"What?" he asked. He had stopped walking and was holding on to Lena's arm. "Tell me, Lena."

"She called me a half-blood," Lena said. "She said it like it was some sort of disease."

"Lee, I'm so sorry," he said. "She's a cow. I don't care about your dad; he's fun, way more fun than my dad. Please don't listen to her. You know I don't think like that about—"

"I know Siri," Lena interrupted. "It's ok."

"How did she know?" Lena wondered.

"Regulus," Sirius spat. "My brother."

"You have a brother?" Lena asked, surprised. 

"Yes, he's in sixth year Slytherin," Sirius said. "Regular little mummy's boy. Git."

"Are you ok?" Lena asked. He nodded.

"Sorry," Sirius said. "It's just, well, my parents are different than yours. When I was little, my parents were never that interested in me. They never really talked to me. I was always to be 'seen and not heard'." Lena smiled. She couldn't imagine having to calm a young Sirius down

"That must've been difficult, keeping you quiet," she teased. He pretended to be offended. 

"Huh, you're one to talk," he said. "Well, it was," he admitted. "Doesn't matter anyway, it's not as if I care about them."

"Aww, poor ickle Siri," Lena said, and ruffled his hair. It was so soft … she stopped abruptly, but didn't move her hand. He was looking straight at her. She held her breath. Sirius leaned in closer. He was inches apart, when …

"Look, isn't this cozy?" came a drawling voice. Sirius and Lena jumped and whipped around.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Lena said dazedly. Snape appeared beside Malfoy.

"Snape, did you hear White's on the Gryffindor House Team?" Malfoy said. 

"Really?" Snape replied. "Just how they pick their team is beyond me."

"Oh, their method is easy to figure out," Snape said coldly. "They just let Black's current piece of arse in the team."

"As opposed to the Slytherins, who just let complete arses on their team," Lena retorted, not skipping a beat. Sirius laughed and they headed towards the owlery in complete silence. 

Lena's mind was racing. Had he almost kissed her? What did it mean? Did Sirius like her? Did she like him? What would she have done if he_ had_ kissed her? She didn't know …

Sirius was still angry with his mother. He's never really gotten on well with them; they'd never taken an interest in him until he got his Hogwarts letter. Before that, he had been like a trophy to them, something to bring out at parties so they could coo 'Look at our son Sirius, isn't he adorable?' Ok, so he was adorable, he'd give them that. Once he got his letter, the nanny had been sacked and they had sworn to take more of an interest in him. They were full sure he would be Sorted into Slytherin, but Sirius, for one, had been delighted when he was put into Gryffindor. His mother hadn't been too pleased. Then Regulus was put in Gryffindor and Sirius became the family leper. He had never regretted leaving, not for a second. But she had no right to say that to Lena. Both of them were in deep thought by the time they reached the owlery.

"Pinky," Lena called, and the snowy owl swooped to her. "Hello! How've you been?" she asked the owl.

"I wonder where Mary is," Sirius said.

"Why, do you need to owl someone?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling. "I'm sending a Howler to my mum." Lena grinned.

"She'd love that," Lena said. "Her son sticking up for a half-Muggle."

"I don't care whether she likes it or not," Sirius said. "I'm gonna do it anyway." For a minute, they just stood there looking at each other, again. They both seemed to snap out of it at about the same time. Mary swooped over to Sirius and stuck her leg out.

"Sorry, Mary, I'm only visiting," he said. "How's life in the owlery lately?" he asked. "Getting any action?" Lena snorted. "What?"

"You're going to give him tips on how to handle girls?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Have you got a problem with that?"

"No," she said, grinning. "This I have _got_ to see."

"Ok. Mary, the most important thing with women is that you know how to treat them. See that one there—" he pointed to Pinky "— give her this." He placed an owl treat in his claw. Mary flew the short distance to Pinky and held out the treat. Pinky ruffled her feathers importantly and turned her head away. Lena burst into hysterical laughter.

"Look's like Pinky's being aloof," she said. 

"Oh, is she?" Sirius asked. "Why?"

"Maybe she's making him squirm," Lena replied, grinning.

"He doesn't _squirm_," Sirius said. "He'll just have to try even harder." Lena wondered if they were still talking about the owls. She hoped not.

"Anyway, Pinky's going to play hard to get by delivering this to my mum," Lena said, and tied the letter to the owl's leg. She watched as the owl flew out of the window.

"Bye, Mary," Sirius called as they left the owlery. On their way back to the tower, they ran to Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two doing out of the owlery at this time of night?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, I had to owl my mum," Lena explained. 

"And you, Mr. Black?" McGonagall continued.

"Oh, I had to give my owl tips on how to get women," Sirius said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Lena tried to stop herself from laughing, and McGonagall fixed Sirius with a stern look.

"Well, hurry back to the tower," she said, and they nodded.

"She _so _thought we were doing something else," Lena said as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Did you see the look on her face when I told her I was giving Mary tips?" he asked. Lena nodded, giggling. 

"Why does Mary need tips?" James asked from an armchair. It was late, and everyone except the other Marauders had gone to bed. 

"He's having trouble pulling," Lena explained. 

"I don't know why," Sirius said. 

"I have a theory," Remus put in. "Maybe it's because his name is _Mary_, for Merlin's sake!" Lena giggled again.

"It's not his fault," Sirius said. "There's an aloof-er in the owlery."

"What's an 'aloof-er,' and what's it doing in the owlery?" Peter asked.

"A loofah is a thing you use in the shower, and it's in the owlery because – no, wait, what _is_ it doing in the owlery?" came a voice from the girl's staircase. 

"Hi, Ally!" Lena said. "And he said 'aloof-er,' even though there's no such word."

"Oh, I thought it was weird," she said. "Wait, it still is. Do you mind if we come down?"

"No! Not at all!" Lena said. "Who else is there?"

"Kim and Lily, though Lily is refusing to come down," Ally answered. 

"C'mon, Lilz," Lena said, but Ally and Kim had to drag her down to the common room.

"Hi, Lily!" Remus said once they'd thrown her on the chair. "How was Muggle London? It's your sister that's getting married, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lily answered. She could murder the girls for making her do this. She _would_ murder them, actually. She reminded herself that this would take Kim's mind off her mother. 

"Well, did you have fun?" Remus tried again.

"We had fun shopping," Lily said. "But my sisters horrible. She hates me 'cos I'm a witch."

"How come you're a bridesmaid, then?" Peter asked. 

"Mum made her," Lily said, and then smiled at the memory of the awful dress. Lena caught her eye and knew instantly why Lily was smiling. They giggled, and soon all four girls were in hysterics.

"I'm lost," Sirius said. "What's funny?"

"My sister's dress," Lily said. "It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." She went on to describe the monstrosity.

"I'm guessing you don't like her that much either, then?" Peter said. 

"Would you like someone who called you a freak?" Lily asked him. Peter shrugged. "She looks down her nose at me all the time. And it's a fairly big nose to look down. I swear, when I get home this summer, I'll really freak her out." Lily grinned wickedly. The boys exchanged shocked glances.

"What? Do you think you're the only ones capable of playing pranks?" Lena said. "We have a couple of things planned for 'Tuna."

"'Tuna?" Remus asked. 

"Our nickname for her. Her real name is Petunia," Ally explained.

"Oh," Sirius said. James hadn't spoken since Lily came down the stairs. He was listening, though. He never knew that Muggles felt that way about wizards. He was well aware that some wizards hated Muggles, but the way Lily described her sister was just like an inverted Malfoy. Poor Lily. She had to take slack at school from the Slytherins because in their eyes, she wasn't a pure witch. And then she went home and got the same rubbish from her own sister for actually being a witch … He suddenly realized that he was thinking as if he actually _liked_ Lily Evans. He reminded himself that he hated her, and tuned back into the conversation. Lena was badgering Sirius about her birthday present. 

"So what did you get me?" she asked. Sirius grinned.

"That'd be telling," he replied mysteriously.

"Aww, c'mon, tell me!" she pleaded.

"No. You'll just have to wait and see," Sirius said. Lena pouted.

"What time is it?" Ally wondered. Remus glanced at his watch. 

"Shit. It's 12:30," he answered.

"Bugger, is it that late?" Ally asked. 

"We should be in bed," Kim pointed out.

"I could tuck you in, if you'd like," Remus said, and Kim smiled.

"Tempting, but no thanks," she replied.

"Well, you know where I am if you ever need me," Remus called as Lily, Ally and Kim walked towards the girl's staircase.

"You are such a flirt!" Lena exclaimed. Remus grinned wider.

"Are you jealous?" he asked even more flirtatiously. 

"Sirius is," James remarked. Sirius, who had previously been glaring at Remus, spluttered indignantly.

"Why should I be jealous?" he asked, and then immediately felt bad. He looked at Lena, who didn't seem angry or upset.

"Exactly. I can flirt with whoever I want," Lena said. "Even you, James."

"Really?" James said. "Ok, then, show me what you've got." Lena smiled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," she said, raising her eyebrows. James laughed.

"She's good," he admitted. "I'm going to hit the sack. Goodnight, Lena."

"'Night, James," Lena called as he headed up the stairs. "Are you going too, Siri?" she asked. Sirius shrugged. Lena got the impression that he was upset. "Anyway, tell Mary better luck next time," she said, and he grinned. 

"Oh, this isn't over," he told her. "She will be his."

"Whatever," she said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "'Night, Siri." She headed up the stairs.

*****

"James," Sirius hissed. "James! Wake up! It's Lena's birthday." He nudged him. Sleepily, James opened his eyes. 

"Sirius, please. 'S too early," he mumbled.

"Get up!" Sirius ordered, and moved to Remus' bed. "Moony, move it!" he ordered. Remus sat up reluctantly. After a few minutes grumbling, both Remus and Peter were awake. 

"Stop complaining," Sirius said. "You wanted to be part of this."

"Yeah, but not this early in the morning," Peter said. 

"Whatever," Sirius said, "The costumes are on my bed." The boys looked at them and raised their eyebrows. 

"Who wears what?" Remus asked. 

"First come, first serve," Sirius said, and the four boys exchanged glances. "Let's be fair," Sirius suggested. "We'll count to three together, then run. Whoever grabs the costume first, gets them." The other boys nodded in agreement. 

"One, two, th—" they started, but Peter rushed forward on two. Remus sprinted after him. Sirius spluttered.

"You big cheat, Wormtail!" he exclaimed. "Oh, well, I suppose we'll have to make do with the skirts, James."

"Great," James said, unenthusiastically. Five minutes later, Remus and Peter weren't any happier than James.

"These are worse than the skirts!" Peter exclaimed. 

"At least you'll be hitting the high notes," James offered. Remus shot him a dangerous look.

"Can we just get this over with?" Remus asked. They all headed towards the door.

"One more thing," Sirius said before they left.

"What?" James asked.

"Does my bum look big in this?" he asked. James grinned. 

"No. Hurry."

*****

Lena lay awake in her bed, trying to decide whether or not she felt any different now she was seventeen. She decided that she didn't. Suddenly, she heard the door to her dormitory open.

"Wow, look, the beds are all different colours," a male voice whispered.

"Good, hopefully we'll be able to figure out which one is hers," somebody else replied. 

"I found it," someone whispered. 

"Are you sure?" another asked. 

"Look at it!" the other exclaimed. "Could it possibly be anyone else's?"

"Yeah, Moony's right, it's got to be Lena's." Lena was sitting up in her bed now. She recognized those voices. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were sneaking around her room early in the morning. Were they going to play a prank on her?

"Lee?" Sirius said, edging towards her curtains. "Are you awake?" Well, Lena wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing. She pulled open her curtains; wanting to get whatever prank they had planned over with. When she saw what the boys were wearing she laughed. Remus was wearing very tight flares, and Peter was wearing flared _dungarees_. But James and Sirius were wearing floor-length skirts, accompanied by wigs. Sirius waved his wand, and music began to play. 

_'You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

See that girl, watch that scene, diggin the Dancing Queen …' Lena had collapsed in giggles. The other girls in the dorm had begun to wake up, and were confused to see the four boys dancing. Sirius was holding his wand like a microphone and stepped nearer Lena's bed. 'Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for a place to go 

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a King …'_

Lily rubbed her eyes. At first she wondered if she was seeing things, but she wasn't. James Potter was dancing between her bed and Lena's, in a dress. She got out of her bed and ran around the boys to Lena's bed, where the other girls in the room were gathering. 

The boys were loving it. The centre of attention was there favorite place to be.

Adele and Sophie were squealing with excitement. Lena turned to them.

"Shhh," she said.

_'Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance …'_

Lily reached into her drawer and pulled out her camera. This had to be captured on film, for sure.

_'You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen …' 

During the last line of the chorus, James and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks, and walked forward. James locked eyes with Lily, Sirius with Lena. Then they ripped their long skirts off, revealing short miniskirts underneath. Lena screamed, and caught the skirt when Sirius threw it. James ignored Adele and Sophie's pleas to throw it to them, and flung it in Lily's direction. She glared at him, but caught the skirt. Sirius grabbed Lena's hand, and dragged her up. She started dancing, while he mimed along with the song.

_'You're a teaser, you turn 'em on, _

_Leave 'em burning, and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance …'_

Ally couldn't have dreamt this. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Lena and Sirius were dancing, Sirius in a miniskirt and Lena in a Puddlemere nightdress. 

"Happy birthday, Lee!" Sirius exclaimed when the song was over.

"Don't call me Lee," she scolded, but hugged him anyway.  "Thanks. Nice legs, by the way." Sirius grinned.

"That's not all," he said, and pulled a present from behind Lily's trunk. Lena squealed. James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Ally and Kim handed her presents, too. Lena bounced a bit, and began opening them.

"Ooh, Lilz, a Puddlemere bow!" Lena exclaimed. "Look, James!" she went on. James smiled. 

"Good taste," he said. Lena unwrapped the gift and grinned. A Monty Python video, and a beaded belt. She opened Kim's gift next; earrings complete with miniature Quaffles and a book called 'Monty Python's Big Red Book: Special Hardback Edition,' which was blue and a paperback. This confused James, Remus and Peter, though not as much as Ally's gift. Along with a magical mood necklace, Ally gave her friend a pair of wellingtons, a set of suspenders and a knotted hanky. Much to the boy's surprise, Lena giggled and hugged her.

"They're so cool!" Lena exclaimed.

"Suspenders?" James asked, perplexed.

"Wellingtons?" Peter wondered aloud.

"A knotted hanky?" Remus added.

"It's the Muggle show I told you about," Sirius explained. "Ant there's this thing where old men wear suspenders, wellingtons, put handkerchiefs on their heads and talk in funny voices."

"Oh," James said. Lena grabbed James' present next; a Puddlemere poster. 

"Like she needed any more," Ally remarked.

"You can never have enough, right, James?" she said. 

"Right," James agreed. "Love the bed, by the way."

"Thanks!" she said. Remus had got her a pair of Puddlemere socks, and Peter a Puddlemere hat. Now only Sirius' gift remained. She opened it and pulled out a pair of Puddlemere pyjamas that were about seven sizes too big for her.

"They'll never fit," Adele remarked. Lily knew that this was the perfect gift for Lena. Lena owned 23 pairs of pyjamas, and very few of them were her actual size, she loved wearing them far too big for her.

"I love them!" she announced, and hugged Sirius. He blushed slightly. 

"They are a bit big—" he started.

"They're perfect," Lena insisted, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed more. James stood up. 

"I'm going to get changed, since no-one commented on _my_ lovely legs," he said, staring pointedly at Lena.

"There's a reason," Lena said, and he pretended to be offended. He stormed towards the door. 

"You forgot your skirt," Lily said as he was leaving.

"Keep it," he replied, winking. He left and Lily glared at the door. She was glaring a lot lately. It was all Potter's fault. Suddenly the door opened again, and James came back in.

"We forgot to tell you what we're doing tonight," he said, and Sirius clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, and turned to Lena. "We're taking you four to Hogsmeade, they're having a Muggle disco tonight, in the Three Broomsticks."

"Tonight?" Kim said. 

"That would involve sneaking out," Lena pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock," Peter muttered.

"Shut it," Sirius warned him. "Are you ok with that?" he went on.

"_I_ am," Lena replied, "but …" The girls looked at Lily.

"If we get caught—" Lily started. 

"You're with us. We never get caught," Remus said.

"Won't Madame Rosmerta see us?" Lily asked. 

"Rosie? She won't say anything. She never does, as long as we buy her a drink," Sirius said. "So are we going?"

"I suppose so," Lily said. It really wasn't something she wanted to do, but it _was_ Lena's birthday.

"Yay!" Lena said, bouncing again. Sirius liked it when she bounced; he suspected it was something to do with the low neckline on her nightie … he shouldn't really be thinking like this about one of his friends. Would he look at James like that? No, but then James didn't have smooth legs like her …

"Hello?" she was saying. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said quickly. "Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'd better go and get changed …"

"What and cover up those legs?" she teased. "You should wear that skirt all day long."

"I don't think so," he said. "But _you_ should change."  
"Why?" she asked. He pointed to the Puddlemere crest on her nightdress. She grinned.

"Just for that, I might wear it all day," she said. _'No problem,'_ he thought. He stood up.

"I'm going to get changed," he said. 

"Thanks again," she said, standing up. She gave him yet another hug, and he hugged her back, thoroughly enjoying it. "It was the best present ever," she whispered in his ear. 

"Glad you liked it," he whispered back. 

"I loved it," she told him, and kissed him on the cheek again. He smiled, despite his confusion. Was she kissing him as a friend, or more? His brain didn't seem to be in control anymore, as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Any time," he said, then stepped back. Both of them seemed to be thinking the same thing. Had that actually happened? And why did they feel like doing it again? That was definitely out of the question, as they were surrounded by all their friends. 

"Well, see you at Magical Languages, then," he said, and headed out of the room the other boys followed him, calling goodbye. Lena recovered and walked over to her bed, which was covered in wrapping paper. She unearthed the skirt that Sirius had thrown at her.

"Girls," she said, "you've got to help me." "With what?" Kim asked.

"Getting ready tonight," Lena said.

"Why?" Lily wondered. 

"Because it's going to happen tonight," Lena said. "With Sirius. I know it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: A woman with a mission. Watch out, Sirius! This was a very long chapter, to make up for the last one. The next chapter contains more Abba, and also a drinking game. And the plot makes its long overdue appearance! You know what you've got to do … Review!!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!!!

WaNdA: I got the 'wibble' from Messers. Richard Curtis and Ben Elton. Geniuses. They wrote the British comedy series 'Blackadder.' I'm a sucker for old English comedy. Python, Blackadder, Not the Nine O'Clock News, Fawlty Towers. Brilliant. Unlike Irish humour, which is mostly rubbish. (I'm Irish, btw) Thanks for the review!! 

Beauty-Queen1979: Ahhh, patience, child. He he, that's what my history teacher always says. Please don't attack me with a banana; remember that good things come to those who wait. The tests were okay, thanks for asking! 

Merry Christmas, everyone! Or Happy Holidays, that's more politically correct, isn't it? Well, just be merry regardless!!


	8. The celebrations begin!

A/N: Hi! This took a while. I had a silly party thingy on Friday, it's called a graduation, but that's a stupid word to use 'cos we go back to school on Wednesday to the hardest six months in our academic career. I was dreading it, but it turned out it wasn't that bad. Anyway, read!!

DISCLAIMER: The Marauders, Frank, Rosmerta, the man in the corner, the Nimbus, the Beatles, Abba and the Quidditch teams. What do all these have in common?? I don't own them. 

Chapter 8: The celebrations begin!

"You and Lena are very close," James remarked as the boys headed back to their dormitory. "And please don't try to deny it. If that's the way you treat people who are 'just close friends,' I'm a little worried."

"It's not normal behaviour, is it?" Sirius asked. 

"Normal for who?" Remus asked. "For friends? No. For 'friends who flirt'? Not really. That was a bit more than flirting. It was normal for boyfriend and girlfriend, though. You just have to figure out which you are."

"I thought it was 'friends who flirt,' but it seems more like boyfriend-girlfriend sometimes. But we aren't _technically_ going out," Sirius said. "Maybe it means we should be going out."

"Yeah, then you wouldn't feel as guilty about ogling her in her nightie," James teased. "We saw you!"

"But does she like me?" Sirius asked, choosing to ignore James' comment.

"Hmm … let's see," Remus said sarcastically. "She hangs on your every word, laughs at all your stupid jokes, makes any excuse to talk to you, has her own little nickname for you 'cos you're – I quote – 'special,' flirts with you, ruffles your hair, hugs you, _kisses_ you … nah, Sirius, her feelings are purely platonic. _Duh, Sirius_."

"Ok," Sirius admitted. "I'll go for it."

*****

"Are you sure?" Lily asked back in the girl's dorms.

"Lilz, c'mon," Lena said. "He calls me 'Lee' – sweet though annoying –, he threatened to send his mother a Howler, he defended me in front of Ritchie, he flirts with me, he serenades me on my birthday, he buys me Puddlemere things even though it's practically against his religion—"

"What?" Lily interrupted.

"He supports the Tornadoes, we beat them in the semi-final last season," Lena explained. "Anyway, the point is he walked into Gladrags and bought me them. He likes me."

"Plus, he couldn't keep his eyes off you in that nightdress," Ally added. "Lilz, she's right. She has him, if she plays her cards right tonight."

"And we'll make sure you do," Kim said.

*****

News of the boy's 'present' to Lena spread rapidly (with a lot of help from Adele and Sophie, who could gossip for Britain). The boys didn't mind, as usual, all attention was welcome. 

"Potter, I always knew you had a little secret," Malfoy drawled when the boys were on their way to breakfast. 

"'Course you do. We borrowed the skirts from you," Sirius said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed, and he stalked off.

"Boo!" Lena said form behind them. "Nice comeback." they turned around. She had braided her hair and tied Lily's Puddlemere bow at the end of one braid. Dumbledore walked across the entrance hall to them. 

"Good morning students," he said. 

"Good morning, sir," they replied.

"I believe it is your birthday, Ms White?" Dumbledore asked. Lena nodded. "Happy Birthday. Did you get nice gifts?" he asked.

"Thanks, sir. Yes, lots," she replied.

"I heard what the boys did," he said, his eyes twinkling. "What a nice surprise. And the earrings?" 

"From Ally," she told him. 

"Ah. And the bow?" he asked.

"Lily used it to wrap my present," Lena explained.

"Exceptional taste," he said. "Hurry on to breakfast." the Headmaster walked towards the Great Hall humming what sounded like 'Beat Back those Bludgers, boys and Chuck That Quaffle Here.' After breakfast, Lena and Sirius walked to Magical Languages.

"This is worse than the green mile," Sirius muttered.

"It could be worse," Lena pointed out. 

"What, we might actually be on Death Row?" he asked.

"I was going to say that it could be the double class on Monday," she said.

"I suppose," he said. "I am glad it's Friday."

"Me too," she said. Sirius decided to test out Remus' theory. 

"What's pink and fluffy?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Pink fluff," he told her, and she laughed. "What's red and fluffy?" he went on.

"Red fluff?" Lena guessed.

"No, pink fluff holding it's breath," he said. She laughed harder. _'Remus was right," _Sirius thought. _'How unusual.'_

*****

Lena dressed in her new clothes she'd bought in London the week before. She wore a patched, frayed denim skirt and an embroidered cheesecloth shirt. She added Lily's belt to complete the outfit. She was debating whether or not to wear make up when Pinky flew through the window and deposited a package on the bed. It was long, with a square-ish bit at the end. Lena ripped open the package and revealed a brand-new Nimbus 1500. She grinned. There was also a book, 'The Complete Works of William Shakespeare,' from her father and a watch that changed colour to match whatever clothes Lena was wearing at the time. She unfolded the letter.

_Happy Birthday, dear!_

_I can't believe you're seventeen. It hardly seems like yesterday when you were toddling around and now you're all grown up, almost finished school. We're so proud of you. We really miss you!_

_I hope you have good luck with the broom on your first practice tomorrow. But then again you don't need luck; you got your talent from me!_

_Yes, I got transferred. Arthur Weasley, the Head of Department, is really nice. He invited me around to dinner, isn't that sweet? When he found out I was married to a Muggle, he asked me lots of questions about the Muggle world. His wife is really friendly, too. And he's got the most adorable kids, three boys. They're aged ten, eight and he has a three month old baby. Their names are Bill, Charlie and baby Percy. They all have red hair! Don't worry about Mrs. Black, she's history. _

_Love,_

_Mum._

**_Sweetheart,_**

**_I hope you like your gifts, and that you read mine! I know you'll grow to like it, read it with Sirius if you like. You could act out all the great romances, like Romeo and Juliet!_**

**_Good luck with the Quidditch._**

**_Have a wonderful day,_**

**_Love always,_**

**_Dad._**

Lena folded the letters up and slipped them inside the book. She put the watch on, and it turned the same shade of denim as her skirt, there was even a patch on it. She decided to just wear eyeliner and some lip-gloss. When she'd finished, she turned the girls.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Perfect," Lily said. Lena grabbed her cloak from her trunk, and looked around.

"Ready?" Lena asked. Her friends nodded. 

"Have fun," Adele and Sophie chirped from the Fluffy Zone. Lily grinned. Adele and Sophie were really jealous.

"Bye," she called half-heartedly. It was late enough for everyone to be in bed, so only the boys remained in the darkened common room.

"Hi," James said. " Everyone under the cloak." He held up something silvery.

"You have an _invisibility cloak_?" Lily exclaimed. 

"That explains why you're never caught," Kim said. 

"Yeah, c'mon, lets get going," Remus, said.

"How are we all going to fit?" Lily asked.

"We've engorged it," Sirius explained.

"Room for one more?" a voice asked from the boy's staircase. 

"Sure, Frank, squeeze in," James said, and Frank Longbottom squeezed in. With some difficulty, the group of nine people maneuvered out of the common room and down to a mirror on the second floor. James took out his wand and whispered _"Patens hians."_ The mirror melted away, uncovering a hidden passageway. They climbed in, and as soon as the last person climbed through, the mirror shimmered back. They now threw off the invisibility cloak.

"_Lumos_," Sirius said, and several others followed suit. "Lets go, then," he said, and Lena walked beside him. 

"Nice passageway," she said. "Where does it come out?"

"Behind the Three Broomsticks," he replied. 

"That's handy," she said. "That's probably why you picked it, though." He nodded.

"I know this castle like the back of my hand," Sirius boasted. 

"This hand?" she said, touching the back of his hand. He looked at her for a second, surprised by her boldness.

"Yes," he said. "Watch it, there's a rock here somew—" Lena stumbled over the rock, and grabbed his hand to stop herself from falling.

"I found it," she told him, grinning.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. She glanced down at their hands, which remained clasped, then looked him in the eye. She smiled and kept walking. "C'mon then, slowpokes, we're wasting valuable time," she called. Sirius allowed himself to be dragged forward. Lily noticed that they were still holding hands. She nudged Ally, and pointed it out. Ally raised her eyebrows and poked Kim, who grinned. Frank shot Kim a questioning glance, so she nodded her head towards the two in front. Frank pointed it out to Peter, who told Remus, who showed James. James tapped Lily on the shoulder and she spun around. 

"Our friends are getting close," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. "And he'd better not hurt her."

"I can't control what he does," James said.

"Then you'd better hope he behaves himself, for his sake," Lily said abruptly. 

"Yes, Mummy," James muttered under his breath when she turned around. It wasn't long before they reached the end of the tunnel. Sirius tapped the wall with his wand and it moved back. They climbed out and hurried into the pub. It was decorated to look like a Muggle disco. Well, it had a disco ball anyway, and a magical jukebox.

The pub was deserted apart from one man who sat in the corner with a pint of mead in front of him. Lily supposed that it was because things were getting worse, and people didn't feel safe after Easter. She shook all thoughts of last Easter from her mind and hung her cloak on a hook. She was going to have fun, and that meant putting Death Eaters out of her mind.

Sirius turned around to ask what Lena wanted to do first, and his jaw dropped. He had seen Lena in tracksuits, in school robes, in pajamas and that nightdress earlier. But nothing could have prepared him for what she looked like right then. She was stunning in her floor-length skirt and light shirt. As she was reaching up to hang her cloak on a hook, her shirt slid up a bit, revealing several inched of bare back. She turned around and he gulped. Her shirt was just a little bit see-through. It was enough to make him need to avert his eyes. She caught the embarrassed look on his face and tugged her shirt down to cover her stomach. 

"Let's find somewhere to sit," Remus suggested. 

"That'll be hard work," James said sarcastically.

"What's everyone having, then?" Remus asked once they'd sat down. 

"I want to dance first!" Lena exclaimed. 

"No-one else is dancing," Peter said. Lena raised her eyebrows. 

"There's no-one else here," she pointed out. She grabbed Lily's arm. "C'mon, you two aswell," she told Ally and Kim. The girls got up and made their way over to the dance floor.

"Nice top Lena's got on, isn't it?" James asked innocently.

"Shut the fuck up James," Sirius said. 

"What?"

"I know you're just trying to piss me off, so drop it," Sirius said.

"I'm not!" James exclaimed, with fake indignation.

"Well you're either trying to get on his nerves or you're looking at Lena's tits," Remus pointed out. "Either way, he's going to punch you."

"Ha ha ha," Sirius said sarcastically. "Let's get a drink." They headed over to the bar. Madame Rosmerta came out from the back and rolled her eyes.

"You lot again? I won't ask how you got here," she said. She peered over at the table. "And I see you dragged Frank with you."

"Frank _asked_ to come," Sirius said defensively. "We only dragged the girls."

"The girls?" Rosmerta asked.

"Yeah, they're dancing," Remus said. Rosmerta looked over at the dance floor.

"You got _Lily Evans_ to sneak out?!" she exclaimed. "Why? She was such a nice girl."

"And one night with us will turn her into a miscreant?" Peter said. "I don't think so."

"Not _all_ of us," Remus said. "Just a night with James'd be enough." James punched him playfully on the arm.

"It's Lena's birthday and we offered to take them out for a bit of a celebration," James said. "And it's not like you couldn't use the business."

"Well, that's true," Rosmerta admitted. "I thought a disco would draw people in." she sighed.

"It brought nine people in," Sirius pointed out.

"Great, now I have ten people in my pub on a Friday night," Rosmerta said. "What age is Lena, anyway?"

"Seventeen," Sirius replied.

"And I suppose this celebration involves alcohol," Rosmerta said.

"Rosie, dear, you know the law," James said. "We are allowed alcohol."

"Only in the presence of an adult," Rosmerta replied.

"Are you an adult?" Sirius asked.

"I suppose …," she replied.

"And are you here?" Remus went on.

"Um … yeah," she said.

"So we can drink," James said logically.

"I'm not sure that's what the law means …," Rosmerta said.

"Please?" Sirius said, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, all right then," she gave in. "But not too much. I'm not having Dumbledore telling me tomorrow that you lot woke the castle going back."

"Thanks, Rosie. Five pints of mead, please," Remus said. Rosmerta raised her eyebrows and handed five bottles of cider to the boys. They made a face at her as they headed back to their table and she grinned. 

"Lilz, pick a song!" Lena exclaimed from the jukebox. Lily thought. She was just about to answer when Ally spoke for her.

"Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club," Ally said. 

"How did you guess?" Lily said sarcastically.

"All those Divination classes are finally paying off," Ally joked. Lily grinned. She was surprised that Lena actually needed to ask. She absolutely _loved_ The Beatles; they had been her favorite band in the entire world since she was seven. 

"I need some more!" Lena exclaimed.

"Ok … I Feel Fine, Yellow Submarine, Penney Lane, Hey Jude, and The Ballad of John and Yoko," Lily recited. Lena scribbled all the songs onto a scrap of parchment and pushed it through the slot. She headed back to the boy's table.

"Look, it's the dancing girl," Remus joked. 

"And there's the wallflower," Lena retorted.

"Ooh," Sirius said. "Someone's got their claws out."

"Shut up and dance," Lena ordered. "All of you, now."  They stood up.

"What song is this?" James asked Lena. Lily gasped.

"You poor, poor, pure blood," she said. James noticed that it was the first time she had addressed him with anything other than hostility in her voice.

"Imagine not knowing the Beatles," she went on sadly.

"Who are the Beatles?" he asked her. Her eyes lit up.

"The best band ever!" she exclaimed. "They're all from Liverpool, and there's for boys. They split up a few years ago, but some of them have released solo stuff. Their names are John, Paul, Ringo and George, and –"

"I have to stop you there before you start into when they cut their first tooth," Lena said. "You would if I let you, and you know it."

"You know when they cut their first tooth?" James asked.

"No, of course I don't, Lena's exaggerating. I'm not that obsessed, it's just that they're so good—" she stopped abruptly, realizing that she was talking to James, she was actually holding a conversation with him. She shut up and went back to dancing. The machine seemed to figure out that there was a Beatles fan out there, and played random Beatles songs. 

"Why bother with the jukebox?" Kim whispered to ally. "We could just've brought Lily's albums down." Ally and Lena giggled.

*****

Lena walked over to the bar, fanning herself with her hand. Dancing was exhausting. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Having fun?" Rosmerta asked.

"Yeah, tons," Lena replied, grinning. "Are you serving alcohol to us?"

"Yes, semi-illegally. What do you want?" Rosmerta asked.

"Vodka and pumpkin juice," Lena said. Rosmerta handed her the drink. 

"On the house," the barmaid said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Lena said, grinning. She sipped her drink. "Rosie?" she went on.

"Yes?" 

"Is Sirius looking over?" 

Rosmerta peered around Lena's head. 

"Don't look!" Lena exclaimed. 

"Then how do I know if he's looking?" Rosmerta asked logically. 

"I suppose you have a point," Lena said. "Well, was he?"

"Yes," Rosmerta answered. "And now he's walking over."

"Hey Lee," he said. "Are you having fun?" 

"Lena," she corrected. "Yes, are you?"

"Yup. What are you drinking?" he asked. 

"Vodka and pumpkin juice," she told him.

"Do you want another?" he asked.

"Sirius Black, are you trying to get me drunk?" Lena asked. He grinned.

"That depends. Do I need to?" 

Lena laughed. "I'll tell you in a half an hour. Let's dance, or were you going to get a drink?"

"Nah. I'll dance," he said, and they headed over. They met the others, who were on their way back to the table.

"We're tired, we're going to take a rest," Lily said.

"Ok," Lena shrugged. "I've got Siri to dance with."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. You're fun to dance with, actually," Lena said.

"You're not just saying that 'cos I'm the only one with the energy to keep up with you?" he checked.

"Well, yeah, but that's _why_ I like to dance with you," she said.

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"That's not the only reason," she said. "I do like you for other things, you know."

"Like what?" he asked. 

"You're funny. And smart. And silly. You're like me," she said, then giggled. "I think the vodka's gone to my head."

"Me, too," Sirius said, grinning. "But I like dancing with you, too. And I know one type of song that we can be very silly to."

"What?" she said.

"Abba," he said, writing a couple of songs down and putting them in the slot. Lena laughed and they started dancing.

Sirius was captivated by her; the way she moved, twirled, she was so beautiful, so energetic. She spun around, and he thought he saw something silver catch the light around her midriff.

"Do that again," he said.

"What?" Lena asked, puzzled.

"Spin around," he said. She obliged, confused. He looked at her stomach again, and sure enough, there was something there. He held up his hand for her to stop, and she did. He pulled up her shirt ever so slightly and saw the little hoop. Realization dawned on Lena's face.

"Helen Morgana White!" he exclaimed. "When did you get this done?"

"When I was in Muggle London," she told him. "Lily dared me to. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's … cool," he said, not taking his eyes off her tummy. "Sexy, actually. What next? A tattoo?" Lena blushed.

"Well, now that you mention it ...," she said, and his head whipped up. 

""You got a _tattoo_?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. "Wow. That is _incredibly_ sexy. Where? And what? Can I see?"

"It's a phoenix, and, well, it's …," she trailed off. Sirius' eyes lit up. 

"Ooh, is it in a naughty place?" he asked excitedly.

"It's on my hip," Lena told him, smiling.

"That's naughty enough for me," Sirius shrugged.

"I thought it would be," she said, smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: That's all for now purely because I'm too tired to type any more!! I know I promised the drinking game, but I'm going to collapse!

No promises as to when I'll get the next one up, I really have to work at my schoolwork until June. But after that I'm finished secondary school forever!! Unless I do really bad and have to repeat. But hopefully that won't happen. I just have to knuckle down and get it over with, so writing must take a backseat. I won't _stop _writing; I just won't have as much time to do it in.

Pleeeeaaaasssseeee review!!!


	9. The Drinking Game

A/N: Hi!!! Finally!!! I haven't had time to type, everything's been mad. Hope it's been worth the wait. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize, Abba, and a lot of other things. So sue me. Actually, please don't! I'm only borrowing them!!

Chapter 9: The Drinking Game 

"That is sooo sexy," Sirius repeated, still looking at the ring. 

"When you're finished gaping at my stomach and getting all worked up," she said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, I'm worked up alright," he said. "It's sooo—"

"Yes, Sirius, my ring and tattoo are sexy," she said. "I get the message. I wasn't sexy before, but I am now that I'm full of holes and covered in ink."

"I didn't mean that. And you're not 'full of holes' and al that, you have a very discreet tattoo and a harmless piercing," he said. "I always thought you were pretty sexy, by the way."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he answered. They were doing it again. Looking at each other really intensely. The room and all the other people in it wee dissolving. Neither of them moved, they barely even blinked. In the background, Sirius could hear one of the song's he'd requested playing.

Your smile and the sound of your voice 

_And the way you see through me_

_Got a feeling, you give me no choice_

_But it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know …_

What's the name of the game? 

He couldn't have picked a better song. Despite their earlier vows to do something about it, they were scared. Neither of them knew where the line that they weren't meant to cross was. Sometimes it was near; sometimes they couldn't be further away from it. Lena suspected that the other day in the owlery, they were very close to it. That morning their toes had barely crossed it. Now …

Does it mean anything to you? 

_What's the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

… She reckoned it was about twenty miles behind them. She didn't mind, but there was a tiny part of her that was worried. Sirius had a reputation for treating girls badly that was second only to James. They didn't mean to hurt them, Lena could tell, it was just that they weren't interested in meaningful relationships. Was Lena? She didn't know, but this felt so right, how could it possibly be wrong?

If I trust in you, would you let me down? 

_Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know …_

_The name of the game_

Sirius was thinking along the same lines. He'd liked a lot of girls, but he had never wanted to kiss them as much as he wanted to kiss Lena right then. It scared him a bit, the intensity of it all. He felt as if he couldn't live without her ... there was only one thing he could do; he took hr hand and they danced.

***** 

James, Remus, Peter and Frank returned to the table and set down a bottle of orangey liquid and lots of shot glasses. 

"We're going to play a game," James announced to the girls.

"What kind of game?" Kim asked.  
"A 'Sirius and Lena' drinking game," he explained. "Every time Sirius whispers or Lena giggles, you take a shot," he went on. "When they look over to make sure no-one's looking, take two. If he touches her arse, take three—"

"If she touches his arse, take four," Remus put in. James grinned.

"If they kiss anywhere apart from the lips, take five," he said. "On the lips, take ten."

"Anyone interested?" Remus asked. Kim and Ally shrugged.

"Ok," they said. "Just for a little." Lily looked doubtful. 

"How about you, Lily?" James asked.

"No thanks," she replied coldly. 

"Why not?" James said, filling glasses. "It's fun."

"I don't think so," she said. 

"I'll give _you_ a kiss if you do," he said. 

"Drop dead," she replied.

"How shall I drop dead?" he asked, grinning. "Like this?" He acted out a very dramatic, moving death scene, complete with fake choking noises and ending up with him slumping down so that his head rested in her lap. Lily grabbed a glass and threw back a shot in exasperation. 

"Fast," James said with obvious admiration. "But we haven't started yet." Lily didn't reply.

"Oh! Lena giggled!" Remus said, so they all took a shot, then winced.

"That is vile!" Frank said. "What is it?" James shrugged. 

"Ask Rosie. Sirius whispers—"

… Everyone took a shot …

"—And she giggles again."

Everyone took another. Rosmerta came over from the bar. 

"Everything ok?" she asked. They all nodded. "What are you doing?" she went on.

"Playing a drinking game," James asked, refilling the glasses. "A giggle!" They downed another shot. Lily giggled. Rosmerta rolled her eyes.

"Go easy, please," she said, and walked away. Lily was still giggling.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked.

"Isn't Peter a funny name?" she said, and then collapsed in giggles again.

"Oh-oh," Ally said. "They've gone to her head."

"Go on, go on, Padfoot, you know you want to … touch her arse, go on …," James was saying. "Oooh, so close! But he did whisper something. Ooh, and looked over! Three!" only Lily and James took the shots this time.

"Maybe we should stop the game," Ally suggested.

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm having fun!" She was drunk. She had never been drunk before, she had never had more than a glass of wine at Christmas dinner. But she had just taken nine shots of whatever that was in less than ten minutes. Ten, when Lena giggled. James was pretty drunk too; he never could hold his drink. 

"Yeah, don't take them from us!" he protested. Lily giggled, then took a shot. 

"What was that for?" James asked. 

"I giggled," she said. 

"It only works for Lena," James said. Lily shrugged.

"I was thirsty," she said. 

"Fair enough. Oh, yes! He touched her arse! Go Padfoot!" James exclaimed, and took three. "Which made her giggle," he went on, taking another. Lily had done the same.

"And move her hand to his arse," she continued, and they took four. 

"Ok, stop it! You just took eight shots and they didn't do anything like that!" Kim exclaimed.

"I know, and that's sooo unlike me," Lily slurred.

"Yeah, you know ok when you're drunk, but you can be a real bitch when you're sober," James said.

"I know!" Lily agreed. "I don't know what comes over me, but you just really piss me off." She looked back over to the dance floor. "Oh, just kiss him, Lena, so I can take loads more!" she exclaimed impatiently. Then something appeared to register in her head. "How much do we take if they shag?" she asked.

"A million!" James said excitedly.

"I think the chances of that happening are pretty miniscule," Remus said, grinning.

"Remus!" Kim exclaimed. "Lily's drunk, it's not funny."

"It is a little bit," he said, still grinning. "And James is, too."

"Remus …" Kim hesitated. "What's your middle name?" she asked. He laughed.

"Jeremiah," he told her. 

"Ok. Remus Jeremiah Lupin!" she exclaimed.

*****

"Do you want a drink?" Sirius asked Lena. They had been dancing for what seem like eternity. 

"Yeah," she said, and they headed over to the bar.

"The usual," Sirius said to Rosmerta. 

"And what's that?" Rosmerta asked.

"What we normally have," Lena replied.

"You _normally_ have a Butterbeer," Rosmerta teased.

"Fine, I'd like to change my usual to a vodka and pumpkin juice," Lena said. 

"And mine to a pint of lager," Sirius added.

"I'll give you a cider," Rosmerta said. They sat at the bar and talked about … well anything except them going out. After a couple of drinks, they were a little bit more confident, enough to go out and dance again this time to a slow song. They put their arms around each other and swayed softly to the music. After a few minutes Lena figured she had to say something or they'd be skirting around the issue forever.

"Sirius," she said.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?" she asked. 

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I just asked you," she pointed out.

"Sorry. I'm just … confused," he said. "I really like you."

"I like you, too," she said.

"Lena, can I – I mean – would you mind if –" Sirius stammered. Lena looked straight into his eyes and moved her hand up to his neck. She needed to stand on her tiptoes to reach up, but she managed, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Yes, you can," she whispered. He kissed her on the cheek, and she turned her head so that their lips met.

It wasn't either of their first kisses, but it was explosive. The chemistry between them was intense; they had never experienced something so perfect. Their lips were only touching. They broke apart, looked at each other for a second, then kissed again, deeper yet still as tenderly. They were interrupted by a squeal that sounded like …

"Lily?" Lena said, puzzled. They looked over at table. Remus, Peter, Frank, Ally and Kim were trying to keep a bottle of something away from Lily, and James was almost falling off his chair laughing …

THUD

… He _had_ fallen off his chair laughing.

"What the—" Lena asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Let's go over and see what's happening," he said.

"Gimme! We were meant to take ten!" Lily was saying. Ally looked up to see Lena and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god, Lena," Kim said. "Lily's a bit drunk."

"I am not!" Lily protested. "I'm as jober as a sudge." 

"Yes, of course you are," Lena said soothingly. James popped his head up from under the table.

"I am, too!" he said. Remus dragged him up and sat him beside Lily.

"Pete, you stay and watch them for a second," Sirius said. Remus and Peter obliged. Lena got the impression that in James' absence (or incapacitation) Sirius took control. They gathered a few feet away. "We can't let Rosie see, she'll never serve us again. We've got to get them back to the castle, and somehow get them from the second floor to the tower without them making any noise. Any suggestions as to how?" Lena grinned. He was sooo sexy when he was being all authoritarian.

"Well a silencing charm around the cloak will make sure we aren't heard," Kim suggested.

"Excellent," Sirius said. "Then where will we take them?" 

"We can't bring Lily to our dorm. If she wakes up Sophie and Adele the whole school will know by tomorrow," Lena said.

"We can take her to our dorm, but the other girls will have to come, too," Frank said.

"Why?" Kim asked. 

"If Adele and Sophie wake up and find every girl except Lily in the room they'll spread _other_ rumors," he said. 

"Yes, you're right," Sirius said. "They can just sleep it off."

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Lena said, and Sirius grinned.

"Let's hear it then, smarty-pants," he said.

"I could brew the potion," Lena suggested. 

"What potion?" he asked. 

"The one to cure hangovers," she said. 

"There's a potion to cure _hangovers_?!?" the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's simple to brew. I could make it in about six hours," she said. Sirius looked at her in admiration. 

"I could kiss you," he said. Lena grinned.

"You already have," she said. 

"Erm … Sirius!" Peter's panicked voice came from the table. Lena's jaw dropped. 

Lily and James were kissing. 

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed. 

"They're stealing our thunder," Sirius muttered to Lena. Lena tried to concentrate on the problem with Lily and James, but Sirius' breath on her neck was distracting her. She pulled herself together, and tapped her best friend on the shoulder. Lily came up for air, looking annoyed.

"Lena!" she protested. "I was in the middle of something!"

"You were kissing James," Lena told her.

"Well, you were kissing Sirius!" Lily retorted.

"Yeah, well we were both sober," Lena said. "And have you forgotten you hate James?"

"Well, he's a good kisser," Lily said.

"Lily, darling, you're drunk," Lena pointed out. "Mrs. Norris would be a good kisser after the amount of alcohol you've consumed."

"Mrs. Norris is all hairy," Lily said, scrunching up her nose.

"I have hairy legs!" James announced. "Want to see?" he continued, and put his foot on the table and starting to pull his trouser leg up.

"No thanks," Sirius said, pushing James' shoe off the table and helping him up.

"Lily's going to be harder to control," Sirius said. "James has been drunk before, we know exactly how to deal with him. But Lily …"

"She's a danger to us all," Lena said, looking at her friend, who was advancing on Remus. 

"Kiss me, Remus!" she exclaimed. "I don't hate you!"

"Ah, the way to any man's heart," Remus said, backing away.

"No, Lily, kiss me!" James pleaded. "I want to kiss you!"

"Really?" Lily said, turning around with her nose scrunched. 

"Yeah, you have lovely lips!" he said.

"Awwwwwww," Lily cooed. "In'e sweet? When did you want to kiss me?"

"All the time!" he exclaimed. "You're sooo sexy when you're talking. Your accent is a huge turn on."

Her accent?" Sirius said skeptically.

"What's wrong with my accent?" she asked.

"Cockney accents aren't normally considered to be that sensual," all said.

"It turns me on," James shrugged.

"And yours does it for me," Lily told James. 

"Great," Frank said sarcastically. "We can add Welsh to the list of sexy accents."

"How come James has a Welsh accent and you don't?" Kim asked Sirius. "Don't you live next door to him?"

"He moved from Wales when he was nine," Sirius explained. "And never lost the accent." Lily and James were still interested in talking about kissing.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?" James asked Lily.

"Not really," she said. James' face fell. "But I've wanted to jump you a couple of times when you were playing Quidditch," she went on.

"Ok, way too much sharing," Sirius said. "Let's get back to the castle and get these two knocked out. Can you brew a sleeping potion?" he asked Lena. She nodded. 

"Do you think they're speaking the truth, or is it just the alcohol talking?" Lena wondered.

"I don't know about Lily, but James normally speaks the truth when he's drunk," Sirius said, trying to fasten James' cloak.

"Really?" Ally asked, wrestling with Lily's cloak. Frank nodded.

"Lillian Rose Evans, stand still!" Lena said, going over to help Ally. As she struggled with Lily's cloak, her own came undone. She reached to grab it, but Sirius got it first, and put his arms around her to fasten it. She could feel his breath on her neck again … she had it _bad_. Again she reminded herself to concentrate on _Lily_.

"Leaving, are you?" Rosmerta called from the bar. Sirius and Kim pushed Lily and James out the door.

"Yeah," Lena said. "Getting tired." Rosmerta raised an eyebrow. Lena elbowed Remus and he yawned. 

"You don't fool me," Rosmerta said. "I know what's going on." The seven teenagers began to panic. "You're planning to play a prank, aren't you?" Rosmerta went on. They breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"You know us to well," Remus said. 

"Where'd James go? And Lily?" Rosmerta wondered.

"Oh, they're gone ahead," Sirius said. "We'd better catch up with them. Thanks for everything." They walked out and stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Oh, bugger," Lena said. 

Lily and James were nowhere to be seen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.

It's been sooo long. I've been studying a lot. And I filled in my CAO!! For those of you that are confused, the CAO is the form you have to fill in to apply to college. If I get the right results, I'll be doing law or political science. In trinity, kinda the Harvard of Ireland. I probably won't get in, but you've got to try, haven't you


	10. The Plot Thickens!

A/N: Hi! Sorry this took so long! I won't talk for long here, on with the chappie. Here comes the plot!!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine: anything you recognize from the books. Mine: Lena, Ally, Kim, the Slytherin girls, etc.

Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens

James and Lily ran down the road, laughing. 

"They'll never find us!!!" Lily exclaimed gleefully.

"And you know what that means," James said. 

"They can't make us stop kissing," Lily said, in a singsong voice. James pulled her into an alleyway, pushed her against a wall and kissed her. She didn't complain. Her head was still really fuzzy and she couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss him. He pulled back. 

"You're only taking advantage of me because I'm drunk," Lily said.

"I'm drunk, too," James said. "You could just as easily be taking advantage of me." Lily giggled.

"I wasn't feeling your—" she started, but he kissed her again.

"Are you complaining?" James asked. She shook her head, giggling.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"What?" James whispered back.

"I think I'm in love with you, but you can't tell anyone."

"Ok," James said. "Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Because … because I said so," Lily answered.

"I love you too," he said. "You'd best keep it to yourself, too."

"So no one else can know," Lily said. 

"Can I kiss you?" James asked. Lily didn't answer, just pulled him closer.

*****

"I lost my best friend, I lost my best friend," Lena said, dazedly. Sirius put his hand on her shoulder soothingly.

"It's ok, Lena," he said. "We'll find them. They can't have gotten far."

"Let's spread out and search," Remus suggested. 

"Or, you know we could just sit here and wait to see if they come back," Frank said sarcastically. They lit their wands and set off through Hogsmeade.

"I swear, I'm fitting a bell on him," Remus said as he walked away with Peter and Kim.

*****

"Where do we even start to look?" Sirius thought aloud.                                       

"Try to think like they think," Lena suggested.

"Ok," he said. "I'm James. I'm Head Boy, the second most fanciable male in Hogwarts. I'm drunk and have been harboring a secret crush on Lily for almost seven years. She's drunk too." Lena grinned.

"I'm Lily. I'm Head Girl and very responsible I'm the top Charms student in the world. My greatest ambition is to marry Paul McCartney, but I'd settle for James if I could only swallow my pride and tell him that I really like him. But that'd take a miracle. Or something to lower my inhibitions. By the way, I'm drunk. So is he." They looked at each other for a split second before declaring in unison:

"Check the alleyways."

*****

"So this was an eventful night," Ally said.

"Never a dull moment when those lot are around," Frank said, smiling. "My friends refuse to come out anymore. They say it's too risky."

"But you've never been caught?" she asked.

"No, but we nearly always come very very close," he said. "Take tonight. Rosie almost caught Lily and James drunk, which would have increased the likelihood of her telling Dumbledore. At the moment we're walking around Hogsmeade with our wands lit in the middle of the night. Anyone could see us. But I have no doubt that we'll make it back to the castle unnoticed."

"Do you come out with them often?" Ally asked.

"A good bit, yeah," he said. "They know how to have fun."

"Dangerous fun," Ally said. "Where are they?"

*****

"What good would a bell do?" Peter asked. 

"You'd hear it ringing whenever he was near," Kim said. "So you'd know where he was."

"Sounds a bit stupid to me," he said. "Wouldn't it get annoying when you could find him?"

"Never mind, Pete, it's only a saying," Remus said.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Kim complained.

"What—" Peter started. 

"Nothing, Peter," Remus said.

*****

"It's alright," Lena called across to Ally and Frank, who were searching a few feet away. "We've found them." Ally signaled to Kim who was at the opposite end of the street. Kim and the boys came up to where Lena and Sirius were standing.

"They're at it again," Sirius said. And they were, even worse than before. 

"Disturbing, isn't it?" Remus said.

"It wouldn't be so bad if they knew what they were doing," Ally said.

"James has dreamed of doing _that_ for a while," Peter said.

"So has Lily," Kim said. "We have to stop them."

"Yeah," Lena said. She stepped forward and dragged James back. "Break it up," she said. Before either of them had time to protest, they were bundled into the passageway and were on their way back to the castle. Squishing under the cloak, Remus cast a silencing spell. The charm came in useful when Lily burst into song halfway there.

"Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey," she sang. James tried to join in, but was hampered by the fact that he didn't know the words.

"Maybe we should have reconsidered," Kim said as they neared the portrait hole. "Put the silencing charm on _them_."

"That would have been a good idea about ten minutes ago, Kim," Ally said. "Bit useless now that we're here, though." She stepped out and gave the Fat Lady the password. The portrait yawned and swung open. They pulled the cloak off once they were inside and took Kim's idea as they climbed the boy's staircase. They cast a silencing charm on Lily and James.

"You weren't making any noise!" James exclaimed once the charms had been taken off. 

"Neither were you!" Lily said, giggling.

"I'm going to kiss you again," James announced.

"Oh, no you're not," Lena said, dragging him away from Lily. 

"Why won't you let us kiss?" Lily asked.

"If you two still want to kiss when you're sober, no problem," Sirius said. "We won't have any objections. But until then, we won't let you." Lily pouted. Lena ducked out and returned a few minutes later with al the girl's pyjamas. She took Lily into the bathroom and helped her into her pyjamas. She sent her back out to the room. She had grabbed the nightdress she had been wearing the night before. She should have taken something different, but it was too late now.

Sirius was trying to sort out the sleeping arrangements. If Remus slept at the end of Peter's bed, Ally and Kim could sleep in his bed. Once Lily and James were knocked out with the sleeping potion, they could throw them on James' bed. He didn't think it would be fair asking Frank to give up his bed, so that just left one bed. And him and Lena. _That_ was out of the question, anyway. As if on cue, Lena came out of the bathroom, wearing the nightdress she had been wearing that morning. Now that he thought about it, her sleeping in his bed wasn't such a bad idea … he shook himself. 

"Boys, could you give me all your potions things?" she asked. The boys obliged, and Lena set up the cauldrons.

"Will you have all the ingredients?" Peter wanted to know. 

"Yeah," she replied. "They're pretty basic potions. No awkward things like frozen billywig stings."

"Where did you learn how to brew them?" Remus asked.

"I worked at St Mungo's the summer before last, brewing potions," she told them.

"Really," Sirius said. "What kind of potions?"

"Sleeping potions, Pepperup, and others," she said. "I'll brew the sleeping potion first and once they're knocked out I'll start the others."

"Yes, speaking of the sleeping arrangements," Sirius said. "I thought Ally and Kim could sleep in Moony's bed—"

"I have no problem with that," Remus said winking at the girls. 

"Down, boy," Sirius said, smiling. "I was going to go on to say that you could sleep at the end of Peter's bed. Frank wasn't involved; he only came for a quiet drink. I don't think he should have to give up his bed. We can put Lily and James in James' bed once they've taken the potion. And …"

"I'll be brewing the potion, so I won't be sleeping anyway," Lena said.

"I was going to say you could use my bed," Sirius said, and Remus and Peter exchanged amused glances. "_Not_ while I was there. I was going to sleep on the floor."

"Aww how chivalrous," Lena said, ruffling his hair. She tipped the last ingredient into the potion and stirred it slowly. She ladled it into two glasses and handed one to Sirius. 

"Give that to James," she instructed. Once the potion had been administered, Lily and James fell fast asleep. Ally and Peter floated them onto James' bed as Lena sat down and began brewing the other potions. She set up both Remus' and Peter's cauldrons and began adding ingredients. Remus asked her why.

"I'm going to separate them," she explained. "One potion will sober them up and the other will cure their hangovers tomorrow. When I give it to them." She continued to add ingredients. Sirius marveled at the way her hands flew across the cauldrons, measuring, mixing and pouring.

"You like potions, don't you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," she replied, not taking her eyes from the cauldrons. "I love the way all the ingredients come together."

"Have you ever made any really difficult ones?" Peter asked. Lena blushed. 

"She has!" Kim exclaimed. "Tell us Lena!"

"Fine, " she said. "Polyjuice, but it's hardly the most complex."

"When?" Sirius asked. "Why?"

"McGonagall asked me to brew it before the attack last Easter," she said, her face growing somber. She was listening to what they were saying; yet concentrating fully on the potion.

"Us?" Ally asked. 

"Me and Sevvie," Lena said. "As you can imagine, it was a hoot."

"Poor you," Sirius said pityingly. "Makes sense, though, the two top Potions students."

"Fat lot of help it did, though," Lena said. The friendly atmosphere had disappeared. The room was uneasy. They hadn't talked about it much, but Dark forces were rising. 

The war was starting. They all knew it, and they knew it would get worse before it got better. That was why Lena hadn't worked at St Mungo's last summer. Her mother wanted to protect her. More and more of the potions being brewed were to relieve the effects of Dark curses. Mrs. White felt Lena deserved one last peaceful summer before she was forced to go out and face it on her own. For seven years Voldemort had been slowly rising. People were disappearing more often. The wizarding world was steeling itself to fight back. 

Last Easter had been the most horrifying incidents yet. The Dark side planned to rob Gringotts, and Dumbledore had been tipped off. Using the potions brewed by Lena, Snape and other potions students, a group of Aurors disguised themselves. The Death Eaters attacked Gringotts, but the Vaults they robbed contained leprechaun gold, placed there on Dumbledore's orders. As the Death Eaters attempted to escape through the streets of Muggle London, the Aurors were waiting at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

But it went horribly wrong. The Death Eaters responded quickly, killing several Aurors and running out into Muggle London. The remaining Aurors followed, but the Death Eaters set fire to the Leaky Cauldron. Twenty civilians died in the fire, and ten Aurors. The Leaky Cauldron had just been restored.

"They didn't tell us that it was for the attack, I guessed," Lena said.

"At least you helped," Ally said.

"Yeah," Lena said but didn't sound convinced. She couldn't help thinking that it took them an hour to correctly identify the Aurors that had died; they had to wait until the potion wore off. She continued to add the ingredients. They lapsed into silence again. 

Kim was thinking of her mum again. Her birthday would have been today. She only knew because she found all her things in the attic. Her dad never liked to talk about her mother, it probably hurt. Kim couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for her mother's death. Who else could be to blame? Her mother died when she was born. If she hadn't been born, her mother would be alive right now. 

Ally put her arm around her best friend. She knew what Kim was thinking even though she'd never said it aloud. Her best friend was blaming herself. Kim rested her head on Ally's shoulder. Ally noticed that Frank was staring into space.

Frank couldn't get the image of his brother out of his head. His older brother, Neville, had been one of the Aurors that died. He could remember his mother's protests when Neville wanted to be an Auror in the first place. But Neville got his own way. And he had been at Diagon Alley last Easter. Frank knew his mother wouldn't be too happy with him becoming an Auror, too, but Frank felt he needed to. He needed to continue the work Neville had started.

Sirius picked at the hem of his trousers. He glanced up at Lily and James. 

"How'd they get drunk, anyway?" he asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"A drinking game," Peter told him.

"What kind?" Lena wondered.

"Um … it had something to do with you two," Kim said, avoiding Sirius and Lena's eyes. 

"I see," Sirius said. "And were they the only participants?"

"Well they were the only ones who got really into it," Frank said. "But at the beginning, we all joined in."

"I have a good mind not to brew the potion at all now," Lena said, but she continued nonetheless. One by one they staggered to bed. Soon there was only Sirius and Lena left. Lena stirred the potion and giggled. 

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"Double, double, toil and trouble," she recited, leaning over the cauldron so that her face was illuminated by the bluish glow emanating from the simmering liquid. 

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble," he finished. They grinned.

"The Weird Sisters, hand in hand," she said, gripping his hand. 

"Posters of the sea and land," he said, scooting closer to her. 

"Thus do go, about, about

Thrice to thine and thrice to mine

And thrice again to make up nine," Lena recited.

"Peace, the charm's wound up," they whispered together, and she kissed him. They broke apart, smiling. 

"I'm sure Shakespeare meant that to be spooky," Lena said.

"He wouldn't mind us turning it around a little bit," Sirius whispered, and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her lips … and she didn't seem to be complaining. She pulled him even closer, and he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. She pulled back slightly, and looked at him for a second. She kissed him again, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. The pulled away again a few minutes later. 

"The potion …" Sirius said. 

"Let it brew," Lena said. 

"Will they be ready, though?" he asked. 

"The sobering one is," she said. "It's cooling.

"And the other one?"

"So they'll have a hangover for a bit longer," she said, waving her hand. "They deserve it, for playing drinking games about us." Before he had a chance to protest, she kissed him again. 

"I love that Shakespeare twat," Sirius mumbled when they broke apart again. Lena laughed and ladled out the now cooled sobering potion. She woke Lily up and fed the potion to her, and did the same with James. They fell straight back to sleep.

"You knocked them out cold," Sirius commented.

"Dad got me Shakespeare's complete works for my birthday," she told him.

"That sounds like fun," he said. "How many plays did he write?"

"Lots," she said. "Dad told me to act out all the famous romances with you."

"I don't have to be told twice," he said, taking her hand. "Which one first?"

"I don't know," she said. "We are a lot like Romeo and Juliet."

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Well, the star-crossed lovers who come from warring backgrounds," Lena explained, nodding towards Lily and James.

"I suppose," he said. "But I know one difference." 

"What?"

"I know _we'll _have a happy ending," he replied.

*****

Rosmerta carried the glasses from the table back to the table while humming along to the jukebox. Muggle music really wasn't that bad, she thought. The man in the corner put down his pint suddenly and walked over to the bar. He left a pile of coins on the bar and walked out the door. He Disapparated to a seemingly derelict castle. He lifter up his sleeve to a guard, who waved him along.

The corridors were maze-like, twisting and turning, but he knew the way. He passed another guard, lifting up his sleeve to pass on. He knocked on a heavy mahogany door. 

"Enter," a voice came from inside. 

"You called, master?" the man asked, bowing low. 

"I did, Mulciber," Voldemort replied. "We are discussing new recruits."

"Yes," Cephus Malfoy said, unrolling some parchment. "In seventh year Slytherin: Lestrange, Snape, Rosier, Wilkes, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle and my son Lucius."

"How many can be counted on?" Voldemort demanded. 

"Lucius," Cephus replied. 

"Rosier and Wilkes?" 

"I'd say so," Dolohov spoke up. "And the same for Nott and Avery. We can approach Snape, Crabbe and Goyle."

"And the females?" Voldemort wanted to know.

"Narcissa Kepler, Carina Casey, Morag McFadden, Elsbeth McTervish and Maebh Raftery," Dolohov recited.

"Let's move to the Gryffindors," Malfoy said.

"The Gryffindors?" Mulciber asked.

"As it is your first year as part of my inner circle, you have a lot to learn," Voldemort said. "Every year I not only keep an eye on new recruits, I look at the likely opposition. In most cases, the ones that provide the most trouble are the Gryffindors. Cephus?"

"Boys: Potter, James – pureblood – father Derry Potter; Lupin, Remus – pureblood – father Jeremiah Lupin; Longbottom, Frank – pureblood – father Samuel Longbottom; Black, Sirius – pureblood – father Josef Black—"

"They pose a threat," Voldemort interrupted. "Especially if … And the females?"

"White, Lena – halfblood – Muggle father, mother's maiden name Prendergast; Evans, Lily – Mudblood; Davies, Alice – Mudblood; Rookwood, Kimberly—"

"Quite. According to my sources, they are a very serious threat. But what is even more dangerous is if …" Voldemort trailed off. "We do not, under any circumstances want these two groups to fuse. We do not want heirs to be born. We must keep them apart at all costs. We must keep a close eye on them, gather more information."

"Master?" Mulciber said. 

"Yes?"

"I was in the Three Broomsticks tonight, and there were Hogwarts students there. They had Gryffindor cloaks and they looked around the right age," he said.

"And?" Voldemort prompted.

"Well, there were nine of them," Mulciber continued. "Some Peter person, his was the only name I didn't hear Cephus call."

"Were they close?"

"Yes, they all came together. Both the boys and the girls. Four in particular were particularly close."

"How close?" Cephus asked.

"Very close," Mulciber replied. 

"Which four?" Voldemort asked shortly. 

"Sirius and Lena were the names of one couple."

"Black? Does Josef know what his son is mixing with?" Cephus wondered aloud.

"I don't know. His son is in Gryffindor?" Dolohov asked.

"It can happen to the best of men," Voldemort said. "Look at Rookwood. And the other couple?"

"James and Lily," Mulciber answered. 

"Potter and Evans?" Cephus asked. Mulciber nodded.

"That is the most dangerous of all," Voldemort mused. "You are dismissed."

The three men bowed and left. Outside the chamber they turned to each other. 

"Do you know Black?" Mulciber asked.

"Yes, I went to school with him," Dolohov said. "He was sent to Durmstrang by his parents. Wasn't his wife in Slytherin?"

"Yes," Cephus said. "No brains."

"Same as her husband, then," Dolohov muttered.

"If they're so anti-Muggle then why aren't they part of my force?" Mulciber asked. Cephus snorted. Dolohov rolled his eyes.

"Black? Risk his life for our Master? Never," Dolohov said. "But he won't like this turn of events."

"I'll get Lucius to keep an eye out," Cephus said. "Apparently Potter and Black are very popular so anything to do with their love lives is bound to be all over the school." His Mark burned again. He turned and opened the door again. 

"I have decided there is no time to gather more information," Voldemort said. "We must act fast."

"Yes, master," Lucius said. Voldemort waved his wand and a piece of parchment flew to Dolohov. 

"Find three Death Eaters to carry this out, and soon." With another flick of his wand, the door closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry! Things have been mad. School, school, school, school, school. My mock exams have just finished and I have taken a weekend completely free of study. Just me, my Beatles CDs, my uncles Beatles video (the film 'Help!') and a big pad of paper to write on. 

It's taking me so long to get chapters out, and I'm really sorry but it's going to get worse. Oral exams in French and Gaelic (it's compulsory to study the Irish language in Ireland. I hate it!) are starting in six weeks. Mon dieu! Then there's little or no time until my actual exams. But wait until summer … you won't be able to move for updates!

I really really really don't want to loose my loyal reviewers, Beauty-Queen1979 and WaNdA. I love you guys, please stick with me!!! Please be patient!!! I'm sorry!!


	11. Revelations, Regrets, Headaches and Publ...

A/N: No, I'm not going to make you read this when it's been so long!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine! Duh! It either belongs to JKR, Aaron Sorkin, a Python or a Beatle.

**Chapter 11: Revelations, Regrets, Headaches and Public Displays of Affection**

James woke up feeling as if a boulder had been placed on his head. He groaned, sat up, and instantly regretted it.

"Good morning," Sirius said chirpily from the floor. James winced.

"Don't shout," he said. "Don't even breath."

"I'll get right on that," Sirius said sarcastically. James leaned over to get his glasses from the table on the other side of his bed. On his way back, he spotted some feet. He froze.

"Those aren't my feet," he said worriedly.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sirius replied. 

"They're female feet," James went on, not daring to look down. Whoever it was, they were lying the opposite way around. 

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Sirius said, thoroughly enjoying James' squirming. James looked down quickly. The blankets were covering her head.

"Rosie wouldn't leave the bar," he said, trying to think back. "And there was only the four girls …"

"Do you honestly think that you would be alive if it was Lena?" Sirius pointed out, playing along. 

"Good point," James admitted. "And Ally and Kim …"

"Remus' bed," Sirius said. "He's not there, do you honestly think he'd be that lucky?"

"So that leaves …," James said, knowing the answer. He tugged the blankets slightly, and caught a glimpse of red hair. He swore. "Noooo," he groaned. "I slept with Lily Evans!" Sirius grinned.

"No, you twat, you didn't. You were both very drunk, so we put the two of you in the same bed," he explained.

"I didn't?" James checked.

"No," Sirius said, with a chuckle. "You wouldn't stand a chance." James looked confused.

"Wait, did you say that she was drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, James. You got Lily Evans drunk," Sirius said. "You corrupted the Head Girl."

"But not in _that_ way, right?" James checked again.

"No," Sirius reassured him, grinning slyly. James sighed in relief. "But you did kiss her," he added. James' eyes bugged. 

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"You kissed her," Sirius repeated. "And there was a bit of groping involved." James groaned again. Sirius was having lots of fun.

"I didn't …"

"Yes."

"How bad was it?"

"You're hand was up her shirt at one point."

"And she let me?"

"Oooh, pity you can't remember, eh?" Sirius teased. "Or is it all coming back?"

"Bit by bit," James said, wincing at the though. "Did I sing?"

"Stop changing the subject," Sirius said. "You felt up Lily!"

"I was drunk."

"You didn't just do it because you were drunk," Sirius said, still grinning. "Don't try to deny that if the opportunity had presented itself when you were sober, you wouldn't grab the opportunity with both hands. So to speak," he added amusedly.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" James asked.

"From almost four years of you sneaking glances at her … figure," Sirius said. "And don't deny that, either. Sometimes it couldn't have been more obvious if you used Ominoculars."

"If I did, it doesn't really mean I like her," James said in his own defence. "It's not a crime to look. Don't say you haven't."

"James, I'm an involved man now," Sirius said. "I refuse to comment."

"Involved?" James asked. "With Lena?" Sirius nodded. "It's never stopped you commenting before. 

"Excuse me," Sirius said. "I resent such slanderous accusations. That is defamation of character."

"Well, you can comment on Lena then, can't you?" James teased, attempting to turn the tables a bit.

"I refuse to comment. A gentlemen never kisses and tells." Lena lay awake in Sirius' bed, grinning. She thought it would be worthwhile to listen to what the boys were saying for a bit …

"But you know all about me and Lily," James was protesting. Remus sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"We all do, James," he said. "Anyone with eyes—"

"And ears," Sirius cut in.

"—in Hogsmeade last night does," Remus finished. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius _isn't _telling us about Lena," James said, disappointed.

"James _was _commenting on Lily's … assets," Sirius shot back.

"Lily's? They're not bad, I suppose," Remus shrugged.

"Not bad?" James repeated indignantly. "They're more than 'not bad.'"

"Well, you're the one that knows them best," Remus teased. "But I think there is nicer."

"Who's?" James challenged.

"Kim's," Remus replied.                                                                           

"Kim?" Sirius asked, gesturing towards the bed where she was sleeping. Remus nodded, blushing slightly. "Since when?" Remus shrugged.

"I just think they're …," he said. "We all have our preferences." Lena held back her laughter. 

"And which is yours, Siri?" she asked, sitting up eventually. The boys jumped and Remus fell off the bed. "I'm waiting," she said to Sirius, who gulped while the colour drained slowly from his face. He tried his best not to glance down at her chest; he didn't know what to say. If he said he liked hers, she might get angry … but he couldn't say he didn't … Lena laughed at his silent panic. "I'm joking, you twat," she said, hopping out of bed. Torture inflicted successfully on Sirius, she turned her attention to Remus. "Kim?" she asked.

"Um …" he stuttered. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I'll bet you didn't," she said. "Tell me, do you have this sort of conversation often?"

"No," James said. "God, my head hurts. Is that my cauldron?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lena said. "I borrowed them to brew a hangover cure."

"I love you!" he exclaimed. Just what I needed!" He reached for the ladle, but Lena stopped him. 

"Oh, no you don't," she said. "Not yet."

"When?" he asked impatiently.

"When I think you've learned your lesson," she replied.

"And when's that going to be?" he asked.

"I'll let you know," she said curtly. James was about to protest, but Lily started to wake up. He forgot his indignation in lieu of the chance to tease Lily. He lay with his head at the bottom of the bed.  
"Morning, darling," he whispered. Lily's eyes darted open, and she froze. Her head ached, and she couldn't remember getting into bed. Those weren't her curtains …

"Did you sleep well?" James went on. A male voice … it sounded familiar …. "I know I did, you tired me out …" It couldn't be … she turned her head slowly …

She sprang up.

"No!" she said, panicked. "I didn't!"

"You're in my bed," he pointed out.

"I don't remember anything about last night," she said, panic rising.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?" James asked huskily. She stumbled out of bed and into Sirius' (thankfully empty) cauldron.

"James, stop it," Lena said. Lily noticed the others in the room for the first time. She couldn't believe she'd done what she did … Lena noticed her panicked expression. 

"You didn't Lilz, he's just pulling your leg," she said. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"But then how did I end up –"

"We put you there after we knocked you out with a sleeping potion," Lena explained. Lily clutched her head.

"Was I very drunk?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lena said. "And I should point out that, though it wasn't as bad as her said, you did kiss him. More than once." Lily was speechless. Ally and Kim sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 

"Good morning," Ally mumbled.

"'Morning," Remus replied. Lena, Sirius and James exchanged amused glances. Kim was glancing at her watch.

"We'd better get back to the dorm," she said. "The Po— other girls will be awake soon."

"Yes, let's go," Lily said, heading for the door quickly.

"She told you, then?" Ally asked her.

"Shouldn't you stay and talk about what happened, Lily?" Lena asked.

"No," Lily said quickly, and fled.

"Bye," Ally and Kim called, following her.

"Typical Lily," Lena remarked. "RUNNING AWAY!" she yelled after her. Peter and Frank sat up with a start.

"Whassat?" Peter asked, bewildered.

"Sorry," Lena said sheepishly. "I was yelling at Lily, I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S ok," Frank said groggily, rubbing his eyes, while Peter flopped back onto the bed. Lena sighed.

"I wish she'd come back and talk about this," she said.

"I really don't think _that's_ necessary," James said, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. 

"No you don't, mister," Lena called after him. "You two _need_ to talk."

"Lena, I don't think we need to," James insisted. "Thanks for the concern, but we're fine. Really." He went in to the bathroom, and shut the door.

"How are we going to fix this?" Lena asked Sirius. 

"'We'?" Sirius asked.

"What does that scare you?" Lena asked, smile playing on her lips.

"Trying to negotiate between them two does," he said. "I have no problem with 'we'." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Get a room," James called from the bathroom. 

"How do you know we're doing anything?" Sirius called. 

"I have a sixth sense," James called back. 

"Anyway, this _is _my room," Sirius called. 

"And please, forgive us for not taking _your_ orders concerning our love lives since you've been sooo successful in that area," Lena added sarcastically.

"Drop it," Sirius advised.

"But—"

"You can't fix it, Lee," he said. "They have to do work it out themselves."

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "I'll drop it." Sirius grinned.

"That's my girl," he sad. Lena raised her eyebrow.

"First of all, I am, under no circumstances, your 'girl'," she informed him. He smiled. "And secondly, just because we're going out doesn't mean you can call me 'Lee.'" Sirius opened his mouth to protest. "No buts!" she went on. "I'd better get back to my room." She ladled the hangover cure into a flask and cast a cleaning charm on the cauldron. "Toodles!" she called as she closed the door.

*****

Lily lay awake on her bed, wracking her brain for any memory from the night before. 

Nothing.

And her headache was getting worse the more she thought about it. Every noise seemed to be amplified a thousand fold. The footsteps on the stone stairs outside, the door opening, the door closing, Lena opening her trunk…

"What's in the flask?" Lily wondered, as Lena set it on the locker.

"A hangover cure," Lena replied, smiling. Lily sat up quickly, clutching her head. 

"Quick, give me some!" Lily exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Lena said. 

"Why?"

"I'll give you some when I think you've learned your lesson," Lena replied. 

"But Lena, I _have_ learned my lesson," Lily lobbied. "I'll never do it again, believe me. Please let me have some."

"Later," was Lena's only reply.

"Lee! You can't do this to me!" Lily cried. 

"_You're_ calling me 'Lee' now?" Lena said in indignation. "And I can do this to you. I could just leave it and not give it to you at all."

"Lena, you are the meanest, cruelest person in the world, ever," Lily proclaimed.

"Oh, I am, am I?" Lena said. "I spent half the night brewing it and this is the thanks I get."

"Canoodling with Sirius, more like," Lily muttered. Lena grinned.

"Not all night!" she protested.

"So are you two going out?" Ally asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Lena answered, smiling even wider.

"Is it wise?" Lily asked tentatively. "I mean, do you want to risk getting involved with him?"

"Lily, as much as I would love to sit here and listen to a lecture on wise choices from someone nursing a giant hangover, I've to get ready to meet Siri for breakfast," Lena said, pulling on her robes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Lily said.

"It's my choice to make," Lena said. "And I've made it." 

"Lena!" Lily exclaimed, exasperated. "It's Sirius Black! You can't expect a real relationship! You can't even expect real feelings!"

"What makes you think I expect all that?" Lena asked. "What if I just want a bit of fun, too?"

"With Sirius?" Lily asked. "He won't care about you. He won't respect you. It'll be over in three days."

"Do you know him?" Lena asked.

"I know about what he did to all the other girls he went out with," Lily replied.

"I know _him_," Lena said. "And I know what I'm doing. I have it all under control."

"Like you had with Ritchie?" Lily snapped. She clapped her hand to her mouth. She had gone waaay too far.

"Well, that was a nice thing to say," Lena said, trying to stay calm. But her anger was getting the better of her. "Oh, and the next time you feel like giving out such _productive_ and _tactful_ advice, try looking at your own love life first. Swallow your pride and admit to him and yourself that you're fucking in love with him. And I'd give you the cure but it'd only go halfway to making you feel better, because the real reason you're pissed at the world is because you kissed him last night, you can't remember, and it's killing you." Lena stormed down the stairs, shaking with fury and hurt. That comment of Lily's really stung … she leaned against the wall to try to calm herself down. Someone came to the bottom of the stairs and saw her there, trying to stop herself from both punching something and bursting into tears. 

"Weeney Leeney, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. Lena smiled in spite of it all. 

"Someone keeps calling me 'Weeney Leeney,'" she joked.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I had a bit of a row with Lily," she told him.

"About what?" he asked. 

"You," she answered, smiling.

"Why, does she fancy me too?" he asked, grinning.

"No, it's not important. Are you ready to go to breakfast?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he replied. "And I know why you had the row. She thinks I'll dump you after a week."

"No, actually, she reckons you'll get sick of me after three days."

"And is that why you're upset?" he asked.

"No, she said something else and it touched a nerve," she explained. "It wasn't about you, can we please go to breakfast now?"

"Yeah," he said, taking her hand. "It'll be ok," he whispered and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and nodded. They walked out into the common room, where Remus was waiting. 

"Everyone's going to be talking about us," she said, as they set off. 

"Cool," Sirius replied. "There is only one thing worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about." Lena laughed. 

"Ah, the Oscar Wilde Sketch," she said, almost reverently. "Pure genius."

"So, shall we give them something to talk about, then?" Sirius asked mischievously. 

"Like what?" Remus asked, dreading the answer. 

"How are you on public displays of affection?" Sirius asked Lena.

"Please say you're shy," Remus said to her. Lena grinned.

"Is shy an adjective you'd normally use to describe me?" Lena asked. Remus groaned.

"You're not going to," he said. "Please tell me you're not going to." Lena stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sirius right there on the stairs. Remus turned away in exaggerated disgust. He noticed some first years gaping at the couple. It hadn't just been a peck, judging by the expressions on their faces.

"Sirius, stop, you're scaring the first years," he said. They pulled apart, grinning. The first years scurried on towards the Great Hall. "You've scarred them for life," Remus commented. Sirius shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go eat."

"Not only did you inflict lasting psychological damage on very impressionable eleven year olds," Remus went on, "but it's rude to do … that in company."

"We can't help it if you're being a third wheel," Lena said, grinning.

"You could try to keep your hands off one another for five minutes," he said, smiling. They entered the Great Hall, and the room immediately began buzzing with excited whispers. 

"Looks like the first years told a few people," Remus noted. "Pity it ruined your big entrance." Sirius merely winked as they took their place at the Gryffindor table. 

"Where are the other girls?" Remus wondered. 

"With Lily," Lena answered. "And Peter?"

"Are you joking? Peter, awake before one on a Saturday?" Sirius exclaimed sarcastically.

"Why'd you ask, Remus?" Lena wondered. 

"Just wondering whether they'd be down," he said.

"'They' or just Kim?" Lena teased. Remus stuck out his tongue.

"Anyone, so long as I didn't have to put up with you two acting all lovey-dovey by myself," he retorted. "I'm just waiting for you to start feeding each other." Sirius grinned.

"Good idea," he said, and held a piece of toast up to Lena's mouth. Remus groaned as Lena bit into it.

"Me and my big mouth," he muttered. "And I should have sat in between you two." He noticed that neither of them was paying any attention to him. He grinned slyly and elbowed Sirius, sending the toast crashing into Lena's nose.

"You'll pay for that one, Moony," Sirius said. 

"How?" Remus wondered.

"Why, Lena," Sirius said in an astonished tone. "You've got butter on your nose." She grinned as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the nose, removing the butter in the process. Remus pushed his bowl of porridge away.

"You've turned me off my food," he announced, but again, no one was listening. "And mine isn't the only appetite you've ruined," Remus went on. "Snape and Malfoy are disgusted, too." Still they continued. "Maybe if you were to do that during Quidditch, it would be a good diversionary tactic. Ritchie's staring over—"

Lena pulled back and gasped. She tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. Sirius' brow furrowed. He'd sensed she wasn't comfortable that day in Magical Languages when Ritchie came over, and she definitely wasn't comfortable now.

"Lena?" he said. "Are you ok?"

"Is he looking over?" she asked. He nodded. 

"Lena, did he do something to you?" Sirius asked. She shook her head. 

"No, but – I – it's complicated," she said.

"You can tell me," he said. She glanced at the other students. "Not here, later," he went on. "But you can trust me, you know that, right?" She nodded, and attempted to regain her composure. She hated this – how even the slightest mention of Ritchie totally messed her up. She wished she could just erase him from her memory … it was already affecting her relationship with Sirius and it was barely a day old. She did want to tell him, she supposed it would be best id she just got it over with. 

"Yeah, later," she said. 

"Meanwhile," Sirius said, "you haven't finished your toast yet." he held the toast up once more. Lena grinned as she chewed it, ignoring the dull clunking sound of Remus banging his head repeatedly on the oak table. She had to be the luckiest girl in Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Whaddaya think? By the way, the 'Oscar Wilde Sketch' is an absolutely hilarious Python sketch, for all of you who were scratching your heads in puzzlement at that part…

Thanks for waiting and remaining loyal. I'm not technically finished my exams yet, I have one more to do, but I had free time and I said I'd get this up 'cos you've been so patient! I'm sorry for the delay, but I promise quicker updates during the summer. I'll definitely get a chapter up by Wednesday. 

In it will be:

Why Lena is weird about Ritchie (finally, I've been talking about it for ages)

Lily and James

Quidditch training

And some Beatles bits … by the way, I've become a huuuugggggeeeee fan of the Fab Four!!!! It hasn't helped that I saw Paul play LIVE in Dublin 2 and a half weeks ago!!! There are no words to describe the feeling of watching a legend play right in front of you … but he didn't seem legend-y, he was so _real_ …. Anyway, when you review, tell me your favorite Beatles song!!!

Review!!!!!

Please?


	12. Short but Sweet!

A/N: I AM OFFICIALY FINISHED SECONDARY SCHOOL!!!!! Sorry, just had to get that out of my system ...I handed up my chemistry exam at 5pm Tuesday, and am officially free! I'm so happy, but I don't know if I'll stay this way until August 13th when I'll be getting my results, though … Send happy thoughts out for me, won't you? Leave them in your reviews!! (Hint, hint!!) Anyway, I tried to upload this on Wednesday as promised, but there was something wrong with FF.net. I didn't get a chance to go online, and then I was busy reading OoP! (I read it in 8 hours!!)

DISCLAIMER: JKR, The Beatles, Etc, do not belong to me! I wouldn't need to do exams if I were that lucky!!

**Chapter 12: Short but Sweet!!**

Lily lay on her bed, holding her throbbing head. She couldn't believe she'd said that to Lena. It had just come out … and she regretted it instantly. She felt terrible, and what Lena said to her was still on her mind.

_"… Swallow your pride and admit to him and yourself that you're fucking in love with him…"_

Lily couldn't get the words out of her head. They were there constantly, nagging, as ever present as her headache. 

"… The real reason you're pissed at the world is because you kissed him last night, you can't remember, and it's killing you…"

Why couldn't she remember? Well … she could, kind of … She could remember bits and pieces, like starting to play the game, and her suggestion …

"Why don't we kiss so we can take lots?" 

… And James' reply …

"We won't be able to take lots. That's against the rules. But we can still kiss, if you want to …"

… And the actual kiss. She remembered the actual kiss, but she couldn't remember how it felt …

Well, she could. It felt right, and that scared her. She didn't want to remember. She rolled over and took out a record. She put it on, and winced when it began to play loudly. She turned down the volume.

"Help! I need somebody!"  it played. Lily grimaced.

"No I don't," she said, and moved the needle to the next song.

"You do realize that Paul McCartney isn't in the little box singing, don't you?" Ally said teasingly. Lily grinned.

"How do you know?" she replied.

"We said our goodbyes, ah, the night before …" It was that phrase, 'The night before' that made Lily move on to the next song.

"You don't realize how much I need you …"

And the next … and the next …

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away …" That did it. She stopped the record, and furiously jammed it back into the sleeve.

This was not good. She was even angry with the Beatles. She stared at one of her posters, a lovely one, she'd always thought, with Paul looking very bluesy. 

"Sorry Paul," she whispered. "You just weren't helping."

"Spot the looney," Lena said from the door, in an uncanny impression of Eric Idle. She made a sound like a buzzer. "Well done to Mrs. White of Wainscotting, who spotted the looney in under 2 seconds. It was, of course, the teenage girl talking to a record player."

"Lena, I'm sorry," Lily said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to say that. It just … came out."

"I know," Lena said. "I crossed the line, too. Friends again?" Lily nodded and the girls hugged. Lena went over to her trunk and rummaged around for her cloak. Adele and Sophie came in, looked at Lena, and giggled, ran over and hopped onto her bed. 

"Lena! Lena! Lena!" they squealed.

"What? What? What?" she replied, imitating their voices. They didn't notice the insult.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked.

"For a walk," she replied.

"Where?" Adele inquired excitedly

"To the moon," Lena replied sarcastically. 

"Really?" Adele asked seriously.

"No, I'm going to the lake," Lena said, holding back her laughter.

"With who?" Sophie persisted.

"A big, green, ugly, slimy alien," Lena replied, sarcasm returning.

"So you are going with Sirius then," Lily chimed in, smiling. Lena laughed.

"Are you going out with Sirius?" Sophie pressed. 

"Yes," Lena said. Behind her back, Adele glowered at her.

"My ears are burning," Sirius said as he entered the room. 

"Sirius, you heard Professor Flitwick. Incendio charms are not toys," Lena chided. He grinned and walked over to her.

"If it isn't my favorite little smart ass," he joked. 

"Likewise," she replied sweetly. He laughed. 

"You're feisty," he whispered, drawing closer to her. 

"Are you complaining?" she asked. 

"I don't know," he said. Ally cleared her throat and he suddenly seemed to remember that the girls were in the room. "So what were you saying about me?" he wondered again. 

"Nothing important," she said, shrugging. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"What makes you think I'll wait?" he asked, but she merely grinned and went into the bathroom. Sirius glanced around the room. It was so … different than their room. Apart from the colours, it smelled different – like perfume (mostly from the pink, fluffy end) and other sweet-smelling things. Better than the smell of Remus' feet, though. He smiled.

"How's the head, Lily?" he asked, making a very brave stab at conversation. 

"By any chance did I get run over by an articulated truck last night?" she asked.

"Big Muggle vehicle, lots of wheels, carries heavy loads?" Sirius checked. Lily nodded. "Not to my knowledge, but we did loose you for a bit, so anything's possible. But I'd say it's just the hangover." Lily nodded. Sirius looked around the room idly. Something caught his eye in the pink region …

"Is that – my boxers?" he exclaimed. Sophie and Adele turned crimson. "And – and they're James'!" he went on, spotting another pair above the other bed. "Lena!" he exclaimed as she came back into the room. "They stole our underwear!!"

"Yeah, that is a bit weird, but I adjusted," she said.

"You? They stole them after the final last year!" he went on in indignation. "We were blaming Remus!" Lena smiled.

"It's only 'cos they like you," she said. "I'd be flattered."

"There's a fine line between liking and stalking," he muttered.

"Oh, let them have their dreams," Lena said. 

"Their lust for me doesn't bother me?" he asked, bewildered.

"No, I have the real you to lust after," she said, grinning. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go for this walk so we can get back and study a bit before Quidditch."

"Study?" Sirius said. 

"NEWTs this June," he reminded him. "And we've got all that Magical Languages crap that Dreyfus gave us to do."

"Yeah, I suppose," he said. "I still think it's not right, you know," he said as they walked out onto the grounds. "I mean, what would you say if you found out that I kept a pair of your underwear hung over my bed?" 

"Well, they'd be a whole lot nicer than Tornadoes boxers," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they would," he said, his eyes lingering on the back of her robes. "No, seriously, you'd be really freaked out and you'd think I was some sort of pervert—"

"Would you like a pair of my underwear?" she asked. "Hypothetically, I mean."

"I wouldn't say no," he replied, smiling.

"Maybe someday," she said. Sirius smiled. It was the first cold day they had had since school started, but it was crisp and clear, with a dazzling blue sky. 

"Siri," Lena said after a few minutes' silence.

"Yes?" he replied, sitting on a large rock neat the lakes' edge. 

"I really didn't want to have this conversation until we were going out for at least 48 hours," she sighed. He looked her in the eye.

"Is it to do with Ritchie?" he asked. She nodded. "You can tell me," he said. 

"Ok," she sighed again. "In fifth year, I had a huge crush on him. Worse than Sophie and Adele with you, without the underwear thing, obviously," she went on. Sirius grinned. "I hero-worshipped him. This was before he failed his 6th year exams, so he was in the year ahead aswell." she shook her head impatiently, as if annoyed with herself. "I was so stupid. Anyway, he found out that I liked him, and asked me out. He was so nice to me, gooey and all that. I was young and stupid, and believed that he cared about me. But he was only using me."

"For what?" Sirius asked. Lena's eyes, which had been concentrating on the little waves rippling at the shore of the lake for quite some time, darted upwards and met Sirius' for a split second before looking away again. Sirius shook his head. "No – he didn't – not—"

"He took me into the Ravenclaw common room. To meet his friends, he said. Well, then he invited me to look at his dorm. I didn't cop on until he asked – like a bloody stupid twat. I made a mistake, a huge mistake. When I realized it, I told him I didn't want to do it again. He just looked at me, smirking, and said – 'Again? Why would I want to repeat that? Run along to Gryffindor, little girl.'" Sirius stood up angrily. 

"I'll kill him. I'll kill the bloody Ravenclaw bastard—" he ranted.

"No, just leave it, please," Lena said. "I just want to forget about him and if you attack him it'll make that impossible." Sirius took a deep breath and sat back down on the rock.

"Lee, I don't just want—" he started.

"Shhh, Siri, you don't have o do this," she said. "I trust you."

"Well it must be at the back of your mind," he said. "I don't have the best record … but I'd never hurt you."

"I know, Siri," she said, sitting on his knee. "A year ago, I wouldn't have trusted you. I forbade myself from having a crush on anyone for ages after. But it doesn't matter now, or I try to make it matter as little as possible. I don't know how long this'll last, but I just want it to be fun. We can get serious, down the line, if it's what we both want. But for now, I just want to hang out with you. A nice, uncomplicated relationship."

"Then that's what we'll do," he said, kissing her. 

*****

James put his pillow over his head. He hated hangovers. This wasn't his first, but he was almost positive that it was his worst yet. But he thought that every time. He groaned. Remus grinned from behind his Transfiguration homework. 

"You should really get a start on this," he said. James groaned louder. 

"Bugger off, Professor," he said. Remus laughed.

"Don't take it out on me just because you can't hold your drink," Remus said. 

"I can too!" James exclaimed with as much indignation he could muster. "Just not as much as I had last night.

"Please James, his friend said, shaking his head. "You'd get drunk on a Wine Gum." James tried to protest, but it hurt his head. Lena and Sirius entered, and he groaned as the door shut. 

"Must you be so loud?" he moaned.

"Are you all set for Quidditch?" Lena asked brightly, ignoring James' crankiness.

"No, I've got a crippling headache," he told her. She grinned. 

"Why don't you come to my room and I'll give you the potion, then?" she asked. He jumped up.

"Yes, c'mon, hurry," he said, heading straight for the door. She laughed and kissed Sirius on the cheek. 

"Grab your Magical Languages and meet me in the common room," she said, smiling. Sirius eyed her suspiciously. "You're up to something," he said. She merely winked and ran to catch up with James, who was heading up the girl's staircase by the time Lena reached him.

"Where is it?" he asked before Lena had even walked through the door.

"On my locker," she said. Help yourself. You too, Lilz. I think you've learned your lesson." Lily and James made a beeline for the flask and poured themselves a glass each. As they drank it (as quick as they could) Kim and Ally hurried out of the room. 

Lily's headache dissolved immediately. She sighed happily and turned around to Lena. 

"Thanks a mill—" she started, but Lena was gone. So were Ally and Kim. Curious, she went over to the door to see where they had gone. 

"No," she said under her breath, tugging at the handle. 

"What?" James said. "Is it locked?" He tugged at it. It wouldn't budge.

"Lena!" Lily said. "The door's locked."

"I know," she called from outside. "Maybe now you and James will have a little chat."

"Lena!" Lily exclaimed dangerously. "Let me out!"

"What's the rush?" Lena asked. "Relax."

"Lena!" she shouted. James pushed her aside and took out his wand.

"Alohamora," he tried. Nothing happened. 

"It's quite a complicated locking spell," Lena said. "I wouldn't try Alohamora, it probably won't work." James swore.

"Lena, we have Quidditch practice today," he said through gritted teeth. "You'll probably need a captain. And I have a new Chaser to train in."

"Quidditch is scheduled for two hours time," Lena reminded him. "Plenty of time to discuss things. I, for one, are sick of you two fighting. Sort it out." she walked down the stairs.

*****

Lucius Malfoy stood in the owlery, looking out over the lawns. His father had sent him a bizarre letter, asking about Potter and Black. As if it was his job to go around caring what they did. It made him sick to see Black out parading with his mongrel girlfriend. Why did his father care?

And it hit him. 

For his Master. He was being asked to spy for Lord Voldemort. He took some parchment and quill and wrote about the little scene he'd just witnessed, and the night last week when he'd almost witnessed them kissing … and how Black stood up for her on the first day of school … 

He grinned. He felt powerful. Very powerful. 

He enjoyed this, he was proud to be helping Lord Voldemort. Helping rid the world of filth like the girls Potter and black were soiling their blood to be with. He added that the Gryffindor boys and girls were spending more time together. 

As his owl flew away, Lucius hoped idly that Voldemort would attack the Mudblood first.

*****

 "My son wrote back," Cephus said shortly. "It is as Master fears. It appears the group is getting stronger." Mulciber nodded, awaiting the next instructions. "You can get some others to do it, if you'd like."

"No, I fancy doing it myself," Mulciber said. Cephus smirked.

"I might just join you," he said. "When?" 

"This weekend?"

"Suits me," Cephus said. "See you then." With a curt nod, each of the men Disapparated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: It's a bit short … but it's something! It feels absolutely amazing, not having to do anything, just read OoP!!!

Isn't it amazing???? I'm so upset over the death, I won't say much, 'cos some people mightn't have finished it … I cried and cried and cried … ::sniff::

Anyway, I've replaced every chapter, 'cos I had to change a few itty bitty details to make it fit in with OoP. Nothing major, just teeney details. I was so shocked when Mrs. Black turned out to be mean, I only guessed that … anyway, please review!!

And leave your favorite Beatles song!!


	13. Temper, temper

A/N: Hi!! Don't shoot me, here's a nice juicy chapter to read!!

DISCLAIMER: It's all JK's!! All hail JKR for the wonderful masterpiece that was OoP!! Even if the ending was sad … I love Sirius!!!!

Chapter 13: Temper, temper 

Lily and James listened to Lena's footsteps fade away. Lily stormed over to her record player and put on Revolver. The same thing she'd use later when murdering her best friend. 

"Is that the same group you were requesting last night?" James wondered. Lily nodded. He picked up the record sleeve. Lily wanted to tell him to put it down, but she didn't.

"What did you say their names were again?" James asked, rather bravely, considering the looks Lily was shooting him.

"John, Paul, Ringo and George," she said. She pointed to a picture on her wall of the four of them pretending to fight. "John and Paul," she went on, pointing them out. "And Ringo and George."

"Which is your favorite?" James inquired. 

"What is with all the questions?" Lily wondered.

"Pardon me for being friendly," James said indignantly. "I just thought it might be something you'd like to talk about.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" she asked. 

"Well we're stuck here for bloody ages until your friend lets us out," James retorted. And we can talk about what she wants us to talk about, we can talk about the Stick insects or whatever, or we can sit here twiddling our thumbs all morning. I'm not a thumb-twiddling type of person, Lily and I don't want to discuss last night. So Lily, which is your favorite?"

"Firstly, it's the Beatles," Lily corrected. "And it's Paul."

"Why?" James wanted to know. 

"I don't know," she said. "He just is."

"But why?" James wondered. "They're all good looking. Well, except for him." Lily smiled.

"Leave Ringo alone," Lily said. "He's got gorgeous eyes. And besides, I love them all."

"But Paul's your favorite," James checked.

"Well, yeah," she said. "Marginally."

"But why?" James persisted.

"I told you, I don't know why, exactly."

"There has to be a reason," James pointed out. "If you ask me, he's not even the best looking one. That one is," he went on, pointing to one of them. 

"If Adele and Sophie and half the school heard that they'd be heartbroken," Lily said.

""Why?" James asked.

"You fancy George Harrison," she replied.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said defensively.

"It sounds a lot like you've got something to hide. And you've got bad taste," she went on. "Everyone knows it goes, in order of the best-looking, Paul, George, Ringo, John."

"You're putting Ringo before John?"

"On the basis of his eyes and smile," Lily explained. James squinted at the album cover. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled a giant scrapbook from her locker.  She flicked through it and found a suitable picture, then shoved it across the bed so James could see. He scooted nearer to the bed and peered at the book. 

He began to leaf through the pages. It was full of newspaper clippings, pictures, badges, and magazine articles about the band. Song words had been written out by Lily and glued in. James was able to start at the beginning and trace their entire career. 

"What's wrong with all those girls?" James asked, pointing to a picture of a crowd of girls screaming.

"The Beatles happened to them," Lily said. "There were girls screaming everywhere they went."

"I know how they feel," James said, grinning. "I have that effect on girls, too." Lily rolled her eyes. He could be so _arrogant_. He continued to flick through the book. "Is Paul your favorite 'cos John's married?" he asked, looking at an article about John and Yoko's honeymoon.

"Paul's married, too," Lily said. "To Linda."

"Then what is it that makes him your favorite?" James asked again.

"He's the nicest," Lily said. 

"How do you know?" 

"I just do."

"What do you mean by 'nice'?" James wondered. "It's such a general word."

"I don't know … friendly, kind, helpful, fun," Lily listed. "Is that good enough?"

"How do you know?"  James wondered. Lily took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I do," she replied. 

"Bit _how_?" he asked again.

"I do!" Lily shouted, loosing her temper.

"George could be nicer," James argued. "How do you know that Paul's nicest?"

"Because I met them!" she exclaimed, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Bugger!" she shouted. She hit James across the head. 

"What did you do that for?" he yelled, jumping out of her reach.

"I can't believe I told you that!" she moaned. "I didn't even say it to my mother!"

"That you met the Beatles?" he asked, rubbing his head. "Why not?"

"I don't know," she said for what seemed like the gazillionth time that morning. "My dad told her that I met them, but even he didn't know what happened …"

"|Why did you tell me?" James wondered. 

"How the bloody hell do I know?" she said. "I didn't mean to, it just slipped out … you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok," he said, and turned back to the scrapbook. Lily blinked.

"You're not going to bug me to tell you more?" she asked, bewildered.

"Would you like me to?" he wondered.

"No," she replied. James grinned and flicked thorough the book. "I just expected you too, that's all," she went on.

"What sort of person do you think I am?" he asked her. She shrugged. He was leaning on the bed with one arm and was totally absorbed in the book. She knew that once he took even the slightest interest in the Beatles, it would grow and grow … Beatlemania was most certainly contagious.

But James wasn't fascinated by the short length of time it too the band to record an album, it was the effort, concentration and care that Lily had put into the book. Each picture was labeled, each newspaper clipping dated. Every album was presented in chronological order with cover illustrations, reviews (all glowing) and song lists. Every song had two pages devoted to it; with sheet music, guitar chords and song words presented impeccably.

"Do you play guitar?" he asked, upon seeing the chords. 

"Yeah," she said, "since I was eight."

"Remus taught me," James said. "We've never tried Muggle stuff, though, mostly WWN. Do you have your guitar with you?" he wanted to know.

"yeah," she said, and pulled an acoustic gutar from under her bed. "My bass and my brand new electric guitar are at home," she said. "I got the bass when I was twelve and the electric last Christmas. It's beautiful."

"I only have an acoustic, it's in my trunk," James said, taking the guitar. He looked at the chords in the book and tried to play.

His brow furrowed.

"Um, Lily, it's upside-down," he said, puzzled. 

"Sorry!" Lily said. "I forgot. It's a left-handed guitar, I'm a leftie."

"I didn't think there was such thing," James admitted. 

"Of course there is," Lily said. "Paul McCartney is a lefty too," she said, and James flicked to a picture of him. 

"Oh, yeah, he's holding it backwards," he said. "You play for me, then." He handed the guitar back to Lily. She blushed slightly and strummed along with the song playing on the record at that moment. 

"Cool," James said after a minute. 

"Nothing like it's really meant to be," she said modestly. The record finished, and James looked up. "Can we play another one?" he asked. 

"You pick," Lily said. He flicked through her collection. 

"How about this?" he suggested, holding up 'A Hard Day's Night.' 

"Good choice," Lily said. "This song has the best intro ever." He listened to the single crashing strum that marked the start of the song. He grinned.

"That is so…," he said.

"Isn't it?" she agreed, grinning back.

"Yeah. How long have you been … well, as far as I can see …," he said, gesturing to the book, "obsessesed with them?"

"My dad bought _Please Please Me_ when I was six months old, but I had been listening to them on our little radio in our kitchen and giggling for ages before," she told him. "I first smiled when _Love Me, Do _was playing. So, anyway, any time I cried, for any reason, whether I was sick, or tired, or hurt, or cross, the Beatles would make me stop. He bought the album like I said and I danced around on the floor to it. I could sing He bought the album like I said and I danced around on the floor to it. I could sing _She Loves You_ before I could say 'Dada.' It was one of their first singles, and it went, 'She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah,'" she went on, noticing James' blank expression. "It just grew. My dad nurtured it ...bought the albums for me, spoiled me rotten, all that." James grinned. "He took me to see them play when I was four ...he wanted me to see them live, 'cos it was looking like they were going to stop touring." 

"Why?" James wanted to know.

"They couldn't hear themselves play with all the screaming," she explained. "Dad thought we wouldn't be able to hear, either, but he reckoned it would be worth it."

"But why bother then?" James asked. "And wouldn't a four-year-old get crushed in a crowd like that?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Lily said mischievously. "But there was something we weren't factoring in."

"What was it?" he asked. Lily grinned.

"Well it was something I didn't even know I had," Lily said. It was James' turn to grin as the penny dropped.

"Magic," he guessed. She nodded. 

"We got really good places to stand, I wasn't pushed elbowed or brushed off all night, and I could hear every single glorious note they played," she said. "I was concentrating so hard on hearing them that my powers must have blocked out all the other sounds. Of course my dad didn't believe me that I could hear them, he thought I was only pretending …"

"Is that when you met them?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Sorry, I know you don't want to talk about it," he said. 

"Actually I'm getting the strangest urge to tell you about it," she admitted. "But …"

"It's entirely up to you," he said. "I don't mind, what you do. But I do have to admit that I'm curious."

"It's just ...well I've never told _anyone_ what happened," she said. "I always wanted it to be my special secret. But it would be cool to tell someone else so I'd know it was real."

"How long ago was it?" he asked.

"I was eight, well, almost eight," she told him. She looked as if she was experiencing a powerful internal struggle.

"How about you tell me this and I'll tell you one of my secrets," he suggested.

"How would that help," she wondered.

"Insurance," he explained. "If I breath a word to anyone about you meeting the Beatles, you can tell everyone my secret." Lily thought about this for a second.

"What is your secret?" she asked.

"You go first," he suggested. She took a deep breath.

"Ok. Well, it was about ten years ago … they worked across the street from my dad. They had a production company, Apple and a basement recording studio. It was during half term and mum was away on a trip with 'Tuna, my sister. I went to work with my dad. The last day I got to spend an afternoon with them."

"Why?"

"Paul; met my dad and mentioned that they had a meeting that evening," Lily explained, "and he was looking after his stepdaughter Heather, so he was stuck for a babysitter. Dad volunteered his services and they agreed to swap kids for a bit. 

"Did you have fun?" James asked. Lily nodded eagerly.

"I was just learning how to play guitar, so I played for them."

"And did they play for you?" James wondered. 

"Yeah, a bit," she said.

"Did you hear them recording?" he asked.

"Yeah, they did 'Let it Be ' while I was there the first time," she said. 

"You met them more than once?" 

"Yeah, I stopped by with a pressie on George's birthday. Same day as mine," she added.

"Did they give you any presents?"

"Guitar picks," she said. 

"I'd bet they're worth something," James said. 

"I have the original LPs, too, they'll be worth loads," she said. "But I'll never sell them. Not only do they mean too much to me, but I'd have to take the charms off."

"Tut tut," James said, grinning. "That's a Misuse of a Muggle Artifact."

"I didn't want them to wear out," she said sheepishly. "And I had to charm my record player to work at Hogwarts. I couldn't live without them."

"So I'm the only person who's been told about meeting the Beatles?" James checked.

"Don't tell anyone," she ordered. 

"I won't," he swore. 

"So are you going to tell me your big secret?" she asked, not realizing that she was having fun in James' presence. "Was I right about you fancying George?"

"No," he said. "I'm in love."

"James Potter in love?" she asked incredulously. "I didn't think you did love."

"Well, I didn't," he admitted. "Until her."

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Well, I've known her for ages, but lately I've seen her in a different light," he said

"I'm happy for you both," she said, not really meaning it.

"Thanks, but she doesn't know it yet," James said. 

"Oh," Lily said, becoming very interested in her bedspread. 

"I haven't told her," he went on. 

"Oh," Lily repeated, tracing the outline of a daisy. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber ball. He bounced it, looking at Lily all the time. A grin flickered across his face.

"She likes someone else, you see," he told her. "And I don't think I stand a chance."

"James Potter doesn't stand a chance?" Lily said, feigning disbelief. "You must have strong competition."

"Well he's pretty famous, and I'm guessing rich," he said

"Quidditch player?" Lily guessed. 

"Musician," James corrected. 

"Oh," she said a=gain. "So what's so great about her?" she asked, with only the slightest trace of bitterness.

"Everything," James replied eagerly. "She's really smart. And so funny! She has a tough time of it, too, if you ask me, but never complains. And, to top it all off, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Sounds perfect," Lily muttered. "Pity she's already taken."

"Oh, she's not taken," James told her.

"But the musician –" she started. 

"Oh, she's not going out with him, she just fancies him," he said. 

"Does she fancy you aswell?" Lily wondered.

"I think there's a strong possibility that she does," James said. "Or, you know, I could just be being arrogant." He looked up at Lily, and grinned.

"Well, you can be," she pointed out.

"I used to be way worse," he said, in his own defence. "I have matured a bit."

"Not much," Lily said quietly, smiling.

"Well, this is about as mature as I can get, for now," he said. "Take it or leave it."

"D'you reckon you're mature enough to be in love?" Lily asked. James scrunched his nose in thought. 

"Well ...  maybe I was a bit hasty in calling it love …," he said. "But I know that I've never felt like this before."

"Tell me more about Ms Perfect," Lily said.

"Well, she's really clever, like I said. She speaks her mind, too. If there's something she doesn't like, she'll make sure everyone knows. She tries to stick up for everyone, too, even if they don't deserve it. People pick on her, but she still defends them when they're having a tough time. They don't deserve it, mind … but there's no telling her that." He continued to bounce the ball, sneaking glances at Lily every so often. "She's a great kisser too," he added with a slight grin. Lily's head shot up.

"I thought you weren't going out," she said.

"Not technically, but we have kissed," James said. 

"So she's the kind of girl that goes around kissing loads of people, then?" Lily said scornfully.

"No!" James exclaimed. "She's not like that at all! It's complicated …"

"Sure," Lily muttered. It had been almost bearable there for a second ... but she couldn't wait for Lena to come back and let them out. Listening to James describing his dream girl was just as annoying as seeing him attaching himself to his latest girl in the common room …

"Lily? Are you still in there?" James was calling. 

"Yeah," she said, snapping out of it.

"The kiss, it's complicated," he said. "We were out for the night, you see. It was her friend's birthday and a big group of people went out," he went on, not taking his eyes from Lily. She had looked up at this stage, in apparent disbelief. 

"Don't, James …," she barely whispered. 

"We were both under the influence," he said. "Though I'm sure it was her first time to be drunk, and it was mostly my fault that she got that way in the first place. Anyway, when I woke up the next morning I told my friends that I couldn't remember … but I could."

"James—"

"I remember every second ...her smile, her hair – soft and silky." James stood up and walked over to her bed. Lily could only remember being this confused, excited and nervous before – and that was hen she had met the Beatles ...his eyes hadn't moved from hers and she was vaguely aware of him speaking …

" … She suggested it, but I'd been dreaming about it for ages ...it was somehow less romantic than I'd thought it would be," he admitted, touching her hand. "I was hoping – could we try again?"

"What?" she said, turning away, her heart hammering in her throat? 

"Lily, you know it's you," he said. "I can't get you out of my head, never could. All those other girls … were just to make you jealous. The showing off, the arrogance … you were so mature from day one o0n the Hogwarts Express … you worked so hard and didn't have time for plonkers like me ...I was intrigued – you weren't impressed by the flashy stuff … Lily, look at me," he ordered.

"You can't just come in here and say those things and expect me to swoon—" she started. 

"I don't. Lily, give me a chance, please," he asked. 

"We'd be terrible together," she said. "We don't agree on anything. And we're polar opposites – you come from a rich, pure-blood family and live I a mansion somewhere, and my dad is a banker and we live in a three-bedroomed flat in Tooting."

"Who cares?" he said. "What's our background got to do with it?"

"Everything," Lily said.

"Only if we let it," James said. 

"It's too complicated," she said.

"How?" he challenged. 

"Well, Sophie and Adele will tell everyone and they'll all be talking about me. And I won't be Lily Evans anymore; I'll become 'James Potter's girlfriend.' Not to mention Malfoy and Snap, who'll point out at every available opportunity that you're befouling your blood or whatever? Sirius Remus and Peter will tease me mercilessly and probably make my life hell with all their pranks, 'cos they'll be worried I'll try to stop you causing trouble. Not to mention the fact that I've been denying that I like you for six years. Plus, I wouldn't subject you to Petunia and Vernon, ever. I can handle her attacking me, but I couldn't stand it if she said anything about you." she stopped and inhaled after an age. James blinked.

"But how do _you_ feel?" he asked.

"I just told you—" she started.

"No, you outlined every other person in the world's opinion except the one that matters most: your own," he said. She looked momentarily stumped, and James took advantage of the moment to cup her chin in his hand. She didn't move, which he took as a good sign.

"Just stop thinking," he instructed. "See if this helps. He kissed her softly on the lips. Lily obeyed and found that it helped almost as much as Lena's potion. For a few blissful minutes, they kissed. But then Lily's brain kicked in. she pulled back. 

"No," she said. "I can't, James."

"Because of what everyone else thinks?" he asked angrily. "Who cares? As long as you're happy, what else matters?"

"But that's just it, James, I don't want to be talked about," she said, close to tears. "You may crave attention, but I hate it. I don't like it when the Slytherins say things about my parents. I don't show it, but it does effect me."

"Lily, this is too important to let anyone else influence it," James shouted. "Don't tell me that kiss meant nothing, I was there, I felt it!"

"James, just drop it, it's not going to happen," she said, turning up the volume on her record player. 

"Lily, please," he begged over the music. "I can't go on like this!" she didn't respond. He felt his temper rising. "Fine! Lena was right; all you do is run away. If you were a teensy bit braver you might enjoy life, but you just won't risk it. You're a Gryffindor, you're meant to be brave." She barely blinked. "I'm getting out of here," he fumed, pulling out his wand and blasting the door from its hinges.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Phew! So sorry it took forever, please be nice when you review …

Leave your email if you'd like me to email you when I update!!


	14. Gobledegook, Toast, Anger, and Quaffle

A/N: HI! I would have had this up yesterday, but my sisters were being annoying and I had to get out of the house before I did something I'd regret. Luckily, my aunt lives next door, and I still have her keys since I studied out there during the year … Anyway, read!!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, JKR owns it all!!! 

**Chapter 14: Gobbledygook, Toast, Anger and Quaffle**

"I can't believe you did that," Sirius said, playing with a strand of Lena's hair. She was lying on a couch in the common room, with her head on Sirius' lap and her copy of 'Conversational Gobbledygook' by J. Jabber perched against her knees. 

"Deal with it," she said.

"I thought you promised that you were going to drop it," he pressed. She merely shrugged. "Do you think it will work?" he went on. She shrugged again.

"Lets practice this so Dreyfus doesn't give us detention." She shuddered. "Imagine being alone with him. Urgh." She closed her book.

"Comawnt snadda?" she asked. (How are you?)

"Blink shudda maraw," he answered. (Not bad, how about you?)

"Shaddy waddy deedah wawa," she said pleasantly. (Great, thanks for asking.)

"Dim lao, dim lao. Estah woo woo ban bon?" (Good, good. Did you enjoy the party last night?)

"Sladda dadda magga moo – er, no mao – what's the word for 'fun'; again?" Lena asked, confused. Sirius flicked through his own book.

"Maa," he told her. "Moo means banana." She giggled.

"So I just said, 'Yes, I had lots of banana'?" she asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Let's move too Mermish," he suggested. They proceeded to converse in a shrill, high-pitched screeching for several minutes, much to the annoyance of the others in the common room. They were interrupted by shouts from the girl's dorm, and the sound of a very large explosion. Bits of splintered wood landed on the carpet at the bottom of the stairs. The common room stared transfixed at the foot of the staircase to see the source of the destruction. James stormed down, glowering, and stomped straight up the boy's stairs. He re-emerged in his Quidditch robes, holding his broom.

"I'm going to fly," he grunted. "I'll see you lot—" he cast a glance at his fellow teammates "— in half an hour." He left the common room and Lena felt ten eyes boring into her.

"Well done," Remus said. "You've infuriated James right before Quidditch practice, providing him with six people to take his anger out on."

"Sorry," Lena squeaked.

*****

"What am I going to do, Paul?" Lily asked her poster. Paul merely smiled back. "Fat lot of help you are," she said. "John? George? Ringo? Any advice?" She grinned. "Your posters aren't saying much. Will your songs?" She took a record from her collection. 

It played for a bit, and she hummed along. It wasn't long before she was grinning; this was always the way. The Beatles never failed her. If she ever needed advice, she would find a song to help her out.

_'I'm stepping out of an Old Brown Shoe,_

_Baby I'm in love with you,_

_I'm so glad you came,_

_It won't be the same,_

_Now I'm telling you.'_

Well, unfortunately George knew her a bit too well to help her this time … That was it, _Help!_, the album that annoyed her so much that morning. She knew just the song, too …

_'How can I even try?_

_I can never win_

_Hearing them, seeing them, _

_In the state I'm in._

How could she—' 

"Or he," Lily thought.

_'—say to me_

_Love will find a way_

_Gather 'round, all you clowns,_

_Let me hear you say_

_Hey! You've got to hide your love away.'_

She'd go with that … much safer …

*****

"That wasn't that bad," Rachel said after Quidditch practice. "Your playing cheered him up, and we all avoided decapitation."

"Yes, I do think some people owe me an apology," she said, but none of the boys were listening.

"Wow ...that was the best practice ever," Remus gushed. "I have a good feeling about this year," he said optimistically.

"I can feel the Cup," James announced. 

"I don't think I got enough credit for discovering her," Sirius said. 

"Nor me, for being able to play," Lena put in. He turned around, feeling as though he'd love to kiss her. And then he remembered that he was allowed to kiss her.

"You—" he said, kissing her cheek, "—are—" he kissed her other cheek, "—brilliant." He kissed her again. He was still grinning happily. "We're going to win the cup," he whispered excitedly.

"Hopefully," she replied. She kissed him quickly before heading to the girl's showers. 

*****

James' feelings of hope after the Quidditch practice were overshadowed every time he saw Lily. She was determinedly refusing to meeting his eye, and resisting all of his attempts at conversation.

He sat at the Gryffindor table on Monday morning, buttering his toast distractedly.

"How was Quidditch?" Frank asked. Sirius swallowed his porridge quickly.

"'Mazing," he said. "It was only their first practice together, but the Chasers look fantastic," he said in an undertone. "They clicked – you know? This could be the year, right James?"

"Huh?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Quidditch," he said, attempting to jog his memory.

"Yeah, it was great," he said. 

"What's with you?" Remus wondered. "I thought you'd be on about Quidditch nonstop after Saturday." James was only half listening. He was looking at Lily, who was listening to Lena talk animatedly about something. At first he thought she was caught up in Quidditch-mania aswell, but the look on her face told him that she was complaining about something …

" … cruel, Lily, plain cruel. A double class is bad enough; three hours of Dreyfus! But first thing on a Monday morning …"

Lily turned around to reach the teapot and caught James' eye. She shook her head ever so slightly before turning back to Lena.

"James?" Remus was calling. 

"Yeah," he said absent mindedly, dropping his toast (which had an inch-thick layer of butter by now). "I'm going to Runes," he said, grabbing his bag. He walked out of the hall, leaving Sirius and Remus perplexed. 

"What's with him?" Remus wondered again. 

"Who?" Lena wondered, taking James' seat and giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek. "Morning," she added as an afterthought.

"James," Sirius said. "He's acting very … weird."

"Not that that's unusual," Remus added. "It's probably a Monday morning thing."

"Are you ready to face Dreyfus?" Lena asked. Sirius nodded, and picked up his bag. As they left the hall, Sirius glanced at his watch.

"Aren't we a bit early?" he wondered. 

"I wanted to talk to you," she explained, leading him into an empty classroom. He grinned and stepped closer to her. "No, actually talk," she went on, and he stepped back. "Well … this is our first class with Ritchie since I told you, and I wanted to—"

"I promise I will be on my best behaviour," he vowed. "When it comes to Ritchie, at least," he added, stepping closer to her again…

*****

James walked moodily into the Ancient Runes classroom. He was the first one there, and slumped into his seat.

It was so infuriating! This felt like the one truly smart thing he would do in his life and it wasn't happening … He looked up just as Lily was entering. She caught sight of him and hesitated. 

"What? Don't want to be alone in a room with me now?" he asked bitterly.

"You know, I think this is going to get very old, very fast," Lily said, putting down her books.

"What is?" 

"You pestering me every time you see me and getting angry 'cos I'm the only girl who's ever refused to jump straight into bed with you at the click of a finger," she said.

"I never asked you to jump into bed with me," he shouted. "I resent that accusation."

"Well, I resent this conversation, this situation, this entire relationship," she yelled. 

"What relationship?" James wondered. "As far as I can see there isn't a relationship because you're too scared." Lily looked as if she were about to reply, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of Professor Leach.

"What's all the shouting abou—oh, it's you two," he said, having become accustomed to hearing Lily and James argue. And to sitting at the top of the classroom during stony silences. But he felt that this one was different, somehow …

*****

"Sirius, stop looking at me like that," Lena said, not taking her eyes from her parchment.

"Like what?" he asked. He was lounging on an armchair in the common room while Lena worked on an Arithmancy essay. Ally and Kim were working together at a table across from Lena, Remus and James were playing chess a few feet away. Peter was watching the game avidly, and Lily was in the girl's room, as she needed the Beatles in the background to study (or so she said.).

"Like, impatiently," she said. "Like you can't wait for me to be finished."

"Well, I can't," he said. "It's been a long day and I want to spend some quality time with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Well, I'd love to be able to drop this but I've got another foot to do," she said.

"Do it tomorrow," he suggested.

"I want to get ahead, we've got Quidditch tomorrow," she said, flicking through a book nearby.

"How about after practice?" he suggested. 

"That's when I'm doing Potions and Transfiguration," she said. "Be patient."

"You don't want to spend time with me," he pouted.

"I do, but I can't, not just now," she replied. "Don't blame me, blame Smellywelly, Cooke and McGonagall."

"Please?" he begged, sticking his head between her quill and the essay, and giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll finish this up quickly," she said as some ink dropped onto his nose. He grinned. "I'll still be 15 minutes, mind," she added. He just grinned wider. "And if I fail my NEWTs, I'll blame you. Now, move your head," she instructed. He obliged. 

"You won't fail," he said. "I bet you'll get twenty 'O's."

"That'd be some achievement, seeing as how she's only taking seven subjects," Ally put in. Sirius smiled. 

"No prank tonight, then, Padfoot?" Remus asked as his king took yet another of James' pawns. Sirius looked at Lena.

"No," he said. 

"You're deserting us," Remus accused. "For a _girl_."

"Well, it's be worse if it were a boy," Sirius replied. 

"I feel betrayed," Remus continued. "Don't you, James?" James was staring into the fire, having forgotten all about the game.

"What?" he said, looking up. "Don't I what? And what happened to my pawn?"

"Don't you feel betrayed because Sirius is deserting us to spend time with Lena?" Remus repeated patiently.

"Yeah, whatever," James said. 

"Are you all right, James?" Sirius asked. "You've had a bee in your bonnet all weekend." He turned to Lena. "That potion – there's no side effects, is there?" he asked her.

"No," she answered, scribbling away at her essay.

"Are you sure you brewed it properly, then?" he went on. She hot him a dangerous look. 

"Do you really want me to leave my homework?" she asked. "Because it isn't going to happen if you carry on asking questions like that." 

"I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I'm sorry – I meant to say that James is strange, you're the best in the world at Potions, and you're the most wonderful human being ever created," he professed, and she rolled her eyes.

"You are full if it, Sirius Black," she said, going back to her Arithmancy.

"I'm going for a walk," James announced, picking up his bag.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked. 

"The library," he said, already halfway to the portrait hole. 

"The library?" Sirius said. "Has he even been near the library in two years?"

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "I doubt it."

And he wasn't going there now. He didn't know where he was going, he was just walking. He climbed countless staircases, walked down what seemed like miles of corridor, and passed millions of portraits. He wracked his brain for a solution. 

James loved a challenge ...i9n his first year it had been trying to find a way out of the castle. It had only taken him, Sirius, and (a reluctant) Remus three months, he remembered proudly.

Second year, he divided into who parts: finding a way to be near Remus during full moon, and then working out how to become Animagi.

That had been his favorite challenge ...It took them so long, the research (the amount of hours spent in the library …), collecting the ingredients (apart from raiding Cooke' s stores, a lot needed to be gathered from the wild, meaning many forays into the Forest, and some trips during summer months), brewing the potion (Lena would have been very useful …), and the practice required once the potion had been taken (it didn't take Sirius or himself long, but Peter was a different story …). It had definitely been the most rewarding challenge … even after the first full moon Remus' entire character became more upbeat.

After that came the OWLs, and in sixth year the problem of non-admittance to the girl's dormitories needed to be tackled. The staircase was confounded easily enough … then came the Map, a wonderful idea, and a fairly easy enchantment. Well, compared to becoming Animagi, anything looked simple …

Except this. He knew she liked him … he just knew it. She was just being stubborn. E had to win her over … but nothing he'd tried ever before would work, he knew that. Lily was different, Lily was special … she deserved more … but what?

He looked up, and realized that he was outside the owlery. He grinned. A letter, not the most original of ideas, but Lily couldn't shout at a letter … well, she could, but it wouldn't do any good. He headed in and took out his quill and parchment. He had to work from an angle she'd appreciate … he began to scribble on the parchment, and half an hour later he held it up, proud of his work. He cast an Indestructible Charm on it so that she couldn't rip it up, before sealing it. 

"Oi, Quaff!" he called to the near-deserted owlery. He prayed that Quaffle (his owl) hadn't gone hunting yet. "Quaffy! Do I have to use a school owl?" Within seconds she appeared, holding out her claw. He tied the letter on, and patted her gently on the head. "Wait for a reply, will you?" he asked. "I'll be in my room." Quaffle nipped his hand and flew out the window. Smiling, James grabbed his bag and hurried baqck to the Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 A/N: A bit on the short side, but an evil little plot bunny bounced into my head last night, and I just had to write it. It's called 'Blackbird,' and it's a songfic about Sirius … ::sniffle:: Read it, too …

Review, please!!


	15. And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

A/N: I had this ready, too, because ff.net was down when I had chapter 14 ready to upload, and I haven't been allowed online since then … so I uploaded them both together. Don't forget to read 'Blackbird,' too. Just click on my username!!

DISCLAIMER: The songs belong to the Fab Four (mostly Lennon/McCartney or Harrison. Published by either Northern Songs (bleh) or Harrisongs). JKR owns the characters, as everyone in the entire universe knows …

Chapter 15: And the Walls Came Tumbling Down 

The tapping on the window became louder. Lily looked up. She was in her dormitory, alone, listening to the Beatles while writing a very sticky Potions essay. Looking around, she wondered who'd be sending post at this time … she opened the window, and the owl stepped in, holding a letter addressed to her.  She opened it, and sat on her bed, but the owl didn't fly away. Curiously, she scanned the letter.

_Lily, _

_I figured since you won't talk to me, you might just read this letter. It's the only way I can think of to get you to hear me out, or at least read me out._

_I know you don't believe me, but I really do like you. I'm not messing you around. I'd just like to give it a try, and if we are terrible together (which I doubt we will be) we can just leave it. Please?_

_What would Paul McCartney have said if Linda was scared of what the press would say, and never gave him a chance? Or John if Yoko did the same?_

_Please write back, even if it's only to tell me to 'bugger off.' Send your reply with Quaffle (my owl)._

_James._

Lily screwed the parchment up and threw it in the bin. It hopped straight out and landed on her bed, unfolding perfectly. She tried ripping it up several times, but it always joined together again (no matter how far apart she scattered the pieces). And Quaffle (stupid name for an owl, she thought) wouldn't leave. 

Right, she'd show him what they'd say … Grabbing her quill and parchment, she scribbled a short reply. She took an album from her collection and wrapped it in a pillowcase. She charmed it to be weightless and tied it to Quaffle's leg.

That'd show him …

*****

James grinned when he spotted Quaffle at the window. 

"You are the best owl in the world," he told her, offering her an owl treat and a drink of water, as if she'd just been on a thousand mile journey. She looked surprised at this lavish treatment, but accepted the gifts. 

"Will you meet me here tomorrow for another delivery?" James asked. "Just after breakfast?" Quaffle moved her head in what James was sure was a nod, and flew away. James opened the pillowcase and pulled the album out. He read the cover: _Help!_. Grinning, he unfolded the accompanying parchment. 

_James,_

_Bugger off. _

_This is close to stalking! Leave me alone!_

_And, if you want to know what Lennon/McCartney would say, play track 3!_

_Go away!_

_Lily._

It was something, he thought, transfiguring his Ancient Runes book into a record player.

_'Here I stand, head in hand …'_ it played, but it wasn't until the chorus that James saw what Lily meant …

'Hey! You've got to hide your love away …' 

But James didn't give in that easily. He left the record playing and grinned as he formulated his plan for the following morning …

*****

"You still have ink on your nose," Lena told Sirius. 

"I bet you find it sexy," he said, leading her into a small room on the seventh floor. 

"Oh, yeah, I can't help myself," she said sarcastically. Sirius rubbed his nose with the cuff of his robes. "Do you take all your girls here?" she asked, looking around.

"No, it's where we used to hide things for pranks," he said. "But we've found a better place now."

"Where?" she asked.

"That'd be telling," he replied. 

"So this is what you dragged me away from my homework for," Lena said, taking in the bare room. 

"Isn't my company worth it?" he asked.

"You've done nothing to prove it so far," she said. He took her hand.

"Well, lets see if I can make it worth your while," he said, leaning against the wall and pulling her close. 

"Hmm … slightly more fun than Arithmancy," she admitted a few minutes later, slumping down to the floor. He joined her, smiling. She rolled her eyes. "Your nose," she said, rubbing it with her thumb, "its still covered in ink." She grinned. "God, I'm turning into my mother," she said, rubbing the last bit of ink from his nose.

"It could be worse," he said, smiling. "You could be turning into my mother."

"They say men go for women like their mothers," Lena mused.

"You are _nothing_ like my mother," he said quickly.

"Thank you," Lena said, kissing his forehead. "When did you leave home?" she wondered. 

"That was never a home," he said. "I left _that house_ the summer after fifth year."

"Why?" she asked. "I mean, what was the last straw."

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I had always planned to leave when I turned 17, but I just got sick of it a year early."

"Where did you go?" she asked. 

"James'. His mum was great, didn't ask questions, just said 'Suppers on the table. I'll move your trunk to the spare room.' But I got my own place last summer."

"Really?" Lena asked. "Why didn't you move in?"

"Well, it's not exactly what you'd call cozy," he said. "Plus, I had fun at the Potters. I had intended to move out of your house, but your spare bed was way more comfortable than the mattress in the flat. Plus, I was just having too much fun playing Quidditch and watching Python."

"I'm flattered," she said. "You only like me because I can throw a Quaffle and have Python videos."

"Oh, there are other reasons," he assured her. "You can catch a Quaffle, too." She swatted at his head. "And more reasons, not connected to Quidditch, like your bubbly personality," he went on, grinning. "Why are you going out with me?" he wondered.

"'Cos you're pretty," she teased. "No, 'cos I like you. You're a good friend, and I have a feeling you'll make a good boyfriend, too."

"Will I?"

"Yeah," she said. "You have so far, anyway."

"I'd better continue my good work, then," he said, leaning close to her.

"Sirius," she said. 

"What?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"Your family – do they care what you do anymore?" she asked. 

"They never really did," he said scornfully. 

"So they don't mind who –who you go out with?" she went on nervously. 

"I don't care if they do," he said, realizing why she was worried. "If they day one thing about you – one thing – I'll make sure that I am the last remaining member of the Black family," he vowed. She smiled. She knew that he'd never do what he was threatening to do, but she couldn't help feeling extremely lucky once again.

*****

Lily spotted James at the Gryffindor table the following morning, but to her annoyance, he wasn't looking in her direction. The one time she wanted to get her attention, and he wasn't bothered …

She caught up with him as he ascended the marble staircase after breakfast. 

"I want my album back," she hissed.

"It'll be waiting for you, along with my reply, in your dorm at break time," he said calmly, and hurried on. Lily stood in the corridor, dazed, for a second, before heading to Arithmancy, her mind racing.

The next two classes flew by, and Lily found herself making an excuse to the girls and racing to the dorm. Sure enough, her pillowcase lay on the bed, and she hurriedly checked to make sure that her record was still intact. She then turned her attention to the parchment.

_Lily,_

_Nice try, but I won't _'Hide my love away.' _I'd like to point out what views George Harrison has on the situation. Play track four,_

_Bye, _

_James._

Lily put the record on. 

_'You don't realize how much I need you,_

_Love you all the time and never leave you,_

_Please come on back to me,_

_I'm lonely as can be,_

I need you…' 

Lily rolled her eyes, but didn't stop the song.

'I didn't realize 

_As I looked in your eyes,_

_You told me,_

_Oh, yes, you told me,_

_You don't want my loving anymore,_

_That's when it hurt me,_

_And feeling like this,_

I just can't go on anymore …' 

Lily glanced at her watch … she was going to be late for Transfiguration … she'd sort this out at lunch. She turned off the record and hurried to class.

*****

James grinned when he saw the owl waiting for him after dinner. He took the pillowcase, and thanked the owl with an owl treat. He hid the pillowcase in his trunk, and grabbed his broom and Quidditch robes.

He returned two hours later, refreshed and enthusiastic. He headed up to the room ("To change," he called to Sirius, Remus and Lena, who were still discussing the practice). He transfigured his Runes book again, eager to see what Lily had to say this time …

_James,_

_He also says something else, see track four. _

_I want this back too,_

_Lily._

James looked at _'Let it Be' _for a few seconds, before putting on the correct track. 

_'All through the day,_

_I, me, mine_

_I, me, mine_

I, me, mine…' 

James grinned, she was calling him selfish. Well, he'd show her … he scanned the track listing …

*****

Lily opened his reply the next morning, while Lena was in the bathroom and Ally and Kim were still dozing …

_Lily,_

_Tracks 1 and 8 are my favorites on this album,_

_James._

She played them, curious in spite of herself.

_'Two of us, riding nowhere, _

_Spending someone's _

_Hard earned pay_

_You and me, burning matches,_

_Lifting latches,_

_On our way back home …'_ sang Paul and John on track one. She moved the needle to track 8 …

_'I've got a feeling,_

_A feeling I can't hide, oh no …'_

She scribbled a reply quickly and let Quaffle out the window as Ally stirred.

*****

James lingered on as the others went to breakfast, and then pulled out the pillowcase quickly.

_James, _

_Take Paul's advice, it isn't worth it,_

_Track 6, _

_Lily._

James did his bit of Transfiguration yet again, thinking that he must invest in a record player soon …

_'Let it be,_

_Let it be, _

_Let it be, _

_Let it be, _

_Whisper words of wisdom,_

Let it be …' 

He grinned and scribbled a reply …

*****

_Lily,_

_I also quite like track 11, what do you think?_

_James_

Lily rolled her eyes …

_'Because you're sweet and lovely, girl,_

_I love you._

_Because you're sweet and lovely, girl,_

_It's true,_

I love you more each moment I'm with you …' 

*****

_James,_

_I prefer track 12,_

_Lily._

James grinned as Paul sang …

_'Get back,_

_Get back,_

Get back to where you once belonged …' 

*****

_Lily,_

_I saw a song in your scrapbook … I think it's called 'Love me Do.' Listen to it._

_James._

Lily rolled her eyes again, knowing how the song went …

_'Love, love me – do._

_You know I love you _

_I'll always be true, _

_So please, _

Love me – do …' 

*****

Several days later, and many trips by both Quaffle and Orion between the two dorms, no one had noticed Lily and James' continually improving moods. 

"How about a prank tonight?" James asked brightly one morning. "Lucie and Snivelly have had it pretty easy so far this year."

"Yeah, alright," Remus said. "Just nothing too dangerous."

"Can Lena come?" Sirius asked. The other three boys stared at him. 

"Lena?" Remus asked. "Come to play the prank?"

"If you don't want her to, it's ok," Sirius said quickly.

"Did she ask if she could come?" James asked.

"No, I just thought she'd enjoy it," he shrugged. Remus and James exchanged glances. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt … if she wants to," James said. Sirius smiled. "So how serious is this?" James asked him. Sirius shrugged again. 

"I don't know," he said. "We haven't talked about it. If it gets serious, cool. If not, that's cool too. I'll go ask her," he went on, draining his pumpkin juice. "See you in Potions."

"That's a first," Remus commented. 

"He really likes her," James said.

"Yeah, it's more serious than they realize," Peter put in.

"You two don't mind her coming, do you?" James checked. 

"No," they said in unison.

*****

"Come with you?" Lena asked incredulously. 

"Yeah."

"What brought this on?" she wondered. 

"What does everyone find the suggestion so strange?" he wanted to know.

"No one's ever gone on a prank with you before," she said. "And, well, especially not your girlfriend."

"You," he said, kissing her hand, "are special."

"Ok," she shrugged. "I'll come."

*****

James sat on his bed that evening, leafing through the notes he'd received from Lily …

_James,_

'Love Me Do' is on 'Please Please Me'. I always liked 'For Sale' better, particularly track 10.

Lily.

He smiled as he remembered the song …

_'Ah-ah,_

_Well, honey don't_

_Honey don't_

_Honey don't_

_Honey don't_

_Honey don't_

_Honey don't_

_Say you will when you won't _

Ah-ah, honey don't …' 

But he liked his reply better …

… I like the way you call me honey … I could get used to that. I also like tracks 1 and 2 …

Which went …

'This happened once before, 

_When I came to your door,_

_No reply. _

_They said it wasn't you, _

_But I saw you peep through_

Your window …' 

And …

_'Of all the love I have won and have lost,_

_There is one love I should never have crossed,_

_She is a girl in a million, my friend, _

_I should have known she would win in the end. _

_I'm a loser_

_And I've lost someone that's near to me,_

_I'm a loser, _

And I'm not what I appear to be …' 

He particularly liked her reply …

_… I couldn't agree with you more – you _are _a loser. And if you play track 7 on 'Magical Mystery Tour,' you'll see what we'd be like together …_

She was picturing them together! …

_'You say yes,_

_I say no, _

_You say stop,_

_And I say go, go, go._

_You say goodbye, _

And I say hello …' 

He had replied.

_ …but in the words of John on track 11, 'All you need is love' …_

Her reply had been even more promising – she had sent him a copy of _'Abbey Road'_ and instructed him to play track 16, _…for the title only, because that's where we are, at 'The End' …_

But James liked the lyrics …

_'Oh, yeah, _

_All right,_

_Are you going to be in my dreams_

_Tonight?_

_Love you,_

_(I really)_

Love you …' 

So he replied cheerfully …

_… I do like those lyrics, though, aswell as those of tracks 2, 4, and 6 …_

Which went:

'Something in the way she moves Attracts me like no other lover …' on track one, 

_'Oh! Darling,_

_Please believe me,_

I'll never do you no harm …' 

… and …

'I want you 

_I want you so bad it's driving me mad _

It' s driving me mad …' 

The best letter he's received from her was accompanied by _'A Hard Day's Night' _and said …

_… just play track 3 and don't read too much into it …'_

But he _did_ read into it …

_'If I fell in love with you, _

_Would you promise to be true,_

_And help me understand?_

_'Cos I've been in love before,_

_And I found that love was more,_

Than just holding hands …' 

She was considering it! And it wasn't just the song that lead him to this conclusion. She was sneaking glances at him during meals, and she actually smiled at him in Ancient Runes. He was really enjoying this …

*****

Lily sat listening to her record and thinking of James' letter …

… I really liked your last song, and don't worry, I'm not reading into it. (By the way, I would!). They took the words out of my mouth on tracks 2 and 5 …'

Lily grinned as John sang …

_'I should have known better with a girl like you,_

_That I would love everything that you do,_

_And I do._

_I never realized what a kiss would mean,_

This could only happen to me …' 

But she had always loved track 5 herself, and the thought that James felt that way about her made it even better …

_'I give her all my love,_

_That's all I do,_

_And if you saw my love,_

_You'd love her too_

And I love her …' 

She tried not to grin too broadly, as Lena was sitting on her own bed, scribbling away at their Potions homework. Lena had nearly completed the five necessary feet already, while Lily was still trying to focus her mind on her own essay. Lena stopped writing to glance at her watch. She put down her quill and handed a scrap of parchment to Lily. 

"It's my plan," she explained. "I saw you struggling. It might give you some clues. I'll take a look over it tomorrow, if you'd like." Lily grinned. 

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "Where are you off too?"

"I don't know," Lena admitted. "I'm going somewhere with the boys."

"To play a prank?" all asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I know," she added, seeing astonished faces. "Siri asked me if I wanted to go."

"Well, have fun, and don't hurt anyone," Lily said. 

"Ok," Lena said, hand headed down the stairs. 

*****

"Ready?" Cephus Malfoy asked, Apparating into Mulciber's drawing room. 

"Yes," he said. "We're late."

"I know," Malfoy replied. "This should have been done weeks ago."

"Let's go," Mulciber said, pulling his hood over his head.

*****

Miles away from Hogwarts, and Mulciber's mansion, in the little town of Wainscotting, Dorset, Helen and Matthew White were sitting in their living room, watching late-night TV sleepily. 

"Arthur wants to know if we can go to his for dinner on Saturday," Helen said, conjuring up two cups of tea. 

"Sounds fine," Matthew replied. 

"He's lovely, isn't he?" Helen went on.

"Yes," Matt replied. "Bit … eccentric though, isn't he? I mean, even by wizarding standards." Helen grinned.

2Yes," she agreed. "But he's lovely to work for, and well, he means well. And Molly – she is too kind."

"Yes … but how many questions can you ask about lawnmowers?" Matt wondered, grinning. 

"Lena wrote back," Helen said, just remembering. 

"Having lots of fun and getting into lots of trouble with Sirius, as far as I can tell," she replied. She yawned. "I'd better head to bed," she said, standing up. Matt turned off the TV, yawning also. 

"Me too—"

CRACK

Helen grabbed her wand instinctively. Matt sprung up, looking around, though the noise had come from the kitchen.

"What—" he whispered. "Was that someone Apparating?" 

"Sounded like it," she whispered back. "It could be Arthur," she went on hopefully, though she knew he'd never come over at this hour.

CRACK

"It's coming from the kitchen, isn't it?" Matt said anxiously. Helen nodded. "What do we do?" he wondered.

"I'm going to go in and see," she said. 

"Is it … them?" he asked. Helen didn't need to ask who he meant. 

"It could be," she said. 

"Then I'm coming in with you," he announced.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I don't even stand a chance if it is Death Eaters, and I have a wand."

"Oh, yes, of course I'm going to stay here after hearing that," he said. "If you go, I go."

"What about Lena?" Helen challenged.

"I'd be no use to her with you gone," he replied.

"Well, I'm not waiting here for them to come out and kill us," she said. 

"Then lets go," he said. They shared a look before heading towards the kitchen, hand in hand. 

*****

 Lena flopped into bed, smiling. Lucius would gat a surprise tomorrow! She drifted easily off to sleep.

*****

In Wainscotting, CJ had woken up to use the bathroom and was stumbling sleepily towards her bed again. As she lay down, she saw something green and glittering on the other road, but she was asleep before she had a chance to wonder what it was.

*****

About an hour later, Lena woke up. She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She was right; an owl was perched at the end of her bed. 

"Hello, what do you have that's so important you're here in the middle of the night?" she asked, taking the letter. She hadn't even got it unfolded properly before he was gone. She shrugged and read the letter. She choked, tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt her entire world fall apart. She ran out of her room and down the staircase without having any idea where she was going. 

The letter fell from the bed onto the floor. 

Lena found herself going through the door to the boy's dorm, and running to Sirius' bed. She opened the curtain. 

Sirius woke with a start. Lena was standing over him, sobbing hysterically. Huge tears were rolling down her cheeks. Instinctively, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, engulfing her in a giant hug. 

"Shhh," he soothed. "What happened? What are you crying?"

"M-M-my p-p-parents," she sobbed. "Th-th-they're d-dead."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Stop throwing things at the screen!! Another chapter will be along soon!!

Leave your email if you'd like me to email you when I update. 

Leave your favorite Beatles song, too!!

Review!!!!!


	16. The Morning After

A/N:  Here it is! Wow, all of a sudden I'm on chapter 16! Well … read and review!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, or of course the Beatles!!!

Chapter 16: The Morning After 

"Shhh, it's ok," Sirius said, though he thought it sounded stupid. How was it ok, when her parents were dead? "You're ok."

"Sirius, I don't want them to be dead, I want them here," she sobbed. 

"I know," he said, stroking her hair. He was doing his best to stay calm, but he was in shock, too.

"I don't want to be alone!" Lena said. Sirius held her even tighter. 

"You're not alone, you've got me," he said. "I'm here." She began to shiver. He tried to lie her down, but she didn't seem to want to let go of him. He lay back, still holding her, and pulled the covers over her. 

After about an hour, Lena cried herself to sleep. Sirius was still numb with shock. How could they _both _be dead? What was going to happen to her now? Eventually, he, too, fell asleep. 

He woke at about six a.m., Lena was crying in her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her until she calmed down. He hated to see her like this; she was his best friend aswell as his girlfriend. And she was hurt now. She'd never be the same again. All he could think about was that he never wanted anyone to do this to her again. He felt powerless, as though he couldn't do anything to help her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

And then it hit him. 

He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, to protect her. 

He was only seventeen, but he knew. He wasn't going to tell her yet; she had enough on her mind as it is, without him dropping this bombshell on her. All she needed to know right now was that he was there for her. She snuggled closer to him. He drifted back to sleep again. It hardly seemed like a second before …

"Wow, it's a miracle, Padfoot isn't awake before us for once," Sirius heard James say. "Let's wake him up and call him lazy." James opened Sirius' hangings and his jaw dropped. Remus' head appeared over his shoulder.

"Well, that explains why he needed a lie-in. did she keep you up long last night?" Remus asked suggestively. 

"It's not like that—" Sirius started. 

"Really?" James asked. "Can you think of any other reasons as to why your girlfriend is snuggled up to you in bed?"

"Yes," Sirius replied. "She came in at about 2 o'clock this morning, in hysterics. Her parents are dead." The smiles disappeared from his friend's faces. 

"What?" James said, shocked.

"How?" Remus wanted to know.

"I don't know how. James, if I'm right, she got a letter`. She didn't bring it with her; will you go check her room? I want to know what happened," Sirius said. "Tell Lily and the others, too."

James headed up the girl's staircase. He didn't think until he reached their dorm that the girls might be awake. Or changing. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Lily's bare back. He blushed and reminded himself that he was here to help Lena. He averted his eyes. Lily whipped around, pulling a tee shirt over her head as she did. Her eyes bugged when she saw James.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "The girls will be awake any minute now, and I'm changing by the way. If you're going to do things like this, then there's no point –" she ranted in a whisper. "Where are you going?" she asked. James was heading to Lena's bed, in search of the letter. He didn't think he could find the words to tell anyone what had happened … he found the letter on the floor by the bed, and glanced at it. Wordlessly, he handed it to Lily. 

"What's this?" she asked, puzzled. 

"Read it," he told her, slumping onto Lena's unmade bed. Lily unfolded the letter.

_Dear Ms White,_

_We regret to inform you that at 12:45 am, on the 11th October 1977, unidentified Death Eaters entered the premises of number 63, Egemund Drive, Wainscotting, Dorset, and performed the Avada Kedavra curse on one Helen White, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and her husband, Matthew White, Muggle …_

Lily gasped. 

\"Where is she?" she asked quickly. "With Sirius," James told her. "Nothing happened, she came in crying earlier this morning. He asked me to come for the letter …"

"We'll come back with you," she said. "Ally, Kim," she shouted, "wake up. C'mon, we've got to go see Lena, something's happened. 

"What?" Ally asked groggily.

"Her parents were murdered," Lily replied. The girls sat bolt upright at this, and, scrambling out of bed, hurriedly grabbed dressing gowns. Lily was just heading to the door when James cleared his throat. 

"What?" Lily asked. 

"You might want to – erm—get dressed," he suggested.  She glanced down at her clothes. 

"Oh, yeah," she said, blushing. 

"Well, I'll meet you in the common room," he said, leaving quickly. He flopped onto the squashy armchair beside the cold fireplace. He didn't know what to do, or how to act ...The portrait hole opened and James glanced up absently, and then almost fell out of the chair. 

Albus Dumbledore had just entered the common room. James was flabbergasted. He had _never_ heard of Dumbledore visiting the common room before …

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the headmaster said. 

"Good morning, sir," James replied, still wondering what on earth he was doing there …

*****

Lena stirred, and smelt something wonderful ... warm … she moved closer ... what was it? …

Sirius felt her moving closer, and saw her brow furrowing. He touched hr head. 

"Lee, it's me, Sirius," he told her. She froze, trying to work out where she was. If the thing she was wrapped around was Sirius … then she must be in his bed … and that meant …

"Is it true?" she asked him, in a groggy whisper. He longed to kiss her and tell her that it wasn't, that it had all been a dream, but …

""Yes," he said. She sat up quickly.

"I'd better go," she said. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded, but didn't move. "I'll come," he offered, swinging his legs from under the covers. He took her hand ands they headed out the door. She was glad that he was there, her instincts were telling her not to let go of his hand, ever. She stepped into the common room, and her jaw dropped. 

Dumbledore was standing in the centre of the room, and Lily, Ally, Kim and James were sitting around, looking confused and shocked. Sirius dropped her hand. Dumbledore cleared his throat and six pairs of eyes shot in his direction. 

"Ms, white, could you come to see me after you've finished breakfast?" he asked. Lena nodded. "The password to my office is 'Barley Sugar." He nodded to the group, and left the room. Lena felt tears prickling hr eyes. She ran up the girl's stairs, followed closely behind by Sirius. 

"Lena – wait," he called, running through the door. Lena was standing near the edge of her bed, her face in her hands. 

In the corner, Adele and Sophie lay awake, delighted at the prospect of witnessing Lena and Sirius' first argument. They exchanged excited looks between their partly open hangings …

"It'll be ok," Sirius was saying. 

"How?" Lena replied, it sounded like she was crying. "First … last night, now Dumbledore's caught me coming down from your room in my pyjamas, holding your hand …" there was a silence, during which Adele and Sophie presumed that he was hugging her … this was much, much juicier than a fight …

"Why don't you get dressed, we'll go have breakfast, and I'll come with you when you go to see him," Sirius suggested. 

"Ok," Lena said. "Thanks," she called to him, as his footsteps drew closer to the door. "For last night."

"I wasn't great," he replied awkwardly. 

"You were brilliant," she assured him. 

"Well … see you in a bit, eh?" he said, and Lena must have nodded, because thy heard two doors closing, presumably the bathroom and dormitory doors. 

Adele and Sophie sat up, fully clothed, from where they'd jumped into bed when they heard Sirius and Lena running up the stairs. They hurried out to tell someone what they'd just heard … 

*****

Sirius gathered everyone in the boy's dorm, and grabbed the letter from James. He read it quickly, and gulped. 

"But … why?" he asked no-one in particular. 

"How is she?" Lily wanted to know. 

"I don't think she knows what to do," he told her. 

"What do we do?" Kim wondered. Lily shrugged. 

"Just be there, I suppose," she said. Sirius nodded. 

"Starting now," he said. "She'll be down soon." So they all filed down the stairs again, into the common room, where other students were beginning to appear. 

"Morning, Sirius," Derek Hart (Sirius' fellow beater) greeted him, grinning broadly.

"Morning," Sirius replied distractedly, staring at the foot of the girl's staircase. "Has Lena been down yet\?" he asked. Derek's grin widened.

"No," he replied. "Can't wait to see her again, eh?"

"What?" Sirius asked absently. 

"After last night," Derek went on. This immediately grabbed Sirius' attention. 

"What?" he asked urgently. 

"Well, you slept with he, didn't you?" Derek said, grinning still. 

"WHA – where did you hear that?" he asked quickly. 

"It's going around," Derek said. "Why, didn't you?"

"No!" Sirius said. "Who told you?"

"Wait," Lily put in. "Did you talk to Lena in our dorm, earlier?" she asked. He nodded. "Sophie and Adele," she went on. Sirius clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Shit!" he said angrily. "We talked about – well, we didn't mention details, but I can see how they got the wrong end of the stick – the whole school'll know by now."

"We can't let her go to0 the hall," James said. "This is just w2hat she doesn't need right now."

"I'll run and get some toast," Kim volunteered. 

"Yeah, then Lily and I will take her to an empty classroom," Sirius said. "You lot tell as many people as you can that it isn't true," he went on to the others. "And the first to come across Adele and Sophie gets to do whatever they can to shut them up." everyone except for him and Lily took off. When Lena appeared, they bundled her into an empty classroom. She didn't protest, she seemed to be in a daze.

"We're going to eat breakfast here," Lily explained. "I'll go let Kim know where we are … I won't be long." Lena nodded, leaning her head on Sirius' shoulder. 

Lily was heading towards the Great hall in search of Kim, when she heard someone calling her name. Spinning around, she saw that James had cornered Adele and Sophie. 

"Lily," Sophie called. Lily took out her wand and walked over to them. 

"Lily, please, let me do something to them," James pleaded, worried that Lily would make him leave them alone. 

"No, Lily, please, we didn't do anything," Adele whimpered.

"What do you reckon?" Lily asked James. "Silencing Charms?" James grinned. 

"Excellent idea," he said. "On three?" She nodded. "One, two, three—" 

"_Silencio_."

"Maybe you'll think twice before spreading evil, nasty, vicious rumors again," James said. Adele mouthed soundlessly.

"Have you any idea what you've done to Lena?" Lily continued. "Her parents died last night, and now the entire school is talking about her." The girls looked stunned.

"You should've gotten you're facts straight before you went blabbing," James went on. 

"And even if it was true, you had no right to eavesdrop, let alone tell everyone what you heard," Lily added. "Let's go, James," she went on, and they walked away. 

"Lily!" Kim called from down the corridor, holding a plate of toast and a teapot. Lily smiled at James and ran to take the food. 

Back in the classroom, Sirius was cradling Lena as she stared into space. 

"I brought toast," Lily said. 

"Thanks," Lena replied, but didn't move. She was actually glad they brought her here … she didn't think she'd have been able to handle the hall …Numbly, she sat up and took a slice of toast. Lily conjured some cups and poured her some tea. Lena held it, and took a small bite from her toast, though she didn't feel like eating. 

"I'd better go to Dumbledore's," she said after a few more minutes of staring into space. 

"Are you sure you don't want to eat more?" Lily asked. Lena shook her head. 

"I'd better get this out of the way," she said, and tears filled her eyes. "What if he expels me?" she asked. "Where will I go? I don't have a home …"

"Don't say that," Sirius said. "You do."

"You can stay at ours," Lily said, shooting Sirius a quizzical look. "But you won't be expelled, Dumbledore wouldn't do that. And if it was about this morning, he'd have called Sirius in, too, wouldn't he?" Lena thought about it. "C'mon, let's go." They each took one of her hands and walked to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"We'll be right here," Lily, promised, before Lena said the password and stepped onto the revolving staircase. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Not the longest chapter, but it was either stop it here or have it reach about 15 pages long … more soon, I promise!!

Review (leave your email if you'd like me to email you when I update!)


	17. Coping

A/N: Here it is, chapter seventeen … hopes you like it!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything in this story, I wouldn't need to be looking for a job, would I?

Chapter 17: Coping 

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Lena entered. 

"Have a seat," he said, surveying her closely. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything. 

"When did you receive the letter?" he asked. Lena thought, taken aback. 

"About two," she answered, "though I'm not sure." His periwinkle blue eyes remained fixed on her. "Sir – what happened?" she blurted. "The letter – it didn't give many details."

"I'm afraid I can't be of any help in that area," he said. "I don't know much more about it than you do."

"You must have some idea why You-Know-Wh—"

"Voldemort, Lena," Dumbledore interjected. "It is only a name."

"Why did he want to kill them?" she asked again. Dumbledore now moved his eyes to his hands, and stared at them for what seemed like hours. 

"I wish I knew," he replied eventually. "The only possible reason I can think of is that your father was a Muggle."

"What, is that the only reason?" Lena asked angrily. "So my dad – and my mum? Was it because she was married to a Muggle?" Dumbledore nodded. "So my dad wasn't fit to live because he wasn't a wizard, and mum died because Voldemort didn't approve of her choice of husband?" Lena ranted incredulously, to angry and indignant to care that she'd used his name. Another lengthy silence followed her outburst. 

"It does make the mind boggle," he said softly. "How one person can hate so much."

"Why?" Lena asked again. It seemed to be the only word that she could think of. There were so many questions …

*****

 "Mr. Potter, where is Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked in Transfiguration. 

"Erm, I suppose he's outside Professor Dumbledore's office," James said. 

"And Ms Rookwood, where is Ms Evans?" McGonagall continued. 

"Outside Professor Dumbledore's office, aswell," Kim answered. 

"Waiting for Ms White, I presume?" McGonagall asked. 

"Yes," James and Kim answered together. 

"Mr. Lupin, could you please go and ask them to return?" McGonagall asked. 

"They won't come," James said with certainty. McGonagall fixed him with a stern look. 

"Mr. Lupin, tell them they must return," she ordered. Remus shrugged at James, knowing how fruitless his expedition would be. 

Sure enough, when he rounded the corner, Lily and Sirius looked up and declared in unison:

"We're not leaving."

"I knew you'd say that," Remus said. "But McGonagall made me come get you. I had a feeling I'd be returning alone. How is she?"

"How do you think?" Sirius asked. 

"Not great," he replied. "I'd better get back to class."

*****

"Whatever happened to him to make him so – evil?" Lena asked angrily. "Did some Muggle-born bully him at school or has he just always hated them?"

"He did not have an easy life, but it is in no way an excuse for all he has done – and, I fear – will do," Dumbledore said calmly. 

"Is Voldemort his real name?" she asked, still not realizing what she was saying. 

"No," Dumbledore said, knowing that she needed to know all this to cope. "He was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, and changed it when he became immersed in the Dark Arts."

"Riddle?" Lena asked. Dumbledore nodded. "That's funny, I've never heard of any ancient pure-blooded wizarding family called Riddle," she went on bitterly. 

"He is indeed half-Muggle," Dumbledore confirmed. 

"Really? So he had a Muggle father, eh?" she said. "I used to have one, until Tom Riddle decided that he wasn't worthy to live." She couldn't remember ever feeling this angry before. 

"Neither did his own father, or so he thought," Dumbledore told her. "His father deserted his mother before he was born, and she died during birth. Riddle was brought up in a Muggle orphanage, and upon finishing school, sought out his father and killed him. But, as I said, the fact that his father left does not justify his actions. There is also the fact that his bloodline – on his mother's side – held a deep enmity towards Muggle-borns."

"Have you met him?" Lena asked next. 

"I taught him Transfiguration, many years ago," Dumbledore answered. 

"He came to school here?" Dumbledore nodded. 

"What house was he in?" she asked sarcastically. She knew he had to have been in Slytherin. "But it was the Death Eaters that killed them," she suddenly remembered. "Did they have orders from him or was it just spontaneous?"

"We don't know," Dumbledore answered truthfully, sighing. 

"Who's 'we'?" she wanted to know. "Do you have a group of people to fight Voldemort?" she asked quickly. 

"You do not need to know about that," he said. 

"Yes I do!" she said. "I want to join. I don't want them to do this to someone else." She shuddered, thinking of Death Eaters in her house … it made her sick …

*****

"Mr. Lupin, where are they?" McGonagall asked impatiently when Remus returned to the class.

"They wouldn't come, Professor," he said. 

"You should have dragged them back, if necessary," the teacher said. 

"I didn't want to risk it," Remus said. "They could get quite vicious." A small snigger went around the classroom.

"What?" Ally asked the room. "Lily can be very threatening if she wants to, right, Adele?" Adele nodded, Silencing Charm still in place. 

"Nonsense," McGonagall said. "Practice Transfiguring your voles, please." She stalked out the door. 

"Reckon they'll come for her?" Remus asked James, whose vole had long since been Transfigured into beautiful, ornate bookends. 

"No," James snorted. "Not a hope."

*****

"He won't expel her, will he?" Lily wondered.

"He can't," Sirius replied, hoping it was true. "Not without expelling me, aswell." 

"You know earlier, when you said that she did have a home?" Lily said. "What did you mean by that?" Sirius thought. 

"That we'd be there for her," he said. 

"'We,' or just you?" Lily asked.

"What sort of a question is that?" Sirius asked testily. 

"I don't know … it's just that you've left home, haven't you?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well … it's just that now she's not going to be living with her parents anymore …"

"We have more I common?" Sirius finished. 

"Well … I just thought—" Lily started. 

"That I'd be delighted to have things this way," he cut in. "Yes, I jumped for joy when she told me. Absolutely loved it. And having her in my bed last night, crying her eyes out and all. I'd actually hoped something like this would happen," he ranted sarcastically.

"I didn't mean—" Lily started. 

"Look, I care about her, Lily, a lot," he interrupted again. "And I don't want to see her like this – it's killing me. Her entire world's just fallen apart and I want to be there for her, ok?" 

"You love her," Lily said, her jaw dropping. 

"Shhh!" he said. 

"You do," she went on. "I can tell."

"Well, don't tell her, ok?" he ordered. "This is the last thing she needs."

"When did it happen?" Lily wanted to know. 

"I don't know – it just happened," he said, blushing slightly. "It sneaks up on you, I suppose." Lily nodded, thinking of James' last letter. She hugged Sirius, taking him completely by surprise. 

"What the—" he asked.

"Well, we're friends now," she said. "You're in love with my best friend."

"Thanks," he said. 

"She loves you, too, you do know that, don't you?" Lily asked. 

"She does?"

Lily nodded. "She just doesn't know it yet. It might take her a while, but she will figure it out." Sirius grinned. 

They went back to waiting in silence. After a few minutes, footsteps could be heard drawing closer. 

"Mr. Black, Ms Evans, please return to class," McGonagall ordered. They exchanged a glance. 

"No, Professor," they said in unison. McGonagall's eyes widened. 

"Excuse me, but I say that you must return," she said. 

"We're waiting for Lena," Sirius said. 

"Mr. Black, you have NEWTs this year, in case you have forgotten. And, I must say, Ms Evans, I'm surprised at you, for not taking them seriously," McGonagall said. 

"Professor, NEWTs are the last thing on either of our minds right now," Lily said. "You do know what happened to Lena's parents, don't you?"  she asked. McGonagall nodded. "Well, at this moment in time, Lena is my top priority. Ally and Kim are taking notes for me—"

"And James can show me how to do it," Sirius cut in. 

"—so we're staying," Lily finished. McGonagall looked as if she were debating whether to give them a year's worth of detention or deduct 500 points from Gryffindor, but instead she turned around and waked back to class. Lena and Sirius gave a relieved sigh. 

*****

"Did they leave the Dark Mark?" Lena asked. 

Dumbledore nodded. 

"What about the Muggles in Wainscotting?" she asked. 

"A collective memory charm," Dumbledore said. 

"How are they going to explain it?" she wondered. 

"A burglary gone wrong."

"But won't the police want to do post mortems and stuff?" Lena asked. 

"They have been given fake bodies, with gunshot wounds," Dumbledore told her. "The real bodies are in St Mungo's." Lena winced at the thought of her dad being shot. "It is not likely that they suffered any pain," he said. "Though Healers are carrying out their own tests."

"So – there'll be a memorial service or something?" she asked. 

"If you want one," he said. A thought struck her. 

"Will I have to organize it?" she asked, wondering what happened at a wizarding memorial service …

"Arthur Weasley, your mother's Head of Department, has offered to organize it, if you wish," Dumbledore said. Lena thought about it … she didn't know him, but her mum liked him … she nodded. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to do," she admitted. 

"There is one last thing I must ask you to do," the Headmaster said. "It is an incredibly difficult thing to do, but you must identify the bodies. And this is worse, as you must do the same at the Muggle hospital." Lena swallowed the lump rising in her throat. 

"Ok," she said shakily. 

"There is a train leaving Hogsmeade station tonight at six. You're friends are all permitted to join you."

Lena nodded. "Thank you sir," she said, and stood up to leave. As she drew near the door, she turned around. "Professor, about this morning—" she started. 

"It is quite alright, Ms White," he interrupted. "Friends are very important at a time like this." She nodded and left. Lily and Sirius jumped up as the gargoyle opened.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. 

"I'm not expelled," she said. "He wanted to talk about what happened. I … I have to go and sort out some stuff tonight, though. The train leaves at six. Can you come?"

"Of course," Lily said. 

"Can you ask the others?" Lena asked. "Ally, Kim, the other boys?" Sirius nodded. 

"Do you want us to stay with you now?" he asked. Lena thought about it …

"I – I think …I need to think for a while," she said. He nodded, taking her hand. 

"We'll come to see you at lunch," he vowed, kissing her forehead. Lily hugged her, and Lena managed a small smile before heading to the Tower.

*****

 At lunch, the four boys and three girls brought a plate of sandwiches and several pitchers of pumpkin juice to the common room. Lena came down the stairs, puffy-eyed but unnoticed, and watched the scene in the room. The others were moving furniture, conjuring glasses and debating whether or not to get her. 

"Go on, she has to eat," James was saying. 

"Don't disturb her," Ally warned him.

"Someone should check how she is, though," Remus put in, levitating a chair over Peter's head. 

"Watch it!" Peter exclaimed. 

"Sorry, Wormtail."

"Well, what should we do?" Kim asked. Sirius looked over at the foot of the stairs.

"Pass me a sandwich," Lily asked, while Sirius crept over to Lena.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. 

"Yes," she said. "Well, no …"

"I know," he said. "Can you handle the crowd?" she nodded. He took her hand and they headed over to the table. 

"Lena!" Lily exclaimed. 

"I didn't see you there," Ally said, Summoning a chair for her. 

"Would you like a sandwich?" Remus offered. 

"Thanks," she said, taking one. She bit into it, relieved that conversation hadn't stopped completely since she sat down.

"I'm going back to class after lunch," she announced. 

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. Lena nodded. 

"It's Potions, it should take my mind off things," she said. And so, as lunch drew to a close, Lena and Sirius headed to Potions while the others fixed up the common room and returned the dishes to the kitchen. Professor Cooke was already in the class when they arrived. 

"Come in," he said upon seeing her. "I wasn't expecting you." 

"I need to do something, or I'll go insane," she said. He smiled. 

"It's basic Truth Serums, you'll be well able for them, if you're not up to class," Cooke said, but Lena insisted on staying. "Excuse me, for a minute, I have to go get some ingredients," Cooke said, disappearing into his private stores. Lena took out her cauldron. She heard someone entering, and Sirius standing up. 

"Snivelly, I'm warning you," he said. 

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds all cozy together before class," Snape said, clearly loving it. 

"Snape, I am not in the mood," Lena said. "So bugger off."

"Really?" Snape went on, smiling cruelly. "I heard you were always in the mood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lena asked, looking at Sirius, who had his wand pointed at Snape.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about," Snape went on, though his hand was gripping his own wand. "The whole school knows by now." Lena still looked perplexed. "About last night," Snape went on. 

"I'd bet they do," she said. "I'll bet you Slytherins knew it was going to happen, I'll bet you know the people that did it, aswell." 

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked. "I mean you and him—" he jerked his thumb at Sirius, "—last night. I _do_ hope you used the appropriate charms. The last thing we want is miniature versions of you two running around. Funny, I thought you would've been expelled by now." Lena looked at Sirius. 

"Siri, what's he going on about?" she asked. 

"Your roommates overheard us this morning, and they must've gotten the wrong end of the stick, because they—" he started, but was interrupted by a particularly loud swear from Lena. 

"Told everyone that we slept together," she said, guessing. 

"It's not surprising," Snape said gleefully. "I heard that neither of you are that fussy, Black'd shag anything with a pulse, and Lena is happy as long as he's a popular Quidditch player—" he was saying, but was unable to finish as Sirius had started to hex him. Lena beat him to it, however, and punched him in the nose. Snape stared at her, awestruck. 

"You little—" 

"Do you want me to hit you again?" she asked. "I won't hold back this time."

"You held back before?" Sirius asked, gazing at the blood pouring from Snape's nose. 

"You'll definitely be exbelled now," Snape said. Sirius smiled. 

"Yeah, go on," he said. "Run along to all the other Slytherins and tell them that you got beat up by a Gryffindor girl. I'm sure they won't tease you; they'll understand completely …"Snape blushed. Cooke re-entered, and his jaw dropped. 

"Snape!" he exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Stupid git fell over his schoolbag," Sirius said, shooting Snape a warning look. 

"Is that true?" Cooke asked. Snape threw Sirius a look of pure hatred before nodding and setting off to the hospital wing. He was barely gone before Remus, James and Peter rushed into the class, grinning. 

"What happened to Snivellus?" James asked excitedly. 

"Lena broke his nose," Sirius told them, though it sounded as if he was having trouble believing it himself. They all looked at Lena, who had turned back to her cauldron and didn't seem to notice that they were giving her looks of great admiration. 

*****

Arthur Weasley collapsed into his armchair after dinner. He had finished work earlier than usual, having been given time off after his assistant's death. His wife handed him a cup of tea, and he smiled gratefully at him. 

"How are you feeling, dear?" Molly asked him, picking up baby Percy and wiping his face, which was covered in his dinner. 

"Shocked, I suppose," he said. "And I feel so sorry for their daughter." Molly looked at her youngest son, and imagined him being alone. 

"What age is she?" Molly asked. 

"She was seventeen at the beginning of the month," Arthur replied. Molly peered around the door to where her other sons sat having a fight with their chess pieces. 

"Does she have to go to St Mungo's?" Molly wondered, as Charlie knocked a very angry-looking pawn under the table. 

"Yes," Arthur said. "I offered to do it, but it must be a family member." Bill used his knight to crush Charlie's king. 

"When is she arriving in London?" Molly wondered. Charlie's pawns attacked Bill's knight from behind. 

"Tomorrow morning," he said. "I was thinking of going to meet her," he went on. Molly nodded. Bill kicked Charlie's queen across the floor. 

"Bring her back here for breakfast, won't you?" Molly said. "I can't bear the thought of her wandering around Diagon Alley." The chess pieces had apparently gone on strike, and were being chased around the kitchen by their owners. A large crash was heard coming from the kitchen, followed by a very guilty-sounding silence. 

"Bill, Charlie, I hope you haven't broken anything," Molly called. 

"We haven't, mum," two voices rang innocently form the room. "It's just chipped …" Molly rolled her eyes, and, handing Percy to her husband, went to asses the extent of the damage. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry this took a while, but it was tough to write… Hopefully, the next chapter shouldn't be too long. 

If you'd like me to email you when I update, leave your email address in the lovely long review you're about to type … Hint, hint!!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Roswellobsessed: Thank you! I'm glad you like Lena, Kim et al. I had to get Lily and James together, and I was starting to write again after six months nonstop studying. I couldn't figure out how to do t, but then I had the idea to use the Fab Four. Glad you liked it. 

Smudged: They're not major changes. I hardly had to change Sirius' mum at all. Lovely woman. *makes a face* 


	18. Moving on or not

A/N: Hello!! Chapter 18, not bad Beaky!! *pats self on back* Well … read on; tell me if it's any good!!

DISCLAIMER: You should realize by now that I don't own anything, except Lena and all the ones that have not been mentioned in a single book to date, and whose existence cannot be proven … and if you don't know who owns the others … what are you doing reading fan fics??

**Chapter 18: Moving on … or not.**

Lena had traveled from Hogsmeade to London by train at least 12 times before, but never at nighttime. It felt strange … she didn't know where she was. 

She remembered her first time …She was so excited as she waved goodbye to her mum and dad … now she'd give anything for them to be waiting on the platform for her when she reached London. 

She looked out the window and squinted, trying to make out familiar landmarks. 

"Are you ok?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah," she said. "I'm trying to look out the window, but I can't see anything. It's too dark." She smiled weakly. "Symbolic, isn't it?" she said. Lily looked at Sirius, who signaled for her to swap seats. They did, and Sirius put his arm around her, grasping his wand. 

"_Lumos_," he whispered, and the area outside the window was illuminated. Lena smiled gratefully. 

"That was symbolic, too," he whispered. 

One by one, the occupants of the carriage nodded off. Lily took out the potions essay she had started the night before … she would just finish this before she went to sleep. 

"Hello," James whispered. She jumped. 

"I thought you were asleep," she said. 

"I was, but it's not that comfortable," James replied, rubbing his neck. 

"I'm going to go to a separate compartment," Lily said. "I shrunk my record player," she said, holding up her bag. "There'll be more room to write, aswell." James nodded. Lily stood up and walked to the door, but then hesitated. She looked in two minds whether to turn around … 

"Well … bye," she said eventually, and opened the door. 

James was still rubbing his neck, and wondering what was up with Lily. Then it hit him, and he practically jumped up and ran out of the compartment. He knocked on the door of the next compartment down. 

"Hi," Lily said, looking up and blushing slightly. 

"Did you want me to—" he started. 

"Only if you want to," she said nervously. 

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry about back there, I should have realized what you meant." Lily shook her head. 

"You're not a Legilimens," she said. 

"I can tell what you're thinking now," he said. 

"You're feeling guilty because we're … talking at a time like this." Lily half-smiled. "You're still scared, too. You don't know what to do. It'll be ok," he assured her. She stared at the floor. 

"Lily, do you fancy me?" he asked. She looked up into his hazel eyes. 

"Yeah," she admitted, "but Lena … and everyone else …"

"Then lets not tell them," James suggested. 

"What?"

"Let's just keep it a secret," he went on excitedly. "Don't tell anyone."

"How will we manage that?" Lily asked. 

"We'll manage," he promised. "So that's a 'yes'?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. James sat beside her. 

"Thank you," he said, and kissed her.

*****

Ally stirred as James returned to the compartment.   
"Hello," she said. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom," he replied, not missing a beat. 

"Where'd Lily go?" Ally wanted to know. James shrugged.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago and she wasn't here," he said. "There was music coming from the next compartment," he added.

"Was it the Beatles?" Ally asked. 

"I couldn't tell," he said. 

"I'll pop out and check," Ally said, nipping out. James barely concealed his grin. Ally reappeared, smiling.

"She's fast asleep with a half-finished Potions essay beside her," Ally said. "It was the Beatles you heard." James already knew this, having just woke up on the other seat a few minutes beforehand. 

"Oh," was all he said. 

"I'd say she couldn't sleep," Ally guessed, yawning. "And she needed her Beatles."

"What do you mean?" James asked. 

"When Lily's happy – she listens to the Beatles," Ally said. "When she's sad, confused, angry, worried, scared or nervous – she listens to the Beatles. It's how she copes." James smiled. By the time the train pulled in to Kings Cross Station, Lily had returned and the sky was becoming brighter by the second. Ally shook Peter, the only person left sleeping, awake and they all scrambled from the train clutching heir overnight bags and rubbing stiff necks and backs. A tall man with red hair approached them. 

"Hello," he said. "I'm Arthur Weasley. You must be Lena."

"Hello," Lena replied. "These are my friends," she went on, and one by one, they introduced themselves. 

"Where are you all staying?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"The Leaky Cauldron," Lily told him. 

"You're welcome at ours," he offered. 

"We couldn't impose—" 

"Nonsense," Arthur interrupted. "You'd be more than welcome."

"Well, we'll see," James said. "There are eight of us, and we're not all landing in on top of your poor wife."

"Molly's be in her element," Arthur insisted. "Shall we catch the tube?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement, though he was trying hard to conceal it. He looked thoroughly confused with his Muggle money. 

"Would you like some help, Mr. Weasley?" Lily offered. 

"Oh, yes, thank you," he said gratefully, handing over the money. 

The tube rattled through several stations, rather empty at first but as they neared their destination, commuters began to appear. Lily stared out the window eagerly as they pulled up at Tooting Broadway, but then remembered that her dad normally took the bus to work. They headed straight for St Mungos, where Lena was shown into a room on the floor entitled 'Spell Damage,' and gasped. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. Seeing her parents there, terrified looks on their faces, made it all seem too _real_. She came out of the room, shaking, and was immediately enveloped in a hug, though she couldn't ever remember whom. 

She felt as though she couldn't breath, and it wasn't because of the hug. Mr. Weasley had then removed a Portkey from his pocket and activated it, insisting that he was under strict instructions from his wife to bring Lena over for breakfast, and simply did not want to risk returning without her. 

Mrs. Weasley was possibly the nicest woman James had ever met. She fussed endlessly over Lena and insisted that they all have seventh helpings. As James tried to insist that he could not bear to even _look_ at another sausage, he spotted three heads staring around the doorframe. One looked about nine, another was a bit older than him and carrying a baby. 

"Mum, who are all these people?" the oldest asked, entering the kitchen and depositing the baby on the floor. 

"Oh, hello, Bill, darling," Mrs. Weasley said. "Come on in, Charlie. Yes, Percy, I know you're there," she went on, picking up the baby that had been tugging at the bottom of her robes, and handing him to her husband. 

"Why are there people here?" Bill asked again. 

"This is Lena, Helen and Matt's daughter," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Do you remember them telling you about her?" Bill nodded. 

"She goes to Hogwarts," he said. Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

"Why is she here, then?" Charlie asked, taking the seat James had just vacated. Molly and Arthur exchanged a look. 

"Never mind, dear, here, have some sausages," she said, handing him a plate. 

"Sausages?" Bill asked, taking Remus' chair. "We _never _have sausages for breakfast on a weekday."

"Well, eat up," Mrs. Weasley said, handing Bill his plate. 

"Who are you?" Charlie asked Sirius in an accusatory tone, spearing a sausage. 

"I'm Lena's friend," he said. 

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Bill asked. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, pouring some porridge into a bowl for Percy. 

"We'll head to the Leaky Cauldron," Kim offered. "Get out from under your feet."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Weasley asked, moving his head so that Percy couldn't reach his glasses. Kim nodded. Lena was still sitting in her chair, staring into space and gripping Sirius' hand under the table. Mrs. Weasley looked at her sadly. 

"Perhaps Lena would be better off staying here," she said, casting a Cooling Charm on the bowl. 

"We'll stay too," Lily and Sirius said. "We'll meet up around lunchtime." So James, Remus, Peter Ally and Kim said goodbye and Floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron. Soon after, Mr. Weasley kissed his wife and baby son goodbye, ruffled his other sons' hair, and Disapparated. Lena looked incredibly tired, and so when Mrs. Weasley suggested lying down, merely nodded numbly and lay down on the Weasley's couch. Lily went in to sit with her until she fell asleep. Bill was still fixing Sirius with an interested look. 

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. 

Sirius nodded. 

"What house are you in?" Charlie asked. 

"Gryffindor," Sirius replied. "What age are you?" he went on, deciding to turn the tables a bit. 

"Ten," Bill replied. 

"I'm eight and five sixths," Charlie said. 

"Won't be long until you're in Hogwarts, then," Sirius said to Bill. 

"No," Bill said.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Charlie asked. Sirius nodded. 

"For Gryffindor?" Bill checked. Sirius nodded. 

"So does she," Charlie said. "Her mum told us." Sirius looked into the living room at Lena. 

"She's amazing," he told the young boys. "An excellent Chaser."

"What position do you play in?"

"Beater," Sirius replied. "And you two?"

"Chaser," Bill replied. 

"I'm a Seeker," Charlie said proudly. 

"How do you know?" Bill challenged. "You've never even seen a Snitch."

"I just know," his brother replied defensively. 

"Now boys, no arguments, please," their mother called from the other room, where she was getting Percy dressed. "Run along and get dressed, and then you can go and play some Quidditch." They raced up the stairs and emerged minutes later. 

"Do you want to come?" Bill asked Sirius. Sirius looked at Lena, who was now sleeping, not peacefully, but sleeping nonetheless. 

"Go on," Lily said, "I'll stay here." 

"Are you sure?" he asked. Lily nodded. "I won't be long," he said, and kissed Lena on the forehead before leaving. Bill and Charlie snickered as they led him to the orchard, handing him their father's old broom. 

"She's you're _girlfriend_," they accused. 

"I know," Sirius replied calmly. 

"Girls are icky," Charlie announced. 

"You won't think that for long," Sirius promised them. "They're actually fun." Bill and his brother exchanged disbelieving look as they mounted their brooms. 

Back in the house, Mrs. Weasley settled Percy into a very large playpen and took a seat at the table. Lily joined her.   
"Would you like a cup of tea, dear?" Mrs. Weasley offered. Lily nodded gratefully. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Poor thing," she said, looking at the sleeping Lena. "I dread to imagine what she's going through." 

"Me too," Lily said. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my parents." 

"Neither do I, and I'm a grown woman," Molly said. "They were such lovely people …" An owl flew in the window, and Lily sat up. 

"That's my owl, Orion," she explained, taking the letter from her. "I wrote to my parents to tell them what had happened."

"What do they do?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"They're both Muggles," Lily said. "My dad's a banker." Molly smiled. 

"Don't tell Arthur," she warned. "He adores Muggles. Loved Matt, of course, asked him endless questions." Lily smiled. 

"Well, dad never stops asking questions about the magic world, so maybe we should get them together," Lily said. "He was close to Matt, too. I suppose they could relate to each pother, they both discovered about the magic world all of a sudden. Matt half lived in it, so he was a bit of a help to dad. Dad got the fright of his life when he took me shopping in Diagon Alley my first year." Mrs. Weasley stooped to pick up a toy that Percy had dropped out of the playpen. "What age is he?" Lily asked. 

"Fifteen months," Mrs. Weasley answered proudly, "and, do you know he's the best behaved of the three of them already." 

"Bill and Charlie seem nice, too," Lily said. 

"Oh, they are," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm blessed with my boys."

Lena woke up after about an hour and joined the boys in the orchard for a while. She was dreading going to Wainscotting, to face her friends and the others at her dad's school. She stepped into the dingy interior of the Hag's Head, the magical pup in Wainscotting. The bartender grunted sympathetically at Lena, she wasn't surprised, he never spoke. 

She didn't think she'd ever forget the false bodies at the Muggle hospital. They looked grey and horrible, with bullet holes. She felt incredibly nauseous, but Sirius kept his hand in her shoulder, and whispered, "It's not real, it's not real."

She visited her dad's school, and saw many people who looked just as numb as she felt. There were people bursting into tears everywhere, making her feel very guilty. She hadn't been able to cry since the night it happened … there was an ever-present lump in her throat, but the tears wouldn't come. CJ hugged her, looking pale and shocked, as did the entire town of Wainscotting. 

None of the Muggles seemed to have imagined that a robbery at gunpoint was possible in the sleepy Dorset village. The magical community was reeling also, the threat of Voldemort suddenly becoming very real. 

Lena attended both memorial services on the same day. She stood in front of the local high school and spoke about her dad …

"… He loved to teach. He even taught me, from a very early age, Shakespeare and all that. I never enjoyed it much, but he did finally get to me this summer. He instilled in me a love of culture, literature and art. He was the best father anyone could ask for, also. He kissed scraped knees and taught me how to ride a bicycle. I'll never forget the way he used to tuck me in at night, and worry every time I got on that train to go to school. I'll always be his little girl, and I can't believe he won't be there for the next parts of my life …"

And to a gathering of witches and wizards, she spoke about her mum …

"… She lived with one foot in both worlds, and coped amazingly. She was so proud when I got my letter, and when she waved me off from Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She also taught me how to play Quidditch, and invented a move that is, hopefully, going to lead Gryffindor to the Quidditch Cup this year. I'm so sorry she won't be here to see me hold that cup up, but I'll be doing it for you, Mum …"

If it wasn't for Lily, Sirius or the others, and their constant presence, Lena knew she wouldn't have made it. Sirius held her hand and sat in silence with her, meeting her eye at both memorial services. 

Lena was glad to get back to Hogwarts, where she could retreat to her dormitory away from everyone, but never alone. Sirius or Lily were always by her side. 

"I'm worried, Lily," Sirius said one night. Lena was sleeping and he was sitting on Lily's bed. "She hasn't said a word in weeks."

"I know," Lily said. "I wish she'd talk to us." Sirius sighed. 

"I'd better go get cracking on my homework," he said. He kissed Lena lightly on the forehead before leaving.

"Bye," Lily called, finishing a Charms essay that was about five foot longer than necessary. She sighed and took out some pieces of parchment from her trunk. She flipped through them absently. It had been her that had started to write to James again, she needed something to take her mind off things. 

_…It feels weird to be going on with this, but we have to, I suppose. Play track 12 on _Revolver_ …_

Which went …

_'I want to tell you,_

_My head is filled with things to say,_

_But when you're near,_

_All those words, they seem to slip away._

_When I get near you,_

The games begin to drag me down …' 

James had replied: _…yes, we should keep going. If I had sent this letter two weeks ago, I'd probably have chosen track 13 …_

Lily smiled.

'Got to get you into my life …'

Instead, he had recommended track 5 …

_'To lead a better life,_

_I need my love to be here._

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Changing my life with a wave of her hand_

_Nobody can deny_

_That there's someone there._

_There, running my hand through her hair,_

Both of thinking how good life can be …' 

Lily sent back a copy of _Rubber Soul_, and the words: _ … I like going out with you, but I feel so guilty leaving Lena. It's like it says on track 8, _'What goes on in my mind, it is tearing me apart…'_ I suppose I will get used to it, though …_

James replied:_ … I know, it's tough. But Lena would understand, and you mustn't take it on yourself to get her through this, she has all of us aswell. By the way, have you ever been called Michelle? Lovely name, play track 7 …_

Lily remembered …

'Michelle, ma belle 

_These are words that go together well, _

_My Michelle._

_Michelle, ma belle,_

_Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble,_

Très bien ensemble …' 

His letters had helped a lot. She didn't think she'd be able to tell anyone, not until Lena was coping better. She sighed and put the letters away.

*****

Sirius finished his own (much shorter) Charms essay and threw it aside. He lay flat on his back.

"Still not talking?" James asked. Sirius shook his head. 

"I don't know what to do," he said. "I mean, I have absolutely no idea how she's feeling. If she talked to me, I might have some idea, but now I haven't got a clue how to help her." Remus was tossing James' yellow ball in silence.

"What about Lily?" Remus asked. 

"No, not a word, not even to her," Sirius said. "She just sits, holding my hand." It was clear to Remus that this was causing Sirius just as much pain as Lena was feeling. He took a deep breath.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" Remus asked. Sirius sat up, startled. He studied Remus carefully. 

"Do you want to?" James asked. Remus couldn't say he did. 

"I could help," he said. "I have some idea as to how she's feeling. I mean, it wasn't the same thing, but—"

"If you feel up to it," Sirius said. 

"Ok," Remus said. He thought about it all that night. He wasn't sure if he was up to it, until he saw Lily trying to strike up a conversation with a numb-looking Lena at breakfast the next morning. 

"Sirius," he said in a low voice, "I'll try."

*****

On Remus' instructions, Sirius asked Lily to give Remus some time alone with Lena. Lily looked perplexed for a second. 

"Don't ask why," Sirius went on. "Remus might be able to help." 

"OK," she said, feeling rather guilty as she was just about to ask Sirius if he could be with Lena that night, James had asked her if she could meet him ...she caught up with him just as he was heading to Runes. 

"James," she whispered. He whipped around, checked that the coast was clear, and took her hand. 

"Can you come tonight?" he asked. 

"Well, Remus is talking to Lena," she said. "I suppose I could for a while …" James gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Stop feeling guilty," he said. "We'll be back before they're done."

"Ok," she said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, dropping her hand as they entered the classroom.

*****

James couldn't wait. He was really enjoying writing to Lily; it was something he'd never done before. Lily was having fun too, though she was still wrestling with her conscience …

_… Here's something to listen to, track 12 on _Help! _And track 9 on _Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ …_

Which went …

_'Falling, yes I am falling, _

_And you keep calling,_

_Me back again._

_I've just seen a face I can't forget_

The time or place when we just met …' 

… And …

_'When I get older, loosing my hair,_

_Many years from now,_

_Will you still be sending me a Valentine, _

_Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out 'till a quarter to three, _

_Would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me,_

When I'm sixty-four? …' 

To which James replied …

_… Of course I would! I'll still need you when we're 164!! D'you know, things have been looking up, like on track 4 …'_

On which Paul sang …

_'I've got to admit it's getting better,_

_It's getting better all the time._

_I have to admit it's getting better,_

So much better since you've been mine …' 

Lily wrote back: _…it is, isn't it? I wish I could say the same for Lena, though … oh well, play track 11 on 'Please Please Me' …'_

James remembered smiling particularly widely …

_'Listen, do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Whoa,_

_Closer, let me whisper in your ear,_

_Say the words you long to hear,_

I'm in love with you …' 

James told her that his favorite on that album was_ … track 9, it really suits this letter stuff …'_

And it did …

_'As I write this letter,_

_Send my love to you,_

_Remember that I'll always,_

_Be in love with you. _

_Treasure these few word 'till we're together,_

_Keep all my love forever,_

P.S I love you …' 

Lily's reply said: _…it does. This is one of my favorite songs, it's on the second record of this album … nicknamed 'The White Album,' well, it should be pretty obvious as to why …'_

The album cover was completely white, except for a small stamped serial number. James played it …

'Do you, don't you want me to love you? I'm coming down fast, but I'm miles above you …' 

James wrote back: _… do you remember you asked me 'If I fell in love with you …?' Well, the answer can be found on track 16, record 1 …_

Which said …

'Who knows how long I've loved you? 

_You know I love you still. _

_Will I wait a lonely lifetime?_

_If you want me to, I will …_

_Love you forever and forever,_

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Love you whenever we're together, _

Love you when we're apart …' 

Just for good measure, he also asked _...what about track 15? …_

'Why don't we do it in the road? 

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_No one will be watching us,_

Why don't we do it in the road?…' 

Lily merely wrote back saying: _ …This is getting rather silly, don't you think? …_

James agreed. He loved the letters stuff, but he wanted to meet her in person, too. So that was why he was smiling so wide his face was in danger of cracking as he led her to a room just off the Astronomy Tower, with amazing views of the grounds, the lake, and the sky. 

"This is breathtaking," Lily said, staring out the large window. James couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"I'll say," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "The view out the window's not bad, either." Lily laughed. 

"You can be very smarmy at times, James Potter," she said, turning around. 

"You bring it out in me," he accused. "I feel compelled to compliment you every time I see you. You deserve it, though," he added, kissing her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: This was a longie … Nine pages, wow. I'm surprised at myself … I thought I wouldn't be able to write without my darling sisters, who are gone away for three weeks. I miss them!!

Anyway, as usual, if you'd like to be emailed every time I update, leave your email address blah, blah blah …


	19. Actually Moving On And catching Beatlem...

A/N: Hello!! Here it is … 

DISCLAIMER: "Good writers borrow from other writers … Great writers steal from them outright." So said Sam Seabourne in The West Wing … And I have stolen that line, aswell as the characters and worlds of JK Rowling, and the songs of Lennon/McCartney and just McCartney … It doesn't automatically make me a great writer, unfortunately …

**Chapter 19: Actually Moving on … and catching Beatlemania!**

Lena wondered why Sirius had left. Remus was sitting on Lily's bed, holding an old-looking photograph. Lena looked at the back of it.

"Do you want to see it?" Remus asked. He handed it over. Two young boys, about five, and completely identical, were playing on toy broomsticks. She recognized their eyes the slightly tired look that was almost always present in Remus' eyes. They had his hair, too … they looked remarkably like Remus, actually …

"Yeah, that's me on the right," he said. "And that's my twin, his name was—"

"Romulus," she guessed. Remus nodded. She was speaking, which was more than he had expected. "After Romulus and Remus, who founded the city of Rome. Dad told me the story …" She trailed off, feeling the lump rise in her throat, and practically willing it to make her cry, but she couldn't ...In the picture, Remus chased his brother in and out of the boundaries of the picture, attempting to seize a Quaffle (that was almost bigger than both boys) from him. Lena felt a question forming in her head, but didn't think she could ask it.

"Always been a Chaser, then?" she asked instead. Remus grinned. 

"Yep. I wasn't born holding a Quaffle, like you or James, but we played with our older brother Toto's from an early age. He was Keeper," Remus explained, "when he was at Hogwarts. He moved to Italy after school, he works at their Ministry now. My mum's Italian, she moved to England when she was younger, but we have lots of family there. That's where the names Salvatore, Romulus and Remus come from. Toto would have been Luca, after our grandfather, but Luca Lupin – well, you know. So instead he was named after our great uncle, who was Italian Minister for Magic."

"Is Toto much older than you?" Lena wondered. 

"About 16 years," he told her. "He comes back at Christmas and that, to see me, tease me mercilessly, all that," Remus went on. 

"What else are big brothers for?" Lena said. Remus laughed. 

"He's great, if a bit annoying," he said. Lena couldn't stop staring at the picture of the young boys ...they were so alike … she'd know if Romulus was at Hogwarts, and he definitely wasn't … So where was he?

"Was he always picking on you when you were younger?" Lena asked. 

"Yes," Remus said without hesitation. "Constantly. 'Course, we used to gang up on him, but it was never much of a competition: two five-year-olds versus a twenty-one year old. And then, after Romulus died, it was just me, and needless to say, I never won by myself." Lena was shocked. 

"How old—" she started to ask.

"We were nearly six," he answered. She was about to raise another horrible question, but he answered it before she had the chance. 

"Toto was home from Italy, and brought his girlfriend, Andrea," he started. "He was going to propose, and bought her this beautiful ring … He left it in our living room, and Romulus found it and put it in his mouth, and choked on it," he said. "It was horrible afterwards, Toto blamed himself for leaving it out, Mum blamed herself for taking her eye off us, and dad blamed himself for not getting him to the hospital on time. I just wandered around, looking for my brother for a while …" Silence greeted his story. 

"But," Lena said after a while, "don't you feel guilty?"

"I didn't really understand what had happened, I was only five," he said. "I did wonder that I'd done something wrong, sometimes."

"No – not because he died, but because you're alive?" Lena asked. "Because – because you're getting on with your life and they can't? And because – sometimes you think that you might be ok without them?" Remus knew now what Lena was worried about. 

"Honestly … sometimes," he admitted. "But I _am_ alive, for some reason. And I know that he'd want to live life to the full, so that's what I try to do. I realize I'm lucky to be here. And – Lena, believe me – you'll never forget them. There's nothing wrong with moving on. That's what your parents would have wanted." The tears that Lena had been searching for the past few weeks suddenly bubbled up from within her, and she started to cry. Remus sent a jet of red sparks down the stairs, and went to comfort her. Sirius came bounding up the stairs and took over. Sirius shot Remus a grateful look as he collected his photograph, and left. 

"You helped Lena," he told himself as he sat down in a quiet corner of the common room. He thought some more about his brother, and the bits he hadn't told Lena  … how they were bitten on the same night, and gone through all those early full moons together … been inseparable … and the ring, which hadn't choked his brother, but poisoned him … the silver ring, that no one, not even Remus himself, had seen him swallow, and so no one knew why the life was slowly draining from his five-year-old body …

He almost felt like crying himself. But instead he stood up to go to bed early. As he stepped on the stone staircase, the portrait hole swung open. 

"Remus!" Lily called. He turned around reluctantly. "Sorry I wasn't back earlier, I had to do a runes essay, but someone else had the book I needed," she said breathlessly, and the look in her eyes gave Remus a fair idea as to who it was. "How is she?"

"Sirius is with her," he replied.  "She was crying when I left."

"Thanks," Lily said, surveying him with her green eyes. "It wasn't easy for you, was it?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged. She gave him a quick hug, and he grinned. 

"That's the first time anyone's hugged me after I made their best friend cry," he said. 

"It'll help," Lily said, "I know it will." She smiled and headed up to her dorm.

*****

It did help Lena, though she still felt slightly guilty. Sometimes, when she was alone with Sirius, she thought that things might just be ok, because he was there. But then a part of her brain would complain, protest that it couldn't be ok.

But that voice was getting smaller, she did feel a lot better since her chat with Remus. And she could be alone again; she didn't need someone with her constantly. And she was talking more. 

But she still wasn't back completely. She knew that she'd never could be exactly like she used to be, but he did think she could get just a little closer to her old self.  She hovered in and out, sometimes feeling fine, other times feeling like the walls were about to close in. 

On one night when she was feeling particularly depressed, she was sitting on her bed, staring into space when she should have been writing a Transfiguration essay. Seventh years were being assigned alarming amounts of homework as November wore on, and Lena was still behind since she'd gone to London …

Lily was in the library, looking up something for an Arithmancy essay Lena should have started already. Lena hadn't noticed her absence much. Lily had left one of her records playing, but Lena wasn't listening. She was absorbed in a memory that had just leaped to the surface, of her dad reading her a Muggle fairy story, which Lena could legitimise fully. The wicked Queen just brewed a poisonous potion, not the kind that Mummy made, the four-year-old said. And she used Polyjuice to turn into an old woman …

She snapped back to the present, suddenly realizing that the music was still playing … she pushed her parchment away and went to turn it off … As she did, a song started, and though she'd probably heard Lily play it a thousand times before, this was the first time she had _listened_ to it …

_'There are places I'll remember, _

_All my life,_

_Though some have changed,_

_Some forever not for better,_

_Some have gone_

_And some remain_

_All these places have their moments,_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall,_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life,_

I've loved them all' 

Lena sat on her bed, drinking in every word. So _this_ was what Lily meant when she said that the Beatles could read minds. The song described exactly what she was going through, and even explained it …

_'But of all these friends and lovers,_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories loose their meaning _

_When I think of love _

_As something new_

_Though I know I'll never loose affection_

_For people and things_

_That went before,_

_In my life,_

I love you more … 

Lena realized that they were right. They had said the same thing as Remus, but they convinced her that it was ok to love other people. It was ok to move on, to love Sirius more … She smiled, still shocked at the effect that the song had on her. 

Sirius entered and hurried over to her. 

"Lee, are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She smiled, taking him completely by surprise. 

"I'm ok," she said, throwing her arms around him. "I'm ok, just like that!" She gave a surprised sort of laugh and kissed him. 

"What—" Sirius asked, looking at her as if she were mad. "Lee, you need to sit down."

"I am sitting down," she said. "Listen." She put the song on again. Sirius stared at her, still not understanding. "Really listen," she said. "Don't you get it?" 

It was quite clear from the look on Sirius' face that he didn't.

"It doesn't matter that I'm happy with you," she went on. "Because I'll always love them. But … _'in my life, I love you more'_ …" Sirius' jaw dropped. Lena's eyes widened. "No – I didn't mean—"

"Didn't you?" Sirius whispered. 

"Yeah – but I didn't mean to say it,"£ she said. 

"I mean it," he said softly. His voice was hoarse, he couldn't believe that he was admitting this ...a voice in his head told him to shut up, yet he swallowed and whispered: "I love you, Lee."

"Don't call me Lee," she said, smiling.

"That's your response to my declaration of love?" he said. 

"You known I love you," she said. He nodded. She kissed him. 

"Lily was right, then," Sirius said. 

"Lily's always right," Lena replied. "The answer was right there on that little piece of plastic … well, it was actually a culmination of many things …"

"So you're going to be ok?" he checked. 

"As long as I've got you," she replied. 

"Then you'll be fine, 'cos I'm not going anywhere," he promised. 

"I know," she said. "You've been amazing – you and Lily and Ally and Kim and James and Peter and – Remus. How is he?" 

"He's ok," Sirius assured her. 

"He's amazing," Lena said. "He really helped. It was hard for him, I could tell."

"Should I be getting a teensy bit worried?" Sirius joked. 

"No, you'll always be the only man for me," she said, kissing him. 

"And you're the only girl for me," he replied, returning the favour. As Lena thought how brilliant it was to be with Sirius like this again, to be talking to him and kissing him, the song finished and the next one started. She heard the Beatles sing ...

'It's been a long time, no I'm Coming back home …' 

And she knew that she was officially a Beatles fan now, she had caught Beatlemania. 

There would be no looking back

*****

Lily came back from meeting James that night to see Lena and Sirius talking and laughing very cozily on her bed. 

"I have to do my homework," she was half-protesting, as Sirius wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm sure that McGonagall would understand," he said. 

"Yes, sure she would," Lena said. "Sorry, Professor, I couldn't do my homework as Sirius fancied a snog."

Lily was taken aback. Like Sirius, she didn't understand at first why Lena hugged her happily and grinned broadly. Unlike Sirius, however, she understood completely what Lena had heard in the song. 

And she didn't waste any time in further initiating her best friend into the Evans Family Beatles Fan Club. She had been trying to get Lena to listen for six years, and finally, she had been bitten by the Beatle bug. 

That was two converts in a month, because James was a fan, too. Sirius would be soon, Lena was seeing to that. And then there would be four people to teach Ally, Kim, Remus and Peter. She was proud to be educating the wizarding world about the Beatles; she almost felt a sense of duty … so she sometimes took her record player with her when meeting James in the room off the Astronomy Tower. They could sit there for hours, doing homework together (at Lily's behest) talking about nothing, and doing other things …

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" she wondered aloud one night. 

"We were idiots," he replied. They still hadn't told anyone, not that they cared what people would say anymore. They just liked to have their own secret, just the two of them …

Lena and Sirius were all anyone cared about anymore, anyway. The school was still in awe of them: half waiting for it to blow up any second (as it had already lasted about four times longer than any other relationship Sirius had been in), the other half still wondering what had really happened the night that Lena's parents died (most believing Sophie and Adele's original version of events, though the girls had told everyone it wasn't true). But Lena and Sirius seemed unperturbed by all the attention. 

"Water off a duck's back," was all Lena said when Lily asked her about it. 

"Are you still there?" James was asking. Lily snapped back. 

"Yeah," she said. "Sorry." James grinned. 

"Orion just brought this," he said, holding up a pillowcase similar to the one that Lily had been sending him. Lily squealed. 

"It's from my dad," she explained, "we exchange records like this all the time."  She pulled out the record. "It's the new Wings single," she said excitedly. 

"That's Paul and Linda, isn't it?" James asked. 

"Yeah," Lily said. 

"What's it called?" James wanted to know. 

"Mull of Kintyre," she said. "It's where his farm is, in Scotland."

"Anywhere near Hogwarts?" James wondered. Lily smiled. 

"Well, Hogwarts is Unplottable, so I don't know," she said. "It could be."

"Yeah, just think, we could have a really interesting next-door-neighbor," James said. 

"Our next-door-neighbor is Hagrid," Lily reminded James. 

"Oh, he's interesting enough, anyway," James said, laughing and looking out the window at the caretakers' cabin. "I haven't been to see him in a while," he mused. 

"Do you normally visit him often?" Lily setting down the record and picking up her Herbology homework again. 

"Yeah, but we haven't since he got that bloody fire crab," James said. 

"When was this?" Lily wondered. 

"Last May," James replied. "He didn't have a license, though, so he had to give it up. We're kind of afraid of what he'll have next time we go down."

"He's not that bad, surely?" Lily said reasonably. 

"I'm surprised that his hut didn't catch fire," James said. "Although the fire crab wasn't as bad as Albert." Lily gave him a curious look. "His Tebo. That was ill, missed the jungle, I presume, so he had to get rid of it. He used to have a Quintaped, the only one to ever leave the Isle of Drear, but it ran back again. Then there was Oliver, his Occamy … the list is endless." Lily was scribbling the last line of her homework with a smile on her face. She rolled up her parchment and pulled her wand out, her face screwed up.

"You ok?" James asked. 

"I've never been able to Transfigure something simple, like a book, into something complicated, like …" she started. 

"A record player?" James guessed. Lily nodded. "What you do is …," he said, launching into an explanation. After about half an hour, Lily had mastered it. 

"Wow," she said. "Thanks. You're amazing." James blushed, a thing he only ever did in front of Lily. 

"Not really," he mumbled. 

"You're the best I've seen at Transfiguration," she said. "You know, I'd say you'd be able to become an Animagus, if you wanted to," she went on. 

"Well, you're ten times better than anyone I know at charms," James said quickly, hiding his smile. "Including Professor Deschanel."

"Come off it," she said, placing the record on the record player. 

"I'm serious," he said. "You've never needed more than one try top master a charm. You're silencing charm on Sophie lasted way longer than the one I did on Adele." She hadn't started the record yet. "I've seen you being bored to death in charms, just like Lena is in Potions."

"And you in Transfiguration," she went on. "And Remus in Defence, and Sirius in Care of Magical Creatures, and Ally in Arithmancy. And Frank in Herbology, and Kim in History of Magic. We all have a subject that we're good at, so drop it." She started the record, and her brow furrowed. She checked the sleeve, apparently surprised at the song. She rummaged in the pillowcase and extracted a letter from her dad. 

_Lily,_

_I'm not sure … it's selling really well, it's been number one for two weeks … but, well, I think its rubbish. How about you?_

_Love,_

_Dad._

"I agree," Lily muttered, shaking her head. She looked at James, who was having trouble holding back his laughter. She laughed first. 

"Proof that even the greatest men are not immune from stupidity," he said, holding up the sleeve. Lily giggled harder, shaking her head again. She sighed.

"Well, best get back to the tower," she said. "To the real world." James grinned. 

"We'll have to have an argument again soon," he said. 

"Oh, yeah!" Lily exclaimed. "How about before Potions?"

"No, let's leave it 'till Defence, make a big scene," James suggested. 

"Ok," Lily said, kissing him on the nose. "Lena's helping me with Potions tomorrow night, so we're going to the library," she told him. 

"Come here, then, if it's going to be ages 'till we get together again," he said, pulling her closer. "Quidditch practice is going to be nightly next week, because of the game."

"Oh, yeah," Lily said. "Are you nervous?"

"To tell you the truth, we're excited. We can't wait to see if we're as good as we think we are," he said. "And it sounds like we're arrogant, but up there, it feels so good, we feel we're playing well." He grinned. "Well, we'll see what Ravenclaw think next Saturday, eh?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "You'll do fine," she said, attempting to flatten his hair. He smiled. "What?" she asked. 

"Here, running your hand through my hair," he said, quoting the Beatle's song, _Here, There and Everywhere_. Lily smiled. 

"Each one believing that love never dies, watching your eyes, and hoping you're always there," she continued. She wouldn't have minded staying there forever …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Aww … aren't they adorable!! I don't like Mull of Kintyre much, about the only McCartney song I don't like. 

Anyway, next chapter: the Quidditch match, and Lily and James get found out!

If you'd like me to email you when I update, you know the drill!!


	20. ROAR!

A/N: I'm on chapter twenty!! *does celebratory dance around her living room*

DISCLAIMER: JK owns it all, and I'm not going to claim to own her things on her birthday … 

**Chapter 20(!): ROAR!!!!**

James was flying around the Quidditch pitch, trying to get the Quidditch Cup from Professor McGonagall … he caught up with her and attempted to wrestle it from her grasp, and then gave up and decided to Transfigure her into a feather instead, but Lily hovered between them and swept James into a hug … he pushed her out of the way and she fell towards the ground, calling his name …

"James, help! James, James …" 

"James!" someone hissed. He opened his eyes to see Lena sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in her Quidditch robes and holding her broom. He sat up quickly, reaching for his glasses, as Remus came out of the bathroom, bleary eyed and also dressed for Quidditch. 

"What time is it?" he asked worriedly. 

"Oh, it's early," Lena assured him. "You haven't slept late or anything."

"Then what—" he started. 

"Let's go for a throw around before breakfast," Lena suggested. 

"Before break—what time is it?" he asked as Lena headed over to Sirius' bed.

"You don't want to know, mate," Remus told him, stifling a yawn. James grabbed his watch. 

"Half past bloody five?" he asked incredulously. Lena grinned and kissed Sirius on the nose. His eyes shot open immediately, and his lips curled into a smile. 

"Morning," he whispered, kissing her nose in return. "Is it late?" She shook her head. 

"It's bloody dawn," James grumbled, rummaging in his trunk. 

"We're going to go for a bit of a fly," Lena told him. "Coming?" Sirius nodded and sat up. James stood up, clutching his robes. 

"I'm in the bathroom first," he said, storming into the room and closing the door. Sirius chuckled and lay back down. Lena flopped down beside him. 

"Are you not nervous, Lena?" Remus asked. 

"A bit," she admitted. "But I can't wait to get out there, either."

"Do you remember your first game?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. 

"Fourth year. I couldn't eat for a week afterwards," he said, smiling reminiscently. Sirius looked at Lena, who was grinning broadly. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss, but it ended up lasting until James came out of the bathroom. 

"When you're finished," James said rather rudely, though he looked in a better mood than before.

A half an hour later, they were on their way to the pitch, where James and Remus became fully awake within seconds. It was a hazy morning, but as they played the sky cleared to a dazzling blue. 

"That wasn't a bad idea," James said as they headed back to the castle, rosy cheeked. 

"Thanks for the compliment," Lena said sarcastically. "So, how do you feel about our chances?"

"Pretty confident," he replied. "I mean, with my talent, how could we loose?" 

"True," Lena remarked. "How long have you been on the team now? Three years? And we've won the cup how many times since then? Oh yeah … none." 

"Yeah, and you missed about three goals back there, with _Sirius_ Keeping," Remus pointed out. Sirius looked almost as insulted as James. 

"No offense, Siri, but Beating is your forte," Lena went on, ruffling his hair. He flattened it stubbornly, and James looked on in envy as it remained flat.  They entered the Great Hall, and were waved over to join the other team members. 

"Were you lot out already?" Shay asked. Lena nodded. 

"Excellent conditions," she informed him, grabbing some toast hungrily. 

"How long were you out for?" Rachel asked. 

"About an hour and a half," Remus answered. 

"An hour and—but it's only eight!" Rachel exclaimed. 

"Oh, is it?" Remus asked, glancing at his watch. "Then two hours."

"You've been up since six?" Derek asked. 

"Lena woke us all up at half five," Sirius told them. 

"I would've called you lot, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it," Lena explained. 

"Glad to know you didn't care whether or not we minded," James muttered. Lena smiled brightly. 

"You were out flying already?"  Lily asked from behind them. Lena nodded again. 

"Are you nervous?" Ally asked her. 

"Not especially," she replied. "I don't know why …"

"You know you're going to be excellent," Kim said.  Lena stared at her friends as if something was missing. 

"Where's the banners?" she asked. "The scarves, hats, the team colours?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Where's your house loyalty?" Ally merely made a face. 

"Well, I'll just have to put more of an effort in myself," Lena said, taking out her wand and tapping each of her plaits in turn. One turned scarlet, the other gold. "There," she said proudly. "It'll wear off in a few hours, but it should last through the game." Sirius grinned as he fingered her hair. 

"Gorgeous," he said. "Are you ready to head to the changing rooms?"  The team nodded, and suddenly the entire table came down to wish them luck. 

"Good luck," Lily said, beating the rush and hugging Lena. She met James' eyes for a brief second. "You too," she mouthed, unnoticed by everyone else. He winked at her. 

As the seven departed to continued cries of "Good luck!", Lily Ally and Kim hurried to the nearest bathroom …

*****

Lena smiled as they waited to go onto the pitch … she was going to win this game. 

"Ok?" James asked her. She nodded. Sirius hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips. James coughed loudly. 

"Yes?" Lena asked sweetly. 

"Well, I was just wondering whether you two would give it a rest long enough to play the game," James said, not noticing the faces Sirius was pulling behind his back. "Ok, we've got a good team, we all know that. I think it's about time we let Ravenclaw know." The team grinned. James looked around, the noise of the crowd becoming louder. "Well, what are we waiting for, then?" he asked, and they headed onto the field.

"Look!" Sirius shouted, pointing to the Gryffindor end of the pitch. Lily, Ally and Kim were covered in red and gold hats, scarves and gloves. They were holding a gigantic scarlet banner, probably made by Kim, which bore a gold lion and simply said 'ROAR!!' in huge golden lettering. 

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch instructed, and James and Ritchie obeyed. Sirius fingered his bat longingly as Ritchie's eyes darted to Lena. 

"Mount your brooms."

Sirius shook himself and threw his leg over his broom. Lena shot him a grateful look as she did the same … the whistle blew and Lena darted forwards to grab the Quaffle. She succeeded, and tore towards the Ravenclaw goals, outstripping Ritchie and scoring before he was even in the scoring area. The crowd was in shock. 

"And White scores … just two seconds into the game!! What an excellent debut for her," the commentator, a fifth year Hufflepuff named Ludo Bagman was saying, "and anyway, Ritchie, Ravenclaw Keeper has finally reached the hoops, and he isn't looking very happy at all … he throws the ball to Wiggins of Ravenclaw, but here comes Potter, dodging a Bludger sent by Pilchard, good Beating there, just not good enough … Potter wins possession for Gryffindor, and is passing to White … Lupin … Potter again … Lupin – and another score! Blimey, they're good!"

Lily gaped. Two scores already?? They were working seamlessly, they appeared to be reading each other's minds … and they were flying so fast!

" … And now Kingsdown of Ravenclaw has taken the Quaffle and is heading for the Gryffindor end … along comes White …"

Lena flew alongside her, initiating the move her mother had taught her … She grinned broadly as she changed direction minutes later, clutching the Quaffle. She passed it to Remus. She winked at Sirius as he batted a Bludger away from James, who was in the process of scoring another goal.

The Ravenclaw team was in shock. This was unbelievable …

"… and Ravenclaw in possession again, but can they keep it? ...looks promising, but can Given save it? … and it's an excellent save by Gryffindor, score remains thirty-nothing …"

After an hour, Gryffindor's lead had risen to 100. In desperation, Ravenclaw called a time out. James landed, grinning. Sirius laughed as he touched the ground. 

"Loved that last score, Moony," he congratulated.  Remus smiled modestly. 

"Right, just keep going the way we've been playing, I suppose," James said. "Oh, Rachel, you're going to have to keep an eye out for the snitch, I have a feeling they'll be looking for a quick finish." Rachel nodded. 

James was right. Salthair, the Ravenclaw seeker, scanned the field relentlessly, and Rachel followed him. Soon, however, Gryffindor were leading by 160 points, despite the opposing Chasers snatching a few goals. 

The Gryffindor crowd was growing steadily more hoarse as the goals rolled in, but the cheers were, if anything, getting louder. James, Remus and Lena were oblivious to all the noise and darted around with looks of deep concentration on their faces ...they always seemed to be thinking about four moves ahead of everyone else. After three hours, Salthair captured the snitch, but as Gryffindor were ahead by 270 points at the time, it didn't matter much. 

The Chasers landed together, grinning broadly, Lena throwing her Gryffindor plaits behind her shoulder. 

"Well done, boys," she said. 

"And you," James nodded. Sirius landed and swept Lena into a gigantic hug. 

"Wow! You lot were fantastic!" he exclaimed. He turned to James and Remus, who backed away, grinning. 

"It's ok, we don't need a hug," Remus said jokingly. 

"Pity, I was going to offer," chirped Kim from behind him. "How in the name of Merlin did you manage to score 31 goals?"

"It's easy," James said. "Throw the red ball through the hoops. Hardly Transubstantial Transfiguration. Though that doesn't sound difficult, either …"

"Three Porskoff Ploys!" Frank exclaimed. 

"Yeah, we really should have done that more," Lena said. 

"And that faking-thingy!" Lily said. "That was brilliant!"

"We weren't the only ones in the air," Remus reminded them. "There was excellent Beating going on, aswell, since after ten minutes all Bludgers were aimed at us." Sirius and Derek took a bow.

"And Rachel – you held Salthair away from the Snitch for three hour – well done," Sirius said. Lena wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I'd like to say, you've all seen how wonderful Lena is – well, I discovered her." Lena hit him playfully. 

"Party!" someone called from the crowd, and the team members were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd and carried back up to the castle.

*****

Lena thought she must have been complimented by every member of Gryffindor Tower that night. Lovely as it was to have her ego fed, she was glad when she finally cornered Sirius and they escaped to their little room. He was glad, too, and wasted no time in showing her exactly how happy he was. 

"I'd like to congratulate you, too," Lena said once things had calmed down. 

"Why?"

"You only hit three Bludgers at Ritchie and two of them were strategic," she explained. Sirius grinned. 

"Thank you," he said, pulling her close again. 

Lily was just as anxious to see James alone, and slipped him a note discreetly. He opened it once she'd gone …

Meet me in the usual place as soon as possible! 

He grinned and made excuses. As soon as he entered the room, Lily flung herself at him.

"What was that?" he asked, dazed, a few minutes later. 

"You were amazing," was her only reply before she attacked him again. James recovered faster this time …

"Wow, I should play Quidditch more often," he said a while later. 

"I agree," Lily said, grinning. James was quite taken aback by her ferocity, he wasn't aware that she had it in her. And he had an even bigger surprise in store that night when he was dressing for bed. As he dried his face, he noticed three rather purple-looking marks at the bottom of his neck. 

"Evans!" he exclaimed under his breath, touching them gingerly. 

"C'mon, Prongs, you must be finished taking your make-up off by now," Sirius joked, walking over to the open door. His jaw dropped. 

"Ahhh …," he said. "Moony told me you'd disappeared tonight," he went on. "Who's the vampire, then?" James willed himself not to blush, that would arise more suspicion. He tried to act nonchalant. 

"Never mind," he said, pushing past Sirius and heading to his bed. 

"Well, it's hardly a Ravenclaw," Sirius pressed, "they won't talk to you for at least a month."

"Who's hardly a Ravenclaw?" Remus asked. 

"The girl who's taking lumps out of Prongs."

"What?" Peter asked. 

"He's got these marks on his neck," Sirius explained. "They look pretty fresh, too."

"Really?" Remus asked. "Is that where you were before?" 

"None of your business," James said, pulling back his covers.   
"You've been sneaking off a lot lately," Sirius remarked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"So what if I have?" James said. 

"Well, it'd be nice if we knew who she was," Remus said.   
"You're pretty sure I have one," James said. 

"What else have you been doing?" Sirius reasoned. "I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. What year is she in?"

"I don't want to talk about it," James said. 

"Ooh, she's older than you!" Sirius guessed. "She's finished school." James sighed. It would be easier just to go along with it. 

"Yeah," he said. 

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it! You've been sneaking out to Hogsmeade to see her, haven't you?" James nodded. 

"What's her name?" Remus asked. Jams grasped around his brain for one …

"Linda," he said. 

"Well, what age is she?" Sirius asked. 

"Goodnight, Sirius," James replied, pulling his hangings closed. 

"Goodnight, James," Sirius said sweetly. "Sweet dreams."

The next morning, James pulled Lily into an empty classroom. 

"Hello," she said. "How is the star Chaser this morning?"

"A bit scared of his girlfriend," James replied, pulling the collar of his robes down so she could see the marks that had grown worse overnight. Lily gasped. "Yeah," he said. "You're vicious, aren't you?"

You weren't complaining at the time," she reminded him, smiling. 

"Sirius saw them," he told her. Her smile vanished. 

"What did you say?" 

"I made up a girlfriend in Hogsmeade," he said. "Well, Sirius did, and I went along with it. So if you hear anything about someone called Linda, it's not true."

"Linda was the best you could come up with?" she asked playfully. 

"Yeah," he said, mildly offended. "I was trying to think of a name, and I thought of Paul, and …" Lily smiled. 

"Well, go on to breakfast," she said. "Do you want to arise even more suspicion?" James was about to point out that no one would suspect a thing if it wasn't for her, but she had already pushed him out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Not the longest of chapters, but I have to go to my grandparent's tonight, they're arriving home form New Jersey tomorrow morning, (with my US version of OoP!!) and I have to stay overnight to see them, so this is all I have time to type.  Our aunt in America (who just had an adorable baby boy named Bryan) sent us the first three books, US versions, so we want to get them all with those gorgeous US covers … So much nicer than the English ones, don't you think? Anyway, we have the UK version aswell; because we weren't waiting this long to get the book … it was tough enough waiting until 8am when our nearest bookshop opened!

Before I forget … 

_Happy Birthday to You! _

_Happy Birthday to You! _

_Happy Birthday JK and Harry!! _

_Happy Birthday to You! _

Or, as the Beatles say: 

_You say it's your birthday, _

_Well it's my birthday too, _

_You say it's your birthday,_

_Happy Birthday to you!!_

(It's not my birthday, that was just the song. My birthday's not 'till October.)

Review!! And leave your email, if you'd like me to let you know when the next chapter's up …


	21. Mischievous Hufflepuffs, Revelations, Gi...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or settings, JK owns them. Or Moptops or Beatles songs (Michael Jackson owns publishing rights to most of them. Bleh), etc ...

**Chapter 21:  Mischievous Hufflepuffs, Revelations, Ginger Newts and Moptops.**

Over the next few days, the news about Linda worked its way around the school. It actually turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as James could 'go to Hogsmeade' to meet her several times a week, and spend more time with Lily, who pretended to be in the library. 

One Saturday near the end of November, Lily did actually spend the day studying in the library with Lena. Sirius was bored, and was lounging near the girls' table along with James, looking over at Lena every ten seconds. 

"Hello," a sweet voice called from behid them. They looked up to see a very attractive Hufflepuff, Anita Something-Or-Other, flashing them a smile. 

"Hi," Sirius grunted, and glanced over at Lena again. 

"'Lo," James muttered, under the pretence of looking at Sirius looking at Lena, while his eyes were actually on Lily. 

"Can I sit down?" Anita asked. 

"Well, actually, we're rather busy," James said, indicating the stack of closed books on the table in front of them. Anita gave a loud, false laugh. 

"Don't be silly!" she trilled. "I won't be much of a distraction. That is, unless you want me to be," she added, staring at James from beneath her magically elongated lashes. Sirius wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her; Lena had just gone behind a bookshelf to search for a book. 

"Excuse me," he said cheerfully, darting after her. James cursed him silently as Anita moved closer to him. He shuffled away from her, knowing that his friend would not return for some time … he picked up one of the books and opened it, peering over at Lily as he did so. She couldn't see past her own large tome, and James was slightly relieved. How was he going to get rid of Anita?

"So, just you and me, then," Anita was saying. 

"Oh, I forgot I needed _100 Relevant Runic Passages_," he said, making to stand up, but Anita grabbed his arm. 

"You mean this?" she asked, lifting the book from the table. 

"Erm…," was all James managed. His eyes darted over to Lily again; she was still buried behind her book. 

"You know, I think older women are rather … overrated," Anita said, moving closer again. James attempted to move away again, but she had too strong a grip on his arm. "Where are you going?" Anita went on. "There's no need to run away James, it's only a bit of fun," she whispered, and James struggled valiantly to escape, but she lunged forward and kissed him.

Lily looked up at that precise second and her jaw dropped. She stumbled out of her chair and ran as fast as she could from the library. 

James sprang away from Anita as if he had been stung. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he exploded, wiping his mouth. 

"What does it look like?" she retorted. "Linda'll never know." James spun around quickly, and saw Lily's books still scattered on the deserted table. 

"Shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running out the door as fast as he could. He spotted her hair whipping around a corner up ahead, and quickened his pace. 

"Lily!" he shouted. "Lily! Its not – Lily please stop!" But Lily kept on running, reaching the Fat Lady and giving the password breathlessly (Semolina Pilchard). The picture was just swinging back into place when James rounded the corner, shouting: "Don't close! Semolina Pilchard!" The portrait looked quite offended. 

"Where are your manners, young man?" she demanded. James didn't care, flinging himself through the hole and pulling out his wand. 

"_Colloportus_!" he shouted, sealing the door to the girls' staircase. 

"Open it, James," Lily said in a very strained voice. 

"Lily, I didn't – she just—" he said, gasping for breath. 

"I saw it James," she said. "Don't try to make excuses. I should have known that something like this would happen eventually. Nundus never change their spots."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a Nundu," he said. "And I did not want that, Lily."

"Sure," she said bitterly, still facing the door. 

"How can you think that I did?" he asked. "After the last few weeks? After all that we said?"

"I saw you—"

"You saw _her_ kiss me, and if you'd waited, you'd have seen me pushing her away," he cut in. "Why would I want to kiss her, when I've got you?" Lily turned around. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," she said quietly. 

"Lily, I told you before, it's always been you," he said, stepping closer. "She just sat down, grabbed hold of me and kissed me."

"Why would she do that?" Lily asked.  James shrugged. 

"Why do you?" he asked. Lily smiled, and James sighed in relief. A loud bang suddenly erupted from the corner, making both of them jump. They had quite forgotten where they were, and hadn't realized that they had told the entire common room (and it was pretty full, it being a Saturday afternoon) their secret. The rest of the room, having fell silent the minute Lily came hurtling into the room, averted their eyes and pretended to be getting along with their work. (The bang, incidentally, had come from a group of third years that had clean forgotten their game of Exploding Snap.) Lily looked at James, biting her lip. 

"Oops," she said. James shrugged. 

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Do you really mind?" Lily shook her head. "John was wrong," James mused. 

"What?" Lily asked indignantly. 

"You don't have to hide your love away," he went on. "Am I forgiven, then?"

"For the kiss – yes," Lily said, taking his hand. "But that John remark is going to take longer for me to forget," she went on, as he opened the door and they headed up to her dormitory. 

*****

 "This is a _library_!" Madame Pince screeched. Lena and Sirius jumped apart quickly. They scurried back to their tables, to find them deserted. 

"Where'd Lily go?" Lena wondered. "She left all her stuff here."

"So'd James …," Sirius said, puzzled. 

"Go on!" Madame Pince said, swooping down on them. "Clear off! And take all of that with you!" They gathered it up quickly, hovering some of the books in front of them, and left, grinning sheepishly. 

They decided that they'd drop everything in the Tower and go for a walk before Quidditch practice. On their way to the Tower, they ran into Adele, who was grinning broadly.

"Did Lily and James forget their bags?" she asked.

"No, we've stolen them," Sirius muttered sarcastically, while Lena nodded. 

"They did seem … distracted earlier," Adele said smugly. 

"Not _another_ argument?" Lena asked, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh, yeah, but don't worry, everything's ok now, they've kissed and made up," Adele informed her, grinning still. 

"What?" Sirius asked. 

"Didn't you know?" Adele asked. "They've been going out for ages!"

"What?!?" Sirius and Lena exclaimed in unison, forgetting completely about the books hovering in midair, which dropped to the floor as they stopped dead in their tracks. 

"He's been two-timing Linda," Adele went on, "well, three-timing, obviously, as he kissed Anita Thingamabob from Hufflepuff, but he's managed to worm his way out of that. With Lily, anyway." Lena exchanged a look with Sirius. They knew only too well how Adele's sources were often dodgy, and were wondering whether or not to believe this story. 

"What d'you reckon?" she asked. 

"That Anita Thingy was lurking around earlier, so that could be true … but he didn't seem that interested," Sirius said. "He could've been looking at Lily actually!" he said, remembering James' earlier behaviour. "He talked as if Linda was semi-serious, though," he added. Lena's eyes narrowed. 

"Did he mention her surname?" she asked. Sirius thought. 

"Eastman," he replied. Lena grinned. "What?"

"That's Linda McCartney's maiden name," she said. 

"Linda who?" Sirius asked. Lena rolled her eyes. 

"Paul McCartney's wife," she explained. 

"You think it's a cover?" he asked. 

"I think it'd make sense – if he is covering up about seeing Lily, then he'd know all about Linda," Lena reasoned. 

"I goaded all that out of him," Sirius went on. "He could've just been giving us a red herring." Adele was still standing beside them, as if she was waiting for some confirmation. 

"Adele, don't take this personally or anything, but bugger off," he said as they raised the books again. They headed back to the Tower, and up to the girls' room first. 

"You know, it could be true," Sirius said on the way. 

"Yeah … she has been acting strange," Lena mused, nearing the top of the staircase. She heard music, and smiled. "Well, we've found Lily," she said, rearranging the books in her arms. "The album is _A Hard Day's Night_," she said, turning the handle, "and the track is _And I Love Her_… am I right, Lil—" she started, but lost her voice halfway through. Sirius entered and what he saw made him drop the books again. 

Lily and James were sitting on Lily's bed, and though they had jumped back, Lena and Sirius had caught a glimpse of what had been going on.

"Hello," Lena said, barely suppressing a grin. James began to speak, but Lena beat him to it. "James, the Beatles were a big band. Wings are fairly well known, aswell. There are a lot of people in this school that grew up in the Muggle world and return to it every summer. How long did you expect to get away with Linda Eastman?" she asked. James grinned. 

"It worked for a couple of weeks," he said. 

"So are you going to explain?" Sirius asked, setting down the book and flopping onto Lena's bed.

"It's true," Lily said. "We're going out."

"How long have you been running around in secret?" Lena asked. Lily started to explain, from the very beginning. 

"So where have you been sneaking to?" Sirius wondered when she'd finished, but James shook his head. 

"That's going to remain a secret," he said, winking at Lily. 

"Aw!" Lena protested. "Tell us!" Lily shook her head. 

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "We'll spy on them with the map." James stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Have you seen that map?" Lily asked. Lena nodded. 

"Cool, isn't it?" she replied. Sirius grinned proudly. 

"You've both got incredibly talented boyfriends," he said. The girls exchanged a look and burst out laughing. 

"We've both got incredibly bigheaded boyfriends, more like," Lena joked. 

"Did Remus not help?" Lily asked. "Or Peter?"

"Well … yeah, but we did more," Sirius joked.

"Bigheaded twat," Lena repeated, ruffling Sirius' hair. 

"Why do you do that?" Sirius wondered. Lena shrugged. 

"Lily's always trying to flatten mine," James said. "We should swap," he suggested. 

"Ok," Lena said, standing up. Lily joined her, grinning, and they swapped places. 

"This is great," Lily said. "She's always talking about Puddlemere, and so is he."

"Yeah, and he can call you 'Lil' and won't be annoying me with that Lee stuff," Lena agreed. The door opened and Ally stuck her head into the room. Before anyone had the chance to say hello, she had disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later, accompanied by Remus, Kim and Peter. 

"What's going on here?" Remus asked. 

"We're swapping boyfriends," Lena said. 

"Who?" Remus asked. 

"Me and Lily," Lena went on. "Come on, you must've heard by now."

"What?" he asked, irritated. "Can someone please tell us what's going on?"

"Ok … well, Linda doesn't exist, or she's Lily, depending how you look at it. Lily and I have been together for a while, but we kept quiet about it," James said. 

"You two?" Ally asked. 

"For how long exactly?" Kim wondered. 

"A month, I'd say," Lily said. "But I'm not sure."

"A month?" Remus asked incredulously. " And how would I have heard this?"

"Oh, Anita whatever from Hufflepuff kissed me, and we had a row in the common room," James said. "But everything's ok now, or at least it was until she left me for Sirius."

"It's ok," Lily said quickly. "Lena's left Sirius for James, too."

"I'm lost," Peter declared, and for once Remus had to agree with him. So James started from the beginning and explained everything in a less confusing manner. 

Once everyone knew what was going on, they started to do more things as a group of eight – they sat as a group at meals and in the common room, and as much as was possible at other times. Before long, it felt as if they'd been doing it for years. 

"Can anyone but Lena do that potions essay?" Lily asked one day, sitting down to breakfast. 

"No, I'm still trying to master that Inanimatus Conjurus Thingy for McGonagall," Kim said. 

"That's not bad," James said. 

"For you, King of Transfiguration," Peter muttered. 

"I'll show you, if you'd like," James offered. 

"Yeah," Lily said. "Look what he taught me to do," she went on, demonstrating the book-to-record-player trick. 

"You're on to something there," Lena said. 

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. 

"Well, James is excellent at Transfiguration, he could help us," she said. "I'll help anyone who has a potions question. Lily is the best Charms teacher in the school, and we're all good at something. We should start studying together, so we can help each other out."

"Yeah," Sirius said, just joining them. "Brilliant idea!" he went on, kissing her on the cheek. "What was it?" Lena explained her idea quickly. 

"But where?" Kim wondered. "The common room's too noisy, and Madame Pince doesn't like big groups in the library." They all turned to the boys. 

"What?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of cereal. 

"Well, you know the castle inside out," Ally said. "Do you know anywhere?"

"Not at the drop of a hat," James said. 

"Yeah, give us a chance," Sirius said. "It'll have to be big," he mused. "It'll be tough to find a room that has everything we need…"

"I know a place," Remus said calmly. 

"Where?" Sirius asked as all seven whipped around to look at him.

"A room that will _always_ have everything we need," Remus went on in a low voice. 

"Of course!" James exclaimed. 

"Where is it?" Lily asked, but they had to wait until after dinner that night to find out. The boys led them to the seventh floor, stopping in front of a dingy tapestry. Ally flinched as she saw the trolls deal a particularly heavy blow to the head of a man in a very large tutu. Remus paced up and down several times, thinking: _We need a place to study_…

The girls looked at each other warily, convinced that their friend had temporarily misplaced his marbles, that is, until a door appeared in the wall opposite the now screaming tapestry. Remus grinned at the astonished expressions on their faces. 

"Ye of little faith may enter first," he said, opening the door. The girls stepped inside. 

"Wow," Lena said, taking in the bookshelves in the far corner, the side table with teapots and plates of biscuits, the fireplace with just enough chairs and couches to seat them all, and the large circular table with eight comfy-looking chairs. 

"Not bad," added Kim. "What is it?"

"Room of Requirement," Sirius replied, heading straight to the biscuits. "It is whatever you want it to be."

"Like a storage room?" Lena asked, her brown eyes twinkling. 

"What?" James asked quickly. "Why'd you say that?"

"Something Sirius said once," she replied. "Relax, we're not going to tell anyone."

"Ooh!" Lily squealed. "James! Lena! Look!" She had discovered another small table with a record player and assorted Beatles albums. 

"This room is perfect," Lena said, putting on _Abbey Road_. Sirius sighed. 

"How did you get used to it?" he asked James. 

"What?" James asked. 

"Sharing your girlfriend with four other men," Sirius went on.

"Well, be fair, they were a part of her life long before I was," James said, taking a cup of tea and sitting at the large table. "So I'm not sharing her with them, so much as they're sharing her with me."

"Yeah, but I was here first," Sirius said, taking a handful of Ginger Newts and joining him. "And now, all of a sudden, there are four other men in her life." Lena grinned and stole one of his biscuits to dip in her coffee. 

"You're still my favorite," she said. "And you could always grow a moptop, if you're that worried," she went on, brushing his fringe forward á la early Beatles haircuts.

"And start talking like me," Ally added. 

"Why?" Remus asked. 

"I'm from Liverpool," she explained, "and so are the Beatles."

"What's with this band, anyway?" Remus wondered. Lily grinned. 

"You play guitar, don't you?" she asked him. He nodded. Lily changed the record to _A Hard Day's Night_ and played him the crashing chord. She grinned at the impressed expression on his face. 

She had snared another …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hello!! Sorry about the delay, we're having an unprecedented heatwave here, and I haven't felt much like writing. Plus I've been busy with a lot of other things, like going to see my sister (one came home early) and we had a family barbeque on Monday. That was fun; there were about twenty people there, all my mum's family and their kids and dogs and everyone. We had a massive water fight, everyone had to drive home sopping. But it was fun. 

Anyway, thanks to the reviewers:

WaNdA: I'm so glad you're back!! Ok, you've been back for a few chapters, but I forgot to do this about three times. I cried too, no shame in that. Thank you!!

kevin luver: Yes, Lily's excited … if you think she's bad wait 'till you see Lena and Sirius when the _really_ naughty things start to happen … which won't be for a few chapters yet!! Thanks!!


	22. Healers and Nurses

DISCLAIMER: I don't own: Lily, Marauders, Hogwarts, etc, the Beatles, the record shop, or Rob, Dick and Barry. The latter belong to Nick Hornby, from his excellent novel _High Fidelity_. Read it!! I own: Lena, Ally, Kim, Anna, and Lena's hat/tea cozy. It is my hat. It is _not_ a tea cozy, but that's what my friends call it. Meanies. 

Chapter 22: Healers and Nurses 

"Lily, Orion's here," Ally called. It was quiet in the Room of Requirement that night, as the Quidditch players were practicing, though they were due back soon. Lily reckoned they'd be thawing themselves from their brooms about now. She took the letter from her owl and allowed him a sip of her tea before he flew off. 

"Who is it from?" Kim asked. 

"Mum and dad," Lily replied. "Nothing much is happening, they're a bit disappointed that I'm staying for Christmas."

"You'll see them when we go shopping, won't you?" Ally asked. 

"Yeah, but you know, they'll miss me," she said. It had been her parents that had asked if Lily could spend the day in London, as she wouldn't be spending Christmas with them. Everyone was going now, including the boys. It was to be the next Hogsmeade weekend, just before the holidays began. 

"How are you going with present ideas?" Kim asked. 

"Well, the boys are sorted, thanks to you," Ally said. Kim had come up with an excellent idea for the boys presents, so all the girls were going together to pay for them, leaving the manufacture to Kim. "How are they coming along, Kim?"

"I have James' done, that was easy, I had the patterns from Lena's," she said.  

"I should get James something extra, though," Lily mused. "Lena's got Sirius that watch …"

"I had an even better idea for Remus' present," Kim said. 

"What?" Lily asked. 

"You know the way he loves guitars and is always learning the Beatles songs?" Kim said, and Lily nodded happily. "Well," Kim went on, "He'd love an electric guitar."

"Yeah," Lily said. "It'd be cool, we'd all have one!"

"Who?" Peter asked. 

"I have one at home, and a bass, and James has been dropping hints to his parents for weeks," she said. "His mum wrote to me yesterday, she wants me to help her buy one in London."

"Ooh, meeting the parents, eh?" Kim teased. Lily stuck out her tongue.

"If the wind changes you'll be stuck like that," Sirius commented, having just entered the room. He slumped onto the couch nearest the fire. 

"God, I'm freezing," Lena said, joining him. 

"Hello," Remus said, kneeling near the fireplace. 

"How was practice?" Lily asked James, who had sat on another chair beside the fire. 

"Cold," he replied, as she sat on his lap and handed him a cup of tea. He grinned. "You've got me spoiled, Lily Evans," he said. She smiled and attempted to warm him up a bit. 

No one else noticed, having become quite accustomed to the couple's behaviour. They were, after all, nothing compared to Sirius and Lena, who were a great deal more affectionate. Remus dragged himself up and over to the table. He wasn't feeling well, probably because full moon was tomorrow, but he also felt a cold coming on. He pulled out his Transfiguration books and tried his best to concentrate.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked. He faked a grin. 

"Just a bit tired after Quidditch," he said. 

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine," he lied. It was partly true, Quidditch had made it worse. James had offered to let him of, but he had insisted on going. 

"Remus?" Kim said, bringing him back to his senses with a jolt.

"Yes?" he said, noting her concerned face. "I'm ok, honest." She grinned. 

"Do you know that essay that's due on the Patronus for Defence Against the Dark Arts?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, I'm stuck," she said. "Do you think you could give me a hand tomorrow in the library?" Remus had been about to smile before she finished the sentence.

"I'd love to," he said, truly meaning it, "but … I – I have to visit my mum tomorrow, she's ill."

"Sorry," Kim said quickly. " I didn't know – never mind."

"I'll help you now, if you'd like," he offered, but she shook her head. 

"You aren't feeling well," she said, putting a hand to his forehead. "You could have the 'flu. You should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm ok, honest," he repeated. "I just need a good night's sleep, that's all." He gathered his books up and called goodbye to the others, wishing more than ever that tomorrow wouldn't come. 

*****

 "Has Remus left already?" Lena asked the next morning at breakfast. Sirius nodded as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Poor thing," Lily said. "Is his mum really ill?"

"Yeah," James said. 

"Remus not here?" Kim asked, just arriving. 

"Yes he is, he's concealed about my person," Lily said sarcastically. Kim made a face. 

"Good," she said, and everyone stared at her. 

"What?" Sirius asked. 

"Because I wanted to talk about his Christmas present," she went on, and everyone relaxed. 

"What about it?" James asked. 

"Well, as I was telling the others last night, he'd love an electric guitar," she said.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed. "Brilliant idea!" 

"But they're expensive," Kim continued, "we'd all have to chip in."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "That sounds alright."

"Count me in," added James.   
"And me," Lena said. 

"I'll do it," Ally said. 

"Et moi," Lily added. Noticing the other's confused looks, she added "It means and me."

"Ok," Peter shrugged.

*****

After Lena had dressed for bed that night, she crept up to the boy's dorms to see Sirius, having suddenly had an urge to talk to him … but when she reached the room, Frank was the only one there, and he was sleeping soundly.

_"They've gone on a prank without Remus," _she thought, checking the time. _"They won't be much longer …"_ She decided to sit and wait for them to get back. Flopping onto his bed, she extracted his copy of Quidditch Weekly from his bedside locker and started to read it. After a while, her eyelids became heavy and she realized just how comfortable Sirius' bed was …

When the boys returned, they were freezing, and dressed quickly for bed. 

"N-night," Sirius chattered, pulling open his hangings, and jumping a mile. "What the—" he shouted, shocked to see someone curled up on his bed. The figure started and looked up to see the source of the noise. 

"'Lo," Lena said sleepily, still curled up. 

"Hello," Sirius said. "Did you go up the wrong staircase?" 

"I came to talk to you, but you weren't here," she said groggily. "I must've fallen asleep waiting."

"So you took over my bed?" he basked. 

"Leave me alone," she mumbled, turning away from him. 

"It's my bed!" he exclaimed. 

"Well get in," she said. 

"With you?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said. "I've stayed here before."

"But that was different," Sirius said. "You were upset—"

"Siri, please don't make me walk all the way back to my room," she begged. "I've warmed up here."

"You want to stay here?" he asked. 

"That was the idea," she said. 

"Just to sleep?" he checked. She nodded. He shrugged, ignoring the highly amused and suggestive noises emanating from behind Peter's hangings. "Well, budge over," he said, and she hopped up to get under the covers. He shivered and cuddled into her. 

"You're freezing," she said. "What were you doing outside at this hour? And I'm telling Remus on you."

"Why?"

"You went on a prank without him," she said, moving slightly, and hitting his thigh in the process. 

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed in a whisper, springing up. 

"What's wrong?" Lena asked. 

"Oh – I just hurt my leg, that's all," he said hurriedly, lying down in an attempt to pretend that he was ok. But Lena wasn't having it. 

"Where?" she asked. 

"It's nothing serious," he said. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Let me see it," she said, and the look in her eyes reminded Sirius so much of Madame Pomfrey that he knew it would be pointless to argue. He sighed, and pulled down his pyjamas bottoms. Lena's embarrassment at catching a glimpse of his Tornadoes boxer shorts disappeared as soon as she saw the huge diagonal gash on her boyfriend's thigh. She gasped. 

"Sirius Adalbert Black!" she exclaimed. "That's 'nothing serious'? Were you just going to leave it?"

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey," he muttered. 

"Don't joke!" she said. "You should have gone to her!" 

"She'd ask—"

"She wouldn't and you know it!" Lena said, hopping out of bed and going to his trunk. "I'm not going to bother either, I know you won't tell me."

"I cut it on a branch in the Forest," he said, just to prove her wrong. "What are you doing?" She was rummaging around, taking out his cauldron, and apparently looking for something. 

"You should have some," she muttered, "We had it for that last antidote … aha!" She emerged holding a jar labeled 'Murtlap Tentacles: Strained and Picked.' She poured some water into his cauldron and added the tentacles. 

"You don't have to—" he started, but she had gone to the bathroom, and when she returned she was carrying two towels. "What is it?" he asked, pointing to the cauldron. 

"It'll stop the stinging," she replied, "and give it a bit of a clean." She was now stooping over James' trunk, taking his cauldron. She began throwing ingredients into it. Sirius smiled. 

"You're a born fusspot," he said. 

"I'm right to fuss," she maintained, giving the potion a stir. "Look at your leg. This'll cure it, but it won't be ready until the morning," she went on. 

"How do you know—" Sirius started to ask, but then realized that he already knew the answer. "St Mungo's," he said, as she pulled the Murtlap essence closer to the bed and dipped the towel in it. Sirius looked at it warily. 

"It won't hurt," she reassured him. "It'll help, I promise. You should really be soaking the injury in it, but it's in an awkward place, so I'll just dab it on." Sirius reminded himself to recommend Healing to her as a possible career path; she went about it so professionally. He found it hard to fight off the awkwardness creeping up on him as she dabbed his thigh with the towel. She then wrapped his thigh in the other towel, and hopped back into bed. 

"Thanks," he said, kissing her forehead as she snuggled into his chest, avoiding touching his injury. It felt much better, actually, and he suspected that it had as much to do with Lena as the solution. He wouldn't have enjoyed it half as much if it had been Madame Pomfrey that attended to it … His dreams that night were particularly pleasant …

He awoke the next morning with his arm around Lena's sleeping figure, and, as always on the morning after the full moon, to the sound of Remus opening the dormitory door. 

"Morning," Remus said, drawing open Sirius' hangings, knowing that he would be awake. "Sleep well?" he asked, looking at Lena.

"Oh, fine thanks," Sirius replied. 

"Did you—" Remus began. 

"No," Sirius replied, and explained how she came to be sleeping in his bed. 

"What's with the potion?" Remus wondered. 

"She saw the cut," Sirius explained. 

"From what I remember, the cut's not in a place visible under normal conditions," Remus said, grinning. 

"She hit it, I yelped, so she made me show it to her," Sirius went on, making a face. "And then she brewed a potion and put essence of something-or-other on it."

"Oh," Remus said. "So you haven't – you know – yet?"

"Nah," Sirius said, looking at Lena. "She's so young."

"Only a couple of months younger than you," she said, taking them both by surprise.

"Do you always do that – pretending to be asleep?" Sirius asked. Lena nodded. 

"You hear some very interesting things," she said. "So young! First of all, it's only about seven months, and second, it's not like I'm untouched or innocent or anything."

"Yeah, but it shows that I respect you," Sirius said. 

"No, it shows that you're patronizing," she said. "We're not ready yet, and you know it."

"Sorry," he said. "You know I didn't mean – and I do respect you."

"I know," she said. "You're not like the last one at all." Remus cleared his throat. 

"As large as the gossip potential is in this conversation, I'm going to ignore the part of my brain that sounds like Adele and Sophie, and remind you that I'm here," he said. Lena sat up, taking in Remus' tired and disheveled appearance. 

"Are you ok?" she asked. 

"Yeah, it was just a long journey," he said. Lena spotted something on his hand, and pulled up his sleeve. 

"What?" she said, spotting a long gash almost identical to the one on Sirius' leg. "Not you too?" 

"I fell," he said weakly. 

"No, it's just like his," she said. "And you knew about his cut. How?"

"Lee, it's just a coincidence," Sirius said, but Remus shook his head. 

"I'll tell her, Padfoot," he said. 

"Tell me what?" she asked. 

"I wasn't visiting my mother yesterday," he said. "I was in hiding, because I couldn't be around people last night. It was a full moon last night, and I'm a werewolf." He analyzed her expression carefully. She looked shocked and confused, but didn't seem scared or angry. 

"You're a … for how long?" she asked. 

"Since I was about three," he replied. 

"But then – how were they with you, if you can't be around people?" she wondered. 

"We found a way around it," Sirius said, and to their relief she didn't ask any more questions. She looked at Remus for a few seconds. Finally, she smiled and gave him a hug. 

"I'm right here," Sirius reminded her. 

"Are you ok?" she asked Remus. He nodded. She stood up, and took up the cauldron of Murtlap essence once more. She cleaned Remus' cut and then dabbed some of the now purple potion from James' cauldron onto it, and it healed instantly.

"I was here before him," Sirius objected. Lena made a face, before she started unwrapping his makeshift bandage. 

"Morning," James mumbled sleepily. 

"Morning," Remus replied. 

"Playing Healers and Nurses?" James asked Sirius. 

"Yes," Sirius replied, grinning playfully at Lena. "A bit to the right, love." She threw the Murtlap-soaked towel in his face. 

"I'm not going _anywhere _near what's to the right," she said. "Let's make that perfectly clear. There, you'll live," she said, finishing off. "Now pull your trousers up." She turned to James. "Did you and Peter cut yourselves open last night like those two?" she asked. "Yes, I know about Remus." James shook his head. "_Evanesco_," she said, clearing out the cauldrons. "Thanks," she added to James, handing him back his cauldron, and heading out the door. "See you at breakfast!" James looked from the cauldron to the other boys. 

"What just happened?" he asked, still half asleep.

*****

 "Lily, breath," Lena instructed. "You're going shopping, not facing the Spanish Inquisition," she said, and almost looked around to see if a person dressed in red was about to jump out from one of the toilet stalls and shout 'No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!' They were in the bathrooms of the Leaky Cauldron, and were about to head out to the pub to meet Mrs. Potter.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't like me?" Lily fretted. "I'm not a—"

"If you were about to say 'pureblood,' you're not as smart as I thought," Kim said. "It won't matter to them, the Potters aren't like …"

"The Blacks?" Lena finished. "Yes, that's it. Look at my relationship with Mrs. Black. You can't get any worse than that." Lena pulled on her hat, a very stripy affair that reminded Lily of a green, blue and yellow tea cozy.

"Mrs. Potter will love you," Ally promised her, and they finally left the bathroom. 

"Lily?" a short woman with James' eyes asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "You must be Mrs. Potter."  
"Call me Anna, please," she said. "How are you managing to get rid of my son while we do this?" she asked. 

"He thinks he's distracting Remus while we get him a guitar," Lily said, smiling.

"Oh, you're getting Remus one, too?" 

"Yeah, we're all chipping in," Lena said. 

"So where is the shop we're going to?" Anna asked. 

"I thought we'd go to the music shop in Tooting, where I live," Lily said, as they headed towards the tube station. 

"Great," Anna said. "Thanks for this, I wouldn't have had a clue what to buy." 

"Well, it's sort of my fault he wants one," Lily said. "I got him into the Beatles. So that's why he's looking for such an expensive present."

"I don't mind," Anna said. "I wouldn't have had the faintest idea what to get him otherwise. And I don't mind spoiling my son at Christmas."

"Sorry, I should have introduced you," Lily said. "Anna, these are my friends, Alice Davis, Kim Rookwood, and Lena White."

"Helen's daughter?" Anna asked. Lena nodded. "How's my other son, then?" 

"Oh, Siri's fine," Lena said. "He's dying to know what I got him for Christmas."

"I don't know what to get him, either," Anna said. "Why can't he be into guitars, too, we could kill three birds with one stone. Which way?" she asked Lily, who steered them onto the right train. 

"It's an excellent shop," Lily said when they'd boarded. "I've been going there since I was eight, the owner moved the shop to my area from Holloway. At first it was just records he sold, but now he does guitars, too. That's where I bought all my guitars."

"All of them?" Anna asked. "How many do you have?"

"At the moment – six," Lily said. "A Hofner bass, an electric, a twelve string, two working acoustics and my very first acoustic that I keep for sentimental value."

"Is that all?" Lena asked, the slightest hint of laughter in her voice. Lily made a face and directed them off the tube, onto the streets of Tooting and into a medium-sized, rather dingy record shop that smelled of vinyl and housed racks full to bursting with records, with guitars scattered at irregular intervals around the shop. There was music playing in the background, though no one had a clue what it was. 

"Hi, Rob, Dick, Barry," she called brightly, and the three attendants looked over. 

"Lily Evans!" one of them called. "The best bass player ever to come out of Idlecombe Road."

"Pity she doesn't have a decent guitar to play on," another lamented. 

"Oh, shut up, Barry," Lily said. "I own the best bass in the world."

"It's not even new," Barry went on, and the other girls knew this routine, having visited this shop over various summer holidays. Barry would insult her guitars, her record collection, and finally the Beatles. Rob would sort-of stick up for her, being a semi-Beatles fan himself, and the other clerk, Dick, would sit and do nothing until it got serious when he'd attempt to stand up to Barry. 

"Hi, Dick, Rob," Lily said. 

"You got it from somebody else," Barry continued, eager to have the argument. "Who was it again?"

"A person from an office near my dad's," Lily said, smiling widely. 

"What does he know about guitars?" Barry challenged. 

"He knows a thing or two," Lily said, laughing inwardly. 

"Do you want to leave them alone for five seconds so they can find what they came in for?" Rob asked. 

"No," Barry said. "She's looking for the Beatles, and I don't fancy selling anything to her."

"She's got all the Beatles records," Lena said. "We're buying guitars for our friends for Christmas."

"Don't let Lily choose them," Barry muttered. Anna smiled. 

"Do you insult all of the customers, or just the regulars?" she asked. 

"All of them," Lily, Dick and Rob answered in unison. 

"So how do you know our Lily?" Dick asked Anna, leading her to some guitars.

"She's my son's girlfriend," Anna said, and Barry hooted loudly. 

"A boyfriend, eh Lily?" he teased. "How'd you meet him? Some Beatle's fan club reunion?"

"No, he's in my year at school," Lily said. 

"Ooh, yours is a mixed boarding school?" he asked. "I bet he sneaks into your room at night? Better be careful, or you won't keep your Head Girl badge."

"He's Head Boy," Lena whispered into Barry's ear. "And it's much easier for girls to sneak into boy's dorms."

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah, it's an old castle, too, there are loads of great hiding places for couples to visit," she went on. "And our men know every nook and cranny of the school off by heart."

"How about this creamy one, Lily?" Anna asked. Lily nodded, holding the guitar. 

"He'll love it," she promised Anna. "And I was thinking, this black and silver one would be perfect for Remus." 

"Is it real silver or just paint?" Lena asked. Lily looked confused. 

"Paint, but what does it matter?" she asked. 

"Nothing, just wondering," Lena said. "It's cool, let's get it." The girls all agreed, so they paid Barry ("Rubbish choice, you don't deserve to own a guitar. You should be banned from ever playing a single chord again."), and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I got my results: I can go to college!!! *dances* Wahoo!! I'm also getting a laptop!! It'll be so handy!!

*breathes* 

It would really help if I could get some lovely warm fluffy reviews reassuring me, just like the ones I got for the last chapter:

WaNdA: Thank you, you are as wonderful as ever!

kevin luver: Yes, that would indeed be very cool … hmm … it does sound like Lily's dream …

Mr. Padfoot1: Thank you for wishing me luck! It must've helped …


	23. State of the Union and States of Disunio...

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill … Oh, the chapter title came from the back of one of my West Wing videos. I don't own the Beatles or Monty Python either. 

Chapter 23: State-of the-Unions and States of Disunion 

Back at Hogwarts the next day, Gryffindor Tower was extremely quiet, as only a couple of first years and the seventh years (minus Adele and Sophie) had remained for the holidays. 

"Lovely and peaceful, isn't it?" Lena remarked, curled up in a large armchair with Sirius. 

"Perfect," Sirius replied, wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger. She lifted her head up for a kiss, and Remus looked away, only to be confronted by the sight of James hanging mistletoe over Lily's favorite seat. He rolled his eyes. 

"Sickening, isn't it?" Kim whispered, sitting down beside him. He nodded. 

"I never thought that they'd get this soppy," he said. 

"They're happy, though," Kim said. 

"Yeah," he said. The truth was, Remus was a bit jealous of what his two best friends had. Before, when they weren't serious with their girlfriends, it hadn't mattered to him. He did flirt a bit, but he could never bring himself to get involved with anyone. He would be hiding too big a secret from them. And he felt that he'd never be able to achieve the closeness Sirius had with Lena, or James with Lily. To get there, he would have to tell whoever she was, and he knew how most people reacted ... 

"… so, are you looking forward to Christmas?" Kim was asking. He nodded. All of a sudden he remembered that she had asked him to help her study before, not in the Room of Requirement, where any book they needed would appear, but in the library. It was possible that she had wanted to meet him alone … but he didn't want to dwell on it. 

"Yeah," he said. "The break will be nice." Kim snorted. 

"What break?" she asked. "Have you noticed the amount of homework we have?"

"Well, yeah," Remus admitted, "it is a lot. But I plan to spent two straight days doing it, and then spend the rest of the holidays doing absolutely nothing."

"Good plan," Kim said, pulling some of his parchment nearer to her. "How far have you got?" 

"I have my Defense, Charms, and potions out of the way," he sad. "And I've made a start on my Transfiguration."

"Not bad," Kim remarked. "You're very organized." Remus smiled. 

"I'm a control freak," he admitted. 

"I wouldn't say 'freak'," Kim said. "More of a nut."

"Thank you," Remus said, as Kim attempted to hold a straight face. The first years that had remained were sitting, rather uneasily, in the corner. Kim's eyes fell on them and she smiled. 

"Were we ever that small?" she wondered. 

"Probably," he said, noticing that they seemed to be fascinated with the pattern on the carpet. "Hey, you two," he called to Sirius and Lena, "give it a rest, would you? You're not the only two in the Tower." Sirius whispered something into Lena's ear. She giggled, and jumped up. They headed quickly up the boy's staircase. The first years looked up again, apparently relieved. Remus and Kim walked over to them. 

"Sorry about those two," Kim said. 

"They're so used to just being with us, they forget," Remus added. 

"That do that in front of you?" one boy asked, his eyes wide. Remus nodded. 

"Ew!" they exclaimed together. 

"Why would anyone want to do that?" a curly-haired boy wondered.

"They really like each other," Kim said. 

"Have you ever wanted to do that?" the only girl present asked. Remus and Kim appeared startled. Remus felt like hitting her, as he had spent the last few days convincing himself that he didn't want it. And there was also an ambiguity to the question, but he didn't know if he was questioning the context of her query because she was a girl and could somehow sense the vibes he was trying desperately to conceal … he didn't know if she meant to ask whether they wanted to kiss different people, or each other. For a split second, he entertained the image of being curled up with Kim beside the fire, playing with her hair … then the image of what he suspected her face would be like when he eventually had to tell her that he was a monster …

She was looking at him with an expression that scared him witless … a smile was playing at the corner of her mouth and she had a calculating look in her eyes. He had seen that expression before, on the faces of Lena and Lily, when they looked at Sirius or James. It was almost always followed by displays to rival that evening's act by Lena and Sirius…

"Oi, are you two coming to dinner?" Peter called. Remus stood up quickly. 

"Saved by the bell, eh?" the first year girl asked. Remus stuck his tongue out at her. "Mature," the eleven-year-old replied. 

*****

 "Hi," Kim said, flopping onto the couch beside her best friend. 

"What's got you grinning so wide?" Ally asked. 

"Nothing," Kim replied. 

"Looking forward to Christmas?" 

"Yeah."

"You'll have lots of time to flirt with Remus," Ally mused. 

"I know," Kim said, smiling. "We were talking earlier with the first years …," she went on excitedly, recounting the conversation. 

"What did he say?" Ally wanted to know.

"Well, he did look as if he was considering it," Kim said. "At least, I think he was. But she meant with other people, and he jumped to conclusions. That can't be a bad sign, can it?" Ally smiled. 

"Probably not," he said. "So what do you do now?" Kim watched as Remus took out his chess pieces and prepared to play with Sirius. She winked at her friend and went over to sit beside him. 

"Hello," Sirius said. "Come to watch me beat Remus?" 

"No, I'm not delusional," she replied. 

"Ouch," Sirius said. "Lena!" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from her Potions homework. 

"I need some support," he said. 

"Bugger off," she replied. 

"But that's your job," Sirius told her, "to support me and all that."

"I'm not dropping everything to sit beside you while Remus wins," she replied. 

"I'm going to win!" Sirius exclaimed. "Now get over here and cheer me on! Come on, it's only fair, Kim's here to gaze longingly at him, I've got no one."

"I'm not gazing longingly at anyone," Lena replied, smiling. 

"Nor am I," Kim added. 

"Why not?" Sirius asked his girlfriend. 

"I got over that," she said, walking over to him. 

"Then why are you coming over?" Sirius challenged, grinning. 

"I've finished my homework now," she explained.

"Then what was the fight for?" Remus wondered. Lena shrugged. 

"The principle of the thing," she said, sitting beside Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"Can we start?" he asked, hiding his jealousy very well, he felt.

"Now Remus, don't be bitter," Sirius said. (Perhaps he hadn't hidden it as well as he had thought.)

"He's not bitter," Kim corrected. "Just eager to get on with creeling you." she winked at Remus, who smiled distractedly and moved a pawn.

Sirius ended up victorious, as Remus was far too distracted by Kim's presence. Lena squealed and made to congratulate him as if he had caught the Snitch at a World Cup Final, but Kim cleared her throat. Lena's hand froze midway to somewhere (Remus didn't want to know where), and instead grabbed his hand and lead him up to her room. 

"We'll have them housetrained soon enough," Remus muttered. 

"Hard luck," Kim commiserated. "You'll beat him next time." Remus smiled, uncomfortably aware that there was a complete lack of people in the common room … Lily and James had sloped off to their usual place (wherever that was) … Ally was gone to the library, and Peter was in bed. Kim was now holding a record player that until now had been his Transfiguration book. She rummaged in Lily's bag and extracted a record. 

"Don't tell Lily that it's rubbed off," she whispered, "it'll go to her head if she thinks she's conquered the whole school." Remus managed a smile as the opening lines of _Come Together_ played. 

"You never answered the question before," Kim reminded him. 

"What?" he asked, as he had been plucking an imaginary guitar and hadn't really heard what she said. 

"The question that first year asked earlier," Kim repeated, grinning. "If you ever fancied having what Sirius and Lena have."

"With anyone?" he asked. 

"Yes, of course," Kim said quickly. He shrugged. 

"It would be nice, I suppose," he said. "But I reckon  … oh, never mind."

"No, go on," she urged. 

"It's rare, though, isn't it?" he said. "I mean, not everyone can have that kind of connection."

"Lily and James have it, too," Kim reminded him. 

"They're lucky, I suppose," he said. 

"I think you're wrong," she said. 

"Really?" Remus was not enjoying this conversation one bit.

"I reckon anyone can have what they have," she went on. "All they have to do is find the right person."

"I don't know," Remus said. 

"Why? Do you not think that everyone can fall in love?" Kim pressed. 

"Listen, I really don't know," Remus said. 

"You don't think—"

"Not everyone is – sometimes there are – things that make – can we just drop it, please?" he finished, the closest to being angry that he could even remember. Then he deflated and realized what a complete bastard he'd been. But she'd kept pushing it, and he hadn't asked her to come over here and talk about all that mushy stuff … he stood up and hurried to his dorm, where he took out his guitar and played whatever his fingers felt like playing … back in the common room, Ally had returned and was attempting to console Kim, who was feigning stoicism, but looking confused and a little bit hurt. 

"It doesn't really matter," she said. "It was only a bit of fun."

"He had no right to blow up at you like that," Ally said. "I thought he was _decent_."

"No, its my fault, jumping into the deep end talking about love and fate and all," Kim said, forcing back her tears. "Oh, Ally, I'm such and idiot!" she sobbed, finally giving in. 

"He's the idiot," Ally said, enveloping her friend in a hug. 

"What's wrong?" Lily's concerned voice called from the portrait hole, as she hurried over to her friends. Ally told her the story.

"Remus Lupin?" she said. "Shy, polite, thoughtful prefect Remus Lupin? How can he do this to her?" She turned to James. "Did you know he was this cruel?"

"He's not cruel," James said. "Let's get that perfectly clear. He is all those things you mentioned, he's the best friend you could ever ask for."

"So is Kim," Lily replied in a voice she hadn't used since they'd started going out. 

"Don't come down hard on him," James warned. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Lily challenged. 

"Listen, he'd never intentionally hurt a fly, "James said. "But … there are things he's been through – things that make it hard for him to open up – things you can't even begin to comprehend." James gave up and headed for the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Lily asked. 

"To see if my friend is ok," he said, and he headed up to the room. Remus was sitting on his bed with his guitar, strumming _Yesterday_ distractedly. 

"She's crying, isn't she?" he said in a hollow voice. 

"It's not like you did something really terrible," James said. "I've done way worse. There's no way you'll ever be a big a rat as I used to be."  
"It was enough to make her cry," Remus said. 

"Don't beat yourself up," James said. "You were just a bit of a git, that's all. It's not a hanging offense."

*****

"Lee?" Sirius asked. They were sitting on her bed, listening to one of Lily's albums (_Please Please Me_)

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok with the way things are moving?" he wondered. She turned her head to look at him. 

"That's a strange question," Lena remarked. "More like something I'd ask."

"Sorry, I was just wondering," he said. 

"There's nothing wrong with it," she assured him. "If you want to have a State-of-the-Union, that's fine with me."

"A what?"

"Oh, that's what me and the girls call it," Lena said. "The Muggle American President is required every year to give Congress information on the State of the Union. So when we are talking about boyfriends, and how things are going, we call it the State-of-the-Union conversation."

"Oh – yeah, I suppose that's what I mean," Sirius said. "Without the talking to the girls bit, though that's too much to ask, isn't it?" Lena nodded, and he smiled. "We're not going too fast or anything, are we?" he blurted. Lena looked puzzled.

"We haven't done anything serious yet, though," she said. 

"We do more than we used to," Sirius said. "And I was just wondering if you were ok with it."

"I've learned my lesson, Siri," she said. "I'd say if I wasn't ok with anything. Besides, with you it just seems like natural progression."

"Are you sure?" he checked. Lena smiled. 

"Yes," she went on. "I'm positive. I quite enjoy some of the new stuff." 

"Really?" he asked, grinning. 

"I do," she said. "You know, you're amazing," she went on. "Every time I think I've seen the extent of you're sweet, caring side, you do something like this and I just want to cover you in sprinkles and eat you all up."

"We haven't done _that _yet," he said, and Lena laughed. "Sorry for bringing it up," he went on. 

"No, it's probably good that we did have this talk. It helps, you know, I know that what happened last time won't happen again. We're not leaving it 'till five minutes beforehand, either."

"That would not be a good time to have this," he agreed. 

"Yeah, this way we'll have discussed all the things that you are meant to discuss and there will be less awkwardness."

"I have it sorted," Sirius said. 

"Ok," Lena said. "All we need are the sprinkles, so, and we're all set." He grinned and kissed her forehead. 

"You're pretty amazing yourself," he added, knowing that he must be looking at her in an incredibly soppy way. But he found that he didn't care much. 

"Lets go downstairs," Lena suggested. 

"Ok, one more thing," he said, and grabbed her for a kiss. "Because Remus won't let us down there," he explained afterwards. "I don't know why, it never seemed to bother him before."

"Yeah, there's definitely something up with him," she said, and upon her arrival in the common room, her suspicions were confirmed. Lily told them the story, paying particular attention to James' defence of Remus. Kim, who had almost stopped crying, sniffled. 

"Lily, I told you, I don't want you to start a row with James over this," she said. "I'll be fine." Lena felt torn between Lily, who was urging her to take Kim's side, and joining James in sticking up for Remus. 

"I'm not going to take sides," she announced. Lily rolled her eyes. 

"How can you not be angry with someone who does this to your best friend?" she asked. Lena sighed. 

"He's my friend, too, and I'm sticking to my decision," she said firmly. 

*****

"Welcome!" Mrs. Black said, as another gaggle of guests arrived into the hall of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "So lovely to see you! Kreacher, take their coats. Won't you come up to the drawing room?" it was exhausting, being a hostess, but she felt herself swell with pride as she noted the array of witches and wizards mingling in her house ... the Malfoys, the Notts, representatives of the Lestrange and Avery family … and of course, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, well, most of it. Her brother-in-law Regulus, after whom her son had been named, and his twin daughters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, who were currently in their seventh year of school, after which it looked as if they would be marrying into the Lestrange and Malfoy families respectively … She headed over to her nieces. 

"Merry Christmas," Bellatrix greeted. 

"Thank you for inviting us," Narcissa added. 

"How are things?" Mrs. Black asked, with a significant glance at Lucius and Rodulphus, who were standing in a corner. 

"Excellent," Narcissa replied. 

"Wonderful," Mrs. Black said, taking a goblet of wine from Kreacher who was passing. "You couldn't do better." She absent-mindedly traced the crest on the side of the goblet. "I did worry that you'd take example from your sister."

"No," Bellatrix said shortly. "We're nothing like her."

"I can tell," her aunt said. "Every litter has its runts. I now know that siblings are seldom like their elders. Regulus never fails to make me proud."

"Yes, I'm sorry about Sirius," Bellatrix added, suppressing a smile. 

"What on earth do you mean?"

"His girlfriend," Narcissa added.

"What about it? He's had lots, it's never serious," Mrs. Black said. 

"This one is," Bellatrix said with relish. "Ask Rodulphus. It's been going on for ages; they're hardly ever apart. Oh, and they're rumored to be extremely close ... too close, almost."

"I don't take any interest in his sordid affairs," Mrs. Black said, taking another sip.

"She's a half-blood," Lucius said, coming up behind the girls. Mrs. Black choked on her wine, while Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged amused looks. "Her mother worked for you a bit – Helen white. You transferred her to some useless department, and then she was murdered," Lucius went on. Mrs. Black's lips were pressed together in a straight line. "We thought you deserved to know," he added. 

"Thank you," she said. "Excuse me." She turned around and sought out her husband to tell him the story. 

The rest of the party passed quickly, and it wasn't until all the guests had left that Mrs. Black sat down with another goblet of wine, staring at the crest as Kreacher began to tidy up. 

"Well?" she asked as soon as her husband entered the room. "What are we going to do about this?" 

"I thought we weren't going to bother with him anymore?" he said. "Why the sudden interest? You weren't this worried about Andromeda."

"Andromeda gave up the name Black when she married that _thing_," Mrs. Black said. "_She_ will take the name. For four centuries, this family has displayed impeccable breeding. I'm not letting that little mongrel ruin the honour that the name Black has built up."

"How do we know it will come to that?" Josef asked. Mrs. Black tapped the liquid in the goblet and handed it to her husband. On the surface of the liquid, two figures appeared, lying on a couch whispering. Music was playing in the background, and one of the figures, a girl, was singing along softly …

"_ …and Rocky said: doc, it's only a scratch_

_and I'll be better, Doc, as soon as I am able …_ sounds like you, Siri," she said, smiling. "Not going for help when you're injured. You're worse than the Black Night in the Holy Grail. 'Its only a scratch' and all that."

"Yes, Lee, the Beatles wrote Rocky Raccoon especially for me, and put it on an album that was released – when?" he asked. 

"1968," she told him. 

"When I was eight," he continued, "about something that happened when I was seventeen. How logical."

"Something stupid you did," Lena corrected. "That could've been dangerous."

"I'll never do it again," he promised. 

"Good," Lena said. "Though you'll come running to me for treatment every time you get a paper cut." He smiled. 

"Yeah, quick, give me more long sharp branches to impale myself with," he said. The song had finished and the next one started. "Sing this one," he said. 

"_When at last I find you, _

_You're song will fill the air,_

_Sing it loud so I can hear you _

_The things you do endear you to me …_

_I will …_"

"Lovely," he said. 

"Even though it's a Beatles song?" she checked. 

"They're not all bad, I suppose," he said. "Especially the one that was on before. _Why don't we do it in the road?_" he sang. 

"See?" Mrs. Black said, waving her wand and clearing the image. 

"Fine, we'll do something," her husband said. "But what?"  
"I have an idea …"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hello, took a while for this, sorry. I was down where I'll be going to college house hunting! I got into the campus accommodation. It's off-site, but there's just a short walk. I'm looking forward to it sooo much!! I start in one month!!!

Oh, by the way, the Black Night is from the Holy Grail movie: he gets both his arms and legs chopped off by King Arthur, and insists 'It's only a scratch!! Come back and fight like a man! I'll bite your legs off!!' Hilarious!!

Thanks to the reviewers who congratulated me!! Mwah!! Love you all!!

WaNdA: No, I don't play anything. I'm slightly tone deaf, much to my disappointment. No rhythm whatsoever. My dad is really musical, but my sisters inherited all his talent. 

linaeviel: I just liked the name Orion, nothing more to it …

kevin luver: I'm going college at a city about an hour away from where I live. I can't wait!!

Smudged: awwww … thanky!!

aniangel: I agree with everything you said in your email!! I adore the White Album too!! I love Martha My Dear!! The piano bit is so cool … I wish I could play piano … oh well, thank you!!

allie: My cousins name is Allie … she's one year old and officially the cutest thing in the world ever. Very musical, too. I've taught her to sing Hey Jude. (Arggghhh!! I'm turning into Lily!!) Don't know where that came from, sorry!!

lillee92: I could never ever stop writing, even if I tried!!


	24. Suspicions rise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Duh.

Chapter 24: Suspicions rise … 

"Hi," Lena said. Remus was lying face down on his bed. He lifted his head up.

"Hi," he replied, and dropped his head again. 

"It's not like you to sulk," she remarked. 

"Well, I've made an exception," he mumbled. 

"Do you fancy Kim?" she asked. He sat up reluctantly.

"Must you insist on talking everything through?" he asked. "You were the exact same with Lily and James …"

"And if I hadn't locked them in our dorm together, they might never have admitted that they like each other," she went on. 

"Why do you have to be right?" Remus asked. 

"It's just a gift," she said, smiling. "So, do you fancy her?"

"It's not that simple," he said. 

"Why not?" she asked. 

"Because it's not like you and Sirius or Lily and James," Remus said. "It's … complicated."

"Oh, so our relationships are simple, are they?" Lena asked. "Dumbledore's asked us to go to his office today, and I have a sneaky feeling that his parents will be there, having heard the rumors from Reggie. They'll want to break us up because I will 'soil their blood with my inferiority,' or whatever. Oh, and Lily and James had to keep their relationship secret because they spent 6 years claiming to hate each other. Yes, our relationships are simple." Remus fought back a smile.

"Well, my thing complicates it even more than egos and parents," he said. "I would like to ask her out, but I don't know whether I should tell her at the beginning or not. If I do, we've been honest from day one, but I might never get to see day two. Or I could wait and have a few happy weeks, but then when I've become attached to her I risk loosing it all." Lena thought. 

"I can't see it being a problem with Kim," she said. "She's mad about you."

"She's mad about a seventh year Prefect who is studious and, apparently," he shook his head disbelievingly, "handsome." 

"Don't be silly, Remus, she doesn't fancy _me_," Lena joked. 

"You know what I mean," he said. " She doesn't know who I _really_ am," he went on. "No one does, apart from the boys and, maybe, you."

"I know that you're a werewolf, and it doesn't bother me," Lena reminded him. 

"You're not there at full moon," he said. "You don't see me then."

"I see you every other time and that is when Remus is in control," Lena said. 

"For every person that thinks like that there are about 500 who hate me," he said. 

"I'm almost positive that Kim isn't one of the 500," Lena said. "If you want, I could … you know, test the waters a bit. I wouldn't mention any names," she added quickly. "Just steer the conversation around to werewolves and gauge her reaction." Remus didn't look convinced. 

"Maybe …," he said. 

*****

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as the revolving staircase moved upwards. 

"Holding your hand," Lena said. "Listen, you love me, right?"

"Of course – why are you asking something like that?" Sirius asked. 

"Because – well, I don't know," she lied. "I love you," she went on, giving him a quick kiss. Sirius was slightly confused as the stepped off the revolving staircase and knocked on Dumbledore's office door. 

"Come in," the headmaster said from inside. To Sirius' surprise, but not Lena's, the Blacks sat in two chairs at Dumbledore's desk. "Good evening," Dumbledore said pleasantly. 

"Good evening, sir," Lena said, leading Sirius to the other chairs that were positioned in front of the Headmaster's desk. Sirius was busy shooting an unpleasant look at his mother. 

"Your parents, Mr. Black, have expressed concern over the seriousness of your relationship with Ms White," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything you wish to say?"

"We haven't had sex," Lena said boldly. The Blacks jumped at her forwardness, but Dumbledore hardly batted an eyelid.

"She's lying!" Mrs. Black accused. 

"She is telling the truth," Dumbledore said, surveying her closely. "If that is all—"

"It most certainly is not!" Mrs. Black screeched. "This relationship is highly inappropriate!"

"No, it's not," Lena said calmly. "We are a regular teenage couple. We kiss, but we haven't gone as far as the rumors suggest."

"You've discussed it," Mrs. Black insisted. Sirius' eyes darted from his mum to his girlfriend as if he were watching a tennis match. 

"Yes we have," Lena said. "Like every responsible couple should. I am not aware that we have broken any rules." She looked hopefully at Dumbledore. 

"She is correct, they have done nothing to transgress any school rules through their courtship," he confirmed. "However, I would like to have a word with Mr. Black about a mysterious substance that has been erupting from the Slytherin sinks for the past few months." Lena and Sirius grinned, suddenly remembering the prank they'd organized months ago … it had been just before the attack on Lena's parents and everyone had completely forgotten about it in light of the events that had followed. 

"I would appreciate it if you'd help us out," Josef Black said, speaking for the first time since his son had entered the office. 

"I have told you, there is nothing I can do about it. Nor would I want to," Dumbledore said. "There are not doing anyone any harm, and seem to be quite happy." Lena and Sirius shared a quick glance. 

"They are dragging our name through the mud!" Mrs. Black almost shouted. 

"Surely your son's happiness is paramount," Dumbledore said softly. 

"He is no son of mine," Mr. Black announced. 

"Then you have no right to tell me what to do," Sirius retorted. "I'm seventeen, and I don't live with you anymore. I can do whatever I want. This is the first time you ever took an interest in my life. I was 'weird' from day one as you constantly reminded me. And then I got sorted into Gryffindor and became the family leper, and then I left and we were all happy. So why bother me now?"

"I am content to let you do whatever sordid things you want, but when you threaten our name—"

"Oh shut up!" Sirius shouted. "I don't care about your stupid name! I love her and if I want to marry her and have kids, I will, alright! She'll do more for the name Black than you ever have. _If_ we do end up married, that is. Right now, I'd just like you to leave me alone!" Mr. Black stood up and his wife joined him. 

"You are an embarrassment," she hissed into Sirius' ear.

"So are you," he replied. 

"I wish I'd thrown you out on the streets the minute you were born," she went on. 

"Well, I wish you had, too, but we can't change the past, can we?" he replied. The Blacks stormed out of the office. Sirius turned to Dumbledore warily, worried about his reaction. But Dumbledore merely blinked and turned to face the young couple. 

"Ms White, you may leave if you wish," he said, but Lena shook her head. "I see," Dumbledore said, his moustache quivering slightly. "I was wondering if you'd help me out, you see, Mr. Filch cannot seem to repair the sinks …"

*****

"Lets never fight again," Lily said, ad they sat on her bed, while _'We can work it out' _played in the background. 

"Oh, I don't know," James said. "Making up was fun."

"I'm sorry," Lily went on. "Its just … Kim's my friend, and I was angry …"

"It's ok," he said. "I was a git, too. Do you know why Dumbledore wants to see Sirius and Lena?" Lily shrugged. 

"Ask them," she said, as the door had just opened, and Sirius and Lena walked in. 

"James, you have detention with Cooke the first week back," Sirius said. 

"What?" he asked. "You go to Dumbledore's office and _I_ end up with a detention?"

"We all have it," Lena went on. "Remember the Slytherin sinks?" Realization dawned on his face. 

"Oh yeah," he said, grinning. "Is that what he wanted to talk to you about?"

"Nah, my parents just wanted to split us up," Sirius said, grinning. "Nice try, mother," he added, pulling Lena onto her bed. 

"I could get used to this," James said, wrapping his arm around Lily. 

"Me too," Lily said drowsily. "I can understand why Lena and Sirius do it."

"What?"

"Sleep together," she said. "Literally, not – you know."

"It is comfortable," he agreed. 

"Stay here tonight," Lily asked. James smiled. 

"Of course," he replied. 

"Ooh, look, it's an orgy!" Kim exclaimed, entering along with the others, plus, surprisingly, Frank Longbottom.

"Nah, you're too late, you've missed it," Lena joked.

"We've adopted Frank," Ally informed them. "His Hufflepuff friends have buggered off home for Christmas, so he was all alone."

"And he's better off with us?" James asked. 

"Course he is!" Lena exclaimed. "How did he get up here?" 

"We updated the Confundus Charm," Remus said. He had been slightly nervous around Kim at first, but she assured him that there were no hard feelings and asked if they could forget everything that had happened. 

"You know, it doesn't really feel like Christmas," Lily mused. 

"Why not?" James asked. Lily shrugged. 

"Hey! I have an idea!" she exclaimed. 

"What?" Lena asked. 

"Why don't you all move in here?" Lily suggested. "We could conjure up an extra bed, and then there'd be room for us all! Ally and Kim could use Sophie and Adele's beds, and the boys could take over the rest. We'd be together for Christmas and we could all open our presents together on Christmas morning!!

"Do you like Christmas, Lily?" Peter asked sarcastically. 

"I think it's a great idea," Sirius said. 

"Yeah," Remus added. "I'm going to go and get my pyjamas." Lily smiled gratefully. 

"We'd better decorate," Lena said. Sirius grinned, and with a flick of his wand boxes of decorations appeared in the middle of the room. They set to work immediately. 

James conjured an extra bed, which he positioned between Ally's bed and the door. Ally herself was bewitching strips of paper to dip themselves in glue and make paper chains. Lena then stood on Sirius' shoulders to hang them on the ceiling. Lily hurried outside and returned with fairies, which she charmed to flutter around the posts of the beds. Remus and Frank wove tinsel around the fairies, and Kim conjured a beautiful red, green and gold rug for the centre of the room. 

"I really love Christmas," Lily whispered to James that night. James smiled. 

"Yeah?"

"And I suppose sometimes, when I stay here for Christmas, I miss my family," she said. "So I wanted my other family near. Does that make sense?" 

"Perfect sense," James replied. Lily yawned. James kissed her forehead. "Good night," he whispered. 

"'Night," she replied.

*****

The next morning, while most of the occupants of the room were still snoozing, Remus threw a book at Lena. 

"Watch it!" she exclaimed, examining it. "_Hairy Snout, Human Heart_?"

"It might help, you know, bring the subject up." Lena suppressed a grin as he blushed slightly. 

"Ok," she said. She chose her moment carefully, wanting to get Kim alone. Her chance came when Kim needed to get a book for a Potions essay. 

"I'll come," Lena said, picking up the book. "I fancy a walk."

"What's the book?" Kim asked. 

"Oh, it was written by a werewolf. It's made me very angry," she said truthfully. 

"Why?" 

"Because they get such a raw deal," Lena said. "I mean – they're not dangerous for 27 days of the month, but they are treated like second-class citizens. Don't you think it's unfair?"

"I suppose … I've never really thought about it," Kim said, wandering away from her friend to search for the book. Lena sighed and hit herself on the head with the book. Kim hurried back holding a gigantic book. 

"I mean," Lena went on, "they can't work or anything. The ministry barely recognizes that they're human."

"Really?" Kim asked. "That is unfair, I suppose."

"I've been trying to think how I'd react if I found out that someone I knew was a werewolf," Lena said. 

"Why?"

"Well, I've always thought that I have a pretty open mind, but I don't know, it would be a huge shock," she said. "How do you think you'd react?"

"I don't know," Kim replied. "What brought this on?" 

"I was just reading the book, like I said," Lena said quickly. "And, you know, putting myself in someone else's shoes. Never mind, are you ready?" Lena didn't want to make her suspect something, she might guess. And Remus needed to tell her himself. She had realized lately how fortunate Remus was that no one had already guessed. Now that she knew, she was wondering why she hadn't figured it out before. It seemed blatantly obvious to her.

"Semolina Pilchard," Kim said, and they entered the common room. 

*****

Later that evening, Kim was reading the book on her bed. At least she was trying to, but couldn't quite get her head around it. 

The effects of there potions are threefold, and are immediately noticeable within seconds of consumption, providing that the drinker has not taken any other potions in the 33-hour period immediately before consumption—

"Bugger off!" Kim shouted, and flung the book to the other end of her bed. She took a deep breath and flopped backwards. Her head hit something on the pillow, and she pulled it out. It was Lena's book, the one that had got her all worked up about werewolves. Curious, she opened the first page.

"I'm not looking for sympathy or pity. I'm looking for equality. I don't think I'm mean, or cruel, I flatter myself that I am an all round nice guy. You'd say hello to me on the street. But as the author of this book, as a werewolf, you hate me …" Kim flicked forward a bit. 

"I CAN'T HELP IT!!! 

I had to get that out of my system. I, more than anyone, hate what I become at full moon. I hate knowing that I won't be able to control myself, that I won't know what I'm doing …"

Kim was soon engrossed in the book. Twice, she was forced to summon some tissues. And she agreed with Lena, the book made her very angry. She could scarcely believe the way the author was treated. She was fascinated by the strength he must possess, and realized by the last page that she had been developing a bit of a crush on him …

"Are you ok?" a concerned voice asked. She blew her nose and stuffed the book in her pocket, thinking that it was rather silly to be crying over a book. 

"Hi, Remus," she said. "I'm fine, I'm just being mushy and girly, there's nothing wrong."

"Do you want me to get Lily or Lena or someone?"

"No, it's fine," she said. "I'm just being silly. I'll move my things out of your way."

"No, take your time," he said, looking at the potions book. "How is it going?"

"Not very well," she replied. "I'll head over to The Fluffy Zone to see if I can get my head around it." But when she drew the hangings, she pulled the other book from her pocket and opened it eagerly.

*****

"Has Kim been acting strange lately, or is it just me?" Remus asked. It was Christmas Eve, and they had retreated to the Room of Requirement, thus awarding the first years some time alone in the common room. Kim herself was not present, having stayed behind to do some homework with Ally.

"No, what do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it's just that she's been looking at me funny for the last few days," Remus said. 

"She has been quiet," Sirius mused. 

"Well, yeah, but this time of year can be tough for her," Lena said. 

"Why?" Peter asked. 

"She misses her mum," Lily said. "She died when she was born, and Kim's never forgiven herself."

"For what?" Remus asked. 

"Being born," Lena said. "She blames herself, and I don't think her dad helps that much."

"She normally responds best to Ally," Lily explained. "They're really close, and Ally can normally cheer her up."

"Oh," Remus said. "That must be it." It would explain why she had been crying the other day … he was satisfied with this explanation, at least until Ally entered and threw a book at Lena. 

"What was that about?" Lena asked, rubbing her head. 

"I just found Kim reading it," Ally said. 

"Reading's not a crime," Lily pointed out. Lena examined the book, and realized that it wasn't the first time that she had been hit with that particular publication.

"Yeah, well, that book's the reason she's been distant," Ally explained. "She's been hung up on it all week."

"Hairy Snout, Human Heart?" Lily asked. "What's it about?" The boys exchanged highly amused glances. Lena caught Remus' eye briefly. 

"Werewolves," Ally said. "She spent two hours telling me how hard done by they are."

"She has a point," Lena ventured. 

"It's your fault she's like this in the first place," Ally said. "You gave her the book."

"No, I didn't," Lena said. "It must've got mixed up with her schoolbooks."

"Since when are you for werewolf rights?" Lily asked her best friend. 

"Since I found the book in the library and found out how unfairly they are treated," Lena replied. "I happen to think that it's a good thing she's taken an interest."

"Taken an interest!" Ally exclaimed. "She's bloody obsessed! The author's her god. She won't stop raving about him. He's brave, he's kind, he's human, he's misunderstood, he sounds handsome … she's upset now because she wrote to the publishers and they won't reveal his identity. She even said that it's a pity they can't marry … Marry! She's never even met him! I'm sorry, Peter, do you find something funny?" Peter was rolling around on the floor in hysterical laughter. 

"No," he tried to say. 

"How can someone 'sound' handsome?" James wondered. 

"It gets worse," Ally said. "She thinks she knows him." Peter stopped laughing, and all four boys tried to hide their panic. Something in their actions caused Lena to shoot Remus a silent question … he barely nodded his head, and she hid her shock. 

"W-what do you mean?" Peter asked. 

"She said – that someone she knows shows all the signs of lycanthropy," Ally sighed. Noting the boy's expressions, and misinterpreting them, she added hastily: "Oh, I don't think it's true. I reckon she just wants it to be."

"Why don't us girls go and have a chat with her?" Lena suggested. 

"But your Christmas surprise!" Sirius blurted. 

"What surprise?" Lena asked, and his eyes told her to go along with it. 

"The one that was a surprise," he went on. "I suppose it could wait …"

"Lena, go with him," Lily said. "We'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?" she asked. 

"Yes," Ally said. "You'd probably fire her up even more, talking about werewolf rights." They made to leave. 

"Oh Ally," Sirius called, "did she mention who she thought he was?"

"No," Ally said. "Don't worry. There's no werewolves in the school, I'm positive." The others smiled weakly as the two girls left. 

"You wrote the book?" Lena exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Remus said, his unrestrained panic evident. 

"When?"

"About fifth year," he said, "but can we get back to the fact that she knows?"

"We don't know for sure she suspects you," James pointed out. 

"C'mon, Prongs," Sirius said. "He's gone every full moon, is reserved and doesn't talk about himself at all. She hardly suspects Peter."

"She fancies you, though," James pointed out, and Peter dissolved into giggles again. 

"She fancies the author," Remus said. 

"You're the author," Sirius reminded him. 

"So what do we do, shall we tell—" Lena started to ask, but at that moment Frank entered, and Sirius stopped her from saying more by kissing her. 

"Wow!" Frank exclaimed, looking at every part of the room but Lena and Sirius. "This place is amazing! I hope you mind me barging in, but I met Ally and Lily, and they told me to come here …"

"No, pull up a chair," James said. "Sirius was just about to whisk Lena off somewhere."

"Yeah, Ally mentioned that," Frank said. "Is there something up with Kim?"

"Girly crisis," James said, as Lena and Sirius called goodbye. "Would you like a cup of tea?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Frank said. "So this is where you study …"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: This took ages; I've had sooo much on my plate with preparing for college and all. Plus, my mum was away this weekend and last weekend, so I had a lot of babysitting to do. Oh well, more money for college!

Thanks to the reviewers!

jess: Thanks for your reviews!! I totally understand your crying, I cried while writing it. I miss him so much!! Thank you sooo much!!

WaNdA: I know, I love the Black night! Thank you again!! 

roswellobsessed: I know, poor Remus!! Things just might start looking up for him soon!!

Mr. Padfoot1: Did you like the chapter? Hope you did!

kevin luver: I know, I hate cliffies, too. But it doesn't stop me writing them, sorry!!


	25. A Gryffindor Christmas Carol

Chapter 25: A Gryffindor Christmas Carol  
  
"Lily, I know who he is!" Kim maintained. "It makes perfect sense!" Lily sighed. 

"Well, who is he?" she asked. 

"I'm not saying," Kim replied. "He would've told us if he wanted us to know." 

"The boys all think you're looney," Lily told her. "And you've scared them by putting them on werewolf-alert." 

"The boys know?" Kim asked. "Why did you go and tell them for? What did they say? How did they react?" 

"Why does it matter?" Ally asked. "Oh Kim, don't say you think it's one of them." 

"Kim, you can't believe that," Lily said. 

"But it makes sense-" 

"I've never heard anyone make less sense in my life," Ally said. 

"You can't go around accusing your friends of being werewolves," Lily said.  
"I'm not accusing anyone, no one's done anything wrong!" Kim said defensively.

"There are no werewolves in Hogwarts," Ally said patiently, as if she were talking to a troublesome child. 

"Yes, there are, well, one anyway," Kim retorted. "This isn't a mad idea I have - I came to a logical conclusion based on the evidence." 

"Ok," Lily said, "I'll humour you. Which one of our best friends is a werewolf? Is there something I should know about James?" 

"No," Kim replied. 

"Well, who is it, then?" 

"The one who is quiet and reserved," Kim said. "The one who is missing a lot. The one who was gone away last full moon." 

"His mother's ill!" Lily exclaimed. "And how do you know that it wasn't just a coincidence that he went to see her at full moon?" 

"He was ill beforehand, and afterwards, and the symptoms described by the author fit," Kim went on. 

"Oh, and it isn't possible that he just had the 'flu?" Ally asked. 

"He wouldn't go to Madame Pomfrey," Kim said. 

"Yes, because boys always ask for help," Ally said. 

"Ok, how do you explain the book, then?" Kim challenged. "The style of writing is exactly how he talks, it's got his mannerisms written all over it." 

"And is the author still in school?" Lily asked. "Pretty young to be having books published, isn't it?" 

"It didn't say," Kim said. "He wouldn't say he was, parents would go ballistic if they thought that there was a werewolf in the school. And there's his name." 

"His name?" Ally asked. 

"Yes. Remus was raised by wolves, and Lupin means werewolf," Kim said. 

"Kim!" Lily exclaimed. "That doesn't prove anything! My name is Lily, am I a flower? Sirius isn't a star; James doesn't make plates for a living. Alice has never wandered around talking to rabbits or falling through looking glasses, and you're Kimberly, yet you're not a biscuit!" 

"Ok, you lost me on the last two," Ally said, "but I can't see Dumbledore putting students in danger." 

"No one is in danger!" Kim shouted. "And maybe Dumbledore isn't as prejudiced as you two!" She stood up and stormed over to Adele's bed, drawing the hangings roughly. When the others got back, Ally and Lily said nothing. Remus glanced briefly at the pink hangings before he climbed into Kim's own bed. He was just about to draw the yellow and orange hangings when Lily called him. 

"C'mon Remus, we're getting a Christmas tree!" she called. He smiled as he heard Peter complaining from the next bed. 

"I need some kip," he mumbled. 

"Scrooge!" Lily and Lena exclaimed in unison.

"What?" James asked. 

"Muggle fiction," Lena said. "Charles Dickens. Oooh, let's tell them A Christmas Carol!" 

"You sing Christmas carols, not tell them," Sirius said. 

"Shut up," Lily said to him. "It'll be fun!" 

"You have officially overdosed on Christmas spirit," Ally said. 

"C'mon, Siri, Remus, Kim, Peter!" Lena said. "Let's decorate the tree and we'll tell you all about Scrooge." 

"Yeah!" Lily added. The nine teenagers were soon assembled on the festive rug, on which now stood a large fir tree. As Lily began to move fairies, she attempted to start the story. "Ok, how did it start, Lena?" 

"There was a banker called Ebenezer Scrooge," she said, "at least, I think he was a banker. Anyway, he was really stingy and saved every penny. He was always grumpy and miserable-" 

"Ooh, let's rename him Severus Scrooge!" Ally chipped in. Everyone laughed.  
"Yes! And he had a business partner - Marley was his name, wasn't it?" Lily went on. 

"How about Malfoy?" Remus suggested, as he draped tinsel around the branches of the tree. 

"Yeah! But Malfoy had died, and now Snivelly was in charge," Lena said. "Being a miserable git, he hated having to stop work during Christmas. He made his workers work on Christmas Eve, and expected them back on Boxing Day." 

"He paid them time-and-a-half, surely?" Sirius joked. 

"Snivellus Scrooge? Never. His workers were only paid a Knut a day," Lily said. 

"Scandalous!" James exclaimed in exaggerated indignation. 

"Yes, and it was hard for his only employee to support his family."

"Lets call this honourable, hardworking man James," Lily went on. Sirius snorted. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Fine then," Lena said. "Anyway, one of his sons was crippled, and his name was Tiny Tim. But he was the happiest boy you could ever meet, and never complained." 

"Aww . adorable," Sirius cooed. 

"Let's call his son Small Sirius," James said, grinning. Lena laughed. 

"James was worried that his Christmas bonus of one Sickle just wouldn't stretch to buy Small Sirius a new broom." 

"All he wanted was a Shooting Star .," Sirius lamented. 

"Anyway, as James sat huddled at his desk in the cold bank (Snivelly didn't want to waste wood by lighting a fire), he heard his boss approaching. A local woman called 'Merry Christmas, Mr. Scrooge!' but all Snivelly said in response was a rather rude 'Bah! Humbug!'" 

"He'd add a 'Mudblood' somewhere there," Kim remarked. 

"Ok, 'Bah! Humbug, Mudbloods!' was Snivelly's response. He slammed the door behind him and grunted in response to his employee's greetings. At the end of the day, he handed a solitary Knut to James. 

'B-but sir - the Christmas bonus-' James stuttered. Snivelly's face twisted into an evil sneer. 

'See you on Boxing Day,' he said, heading into the back room." 

"Git," Peter mumbled. Lily grinned. 

"He sat in an armchair near a crackling fire, with a glass of Firewhisky-" 

"Bad sign that," Sirius remarked. "Drinking alone." 

"-and after a while he drifted off to sleep, until the sound of rattling chains from behind him woke him up. Standing in a shadowy corner, draped in heavy chains, stood none other than Malfoy." James, Remus and Sirius gasped dramatically. "'Severus, I have come with a message from beyond the grave,' Malfoy said with a theatrical rattle of his chains. 'Change your ways, Severus, change your ways! Don't end up like me, condemned to eternal damnation!'" 

"Cheery sort of fellow, isn't he?" Kim remarked. 

"'You will be visited tonight by three spirits, who will attempt to persuade you to change your ways,' Malfoy went on, shook his chains again, and buggered off. Shaken, Snivelly headed up to bed, convinced that it had been a nightmare." 

"Not bloody likely," Ally muttered. 

"Sure enough, just as Snivelly was falling asleep again, this time in his bed, the room became colder than normal and a grey figure floated through the door." Lena paused at this stage and grinned at Lily. 

"'I am the Ghost of Christmas Past,' Professor Binns announced." The group laughed, and once they'd calmed down, Lena went on. "'I am here to show you what Christmas was like for you when you were younger.' The ghost pulled a Pensieve out and shoved Snivelly's head in it. Snivelly landed with a thud on the cold stone floor of a dungeon. A younger, even greasier Snivelly sat at a desk, adding ingredients while staring absent-mindedly at a far desk. He appeared to be looking at a young girl, whose name was-" 

"Lily!" James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Ally and Kim chorused.

"NO WAY!" Lily objected. 

"C'mon, Lily, he fancies you," Lena said. "Snivelly turned to Binns.

'I don't like this, let me out,' he said. But Binns shook his head, and Snivelly was forced to watch a younger version of himself clear up his potions things and hurry out of the classroom after Lily. 

'Lily!' he called. She spun around. 

'Yes?' 

'I - I wanted to give you this,' he said, holding out a small present." 

"Snivellus Scrooge giving a gift?" James said, feigning disbelief. 

"A younger Snivelly," Lena reminded him. "Anyway, Lily looked at the gift. 

'Sorry - Severus, I can't accept this,' she said. 

'Please-' 

'No, really, I'm touched that you care, but - Severus, I don't like you in that way.'" 

"She loves somebody else," James supplied. 

"'My heart belongs to James,' Lily said." 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, if you're going to blame Scrooge on me, at least don't make me sound that pathetic," the real Lily complained. 

"Fine," Lena said. "Lily looked young Snivelly in the eye and sang:

'You're making me say that I've got nobody but you, 

But as from today, well I've got somebody that's new. 

I ain't no fool and I don't take what I don't want 

For I have got another guy!' the Beatles song, Another Girl, with a twist." Everyone smiled. 

"That's more like it," James agreed.

"Anyway, poor young Snivelly's face fell as she walked away, and the corridor dissolved. Old Snivelly found himself back in his bedroom with the ghost. Binns launched into a long lecture on not letting one disappointment turn him into a complete bastard, but Snivelly drifted off halfway through it." 

"Understandable," Sirius commented. 

"He was pulled out of his stupor by the sound of hooves approaching. He looked up to see a snow-white centaur draped in a black hood approaching. 

'I am the Ghost of Christmas Future,' the centaur announced." 

"A centaur?" Ally asked. 

"They're brilliant at Divination," Sirius explained. 

"'Follow me," the centaur instructed, leading Snivelly into the snowy street outside. The centaur looked up at the sky. After a few minutes of growing steadily colder, Snivelly cleared his throat. 

'Are you going to get on with this vision, or are we just going to stand outside freezing our arses off?' Snivelly asked. 

'Saturn will reveal all,' the centaur replied. When Snivelly rolled his eyes, the centaur sighed and waved his hand. They appeared in a graveyard, with the centaur still staring at the sky. Snivelly sighed and walked away.

Two people were hurrying through the graveyard, whispering. 

'Good riddance, I say!' one whispered. 'Why we're doing this, I don't know!' 

'Because after this we can forget that he ever existed,' the other replied. 

'We'll miss the party,' the first complained. 

'Oh, shut up! He's dead, they party won't stop for a week!' 

The dark figures stood for a minute over a headstone, and then moved on. Snivelly followed them, wondering who on earth could be so hideous that the world would be so happy to see them go … he cast a quick glance at the headstone as he passed. It read: Severus Scrooge." 

"Freaky," James said.

"Snivelly followed the figures to a pub, where Madame Rosmerta was serving free Firewhisky to everyone, and many were laughing and singing." 

"Well, what does he expect?" Sirius wondered. 

"Snivelly was shocked, and wandered back to the centaur. 

'… and the shade of Venus indicates-' 

'I've seen it, I'm dead, the world's rejoicing. Take me home.' 

He sat on his bed, awaiting the third and final spirit. Soon he heard thundering footsteps on the stairs, and a seven foot tall, bearded man crashed through the door—"

"Hagrid!" everyone guessed.

"'Hello,' Hagrid said. 'Ghost of Christmas Presen'. I'm here to show yeh wha'll happen this Christmas if yeh stay the way yeh are.' He waved his hand and made an attempt at a spooky-sounding 'oooh' noise. Snivelly found himself standing in the Gryffindor common room, watching a group of people celebrating happily. James was there, with Small Sirius, but no broom." 

"Everybody say 'aww'!" Kim instructed. 

"Aww!" they said obediently. 

"Snivelly watched as they ate a pitiful dinner and began to play games. 

'Are you a person?' Small Sirius asked James. 

'Yes.' 

'Are you a nice person?' 

'No.' 

'Do I know you personally?' 

'Yes.' 

'Do you own a bank?' 

'Yes.' 

'Are you cruel?' 

'Yes.'

'Mean?' 

'Yes.' 

'Ugly?' 

'Very.' 

'Stingy?' 

'The stingiest.' 

'Severus Scrooge?' 

'Yes!' 

The crowd applauded. Snivelly turned to Hagrid, who was grinning and clapping along with the crowd. 

'Well done! Yeh got it!' he was saying. Snivelly cleared his throat. 'Oh - yeah. Oooh.' And Snivelly was back in bed." James shivered. 

"There's a thought that's going to fester," he said. 

"Him in bed gives you the creeps, but the idea of him lusting after me is perfectly ok?" Lily asked. James grinned.

"The next morning, Snivelly woke up with a smile on his face. He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. He stopped at the first shop he came to, banging on the door until the owner agreed to open up. His arms laden with gifts, he proceeded to Gryffindor Tower. 

'Merry Christmas!' he announced to a very surprised James returning from breakfast. 

'Mr. Scrooge!' James exclaimed. 'Why, this is so unexpected! There is no canon evidence for this display of generosity.' 

'Well, I have decided to turn over a new leaf,' Snivelly announced. 'I am now a kind, caring, generous man.' And with that, he pulled a brand-new Nimbus 1500 from behind his back and handed it to Small Sirius.

'Merry Christmas, everyone!' Small Sirius proclaimed. And from then on, you could not meet a nicer man than Snivellus Scrooge," Lena finished. 

"What?!?" James exclaimed. 

"What sort of stupid ending is that?" Sirius went on. 

"Well, in the Muggle story, Scrooge changes his ways, because of the spirit of giving and such," Lily said. 

"Snivelly would never do anything like that!" Sirius insisted. 

"Fine, Snivelly gave James the bank, ran away to a desert island, and eventually washed his hair. We never heard from him again," Lena said. "Will that do?" 

"It's an improvement," James said. 

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Snape turning good is about as likely as Lily meeting the Beatles." James and Lily exchanged an amused glance. 

"Who's going to put the star up?" Remus wondered. 

"Lena, of course," Lily said. "It's always the youngest." So Sirius hoisted Lena up so that she could place the star at the top of the tree. 

"Go on, then, Small Sirius," Lena said.

 "Do I have to?" Sirius asked. Lily and Lena glared at him. "Fine," he sighed. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! 

I've been extra super unnaturally busy with college and all that! Please forgive me! I don't have my laptop yet, so I don't really have a way to type, and I haven't got my betas totally sorted out yet. But I had to post this; I've been feeling really guilty. Please review! Sorry again!

And can I just say how sorry I was when Gryffindor Tower (an excellent H/G archive and absolutely hilarious site) disbanded. I loved that site, and it is so sad when best friends fight …


	26. A Merry Messy Kweznuz

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't sue. Or take a criminal action against me. (Chapter title is from Blackadders' Christmas Carol)

**Chapter 26: A Merry Messy Kweznuz**

Kim, much to her own surprise, was awake first the next morning. She would have bet all the gold in her Gringotts vault on Lily or Lena waking up at some ungodly hour and squealing way too much. But the room was still silent as she sat on the soft rug, gazing at the tree.

"Morning," someone whispered.

"Morning," she replied as Remus sat beside her.

"I heard movement but knew it wasn't Lily or Lena. It was way too calm," he said. Kim smiled.

"Shall we wake them?" she asked. 

"Let's leave them for a while," he said, a bit too quickly. He ran his fingers along the rug. "I should congratulate you," he went on, staring at his hand.

"Why?"

"You're the smartest person in the school," he said. "No-one's ever guessed on their own before, I've had to tell them." Kim looked up at him, smiling. 

"Remus, it's ok," she said.

"Sorry, I should have told you before you guessed," he went on. "You had guessed it was me, hadn't you?" Kim nodded. "Well done. Lena knew before she read the book, and she didn't realize that I wrote it."

"It's brilliant," Kim gushed. "How long has she known?"

"A couple of weeks," he said. "I hadn't planned on telling her until I was telling all the girls, it just happened."

"It's ok," Kim said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, knowing the only remaining thing to talk about, and neither willing to bring it up. Eventually, Kim decided to get it over with before the others woke up and their moment was lost forever.

"So … before when you were trying to get me to shut up about all that mushy stuff … were you just worried about the werewolf thing?" she asked quickly.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Well, I still believe everyone can have what Lena and Sirius and Lily and James have," Kim said. "No matter what you say."

"Really?" he asked, looking up for the first time.

"Yes," she said. "If you love someone, their flaws don't matter."

"A flaw?" he asked. "It's a fairly big flaw, though." Kim shook her head. 

"It's no better or worse than smelly feet," she said, and he smiled. She couldn't help it; he looked so adorable … she kissed him. He got over his momentary fright and pulled her closer. 

"Merry Christmas," he whispered. 

"Siri, Siri, it's Christmas!" Lena squealed. Kim pulled back, grinning, but Remus took her hand.

"If they can do it in front of us …," he said. 

"You just want to get your own back on Sirius and James," Kim accused. 

"Well, yes, but there are other reasons …"

"Lily!" Lena called, ripping open her hangings, "Wake up!" she turned around and spotted Remus and Kim. She smiled and went to wake the others. Remus and Kim carried on until they were hit on the head with a pillow.

"C'mon, you two, we've got presents to open!" Lily said. "You'll have plenty of time for that later." And that was the extent of the discussion of Remus and Kim's new relationship. Presents were now priority number one. 

"Ooh, Siri!" Lena exclaimed, holding up a silver bracelet. 

"It's a charm bracelet," he explained. "With the first charm."

"Aww, a nickle Quaffle!" Lena exclaimed. "I love it!" She kissed him.

"And James got me one!" Lily added. "With a … a teeny Hofner Bass! I love you!" she exclaimed, grabbing him.

"Thanks, boys," Ally said, holding up a very warm-looking purple hat-and-scarf set. Kim unwrapped an orange set, and Lena a large potions book. Lily unwrapped a framed poster, obviously purchased in Muggle London, entitled "The Beatles through the years," with miniature versions of all their album covers. 

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."

Here you go," the girls said, distributing their gifts to James, Sirius and Peter. "Kim made them, but they're from all of us."

"Oh, and I've only started yours, Frank, I didn't know what colours to use," Kim said. The boys were delighted with their new hangings done in the colours of their favorite Quidditch teams.

"Ooh, Lee, this watch is cool!" Sirius exclaimed. "Wow, it's specially designed for flying!"

"Extra strong, to withstand Bludgers and stuff," Lena informed him. Sirius grinned. He had lost count of the number of watches that had been smashed during Quidditch games. 

"Lily!" James exclaimed in awe, holding a pair of leather Chase gloves with 'James Potter' embossed in gold letters on the back. "Wow …"

Remus looked at his own, much smaller, pile of presents … a few mince pies from his mum, socks from his dad and Italian pranking material that was unattainable in England from his older brother. But nothing from anyone else in the room … who were all busy opening their presents from home. 

"Lily, your dad got me _Please Please Me_!" Lena called. 

"Good, you can stop using mine now," Lily joked. "Look, he got me John's new album!"

"WOW!!" James exclaimed, unwrapping the electric guitar. "I love my parents!" he looked at Lily. "Why do I think you had something to do with this?" he asked. 

"I helped your mum pick it out in London," Lily admitted. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said, gazing dreamily at it. "Wait, did you get this while you were buying Rem—" He stopped mid-sentence. 

"Bugger!" Lena exclaimed. "We forgot! Kim pulled a small square box from her trunk and handed it to Remus. 

"Thanks," Remus said, trying to hide his disappointment at the size and weight of the gift. He pulled the lid off half-heartedly, and then did a double take. The space inside was far larger than the box itself, indicating some clever spell work. He glanced warily at the others. They were all staring expectantly at him. 

"Go on," Sirius urged him. He reached in and pulled out a guitar. 

"W-what?" he stuttered, utterly flabbergasted. 

"Merry Christmas!" Lily said. "From all of us."

"Thanks," he said, shaking his head. "It's – gorgeous." His eyes fell on the silver, and he put it down quickly. 

"They're not real," Kim whispered. "It's paint. Lena made sure."   He smiled, and she pulled another package out of her trunk. "Here," she said. "I made you hangings, too. Magpies. It wasn't fair, everyone else having them except you."

"I wish I'd got you something special," he said. 

"You have," she said, and kissed him quickly. 

"Yes, you might want to explain that now," Sirius said. 

"Have you convinced her that you're not a werewolf?" Ally asked Remus. 

"Well ...that's not exactly what happened," he said. 

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Remus glanced around, glad that Frank was in the bathroom. "I told her that I am a werewolf," he said. Lily and Ally looked at him, trying to work out if he was serious. 

"Really?" Lily asked. "This isn't some prank?"

"Unfortunately not," Remus said. "I go into hiding every full moon, not to visit my mum. She's perfectly healthy, by the way." Frank returned from the bathroom. 

"Is everything ok?" he wondered. 

"Oh yeah, just giving Remus and Kim the third degree," Lena said. Ally and Lily exchanged a look.

"We're really happy for you," Lily said. 

"Yeah," Ally added. "And we're ok with – with everything." They hugged Remus warmly. Frank looked slightly confused. 

"Girls _always_ hug him when they find out," Sirius muttered to James. "What's with that?"

They spent the rest of the day doing what people should do on Christmas day – eating chocolate for breakfast, sitting in front of the fire and eating far too much dinner. In the afternoon, Lena unearthed her Monty Python videos; Lily grabbed two of her Beatles films, '_A Hard Day's Night_' and '_Help!_' They headed for the Muggle Studies classroom to hijack the Muggle appliances. The first years were all invited, though the purebloods had no idea who Monty Python or The Beatles were. As they soon discovered, The Beatles' films were very similar to Python, so all in all it turned out to be a very silly Christmas. 

James and Remus spent the next few days getting acquainted with their guitars. They fought over Lily's chord books and who should play what.

"I should play rhythm," James insisted. "You're way better than me."

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "You play lead."

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" Lily cut in. "If you don't stop fighting, I'll bring both guitars back to Rob." James and Remus grinned sheepishly. "And Remus, stop being modest," she went on. "You have the hands of George Harrison. Play lead. James, you have John's hands. Play rhythm. I will play bass."

"But—" 

"But _what_, James?"

"Won't John need his hands?" 

"Shut it!" Lily retorted, though she was smiling. "What will we play?" 

"I don't know," James said. 

"Just play something, quick," Lena called. Remus laughed. 

"_Something in the way she moves …_," he sang. 

"What about drums?" Ally asked. 

"The rhythm's in the guitars," Lily said in a very good Liverpool accent. Noting the blank faces, she elaborated. "When it was just John, Paul and George, no bassist or drummer or anything, and they'd turn up for a gig and the owner would say: 'What about Drums?', they'd reply, 'The rhythm's in the guitars.'"

"Oh," Ally said. 

"Sirius should play drums," Lena suggested. 

"What?" Sirius asked. 

"He's always tapping his feet to the songs," she said. "He's got rhythm."

"That's fine," Lily said, "but where do we get a set of drums?"

"Transfigure something," James suggested. 

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it?" Lena mused. "A bit of Transfiguration."

"Are you lot going to hurry up and perform for us or what?" Kim asked.

"Ok," Sirius said. "James … it's up to you … how do you go about this drum thingy?" So James sorted the drums out, kicked the others out of the room, and they practiced. When they called the others back up, they had mastered '_Something_.'

"Loved it," Kim said. "Beautiful."

"I told you you'd be a good drummer," Lena said to Sirius. 

"He is," Lily agreed. 

"Are you going to start calling me Ringo, then?" Sirius joked. 

"Nah, you look more like Paul," Lena said. 

"No way!" Lily exclaimed. "I've always thought James was a bit like Paul." 

"Sure," Lena said sarcastically.

"Don't you love us the way we are?" James asked pointedly. 

"Of course," the girls answered quickly, wrapping their respective men in hugs, but exchanging knowing looks behind their backs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, don't attack me. I've been busy with essays and stuff and I haven't got my laptop yet so there isn't anywhere to type. I _could _use the computers on campus, but then I'd be keeping people with serious work and stuff from them. And I'm too nice to do that …If you're still angry, blame my new friends! (Hehe, joking. They've actually made me get this up, so thank them)

Thanks to all the reviewers who've stuck with me, and I really am sorry! 


	27. Returning to Normal Sort of

DISCLAIMER: Not mine: JK's stuff, the Holy Grail, or The Beatles. 

****

Chapter 27: Back to Normal (Sort of)

"I _hate_ taking Christmas decorations down," Lena sighed.

"Aww," Sirius said. "Poor ickle Leeny."

"How hard is it to use my actual name?" Lena asked.

"What Helena?" he teased.

"It'd be better than 'Lee' or whatever rolls off your tongue easiest," she muttered. Sirius put down the tinsel he was holding and walked over to her.

"Interesting choice of words," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know, I don't think we'd manage without Lena and Sirius' help," Ally remarked sarcastically, skirting around them with a box of decorations. 

"Forgive us all for not jumping for joy at the thought of de-Christmasing the room and returning to classes to start frenetic preparations for our NEWTs," Lily said in their defense.

However, it had to be done. The fairies were released, the tree stripped and Banished, the extra bed and the festive rug removed. Sophie and Adele returned and the boys moved back to their own room.

Lily was certainly correct in her assumption that classes would be tiring. Teachers rushed to finish syllabi and start revision, with many not only assigning homework, but also setting revision schedules, meaning that in most subjects their already sizable workload was doubled. Lena, James and Remus had to divide their time as equally as possible between study and Quidditch. (Sirius spent a bit more time on Quidditch.) 

Slytherin beat Hufflepuff quite effectively, with Seeker Lucius Malfoy pulling off a commendable catch (much as it pained James to admit). They then went on to beat Ravenclaw by another landslide, taking them into the lead. Nevertheless, Gryffindor were not far behind them, and still had a game in hand. 

One night, in mid-January, Peter stormed into the Room of Requirement rather angry. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. 

"I hate Charms," he declared. 

"Were you disappointed with class today?" Lily went on soothingly. 

"You were there, for Merlin's sake!" Peter snapped. "You saw what I did to that mouse …"

"It's simple once you concentrate," Lily assured him. "It's as easy as the Bubble-Head Charm." Peter scowled. 

"Never did master that one, either," he said.

"Well, let's fix that then," Lily said. "Would you like me to give you a hand? I'm sure you can get the hang of it." Peter sighed and took out his wand. 

"Very good!" she said half an hour later. "You're almost there! I have to go to a meeting with Dumbledore now, and then the prefect meeting, but we'll continue this when I get back, ok?" Peter nodded and took out some other books. "C'mon, Potter, we'll be late," she said, pulling James out of the chair he had been dozing in. 

"Mwassi?" he mumbled, though he was already halfway down the corridor.

"You should really get some rest," Lily said as they descended a staircase. 

"When? Between being Quidditch Captain and Head Boy and studying for my NEWTs, I have a pretty hectic calendar at the minute," he reminded her. She smiled. "You were brilliant with Peter," he added, squeezing her hand.

"Not now," she said. "It's our first meeting since we've been a couple and I want Dumbledore to know we can still be responsible Head Prefects."

"Yes ma'am," James said, and they knocked on the door.

*****

Lena and Remus arrived at the Prefects meeting early and found Lily and James setting up.

"Peter's been practising all night," Remus told Lily. "We had to burst his bubble a couple of times, though."

"Aw, don't!" Lily said. "He was doing really well; all he needs is a bit of encouragement."

"No, literally burst his bubble," Lena explained. "The air kept running out. He almost suffocated." The other prefects filtered in and James started the meeting.

"Well, we were just meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and he asked us to bounce an idea off you," he said once the usual business had been taken care of. "You see, no one knows exactly how old Hogwarts is, but those of you who have read _Hogwarts, A History_ will know that the first recorded mention of the noble school was in 978 AD, when a tavern-keeper in Hogsmeade noted: "Yet again my tavern was filled with young villains playacting, roughhousing, and generally being disruptive. If they were not filling my purse, I would likely send them back to those four idiots up the road. Teach children magic? It'll only encourage them to use it, if you ask me …" The students exchanged amused glances. "So there you go -- we've been annoying tavern-keepers in Hogwarts for 1,000 years. How do we celebrate?" The room was silent. "Whoa, don't all shout at once," he muttered.

"An all-school pub crawl in Hogsmeade. Annoy as many tavern-keepers as we can, and continue the noble tradition?" Lena suggested, though Lily suspected that she was joking. 

"A picnic?" a sixth year Ravenclaw put in.

"Well, it's to be in February, so it could be a bit nippy," Lily said. 

"When in February?" someone wondered. Lily and James glanced at their parchment.

"The fourteenth," they replied together, and all the girls smiled. 

"Aren't they so cute?" a fifth year Hufflepuff cooed. Lily and James smiled, reddening slightly. 

"Wait, that's Valentines!" her sixth year counterpart realized. 

"No," Lily said quickly, "nothing to do with Valentines."

"Why not?" the girl asked grumpily. 

"It discriminates against people who don't have boyfriends or girlfriends," she said. "This is a celebration for the whole school."

"Please?" another girl, a Gryffindor this time, asked. 

"Why not a ball?" a Slytherin suggested. 

"No, that's too formal," a Ravenclaw said. "You'd have to wear dress robes and that."

"There is nothing wrong with a ball," another Slytherin said hotly.

"Not to you--"

"How about fancy dress?" Remus, ever the diplomat, cut in.

"What?"

"Fancy dress," he said. "Muggles love them, apparently. You wear costumes. Not as formal as a ball or as exclusive as Valentines."

"Excellent," James said. "But what theme?" They thought. 

"Medieval?" Remus went on. "Like they dressed 1,000 years ago?" 

"Good idea," Lily said. Let's vote: how many for the Valentine-party?" James did a quick count.

"Seven," he said, and smiled as he noted that they were all girls.

"Ok," Lily said, scribbling on her parchment. "Ball?"

"Four." All Slytherins, this time. 

"And fancy dress?" 

"Thirteen," he said. "Unlucky for some, but not Remus. Thank you so much for you help. Now bugger off back to your study." The students laughed as they filled back to their dormitories.

*****

"I'm so proud that my boyfriend came up with the idea," Kim said, soon after Dumbledore officially announced that there would be a fancy dress-type ball on Valentines Day.

"I always suspected that I was brilliant," he said. She smiled. "Hello Lena," he went on. "I thought we'd lost you to that Transfiguration essay."

"No, I'm finished," she said. "And as soon as my darling Sirius is finished his Charms, he's taking me away to help me blow off some steam, right, Siri?"

"You bet!" he called, still scribbling furiously. Kim nudged Remus.

"You don't have to go away," Remus said. "I'm sorry I was so annoying about the public displays of affection before Christmas."

"He was just bitter," Kim offered, grinning.

"Yes," Remus admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "So if you want to stick around, it's ok." Lena looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's nice to get some time alone," she said. 

"Oh, I see," Kim said. "You don't think that our virgin eyes can take it?" 

"It's not that--" Lena started. 

"Just how much steam are you two blowing off lately, anyway?" Remus asked. 

"More than we used to," Lena said.

"Of course, Lena, feel free to discuss our sex life with them," Sirius called, throwing down his quill.

"Do you really want to start an argument now?" she asked.

"No," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Let's go."

When Lena returned to the dormitory later that night, Ally and Kim were sitting up waiting for her.

"Well? All your steam blown off?" Kim teased.

"And why should I discuss this with you?" Lena asked.

"Because you have failed to fulfil your constitutional obligation," Lily piped up. "When have you ever reported back to us?" Lena grinned. 

"Fine," Lily said. "I will, if you will."

"What's going on?" James asked, sitting up in Lily's bed.

"Nothing, go to sleep," Lily said.

"No, this sounds like a conversation I should hear," James said.

"It's girl talk, James," Kim said. James grinned and sat cross-legged on Lily's bed.

"Think of me as one of the girls," he said. 

"Lena, spill it," Lily said. 

"Yeah, come on," Ally said. "What is the State-Of-The-Union?"

"Brilliant," Lena said, grinning widely. 

"That's it?" Kim asked. "Pathetic. You gave us lots of details with Ritchie."

"Well, there was only the physical stuff with Ritchie," Lena said. "With Sirius, it's more than that. I honestly don't know how to describe it." Ally smiled.

"I'm not leaving until you give me all the gory details," she said, crossing her arms.

"_All_ of them?" James asked curiously. "Do you really talk about -- things -- in detail?" he went on, with a worried glance at Lily. 

"Well, we used to," Kim said. "But these two have suddenly become very tight-lipped. They won't breathe a word." James looked relieved.

"Seriously, Helena Morgana White, how much have you done?" Ally pressed.

"Enough," she answered shortly. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Is it James?" she asked. "If it is, he can bugger off."

"Thanks," he muttered, but Ally ignored him.

"Ok, have you--" she whispered something in Lena's ear. Lena's mouth fell open.

"No!" she exclaimed. 

"What, what?" Kim asked, and Ally repeated it to her, and while she was at it, Lily and James. 

"Ew," Kim said, but to Ally's delight, Lily and James turned red and exchanged awkward glances.

"You've done that?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Just once," Lily said quickly, and James elbowed her.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds," he added. 

"_You _wouldn't think so, anyway," Ally muttered.

"I think Sirius should be here for this conversation," James went on. "And Remus."

"Well, they're not, so tough," Ally said. "How about--" she went on, whispering something to Lily. Lily shook her head quickly. 

"What?" Lena asked, and Ally told her. "Oh, we have," she said.

"Lucky bastard," James muttered. Lena smiled.

"Have you let him--" Kim wondered. 

"Yes," Lena and Lily answered in unison.

"Really?" Ally asked. "Over or under clothes?"

"Over," Lena said. "So far."

"What does that mean?" Ally wanted to know.

"Robes," James cut in. 

"What?"

"Think about it," he said. "It's impossible to do otherwise. You'd have to put your hand--"

"We get the picture," Ally said quickly. 

"You wanted all the 'gory details'," Lily reminded her. Ally made a face.

"Have you--" she continued.

"No," James said, looking at Lena. 

"Yes," she admitted. 

"You've only said no to one thing!" Ally said, delighted. "Unlike boring Lily and James." 

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now, since I've given you plenty of details," Lena said, pushing the girls off her bed. "'Night," she called down to them as she closed her hangings.

*****

"Ok, we need to decide what we're going to wear to this fancy dress-thingy," Sirius said in a businesslike tone.

"What are the girls going as?" Remus wondered. Sirius shrugged.

"Lena's decided that it should be a surprise," he said. "Though I think it was only because she hasn't made up her mind yet."

"Godric Gryffindor?" Peter suggested. James shook his head.

"Nah, loads of people are going to be going as the Founders," he said. "Something … different …"

"A plague victim?" Remus suggested. Sirius smiled. "What?" Remus asked. 

"Bring out your dead," he quoted. "The Holy Grail." James grinned. Sirius sat up. "That's it!" he said. "King Arthur and the Nights of the Round Table -- Python style!"

"Great!" James said. "I'll be King Arthur."

"No way!" Sirius objected. "It was my idea!"

"I said it first--"

"Why don't we draw names out of a hat?" Remus suggested. Reluctantly, Sirius scribbled five names on pieces of parchment.

"There are only four of us," Peter pointed out. 

"Well, there are four knights -- Bevedere, Galahad, Robin, Launcelot," Sirius said. "And King Arthur."

"What will we do?" Peter wondered.

"We could ask Frank," Remus suggested.

"Ask me what?" Frank asked, entering the dorm. Remus explained their predicament.

"Would you be the fifth person?" he asked. "You wouldn't have to stick around us all night, if you don't want to," he added.

"Yeah, ok," Frank said. "I'll probably be with you all night anyway."

"Why?" James wondered. Frank smiled.

"I asked Ally to the ball," Frank said.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Very interesting."

"What brought this on?" Peter wondered. Frank shrugged.

"Have you looked at her?" he joked. "Seriously, why did you ask Lena out?"

"Point taken," Sirius said.

"Which knight am I, then?" Frank asked.

"We have to pull names out of a hat," Remus said.

"Why?"

"Because James and Sirius aren't mature enough to come to an agreement without resorting to name calling," Remus replied. "I think we should get an impartial party to organise it."

"But I've got them all done," Sirius said. 

"And you've marked King Arthur," Remus went on. Sirius looked as though he was about to protest, but Remus shook his head.

"Fine," Sirius sighed, and walked to the door. "Oi, hello!" he called out. "Could you do us a favour, please?" He brought a group of first years into the room. They wrote out new slips and passed the hat around.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "King Arthur!" Sirius made a face.

"I'm Sir Lancelot," Remus announced. "The Brave," he added.

"Sir Bevedere," Frank said. Peter sighed.

"Sir Robin," he said, not sounding overly happy.

"Sir Robin the Not-Quite-As-Brave-As-Sir-Launcelot," Sirius corrected. "And Sir Galahad the Pure for me." the other boys snickered. "What?"

"Sorry, Padfoot, but pure is not normally an adjective one would use to describe you," James said. 

"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked. 

"Leaving aside the colossal amount of flings you've had, I've heard some interesting things from Lena," James said.

"First of all, you had more flings than I did, as I recall," he said. "Secondly, I could be pure if I wanted to be pure. I just … never wanted to be." He glanced at the first years. "Thanks," he said. "Are you lot looking forward to the ball?" They nodded.

"We'd better go," one said. "Bye."

"Bye," they called.

*****

"Where'd my helmet go?" James asked. 

"It was under my chainmail a minute ago," Sirius said.

"No, that was mine," Remus said, arranging it on his head. "James' is the one that sort of looks like a crown and is sitting in the sink. Does anyone know what the girls are wearing yet?" 

"Thanks, Moony!" James called.

"Getting all worked up at the thought of Kim in a medieval gown?" Sirius teased. "With flowing skirts and tight bodices…"

"Please refrain from talking about my girlfriend's bodice," Remus warned him. 

"Has anyone seen my sword?" James called. Sirius rolled his eyes, wondering if things were this hectic in the girls' room, and letting his mind wander to thoughts of Lena in a Medieval gown … Remus was looking at him.

"Lena's bodice?" he asked. 

"So?" Sirius challenged. "I'm allowed to, being her boyfriend and all, occasionally think about her bodice."

"Do you think it'd be ok without the sword?" James asked, kneeling over his trunk.

"Your costume?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah, could I go without it?" 

"Do you mean: 'Could King Arthur get by without Excalibur?" Sirius asked. James sighed.

"I'll find it," he said. 

"I would have been a better King Arthur than him," Sirius muttered.

"Really?" James said. "What would you do that I haven't so far?"

"I wouldn't loose Excalibur, for a start," he retorted. 

"Well, we picked fair and square, and I got King Arthur," James said. "And I don't care whether or not that was democratic. Now let's talk about you being a good Sir Galahad."

"I can be pure," Sirius maintained. 

"Need I remind you about the moment back there when you were fantasising about Lena's bodice?" Remus said. "Sorry, Sirius," Remus went on, "but you could never be pure."

"I could be pure!" he insisted. 

"Prove it," James said, emerging form his trunk.

"What do you mean?"

"Act pure and chaste all night," James went on. "No touching, kissing or doing anything questionable that would endanger Lena's reputation."

"What about my reputation?" Sirius asked, and then remembered that they would not be having this conversation if his reputation were capable of being tarnished. He weighed it up.

"You're on," he said. "And if I manage it?" 

"Twenty Galleons?" James suggested.

"Ok," Sirius said. "Are we ready?"

"No, I still can't find my sword," James said. 

"Merlin's sake, Arthur didn't have this much trouble getting the real one out of the stone," Sirius muttered. 

"Is that it there, under Peter's bed?" Frank asked.

"Aha!" James said, picking it up. 

"We're meeting the girls down there, right?" Frank checked. Remus nodded, and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Sure enough, dozens of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherins, Rowena Ravenclaws, and Helga Hufflepuffs roamed in and out of the crowd, as did peasants, princesses, Knights and others. Some hadn't bothered dressing up at all, but others were dressed in elaborately designed costumes, ranging from court jesters to ancient robes.

James scanned the hall for Lily, not noticing the first years who were approaching them, until one of them spoke.

"Um, hello?" James jumped. All five first years that had stayed over Christmas were standing beside them with lots of bags on their backs and cocoanuts in their hands. "We were wondering … well, we've gone as the Pages from The Holy Grail. I'm Concorde, he's Patsy, and she's the one that gets squashed," he said, pointing them out. "Could we be your Pages for the night?" James glanced at Remus.

"Well, it isn't very fair, you running around after us like house elves all night," Remus pointed out.

"We wouldn't follow you around _all _night," the Squashed Page said. 

"I suppose, if you don't mind …," James said. "And now, time for our first quest! We will seek--"

"The Holy Grail?" Remus guessed.

"No, Lily," James finished.

"Am I not the same thing?" Lily asked from behind him. James spun around. Lily stood in a dazzling emerald Medieval gown, complete with flowing skirts, bell sleeves, and …

"Eyes off the bodice," he whispered, nudging Peter. "Good evening, Milady. I am Arthur, King of the Britons. And you are?"

"Guienivere, your queen," she replied, pointing to her tiara.

"What a coincidence," James said.

"Well, I heard your Pages talking," she admitted.

"Shall we get some punch?" James asked, grinning.

"Have you spiked it yet?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No! I'm insulted that you'd even _think_ your own boyfriend was capable of such a feat!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Ok, I apologise," Lily said. "Has Remus spiked it?"

"No," James replied, smiling.

"Peter?" Lily tried.

"Nope," James denied.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Yes," James admitted. Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"Here, Milady," Sirius said. Lily smiled as she noticed their costumes. "The Knights of the Round Table," she said. "Remus as Sir Lancelot, Frank as Sir Bevedere, Peter as Sir Robin The Not-Quite-as-Brave-As-Sir-Launcelot, and Sirius as--" She did a double take. "Galahad?" she asked incredulously. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, out-of-character, I know," he said. "You'll be laughing on the other side of your face when I take twenty Galleons from your boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" 

"We have a bet," he explained. "If I can remain in character as Galahad the Chaste tonight, that is, not kiss Lena all night, he has to give me twenty Galleons." Lily's eyes lit up.

"You didn't tell Lena what you were going to be going as, did you?" she asked. 

"No, why?" Sirius asked. Lily looked to be thoroughly enjoying something.

"No reason," she said, smiling.

"What?" Sirius asked, "She'll be cool, she'll understand. Where is she, anyway?"

"I've been here for a while," she said from just behind Lily. Smiling, Lily stepped aside to reveal Lena in a white gown, with a white veil. Sirius swallowed. This could not be good. Her costume reminded him of something …

"L-Lena--" he stammered, but she stepped closer to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Call me Zoot," she whispered. "Just Zoot."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hehe … poor Sirius! 

Hey, guess what … I have my laptop!! Wahooo!! Now I have no excuse for not updating, and you can count on my friends to chain me to it for at least one night a week to make sure I upload. 

Oh, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have Word yet, so I'm a bit lost. That also goes for appearance, etc. 

Oooh, I just got an amazing CD! Rusty Anderson, 'Undressing Underwater.' He's Paul McCartney's guitarist, and he is really really good. Trust me!

Thanks for your never-ending patience over the last few months. Please review!


	28. Something witty

DISCLAIMER: This chapter is horribly ripped off from The Holy Grail, property of the genius that is Mo0nty Python. Enjoy.

"You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you?" Sirius groaned. Lena bit her lip and glanced at the lower region of his armor.

"That would be the general idea," she whispered. James laughed.

"Do you want to pay now and get it over with?" he asked as Lena headed over to the punch table. 

"No, I can resist her," Sirius said, sounding much more confident than he felt. Remus smiled. 

"What's with you?" Kim asked. She was wearing a dress not too different from Lily's, but made from silky, almost liquid-like material in a shade of blue that made it look even more like water. The arms, however, were made of shimmering, glittery material. Remus looked confused.

"That looks like something from 2977," he said. "Who are you?"

"Can't you guess?" she asked. Remus looked at her blankly. "Would it help if I lay on my back in the lake and lobbed a scimitar at James?" she asked. Remus smiled. 

"Ah, the lady of the lake," he said. "And this," he went on, pointing to her sleeve, "is—" 

"Shimmering samite," she said. 

"You are gorgeous," he declared, kissing her hand.

"And you are quite dashing as Sir Launcelot," she said. "Keep away, Lily."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asked. 

"From my Launcelot," Kim continued. "Didn't he and Guienivere have an affair?"

"Yes, you're right," Lily said. 

"Remus!" James exclaimed. "My best friend! My right-hand knight, stealing my queen? I feel so betrayed." They laughed, and Ally wandered over. Lena stopped sending Sirius what could only be described as highly suggestive looks over their glasses of punch to laugh herself silly at Ally's costume. She had a white peasant-type dress, with a heavy grey wollen blanket haphazardly tied around her shoulders. A makeshift pointy hat sat on her head and she had a parsnip over her nose.

"A witch!" her eight friends shouted. 

"Burn her!" Lily called.

"Build a bridge out of her!" Frank added. Ally smiled, aware that many people were staring at them.

"Oooh, Ally, what have you come as?" Adele asked. She and Sophie were wearing long medieval princess dresses in pink and purple with long cylindrical hats and veils trailing from the top.

"A witch," Ally told her. 

"But ... you are a witch," Adele pointed out, talking as though Ally was touched in the head.

"A Medieval, Muggle stereotype witch," Ally explained, feeling that an explanation of Monty Python and The Holy Grail might be too much hassle.

"Oh," Adele said. 

"She has a wart," Kim supplied.

"… Lovely," Sophie managed, before turning to Frank. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"A Knight of the Round Table," he replied. "Sir Bevedere." Adele and Sophie smiled.

"And Remus?" they asked. 

"Sir Launcelot," he said, winking rather obviously at Lily. James glared at him. 

"Who are you?" Sophie asked sweetly.

"I am Arthur, King of the Britons," he said. "And this is my beautiful Queen Guienivere," he went on. 

"Lovely," Sophie said, not meaning it.

"Sirius, I'm watching!" James called as Lena inched closer to him.

"It's her!" Sirius replied. "She won't leave me alone."

"I don't want to," Lena said.

"Here," Sirius said, thrusting another glass of punch into her hands. 

"Ooh, more spiked punch!" Lena exclaimed. "Great. Just what we need to lower our inhibitions." Sirius snatched the punch back and stalked away, muttering that if her inhibitions were any lower she'd be dancing naked on the teachers table.

"Good idea!" Lena called after him. "Maybe later!" He spun around.

"In front of everyone?" he half-shouted back, shocked.

"Maybe not," she said, walking over to him. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed herself to him. "I could give you a private show later, though," she whispered into his ear. Sirius swallowed and took a deep breath. He had to resist … there was pride and dignity and respect at stake. Nevertheless, his basic instinct was telling him that Lena doing _anything_ naked on his behalf was not something he should refuse.

"No thanks," he said with difficulty. "Excuse me; I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Wonder why?" James asked. Lena smiled. "I think you're going to be my ticket to twenty Galleons."

"This has nothing to do with your money," Lena said. "He can't assume that he can flick a switch and turn off his attraction to me, and I'm going to show him that." James smiled. "So what are the terms of the bet?" Lena wondered.

"I bet him that he couldn't be pure," James said. "No kissing/touching/groping, etc, you all night. Nothing about you kissing/touching/groping him."

"Just what I was hoping for," Lena said. Lily looked at her. 

"What are you going to do?" she asked. 

"I told you—"

"Are you sure?" Lily interrupted.

"I know him," Lena said. "I know what to do to make him want to kiss me. I know what to say to him to make him putty in my hands."

"If you're sure that's what you want," Lily said. As Sirius skulked back into the hall, Lena smiled. 

"Look at him," she said. "How could it not be what I want? Leaving aside how incredibly sexy he is, he is the most amazing person on this planet. In public he's a prankster, prone to fits of recklessness and stuff, but when he cares about someone, he _really_ cares, with his entire being. He is the best boyfriend in the world. Now if you excuse me, I have to go seduce him." She crept up behind him and pinched his bottom.

"Lena," he said, turning away from the first years. "Please hear me out," he said hurriedly. "If you help me out, and behave yourself, I'll be eternally grateful. Really, Lena, I'll buy you every single Fizzing Whizbee in Honeydukes, seven new charms for your bracelet … anything."

"Tut, tut, Siri," Lena said. "Haven't you been paying any attention to Lennon/McCartney?" she asked. "_I don't care too much for money, for money can't buy me love …_." Lena sang.

"Lena," he whined. "I'll give you anything, do anything, whatever you want," he promised. Lena raised her eyebrows.

"What I really want you to do is …," She whispered something in his ear. Sirius' eyes bugged. Now _that_ would be interesting … he couldn't deny ever imagining that scenario – No, he had to pull himself together.

"I need to go to the bathroom again," he squeaked, and this time Lena followed him out the door. 

"Wait!" she called, as he hurried down the corridor, but he disappeared around the corner. She grinned and turned to go back into the hall, crashing right into someone. "Sorry—" she started, but faltered when she recognized the person she had collided with. Staring at her was a Slytherin who looked almost identical to Sirius, except a few inches taller, and without the same feeling of warmth she felt radiating from her boyfriend. There was only one person, therefore, who it could be. "Regulus," she said. 

"Lena," he said, trying to appear forceful and domineering.

"You're tall for a little sixth year," Lena said coolly. 

"You are just the right size for a stupid little mongrel," he retorted. 

"Pity you're not as handsome as your brother," Lena mused. "That might explain why you're not getting any."

"Are you offering? I'm afraid I'll have to decline, I'd never be able to live with myself if I touched you."

"Well, I'm not offering you anything, I'm afraid your brother is the lucky one," Lena said calmly.

"But he doesn't seem to want it either, does he?" Regulus went on. "Maybe he is too friendly with those friends of his."

"Interesting statement," Lena remarked. "I'm just trying to figure out if you are jealous because Sirius has friends, or if you fancy James."

"Lee? What's going on?" Sirius had returned from the bathroom and was glaring at Regulus. 

"Nothing, just having a nice chat with Reggie," Lena said. "We're almost related, really."  A muscle twitched in Regulus' face. Sirius' eyes fell on Regulus' attire. 

"_Where_ did you get _those_?" he asked, wrinkling his nose at the moss-green medieval robes. 

"These have been in the Black family since 1297," Regulus informed them. 

"That explains why they smell so bad," Lena said. "Ever heard of _washing_ robes?"

"It's just the smell of proper wizarding pride," Regulus replied dryly. Don't expect you mother displayed much of that."

"Still smelled a lot nicer than your mum," Lena muttered. 

"Not anymore, though. I suppose she'll have decomposed by now."

"Your mother did that long time ago."

Sirius wondered if every meeting between Lena and his family would consist of him standing there, growing steadily angrier, and her remaining cool.

"Lovely having this little chat, Reggie," Lena was saying, "but we're going to head back inside." She grabbed Sirius' arm and led him through the doors, back into the hall. 

"How do you manage to do that?" Sirius asked. "Stay calm in front of my family?" 

"My love for you," she said, pressing closer to him. He sighed, and stepped away from her. 

"I thought you'd given up on that," he said. 

"No chance," she replied. 

* * *

"Remus!" James said, exasperated. "Stop it."

"What?" Remus asked. 

"Winking at Lily," James said. "It's annoying."

"It's all in your head," Remus said, grinning. "D'you fancy a dance?" he asked Kim. 

"About time you started paying attention to me," Kim said, pulling him onto the dance floor. As he went, Remus blew a kiss at Lily.

"Save a dance for me," he called. Lily laughed, but James scowled. 

"He's only joking," Lily soothed.

"He's been flirting with you all night," James said. "It was funny at first, but now I'm sick of it."

"Aww, poor Jamesie's jealous," Lily cooed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to run away with Remus."

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Though if Paul offers, you know I'll e off in a shot," Lily added. "Or George. Or Ringo. Or John." James sighed. "Well, be fair, I've loved them since I was a baby." 

"I suppose," he said. "Thank god for Linda. And Liv. And Barbara. And Yoko." Lily laughed.

"Look at Sirius," she said. Sirius was dancing with Lena to a slow song. His hands were placed chastely on her waist, but Lena's hands were inching ever lower on his back. Lily couldn't hear what Lena was whispering into his ear, but the look on Sirius' face made her suspect that she could guess the gist of it.

"Oh, I love Lena," James said happily. Lily looked scandalized.

"And you're complaining about Remus!" she said. James grinned. He took Lily's hand and led her to a table.

"I have something for you," he said, and pulled out a small velvet box. "Happy Valentines Day," he said, giving her a quick kiss. Adele and Sophie, who had been standing nearby, edged closer, peering over Lily's shoulder. But they couldn't get a proper view …

"Oh, James, it's beautiful," Lily said. "Is that … is that a real diamond?" James nodded coyly. Adele gave a little scream and ran to Lily.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, hugging her.

"Are you ok, Adele?" Lily asked, patting her back gingerly. Adele stood up, beaming.

"Yes!" she said. "Well, let's see it, then," she urged.

"Oh, my present," Lily realized. "Here. Isn't it beautiful?" She held up the box. Inside lay a black guitar pick, with a tiny diamond set into it. Sophie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"A guitar pick," James said. "For the best bassist in the world."

"Second best," Lily corrected. "I love it. I love you." She kissed James, and took out her own velvet box. 

"What a coincidence," he said. "Another pick."

"It looks old," Adele commented. 

"I was given it by a friend I met when I was younger," Lily explained, grinning.

"And his name?" James asked, swallowing hard. 

"John," she replied. James stared at the pick with an expression of what could only be described as awe. Lily smiled.

"I can't take this—" he started, but Lily shook her head. 

"Take it," she said. "You deserve it." 

"When did you get this?" he wondered. 

"I was … ten, I think." James calculated …

"So, around the time of _Come Together_?" he whispered in awe, fingering the pick. Lily smiled. 

"I know."

"This is worth, like, gazillions of Muggle money."

"I'm not sure that that sentence was grammatically correct. And it's also slightly worrying that you don't know Muggle currencies, since you're sitting an exam on their culture—"

"Lily, what did we agree? No mentioning exams tonight."

"Indeed, Ms Evans. Enjoy yourself tonight," Dumbledore added, walking up behind them. "And I see Mr. Potter has remembered to buy a gift."

"Yes, Sir," she said. "I really like your costume." The headmaster was resplendent as Merlin.

"I know it is a trifle clichéd," he admitted, "but it was either this or Morgana le Fay, and I was rather afraid of what tomorrow's headline would be in the _Daily Prophet_. Besides, the costume suits professor McGonagall far better." James and Lily smiled. "Ah, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore greeted. "Sorry, Sir Launcelot," he amended. 

"Evening, Sir," Remus said, taking a seat. "Dancing is tiring work. What's that?" he asked James, who had been staring intently at his pick.

"Lily's Valentines Day gift," he said. "A pick."

"Oooh, it looks cool," Remus said. "It's got … character. Look at what Kim got me," he went on, holding out a Magpie pick with his initials engraved on it and a Quaffle floating around it. 

"Where did you all get the custom-made picks?" Ally wondered, joining the table.

"Mail order," Kim explained. "But I had Lily charm the Quaffle."

"Stay away from me, you vile, vile temptress!" Sirius shouted, rushing to hide behind Frank. "Oh, hello, Sir," he added, spotting the headmaster.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore nodded. "And Ms White. Tell me, who are you?" 

"Oh, I'm a character from my favorite film," Lena said, and explained about the Holy Grail. "And Kim is the lady of the lake," she finished. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. 

"In that case, I'd best be moving on," he said. "Good evening." Kim looked at her costume, confused. 

"What was that?" she asked.

"The legend goes that Merlin fell in love with the Lady of the Lake and ended up being Transfigured into a tree," Lily explained. 

"Ok, so Remus and Lily are having an affair, Dumbledore is in love with Kim, Sirius can't kiss Lena who is tempting him, Frank is about to burn Ally, and Peter is running away – this party is fun," James declared. 

"Hear, hear!" Lena agreed. 

"I'm not running away," Peter mumbled.

"Bravely brave Sir Robin—" James started, but Peter silenced him with a glare. "Sorry," he said. "Evans!" he said, standing up and stowing his pick securely in his pocket. "Dance floor, now!"

"Yes, your majesty," Lily replied, giggling as James spun her onto the floor.

"He's good," Ally observed. 

"Potter is an amateur," Frank scoffed. "Longbottoms, on the other hand, know how to dance. Shall we?"

"Um … well, I'm not that great," she warned him.

"I'm sure you're good," he said. 

"I have three left feet," she insisted. 

"You've never danced with me," he said. Ally smiled. He pulled her up and led her to the floor. "Just let me lead. I'll do all the work from there. Yes, Sirius, I am aware of how dodgy that sounds," he said, spotting Sirius grinning as he danced with Lena beside him. Ally was pleasantly surprised to find that she could hold her own while being spun (faster and more expertly than James was spinning Lily), twisted and even tossed once or twice. She would always look back proudly on two achievements: she only stepped on his toes twice, and managed to avoid taking his eyes out with her parsnip nose. 

"We give up," Lily panted, exhausted. 

"Yeah, show offs," James added, retreating to the table. Frank grinned, but didn't stop dancing. 

"Frank and Ally are having fun," Lena commented. 

"Are you and Sirius?" James asked her pointedly. 

"No," Sirius told him, a distinct note of pride in his voice.

"C'mon, Lena, time is running out," James said.

"I know what I'm doing," Lena reassured him. "Siri, come with me," she said. Her boyfriend eyed her warily. "I just want to give you your Valentine's Day gift," she explained, taking his hand and leading him to a corner of the hall. "Oh, relax; I'm not going to bite. Here." He took the gift gingerly. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, the present isn't going to jump out and molest you."

"It could be part of your secret plans to seduce me."

"They aren't that secret, let's face it. I've hardly been subtle."

"That could be inadvertent."

"And in your mind, how much time do I spend on these plans?" 

"Oooh, quite a lot of time actually. To the detriment of your studies, in fact. Pity it's not working."

"So far. Open the present, you twat." He grinned and began undoing the bow, still speaking.

"If that's part of your plan, you know, calling me names, you might want to reth— Wow, drumsticks! Wow, Tornadoes drumsticks!" He glanced over her shoulder to see if James was looking. He gave her a quick hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Oooh, Sirius," Lena said, "don't let James see you do that." 

"It was only a hug," he said firmly. "Don't go getting any ideas."

"I've always had ideas," she said. 

"Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Stop, or I won't give you your present," he warned her. 

"Aww, c'mon, I gave you a present," she protested. 

"Say 'please'," he instructed. 

"Please," she trilled obediently, and then grinned. "_Last night I said these words to my girl …_," she whispered. Sirius smiled.

"Can we have even one conversation without the Beatles?" he wondered. 

"_Please please me, whoa yeah, like I please you_," she went on, ignoring his words completely, but inching closer and closer to him. 

"Right, I warned you," he said, stepping back. "You wouldn't stop seducing me, so I'm not going to give you your present."

"Siri!"

"Nope," he said. "You don't deserve it." Lena pouted for a second, and then a grin spread slowly across her face. Sirius didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Yes, I have been bad," she said, hanging her head. "Wicked Zoot. Wicked, bad, naughty Zoot. I must pay the penalty."

"You're definitely not getting it now," Sirius said quickly, taking another step back. She raised an eyebrow and pulled out her wand. 

"_Accio present_," she said sweetly, pointing her wand at him. A small box came zooming from his pocket. Sirius tried to catch it, but didn't stand a chance against her Chaser reflexes. "Oh, Siri, it's gorgeous!" she breathed, holding up the tiny charm for her bracelet. She wrapped her arms around him. "Can you put it on for me?" she asked. He attached the charm, and looked her in the eye. 

"You took that illegally," he reminded her.

"Yes I did, wicked Zoot. Evil, nasty, wicked, bad, naughty Zoot," she lamented. "I have been very bad and must be punished." Sirius had a sneaky feeling what would be coming next …

"Stop, Lee—"

"Spank me, Sir Galahad. Tie me to your bed and spank me."

"Lee, this is getting out of hand—"

"And after the spanking, the—" Sirius clapped his hand over her mouth. 

"You are _not_ finishing that sentence," he said. Lena looked delighted. 

"Ok," she said, after taking his hand from her mouth. She was already extremely close to him, but he was shocked to find that she could move closer. 

"Lena—"

"I can kiss you," she reminded him ion a voice barely above a whisper. God, that was a sexy voice, he thought. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and then another lower, lower … His brain tried frantically to work. 

_Stop her!_

**She's not doing anyone any harm, really…**

_You'll loose the bet!_

**Mmm … Sorry?**

_Snap out of it!!_

Lena's kisses were growing longer …

_HELLO! ANYONE HOME?_ _You have to stop her – she'll seduce you, you'll loose the bet, you'll be a laughingstock!_

**But she's nibbling my ear …**

Lena almost had him, and she knew it. She moved her lips to the spot just below his ear and kissed it slowly, relishing his sharp intake of breath. She was bout to repeat the process on his other ear, when he grabbed her hand, and dragged her out to the entrance hall. 

"Lee," he panted, and not from running.

"What?" she asked. 

"J-James might see," he said. 

"See what?" she whispered. Sirius swallowed. 

"You are such a scarlet woman," he managed, eyes not moving from her lips. He lunged forward and kissed her. 

Lena barely had time to revel in her victory. Sirius was clearly going to make the most of this kiss: he had lost the bet, but he might as well have fun if it was going to cost him twenty Galleons. He barely heard the door to the grounds open and close, or the sound of voices and footsteps. 

"It's _him_!" a voice proclaimed, and to his dismay, he recognized its owner. Of all the times for his parents to show up … Rather reluctantly, he untangled his tongue from Lena's and turned his head to them.

"Bugger off," he said, and went back to the matter at hand, or mouth. But his parents were still standing there, and while he was quite content to continue, Lena found their gazes disconcerting. 

"Go away!" she said. "Haven't you got anything better to do than stare at us?" 

"If you weren't in a public place—" 

"Oh, go find Reggie," Sirius burst out. 

"You lied," Mrs. Black accused. "You lied to Dumbledore."

"I don't know how long it is since you two have had sex, but you seem confused," Lena said. "This is a kiss. And a good one at that. Or rather, it was, until you interrupted." She went to resume, but …

"I can't believe your nerve—"

"Right, Lee, come on," Sirius said, dragging her over to a nearby cupboard and slamming the door. No sooner had the sound of the door finished reverberating around the Entrance Hall than the doors from the Great Hall burst open. James strode out, followed by all the others. 

"Excuse me, did you happen to see a knight and a maiden ar—" he started. 

"If you mean Sirius and that – that trollop—" Mrs. Black interrupted. 

"Her name is Lena," James cut in. "And while we're on the subject, she's not a trollop."

"Then what is she doing in that cupboard with a boy?" Mr. Black challenged. 

"Winning me twenty galleons," James said happily, and grabbed the door handle. Sirius pulled back and swore.

"Mum, why don't you get the f—" he started, then spotted James and swore again. James held his hand out expectantly. Sirius sighed. "Sorry, I seem to have left my wallet in my other armor. I'll get you later. Now, if you don't mind …" He pulled the door closed. Lily laughed.

"He's not getting away with it that easily," James said. "I want to have a good gloat." He opened the door again. This time, it was Lena who swore, Sirius merely took a deep breath. Before James could say a word, Sirius was dragging Lena out of the cupboard, past his parents and up the stairs. 

"Oi, wait!" James called, but they were already well out of earshot. He shook his head. "Youngsters today, eh?" he said to Sirius' parents. "Only one thing on their mind." He smiled winningly at them, and returned to the hall.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. Took ages, I know. But there it was, and a very long chapter at that. Hope you liked it. Cheers to spawnofsatan and the rest, for making me do this. 


	29. Finally

You know the disclaimer by now… This chapter is for Desi-Siriuslovesyou and all you other incredibly patient reviewers… Sorry!

**Chapter 29: Finally.**

"Ahoy!" Sir Cadogan called. "Who is it that passes this way at this ungodly hour?" Lena and Sirius stopped running and leaned against the wall opposite the portrait. The painting squinted through the semi-darkness, gave a small squeal and prostrated himself hurriedly. "Sir Galahad the Chaste!" he exclaimed, "of King Arthur's court!"

"No, I am not Galahad the chaste," Sirius said. "Who, by the way, if my experiences tonight are anything to go by, should have been called Galahad the Incredibly Frustrated. But now, I am Galahad the Horny. Galahad the Perverted. Galahad the Extremely Naughty."

"B-but why not—" Sir Cadogan started.

"I'm irresistible," Lena said, grinning.

"Ok, can you do me a favour and hold the gloating?" Sirius asked. "It's going to be bad enough with James…"

"But Siri, you couldn't resist me," Lena reminded him.

"Well, ok … but I could have the same effect on you."

"Really?"

"Of course," he went on. "You wouldn't be able to resist me if you tried."

"Ah, but Siri, why would I want to resist you?" she asked.

"I can still turn you into putty in my hands," he maintained.

"Are you going to prove it?" she challenged.

"I might be forced to," he said, tipping his hat to Sir Cadogan and leading her into another cupboard. Lena's eyes barely had time to adjust to the dark before he was kissing her. She smiled as his hands went to work, covering all their usual paths. She found herself wishing that they would veer ever so slightly off course… as it was they were getting hungrier, more frantic. At least, until he stopped.

"Why isn't this working?" he asked her.

"It is," she said.

"Then why aren't you joining in?"

"I was having a good time," she said. "Now are you going to continue?" Sirius grinned and moved his hands to her back. "What are you doing?" she wondered.

He leaned forward, at the same time bringing her closer to him, and kissed her. She was taken aback – it was completely unlike any other kiss she had ever experienced. Even by Sirius' standards, it was amazing, and that boy could kiss… she joined in this time, and it seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled apart, breathless.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked, his voice shaky.

"I don't know," Lena said. "We weren't far from—"

"I know," Sirius said. "I didn't want it to be – it's not just because you were tempting me all night."

"It's not just because you were resisting me," Lena added.

"So … why?" Lena stepped forward slightly.

"Because I love you," she said softly. She kissed him, softer, yet the intensity was still there. He pulled apart and swallowed.

"Does that mean—" he started. Lena nodded. "You really want to? I mean, you're ready? I don't want to rush you—"

"You're not rushing me," she said, and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I am ready. Ii love you. I trust you. Just … maybe not here?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, the Magical Mess Remover detracts slightly from the atmosphere. Where? My bed?"

"But—"

"Um, Silencing charms?"

"Oh. Yeah, ok." They shared one last kiss before leaving the cupboard. Sir Cadogan's eyes bugged slightly at the rumpled state of Lena's dress and the angle at which Sirius' helmet had been jammed on, and he wasn't the only portrait that noticed.

"Gallivanting again?" the Fat Lady asked. "Everyone was back from the ball ages ago." Lena and Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Well, off to bed straight away, eh?" Utterly perplexed at the fit of giggles that followed this statement, she shrugged and swung open. They sobered up upon entering the common room, knowing that this was their chance to back out. But they crept up the boy's staircase quietly, and even more silently, into the boy's dorm. None of the boys were particularly light sleepers, but they certainly didn't want them to wake up now. Lena crept to the bathroom and Sirius tried not to clink as he made his way to his bed.

In the bathroom, Lena looked into the mirror, steeling herself up for what she was about to do. She was ready, but it didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. This was such a big deal…She took a deep breath, turned around, and opened the door.

Lena opened her eyes a tiny bit to check the colour of the hangings. Blue. Still half asleep, she moved her leg until she found Sirius's leg. Rolling over, she began to snuggle into him.

Her eyes opened wide as the memory of the night before flooded back. She grinned to herself.

"Morning," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"Morning. I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"I've been watching you sleep."

"Why?" Sirius brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

"You're beautiful," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper. He gave her a lingering kiss.

"I can't believe that we have—" Sirius smiled.

"I know…," he said, and then a thought struck him. "You don't regret it, do you?" he asked quickly.

"No!" Lena said emphatically. She kissed him to reassure him, and then sat up, clutching the covers to her.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked through a large yawn, as lean moved around the assortment of clothes and armor that had been kicked to the end of the bed. She grabbed the long tunic that he had been wearing the previous night and pulled it on.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she said, hopped out of bed and padded across the room. As the door shut behind her, Sirius exhaled deeply. Had he dreamed that? Part of him knew it had been real, but he daren't believe it. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the previous evening…

"What are you thinking?" Lena's voice came from just above him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, tunic slipping down slightly on one shoulder, and hair tousled. _That_ had been what he was thinking of. Lena smiled at his silence and ruffled his hair. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. He took her hand. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean, after Ritchie and all?"

"That was nothing like Ritchie," she whispered. "It was better, for starters." Sirius grinned. "And I was ready. Now where did my dress go?" she mused, rummaging around again.

"Are you leaving?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, but I'm only going to my dorm, not the North Pole," she said. "I have to shower before Quidditch."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. Kind of cute. Zip me up?" she asked, turning around.

"Funny, I didn't think they had zips in the Middle Ages."

"Oh, he's hilarious!" Lena said sarcastically. "I'm not sure they had Tutshill Tornadoes boxer shorts either. Which, by the way, we need to talk about – Oh, good morning, James." Sirius looked around her head.

"Morning, Prongs," he said. "Done, Lee."

"Don't call me Lee," she said, gave him a quick kiss and picked up her shoes and veil. "See you at breakfast." James sat half asleep trying to figure out what was going on. Sirius glanced at him amusedly before drawing the curtain. James heard armor moving around and soon Sirius stepped out of bed, took his moneybag from his drawer and counted out twenty galleons. James' eyes bugged.

"Well done," Sirius said, walking over to his bed and depositing the twenty galleons in his lap. "You proved me wrong." And he headed into the bathroom, leaving James gaping at the door.

"I can't believe Lena's in the shower already," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but she does have Quidditch this morning," Ally said.

"Enough about Lena, dish the dirt on Frank," Kim said, dragging herself out of bed and across the floor, only to collapse again on the foot of Ally's bed. Ally smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing really, he just asked me to the dance as a friend. That's all," Ally said.

"Sure, and Binns was the life and soul of the ball last night," Lena said, emerging from the bathroom brushing her hair. "Morning all!" she added. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Lily looked out of the window at the grey February sky. "So what are you lot still lying around for?"

"Because it's a Saturday and it's 8 in the morning," Kim said. "And we were at the ball till late last night – though you left early." Lena smiled. She cast a drying spell on her hair and plaited it hastily.

"Off to brekkie," she announced. "I take it no one wants to join me?" the girls looked at her. "Ok, ok, see you later." She apparently floated down the stairs to the Great Hall, unable to stop grinning. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Remus, who was reading the _Daily Prophet_. She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," he replied. "In a good mood."

"Yes," she said, buttering her toast.

"Had a good time last night, then?"

Lena could feel him staring at her over the paper.

"All in all, yeah," she said. His face twitched into a sort of smile. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Remus, just ask me." Remus smiled.

"What?" he asked innocently, lowering the paper.

"If what James has probably told you is true."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"No." He watched her for another few seconds. "Are you capable of holding a straight face?" he wondered. She stuck her tongue out at him while attempting to hide her grin.

"So…," she said, trying valiantly to appear nonchalant, "where is Sirius?" Remus shrugged and raised the paper again. Lena looked at him expectantly, but he didn't say anything. "Well?" she asked.

"What?" Remus asked, eyes roving over an article about the Minister of Magic flying his broom into a tree.

"Where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Remus asked. Lena fixed him with a stern look. "He called into the library to return a book that was due in a week ago. He told me that if he wasn't back in half an hour that I have to check that Pince hasn't killed him." Lena looked at her watch. "It's only been 15 minutes," he added. "And besides, he's walking into the hall as I speak." Lena smiled and turned around.

"You survived the wrath of Pince then?" Lena asked as he sat beside her.

"Of course, I had am a brave and valiant knight, after all," he said, grabbing sausages and bacon.

"And pure to boot," Remus remarked casually, unable to resist.

"Nah, I've given up on that," Sirius said, smiling as broadly as Lena. Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

"A whole day of Quidditch," Lena said blissfully. James had booked the pitch for the day after the ball specifically because he knew other teams would be reluctant to train early that morning. Indeed, the hall was practically deserted. The only other people there were two Slytherins, sitting at opposite ends of the table, a handful of particularly studious Ravenclaws eager to get seats in the library, and some Hufflepuff first years. However, at Lena's statement they stood up hastily and left the hall. "Was it something I said?" Lena wondered.

"They're just gone to let Bagman know we're practicing all day," Remus said, but Lena and Sirius were busy sharing a slice of toast. He shook his head, experiencing a strong sense of deja-vu.

"He just asked me as a friend," Ally insisted for the umpteenth time.

"So he didn't kiss you?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Hold your hand?"

"No."

"Put his hand around you?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Well, he did dance all the slow songs with me," Ally said. "But nothings happened."

"Well, that's useless, here was me thinking this would be an interesting conversation—oops," Lily said suddenly. She stood up silently, tiptoed to The Fluffy Zone, and peered through a crack in Adele's curtain. "Phew, not there. Anyway, that's all you have for us?" Ally grinned.

"I think he's gorgeous, if that helps," she remarked casually. They were about to respond when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in if you're handsome," Lily called. The door opened to reveal James standing in the doorway.

"We said you had to be handsome!" Kim joked.

"Oh, but he is all in his Quidditch gear with his captains badge and his leather gloves and all," Lily said. "I know, I'll be ready in 2 minutes." She rummaged in her trunk for a brief second, and then dashed into the bathroom. They headed downstairs to the Great Hall a few minutes later, and James looked at Lily mischievously.

"Well, how is Lena?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "Same as always . . . Or has something happened? Is she ok?"

"Not acting differently then?"

"No, why would she?" Lily was incredibly puzzled.

"Hasn't she told you?"

"James, you're going to have to start making sense soon. Told me about what?"

"About – you know."

"I quite obviously don't."

"She's failed her constitutional requirement big time, in that case," he said. Lily took a deep breath.

"Don't kill him, he's you're boyfriend, don't kill him, he's your boyfriend," she muttered.

"I'm touched," James said. "She'd better tell you herself, you'll have to ask her." Lily rolled her eyes as he dragged her into the Great Hall.

It was about an hour later after James and Remus arrived in the Room of Requirement that Lena and Sirius turned up, both with wet hair and smelling of strawberries.

"Hello," Lena called to the room at large. She headed to the table and pulled her Herbology book out of her bag. She sighed. "I hate Herbology," she announced.

"Lena," Lily said, sitting beside her and pushing the Herbology book away, "where have you been?"

"Quidditch," Lena replied.

"You're back later than everyone else," Lily noted. Lena suppressed a smile.

"Yes," she said, pulling back her book. "Have you started the essay?"

"I can't believe you find Herbology difficult," Frank remarked.

"Lena, look at me," Lily said. "You've – when? – last night?"

"Do you need me for this conversation?" Lena joked.

"You slept with him? Really?"

"Can we not discuss it here?" Lena asked.

"I'd appreciate that," Sirius offered. Lily smiled, and headed back to the couch.

"Frank, if you've stopped being condescending, can you help me with this?" Lena asked.

"Yes," he said, moving into the seat that Lily had just vacated. "I was just saying—"

"That I'm stupid," Lena finished. "I get it."

"No! I just meant that you're good at potions and stuff," Frank said.

"I could tell you anything you wanted about their properties and things, I just can't keep them alive," Lena muttered.

"I'll help you," Frank said. "But you must explain that Invisibility Draught to me."

"It's a deal," Lena agreed.

"Right, lets do this," James said calmly, yet confidently. The rest of the team were apparently just as cool, they strode onto the field grinning.

"Is James swaggering?" Ally asked in the stands.

"Yep," Lily sighed.

James grabbed Bagman's hand and shook it firmly, exchanging a smile with the opposing Captain.

"Good luck," James said.

"And you," Bagman replied. The stand-in commentator, a fourth-year Ravenclaw, began.

"The Quaffle is in the air – immediately seized by Potter, captain of the Gryffindor team and one of their formidable chasers … Lupin has the Quaffle, now White, who dodges a Bludger..." Lena spun upside down on her broom with extreme dexterity, throwing it to James before spinning back around. Sirius flew past her on his way to the Bludger.

"Flexible," he muttered as he sped past. She winked and flew towards the goal.

"I'd get dizzy," Frank said. Ally grinned. "Spinning and then moving so fast. Not to mention doing it fifty feet off the ground…" In the time it took Frank to say the sentence, James had scored. Ally raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh, be quiet."

"What? I didn't say anything!" Ally said, innocently.

After two hours, the score was 220-20. Even a superb catch by Dunster, the Hufflepuff Seeker, couldn't swing the game in their favour.

"We're playing Slytherin in the final!" James shouted in the common room later that night. "They're strong, but not as strong as us. The only thing is that Malfoy's a good Seeker," he said, though it looked as if that admittance caused him actual pain.

"Rachel's good too, though," Lily said.

"Not as good as Malfoy," Rachel said. "I haven't caught any this year."

"That doesn't mean you're not good," Remus said. "You can delay the capture, and in a team that relies on its Chasers that is really helpful. Rachel looked doubtful.

"Thanks for being supportive," Rachel said.

"We're telling the truth," Lily said. "Now can we please talk about something other than Quidditch?" Lena, just entering with Sirius, again with wet hair and smelling of strawberries, gave her a strange look.

"Why wouldn't you want to talk about Quidditch?" she asked.

"Because we have been talking about it since we all got back," Lena said. "It gets tiring. If you'd been here you'd have had a chance to join the discussing, but since you were off with Sirius discussing tactics by yourselves—"

"We get your point, Lily," Sirius interrupted.

"It's your birthday soon," Ally reminded Lily.

"We shall have to have a hooley," Lena said.

"A what?" Lily asked.

"A shindig. A hoo-ha. A hootenanny," Lena elaborated, but was still greeted by strange glances.

"I think she means a party," Sirius translated.

"Oh," James said. "Indeed."

"It'll have to be a double party," Lily said.

"Why?" the boys asked.

"It's not just my birthday," she said, horrified. "George Harrison was born on the 26th of February, 1943, making him a sprightly 34."

"Well, we could invite him, but I don't think he'd come," Remus reasoned.

"We always have a double party," Lena explained.

"Was that planned?" Sirius wondered. "You're dad's a fan too, isn't he?"

"I wasn't planned to be born then," Lily said, scandalized. "It was just a coincidence. And besides, I was born in 1960, before they were big, so we didn't find out until later."

"That's you're story and you're sticking to it, eh?" Remus asked. Lily nodded. Remus smiled, and yawned. He had never felt this tired in his entire life.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked, looking concerned

"I'm just a little tired," he said, lying through his teeth.

"I knew you should have moved the game," Kim said.

"I'm ok, I've played and won, but now I think I've used up every ounce of energy I need for the next few days," he said.

"When is the full moon? Three days?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I can deal with it, though," he said. "Don't you go worrying about me."

"I'm here if you need me," she said.

"Thanks," he said softly, getting that sudden rush he felt almost daily. He felt so lucky to have this wonderful person in his life… He kissed her softly.

"I wish I could be here all the time," she whispered. Remus held her tighter.

"It's not safe," he said, kissing her forehead. "I know you'll be here every other night of the month."

"The boys manage," Kim pointed out. Remus looked uncomfortable. "I'm just saying maybe there's a way I could do it too?"

"It's complicated – not here, ok?" he whispered. "Later."

"Yes Kim, not in front of everyone!" Sirius exclaimed. "My virgin eyes!" he was quickly silenced by a pillow to the face.

"Good shot," Remus congratulated his girlfriend. He yawned again. "I think I'm going to head to bed," he said.

"Yar," I think I shall follow," James said.

"And me," Sirius added. He looked at Lena.

"Yeah, I'm about to collapse," she said.

"Then I shall carry you!" he announced, standing over her with his hand out.

"I won't say no," she said, as he pulled her up.

"Aha, now I have you!" Sirius said. "And I can run away with you! Goodnight," he called to the common room as he hurried up the boys stairs with Lena in his arms.

"Goodnight," Lily said, kissing James.

"'Night," Kim said. Remus kissed her softly, almost as if it were a silent apology for not being completely honest with her. Up in the dorm, he sighed.

"Kim's asking questions," he said, once he was sure Lena was in the bathroom.

"Get out quick!" James joked. You'll be whipped!"

"Yeah, you'll be stuck, she'll be in control," Sirius added.

"What, she'll start leaving her things on my locker?" Remus asked, staring pointedly at the spare hairbrush Lena kept beside Sirius' bed.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Sirius said. "Some of the underwear she leaves is quite interesting, actually…"

"Over share, Sirius," Remus said. "And the questions she's asking are—" he glanced at the bathroom door, "— about how you stay with me at full moon." The boys exchanged looks.

"Shit," James sighed, slumping sown onto the bed.

"I know," Sirius said, leaning against his bedpost.

"I didn't want to tell her—" Remus started.

"We'd have to tell them all," Sirius said, glancing instinctively at the bathroom.

"They handled my being a werewolf fairly well," Remus pointed out.

"This is different," James said. "Highly illegal."

"They've never minded you lot breaking rules before," Peter supplied.

"Lily minds a bit," James said. "Besides, this isn't just a school rule, Peter; we could go to Azkaban for this…"

Sirius shuddered at the thought. "How do you think they'll take it?" he asked.

"So you're telling them?" Peter asked.

"To be honest, I want Lily to know," James said. They looked at Remus.

"It's your call," he said "This is your secret."

"We'll do it," Sirius said.

"What are you lot up to now?" Lena asked, exiting the bathroom in froggy pajamas.

"Nothing major," James said, knowing that Sirius wouldn't be able to lie, or at least wouldn't want to. "James no function pranks well without." Lena grinned and didn't probe any further.

* * *

I'm soooooo sorry. Took ages, I know. I have no excuse, you are entitled t torture me in any way you see fit. I've had one of those inconvenient things called a job and also writers block. And you can blame Podge too (see his apologetic review). (No, he hasn't stolen them because if he had he'd be out on the street. Covered in blood). But I'm back and if I don't have one chapter every month, minimum, you can officially track me down and do nasty things to me. The job's over but second year isn't being nice to me… Hideously large reading lists! I'll try my best though!

Oooh, the Half Blood Prince!!! Who do you think it is??


	30. Do you want to know a secret?

**Chapter 30: Do you want to know a secret?**

James was feeling fidgety. He wished that Ally would get back soon, so they could go ahead and jeopardize his relationship with Lily. But maybe he was being melodramatic. Perhaps Lily would be understanding and not angry when he told her that he had broken the law in a very serious way. He sighed. Lily, sitting opposite him, looked up.

"Are you ok, James?" she asked. "You've been acting strange all day."

"Yes, I'm fine," James replied, and he pulled some parchment towards him and attempted to write his name, but realised he'd forgotten to ink his quill. Lily was still looking at him, but he ignored her glare. He looked over at Sirius, who was also looking worried.

Sirius' head was resting on Lena's knee and he was reading a book for a Muggle studies assignment. He picked up his coffee and while trying to return it to the floor, spilled it on his robes.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up and holding out his robes. James laughed.

"Sirius, I thought you'd grown out of your little accidents," he said. Sirius made a face.

"Was it hot?" Lena asked, casting a drying charm.

"Not really," he said. "Not enough to scald, anyway."

"You've been odd today, too," Lena said.

"I've always been odd, dear," he said, picking up his book.

"Ally, you're here," Remus said, relieved, as Ally entered. "We – well, no—"

"_We_ have something to tell you," James said.

"And we know it can be hard to accept, but you have to understand why we did it," Sirius added.

"Stop," Remus said. "You're going to scare them."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It has to do with how we can accompany Remus at full moon," Sirius said. Lena looked at him carefully.

"And you're going to tell us how you do it?" Lena asked. Sirius and James nodded uneasily. Lena glanced at Lily.

"Why am I afraid?" she wondered. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know, but I am too," she said.

"Don't be," Remus said. "It's ok, really. Everyone is one hundred per cent safe," he said. Lena didn't look convinced.

"Come on," Remus said. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Ally asked.

"The Forest," he replied. "Relax."

"Wait, you're telling us to relax?" Kim asked. "You are being all cryptic, bringing us to the Forbidden Forest at night, and trying to assure us we are safe." Remus looked her in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Kim nodded. "Lena? Lily?" he asked. "Do you trust Sirius and James?" The girls looked at each other, then their boyfriends, and nodded.

"Then lets go," he said. Still somewhat wary, the girls followed them down the sloping lawns. Lena felt her nervousness return at the edge of the forest, but Sirius squeezed her hand and she smiled. For five minutes they manoeuvred through the branches, stepped over roots and climbed over rocks, until they reached a clearing.

"Why are we here?" Ally asked.

"So no one can see," Sirius said. "This is, well, not _entirely_ legal."

"James, Sirius, Peter, just tell us," Lily said.

"Well, I, as you know, am a werewolf, and so, on a full moon am too dangerous to be around," Remus said.

"And it isn't a pleasant experience," James added. "In second year, we found out and wanted to help."

"But we couldn't," Sirius said. "At least not as humans. But werewolves aren't a danger to animals."

"So … well, we'll show you from here," James said, and with that he transformed, as did Sirius and Peter.

"They're…"

"But how?" Sirius padded over to Lena and stared up at her.

"_That's_ where you get those puppy-dog eyes," she said. He sort-of smiled.

Lily was looking at James, undecided. He stepped towards her cautiously, aware that he was imposing in stag form. She continued to stare, in awe. She looked up to his face, and saw the markings of his glasses around his eyes. As she stared, he transformed back.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, and he hugged her.

Sirius was still looking expectantly at Lena. She bent down and patted him on the head.

"This is so weird," she whispered, as Sirius transformed, leaving her patting his head.

"They—they did this for you?" Kim asked. Remus smiled, and nodded.

"How?" Lily asked.

"It's done using a potion, which is incredibly hard to brew," James said. "It takes six months to brew, and the ingredients – let's just say they aren't common. It has some similarities to the Polyjuice Potion, but it's about 1000 times more complex."

"I'd imagine it is similar," Lena said. "There would be boomslang skin and fluxweed anyway, they are standard in most shape shifting potions. And probably some part of the knotgrass plant—"

"The flower," James replied. "Which only blooms when it's feeling like it. Anyway, since we didn't have you it took over a year to figure out the potion and make sure we knew _exactly_ how to brew it – there isn't much room for error."

"When its brewed you take it for a week at a specific time, and after the week is up, you get to practice transforming," Sirius cut in.

"And when did you do all this?" Lily asked.

"We started research in second year," Sirius said. "But it wasn't until fifth year that we could transform."

"Fifth year?" Lily asked. "You became Animagi at the age of fifteen?" The boys nodded.

"We couldn't have done it without James," Peter said. James smiled sheepishly.

"There has to be some unicorn hairs, maybe dragon's blood," Lena was muttering. "And where did you brew it?"

"The Shrieking Shack," Sirius replied. Lena nodded.

"Good idea," she said, and shivered. "Can we head back to the castle?" she asked.

In their dorm that night, Ally looked at her friends.

"Well, how are you taking the news?" she asked.

"I can't believe they would do something so sweet for Remus," Kim said.

"I can," Lily and Lena said in unison, grinning wildly and feeling very proud of their respective others.

* * *

As the first drops of yet another February shower fell, Lena tied back her hair and fastened her cloak. She took in her surroundings.

"I feel … pervy," she said.

"Well you are sneaking around the boys changing rooms," Sirius replied.

"Hardly sneaking, you did invite me."

"But you're still not meant to be here. And I bet you peeked when I was changing."

"What could I possibly see that would interest me?"

"Maybe I should show you?"

"Not now," Lena said, suddenly turning businesslike. "I want to start flying. Besides, the others will be along any second now to get changed." Sirius pouted.

"Oh, alright. But you're not getting away after practice."

Within five minutes, they were soaked to the skin in the drizzle that was falling. Lena wiped her face, scanning the grounds for signs of the rest of the team. But there was no one on the grounds, apart from two figures walking quickly towards the castle door. She was mildly curious as to their business on this awful night, but Sirius' shout of "Oi, Ms Chaser-of-the-year, catch this." She swirled deftly around and caught it perfectly.

"Now try and catch me!" she challenged.

The two figures made their way steadily up the lawns, and they were just as wet as the Quidditch players. They slipped into the entrance hall and scurried up the marble staircase, and finally stopped beside a stone gargoyle.

"Barley sugar," one whispered. As soon as the revolving stairs came to a halt, they opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster looked up from his desk, where he had been poring over a Muggle newspaper with a quill in his hand.

"Why hello Mr Bayswater, Mr Tovey," he said genially, as if he'd been expecting them. "I was just completing a little puzzle. Keeps the mind alert. Tea?"

Having had many meetings with the Headmaster, Bayswater nodded. The headmaster poured them tea.

"Now what is it you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

"We had a meeting yesterday, and it appears there was a reason, beyond the obvious, for an attack last year," Tovey said. "Do you remember the Whites?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Tell me everything," he said.

* * *

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

James blinked and turned away from the board that held the moving squiggles that he had been staring at for some indeterminate amount of time. He continued to bounce the yellow rubber ball.

_Thump_

_Thump_

He decided he'd been standing in the changing room in his wet Quidditch gear for too long. He began to take of the sodden robes, remembering he had promised to meet Lily after practice.

"Merlin, it's wet," someone muttered. "James?" He froze. "James, its me, are you here?" James grabbed a towel and hastily threw it around his waist. "James? Come on, everyone is in the Room of Requirement. We're jamming and and we need our rhythm guitarist – oh." Lily's eye fell on the towel he was holding around his waist. "Sorry I didn't realise you would be – well, you know—"

"In a state of undress " James provided.

"Well, yeah." She found her breath deserted her as he adjusted the towel so that it remained in place without his grip. She blamed it on the flash of leg that briefly appeared. James grinned.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a voice Lily had never heard before. "Lily?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily said promptly.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course," she said, aware that her voice must sound strange.

"You seem distracted."

"No, no, I'm okay."

James leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Lily took another deep breath.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear. Lily made a noise that was not unlike a whimper. He smiled. "Is it the towel?"

"W-what towel?" she asked, trying and failing to appear nonchalant.

"The towel that is the only thing protecting my modesty," James said.

"Oh, that," Lily said. "I'm sorry, but I don't spend all my time looking down there."

"Okay," James said. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and engulfing her in a kiss. She pulled away.

"We shouldn't."

"You're right," he said, adjusting the towel and sitting on a bench. "I still need a shower, I'll see you up there?" Lily smiled.

"Okay," she said, kissed him on the forehead and left.

Twenty minutes later, James was walking up the lawns to the castle, concentrating on Quidditch. Or, rather, concentrating on keeping his mind off Lily. His feet automatically carried him up the marble staircase and towards the tower, and it wasn't until halfway up the fifth staircase that he realised he was heading the wrong way for the Room of Requirement. He turned around to take the quickest route in the right direction, and found himself walking behind two figures.

"…so now what?" the tallest asked.

"Go back to normal," the other replied. "Like always."

"But after what we just told Dumbledore—"

"There's nothing else to do."

"A part of me really feels we should tell Derry." James walked quietly behind them.

"We can't. Dumbledore will let him know if he thinks it is right."

"But it's his son—"

"Its Order business, he'll know when he knows."

"But—"

"Listen, this is no different than any other report. No matter how well we know Derry, or their ages, or anything else, we carry on as normal. If we don't, we risk being found out."

"Yeah, you're right. How's Diane?"

James hung back, and let the two figures continue down the corridor. He remarked to himself how strange the conversation he had just overheard had been. Derry was his father's name. He knew that his dad was involved in the fight against You-Know-Who, and had heard the words 'The Order' around his house before. Those men were talking about Derry's son … him?

Rather preoccupied, James headed to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

_Sorry, not too long, but it is the best place to break. The good news is that I have another chapter ready, all it needs is to be typed._

_Hope you liked the chapter! _


	31. Tell me why

_A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. James has overheard a conversation mentioning somebody wit hthe same name and his father and expressing concern over his son, who may be James. James doesn't know exactly what is going on, so it was hardly fair to let all of you in on it, was it? You'll find out in this chapter._

* * *

_You say it's your birthday_

_Well it's my birthday too, yeah_

_You say it's your birthday,_

_We're gonna have a good time._

Lily grinned. Lena had, as usual, risen before everyone else and had started playing a very appropriate song.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

So she was eighteen. Eight faces peered down at her.

"Everyone's here!" she marvelled. Thank you all so much."

Her day just got better. That evening, they had the aforementioned hootenanny inthe Room of Requirement.

James, however, sat back from the others, bouncing his rubber ball. He liked the rhythm it created.

"What's up, sweetie?" Lily asked, plopping onto the floor beside him.

"Nothing," he said. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"I will, when you come dance with me," Lily said. "Are you sure you're ok, you've been as bit broody lately."

"I'm fine," he lied. "Shall we dance?" she seemed at least semi-convinced, for the time being anyway. Later that night, he was back in his chair with his ball.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

He repeated for the hundredth time the arguments he'd been holding in his head.

It was merely a fragment of a conversation he had overheard. And they were two apparent strangers. No details of any sort were mentioned, it would really be silly of him to jump to conclusions.

_Thump_

Here followed the three seconds in which James believed his own reassurances.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

But…

Derry wasn't a very popular name. His father was the only wizard he'd ever heard of with that name. It was obvious that the two men were involved in the fight against Voldemort, and one could safely assume that they were members of the Order, like his father. The only Derry in the order, in fact.

_Thump_

He didn't know for certain, but he felt that he would bet at least a substantial proportion of the gold in Gringotts that the voices were those of two of his dad's closest friends, Bayswater and Tovey. The Toveys lived next door, and his mother often invited Diane Tovey over for tea…

_Thump_

_Thump_

And so it started all over again.

_Thump

* * *

"James," Lily called._

"Sorry honey, what was that?" he asked, snapping back to reality.

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "It has been like this for weeks. I know why you've been ignoring me, too." James looked confused. "Sirius is just as anxious about the Quidditch Final, but he still leaves the time to _talk_ to Lena, and Remus doesn't distract himself with bouncy things." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to shout, sweetie, but the day you realise you're becoming jealous of a rubber ball, you know you have to do something about it."

"Lily, sweetie, I'm so sorry," James said. He hugged her tightly.

"Its ok, I just want to talk to you," she said.

"Sorry," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Come with me," he said, taking her hand.

"My homework," she half-protested.

"If it is necessary, bring it with you," James said.

"It's not urgent," she replied. "I've missed you." He squeezed her shoulder as he led her towards their room beside the Astronomy Tower.

"We should meet up over Easter," Lily suggested. "Wander around London or something."

"Excellent idea," James said. "So Lena's staying with you?" he asked.

"Yes, mum is practically insisting."

"I wonder if Padfoot will stay with us?" James mused.

Sirius was wondering the same thing. He sat on his bed twirling the old key on a finger. He probably should go to the flat, but he hadn't been there since June, and it would be cold and damp. Plus the lumpy old mattress was a far cry from the comfy bed at the Potter's. He sighed and placed the key in his locker.

Later that night, Lena, on her way back form the bathroom silently opened the locker and removed the key. She hid it in her bag, and hurried back to bed before Sirius noticed her absence.

* * *

"Who's for a game of exploding Snap?" Lena asked on the train a few weeks later.

"No-one saw the key _anywhere_?"

"Sirius, sorry, but all eight of us have already answered that question," Lily said. "We haven't."

"Its ok, Padfoot, you can come back to ours until it shows up," James said.

"Looks like I'll have to take you up on that offer, Prongs," Sirius said. "Thanks."

"Ok, I'm going to teach you a new game," Lena said. "Who's in?"

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus volunteered and she dealt them one card each.

"Entertaining," Ally remarked. "What is this game called?"

"Misère," Lena replied. Around the crucial 7th hand, the deck exploded.

"I had that last trick!" Sirius complained.

"We'll get some Muggle cards to play properly with," Lily said.

The train rattled on and eventually reached London. Lena found it strange that her parents weren't on the platform. Later that evening, she sat on the bed that had been crammed into Lily's room. It felt strange, but nonetheless she was grateful to Mrs and Mr Evans for allowing her to stay. She heard some commotion from the living room, which was just outside their bedroom door. Poking her head around the door, she found Mr Evans and Petunia glaring at each other.

"Petunia Melanie Evans, I don't believe you. You haven't told him?" Mr Evans asked.

"No, of course I haven't. Do you honestly think he would even consider marrying me if I let him know she was a – a freak?" Petunia retorted.

"Petunia, you will not use that word in my house," Mr Evans ordered. "Lily is your sister, and she is what she is. And you _will_ treat her with respect, you mark my words. As for Vernon, if he loves you it will not matter. To be honest, anyone who refuses to accept Lily is not welcome in this family." Petunia looked ready to respond, but her father cut her off. "And yes, young lady, that can be extended to you. Furthermore, Vernon deserves to know the truth, denying him that is not showing respect for him, either."

"Sorry, may I ask why you are shouting?" Vernon said.

"You should probably ask Petunia – actually, no, I'll explain," he replied. "At least then you'll get the full story. Vernon, when Lily was eleven she received a letter telling her she had been accepted to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first we thought it must be a joke, but when we thought about it a bit more, we realized that it made sense. Strange things often happened around Lily when she was younger. Take the Beatles concert we were at. We weren't squashed and we could hear them play, which would have been impossible. So we decided to look into it, and took her to the address on Charing Cross Road. Lily had apparently always seen a pub there called The Leaky Cauldron, but none of us had. Anyway, it turns out that there is a secret magical world, and our Lily is part of it. Sometimes, apparently, witches and wizards are born to people with no magical abilities."

Vernon stared blankly at Mr Evans.

"A witch?" he asked. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, he isn't," Lena said. "I'm a witch too." She took out her wand. "_Accio book_." The book Mr. Evans had been reading flew into her hands. Vernon paled, and pointed at her, gaping wildly.

"Stop it!" Petunia ordered.

"No, I am very insulted over what you said about Lily."

"You are no better!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Vernon," Mr. Evans said. "Lena is a member of this household and I will not stand to have her insulted any more than my daughter." Lena felt tears prickle her eyes. "Now, I think you two should go to the kitchen, Lily's headmaster will be arriving shortly." Petunia and Vernon did so. Mr Evans sighed.

"Are you ok, Mr Evans?" Lena asked. He stared into the fireplace, eyes watering.

"I can't choose between my daughters," he whispered, not to Lena, but to himself. Lena felt sorry for him, but was unsure as to what she should do. She was still standing rather awkwardly by the bedroom door when Dumbledore Apparated into the living room. She was slightly startled.

"Good evening," David greeted, appearing cheerful.

"Good evening, Mr Evans, Ms White," Dumbledore replied.

"Good evening, Sir," Lena said. "Why have you come by?"

"Well, I have managed to get the Evans' fireplace connected to the Floo network," Dumbledore explained. "Since Ms Evans is of age now, and with you staying here, I believe it will be useful. Now, in the interest of safety I'm protecting your fireplace with a password. Can you think of a suitable word?"

"The Kaiserkellar," David said. "Lily will understand." Dumbledore nodded and placed a charm on the fireplace. Lena had never heard of a password protected fireplace before, and she was intrigued.

"Hello," Lily called as she came up the stairs. "Oh, hello, Sir," she added, upon noticing Dumbledore. She glanced at Lena, wondering what prank she had pulled with Sirius to merit a visit at home from the Headmaster.

"Lily, dear, Dumbledore is here to connect our fireplace to the Floo network," David explained.

"Really? Can you do that with a Muggle house?" Lily asked.

"Well, in your case, yes, because now both you and Lena live here, and are of age," the Headmaster explained. Lily grinned.

"Can we visit the boys?" she asked her father. "We'll be back in an hour." David nodded, marvelling at the fact that she could get from London, to, well, anywhere in under an hour.

"Ok, go ahead," David said. "Isn't there a way to ask the Potters first?"

"Yes," Lily said. She took a handful of Floo powder from Dumbledore and threw it into the fireplace, which not only made the fire glow green, but also expanded it so as to allow a person to fit inside.

"Oakhampton Manor," Lily called, and stuck her head into the flames.

In her living room, Anna Potter looked up from her _Daily Prophet_.

"Lily! Hello, do you want to talk to James?" she asked.

"Well, it would be better to surprise them -- I just got my fireplace connected and James doesn't know," Lily explained. "Can we visit for a while?"

"Sure, come on over," Anna said. Lily beckoned for Lena to follow.

"Bye, dad," she called, and stepped through the fire.

"Mr Evans," Lena said, before she left. "Petunia does love Lily, deep down. "She'll realise it soon enough." David smiled. "And thank you so much for having me." She gave him a quick hug and stepped through the fire."

* * *

Sirius and James lived in their own area of the Potter Mansion. Lily followed Anna's directions, and they came to a corridor that curved around.

"Ooh, books," Lena whispered, having opened the first door. The room held dozens of bookshelves, desks and squishy chairs.

"How come it looks as if it has never been used?" Lily mused.

"Eep, this one has noise," Lily said. "It's a guitar. This is James' – the next must be Sirius'."

"Ok, one, two three—"

"Hello," Lena called from the door. Sirius' head snapped around.

"Lee!" he said, running towards her and enveloping her in a hug. "How did you get here?"

"I Floo-ed," she said. "Lily's fire is connected."

"Yay," Sirius said.

"So this is your room?"

"Yep," he said. "Its very teenage boy, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said. It was untidy, and covered with Quidditch posters. "But where are the pictures of semi-naked witches?"

"Took them down," Sirius said. Lena smiled. She loved how Sirius never lied to her. It would have been easy for him to deny their existence but he hadn't. "See," he was saying, "since I've encountered a certain witch fully naked, I find them very sub par." He kissed her softly on the neck. "How long do you have?" he asked.

"An hour," she replied.

"Excellent," he said, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

* * *

­­­­"James," Lily called, entering his room.

"Erm, Lily?" he replied from a room from the side.

"Yes," she said.

"You have an amazing knack for catching me when I'm not fully clothed," he said. "I'm in the bath."

"The bath?" Lily asked. "You take baths?"

"Sometimes after a hard Quidditch practice it's the only thing that allows you to be capable of movement," he said defensively. Lily smiled and moved to his bed.

"Ok, I'll stop challenging your sexuality," she said. He chuckled.

"Lily, I assure you, you have _never_ challenged my sexuality," he said. "You only ever serve to reinforce it," Lily smiled.

"How did you get here?" he wondered.

"I'm connected to the Floo network," she said.

"Since when?" he wondered.

"Dumbledore called over tonight and set it up." For some reason, this knowledge made James uneasy.

"Are you going to stay in the bath all night, or are you going to come out and see me?" she asked.

Later that night, James sat on his bed, bouncing the ball on the ceiling.

_Thump_

Lily had access to the Floo network, but it was password protected.

_Thump_

He had heard of such measures before, but only because his dad was an Auror. It seemed like Dumbledore was attempting to protect them.

_Thump_

With the current setup, Lily and her family would be able to escape quickly, but not allow most people to Floo in.

_Thump_

Was she in danger? Was what he had heard anything to do with it? This thought made him loose concentration and the ball ricocheted around the room.

"James, Sirius!" Mrs Potter shouted up the stairs.

"Sorry, mum," he called back.

* * *

­­­­­"You have ice-cream in your hair, Lee," Sirius said, pulling a spec of blue from her hair. "Its not ice cream, is it paint?"

"Oh, Lily's neighbour was painting, it must have sprinkled me," Lily said. She filled her spoon with blueberry ice cream and held it to his mouth. He grinned and made a point of licking off every bit of ice cream. Lena smiled. He was so easy to distract.

Lily and James came into the kitchen.

"We're going for a bit of a walk, do you want to come?" James asked. Sirius looked at Lena, who nodded.

They strolled around the grounds, and Lily and Lena were quite impressed.

"Just how rich are you, James?" Lily asked, noting the size and quality of the mansion's grounds.

"Not that rich," James mumbled.

"This is their small, cosy house," Sirius informed them. "They have two or three more around the country."

"Only two," James said defensively. "And you're family has more."

"But alas, I will not inherit any of that. I'm pretty sure I was automatically removed from the will when I was sorted into Gryffindor. They all stink, anyway. I wouldn't want to live there."

"Sorry, James, can we go back to your previous statement," Lena said. "_Only_ three houses?"

"Oh, stop mocking me," he said. "I was not involved in this at all. My dad inherited the Godric's Hollow house and the one in Kent, and my mum inherited this one."

"So you'll get them all?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I suppose," he said. "Hadn't really thought about it before." Strangely it was comforting, the thought that he had security in his life. His children would at least have a roof over their head. "Wow, scary thought," he said out loud, not meaning to.

"Yeah, it must be a lot of money," Lily said, and James didn't feel like correcting her.

"You're just after the money, aren't you?" Lena asked Lily.

"No, I've only just found out the extent of it," Lily defended. "But it is an advantage – security and all that." James smiled. Was she thinking the same wonderful yet terrifying thoughts as he was? He didn't have time to dwell on it, as the air was suddenly filled with ear-splitting screams. James' head whipped towards the source of the screams. They were coming from behind the trees separating their house from … the Toveys'.

"Who lives there?" Lena asked.

"Wizards," Sirius answered. "It's an attack."

"Death Eaters?" Lily whispered. James nodded.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James said. The Toveys were being attacked, the Toveys were being attacked. He took a deep breath. He looked back at the trees. Branches were moving.

"Are they coming here?" Lily whispered.

"There are wards," James said. "They shouldn't be able to, but we should do something."

"What?"

"Let's just go over to the trees, as quietly as we can, and see if we can hear them," he said.

"Stunners, yeah?" The others nodded. They pulled out their wands. Sirius, who had been squeezing Lena, kissed her on the forehead. James squeezed Lily's hand.

They looked through the trees. Four figures stood at the other side. James held up three fingers, then two, then one.

"_Stupefy_," they said together. They spoke calmly, though even if they had shouted the commotion form the house would have drowned them out.

"Run!" James said, but he heard a series of thuds and no curses were shot back. Panting, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Derry Potter's office," he blurted.

"Dad!" he shouted.

"James?" his dad replied.

"Attack," he replied. "Toveys."

"You, and Sirius, and the girls?"

"We're fine, dad, there were people at the edge of their land, we Stunned them, I'm pretty sure, but—"

"You Stunned – James! I'm raising the alarm. Your mother's still at Hannah's?"

"Yes."

"Stay by the fire."

James took his head back.

"I think we must have got them," Sirius said. "Nothing seems to be happening; they would have come after us." Lena crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked very pale. The screams had lessened. They stopped abruptly. Tears formed in her eyes. Sirius squeezed her tighter.

CRACK

Someone Apparated just outside the back door. Lena snapped back to attention, pointing her wand at the figure.

"Potter, its Moody," a gruff voice called. Lena sighed when she saw his Auror robes. "That's it, young woman," the Auror replied. "Constant vigilance."

* * *

James sat on the Hogwarts Express as it made its way back to Hogsmeade. Lily's head rested in his lap, and he was looking out the window.

The attack had been awful. They had all been killed, Asprey, Diane, and their three daughters.

James had felt claustrophobic for the past week. He replayed the conversation he had overheard over and over in his mind. He had suspected that Tovey had been a participant, and he felt guilty.

"My, you are good at brooding," Lily murmured. James looked down at her.

"Sorry?"

"You've been very broody lately," she said. "Since… the attack. Are you ok?"

James felt an overwhelming urge to tell her everything – the conversation, his father's name, his increasing anxiety, and how this attack had made him nervous and guilty, how he felt it brought You-Know-Who one step closer to him.

"I'm fine, sweetie, it was awful, I've known the Toveys since I was little, it's just hard," he replied. He bent down to kiss her.

He was a good actor, too. Something had just hit him with an almost painful force.

She could be in danger too.­­­­

His feelings did not ease upon returning to school. Dumbledore mentioned the tragedy the first day back. One evening in the library, James' guilt was feeling particularly acute. It took him a half an hour for him to realize why. The fifth year Ravenclaw sitting across from him was Stephen Bayswater.

He sighed, hoping that he wouldn't meet the same fate as Georgia, Maria and Anne Tovey.

* * *

Lena stayed with Sirius the night after the attack. She had snuck out to the living room and Floo-ed to see Sirius because she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get those screams out of her head. Except in her head, it wasn't the Toveys screaming, it was her mother and father. It was reminding her of those painful memories, and she was doing her best not to relive them. Sirius held her tightly, fed ice cream to her, and told her silly stories. She was letting him in this time, having learned the hard way before. She was eternally grateful to him for the support.

It was getting a little better each day. She knew she would get there in the end.

She had plenty of things to keep her mind occupied once she was back at Hogwarts. With Quidditch, exams and Sirius, her life hectic, to say the least. Everyone was feeling the stress as the exams drew nearer. Peter was even working hard, and it was beginning to show.

"Peter, when and how did you manage to learn how to conjure a Patronus?" Professor Deschanel, the charms teacher, asked.

"Oh, er, Lily Evans has been helping me," he said.

"Really? Excellent work, Peter. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Ms Evans, can you please stay behind after class?" Lily nodded, blushing.

"Take a seat, Lily," Professor Deschanel said, once everyone else had left. "Tea?"

"Yes, please," Lily said.

"Peter is coming along unbelievably," Deschanel said. "You have achieved more with him in a couple of months than I have in six and a half years."

"Surely that isn't true—" Lily started.

"It is," Deschanel said. "I've been offered a place in Beauxbatons. I would start in September."

"That's great news," Lily said.

"Yes, but I have yet to mention it to the Headmaster, so I would appreciate it if you would keep it quiet."

"Why are you mentioning it to me?" Lily blurted.

"I want to ask you if you would consider taking over from me." Deschanel said. Lily almost choked on her tea.

"Me?" she asked. Her professor nodded. "B-but I'm only eighteen! I have gone to school with everyone here, to start teaching so soon—"

"Lily, I'm just asking you to if you wouldn't mind me giving Dumbledore your name," Professor Deschanel said. Lily was stunned.

"Ok, yes, I'll think about it," she said. "I mean, give him my name, he might not even ask me…" Deschanel hid her grin. "Oh, but Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I can't make this decision without James," she said.

"That's ok; I just don't want it to get around."

"Thank you, Professor."

"No, thank you Lily."

* * *

"Charms teacher?" James repeated. Lily nodded. "You would be spectacular."

"I'm so young, though," she said. "But I do love Charms, and helping Peter has been interesting, but…"

"What?"

"James, I don't want to put pressure on you, but where do you think we are going? I'm only asking because committing to this could mean moving into Hogwarts, and I want to know if that will be ok."

James swallowed. _That_ question had floored him. He honestly didn't know how to react.

"You kind of put me on the spot, honey," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Well, I love you and I do, eventually want to settle down. I suppose whatever happens, happens. But don't let it stop you from taking the job, if that is what you want."

"Well, I don't know, but that is one less thing to worry about. Thanks sweetie."

"Ok, now I have to get something done tonight so I can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," James said.

"Are you coming?" Lily asked. He nodded.

"Quidditch is scheduled for early in the morning, then we can go in the afternoon. We all need a break."

* * *

"Oh, this is fun," Lena said. "You know, not studying."

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "We have walked around the town, played in the playground, looked at the houses, raided Honeydukes and Zonko's, so what next?"

"Meet the others in The Three Broomsticks?" Lena suggested.

"Good idea," James piped up, sneaking up behind them. "I'd kill for a Butterbeer—" He stopped when he turned the corner, and berated himself for his choice of words. His throat felt dry. Four men, black robed and masked, were leaving the building. Whether they had Portkeys or Apparated, James couldn't tell, but he noticed that one figure was holding a person in a Hogwarts robes. James broke into a run, but by the time he got there they were gone. He burst into the inn, with his wand out. Students were huddles in groups, in corners and under tables, but there was no Death Eaters present.

"What happened?" he asked.

"T-they came and took someone," as sixth year Hufflepuff said.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Rosmerta, have you alerted someone?" Sirius asked.

"Who was taken?" Lena repeated Lily's question.

"He was a Ravenclaw," a third year piped up. "I think he was in fifth year." James almost choked.

"Stephen Bayswater," he said, and turned around and ran out.

"James?" Lily called the door, but he was running furiously to the castle. He didn't stop until he reached the stone gargoyle.

"Sugar Barley," he panted, hoping the Headmaster hadn't changed the password. Luckily, it opened. He felt he would explode if the stairs didn't hurry up. He knocked hard on the door.

It opened of its own accord. He stepped inside, looking around for Dumbledore. He wasn't here. That was fine. He would just wait around for the headmaster to come back. James reached into his pocket and pulled out the rubber ball. Absently, he bounced it.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

He sat in the chair, his mind rolling over everything that had happened to him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked calmly, descending the staircase down to his office.

_Thump._

"There has been an attack in Hogsmeade," James said.

_Thump._

"Stephen Bayswater has been kidnapped."

_Thump._

He stared at the headmaster.

_Thump._

_Thump._

He stared back, his blue eyes not wavering.

_Thump._

"What is going on, Sir?"

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Sir?"

_Thump._

_Thump._

Dumbledore sighed.

_Thump._

"It will be fruitless for me to say nothing," he said.

_Thump._

James nodded.

_Thump._

"You had best find your friends before I explain."

Mid-bounce, the ball ricocheted off the leg of a chair and smashed into a table. A spindly silver object quivered, but remained intact.

"They are involved?" James asked. Dumbledore nodded. James picked up the ball, and headed out of the office. He couldn't believe it. Lily was in danger too, and no one had thought to inform them. He quickened his pace as he was crossing the entrance hall.

"James," Lily said, walking through the door at that precise minute. "What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore has something to tell us," James said, relieved to see her. "Something that should have said a while ago."

"About what?" Lena asked.

"I'm not too sure," James said. "But I really want to find out." Confused, the others followed him up the grounds and too Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, you are back," Dumbledore said. "Tea? Biscuits?"

"An explanation would be better," James said shortly.

"James!" Lily hissed.

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you could go first?" the Headmaster suggested. "I would like to know your story."

James told the story of his walk back to the castle, and the conversation he had overheard.

"They used my dad's name, and it has been going over and over in my head for months. I was fairly sure they were the voices of my neighbour, Tovey, and his friend, Bayswater. Now the Toveys have been attacked and Bayswater's son has been taken, and it would seem to convince me I was right. So I came to Dumbledore wanting an explanation, and he told me to get everyone else," James finished. The Headmaster sighed.

"Mr. Bayswater has also been captured," he said. "He was taken from work. Professors are at the minute escorting students back to the castle." He stared at the desk for a few minutes.

"Mr. Bayswater was an outstanding man. He put himself in incredible danger to gain information for those of us attempting to resist Voldemort."

There was a collective shudder.

"Our spies risk their lives regularly, and on occasion they obtain information that will undoubtedly uncover their identity. Mr. Bayswater and Mr. Tovey came to my office in February with just such information. They reported to me that Voldemort had singled out nine students at Hogwarts that constituted a threat to his power. You are sitting in front of me. That is what they came to tell me, and it is how they were found out. I hooked Ms Evans' fire to the Floo network, and that is what tripped alarms."

A few minutes passed in complete silence. Eventually, Lena couldn't hold it back.

"Is that the reason – I mean how long has this—"

"Does it have anything to do with what happened to her parents?" Sirius finished. Dumbledore stared at the desk again.

"It is still not clear, but it s likely that he took the decision based on this, yes," Dumbledore said. "It is together you pose the threat. The combined talent and power of the nine of you have given Voldemort cause for concern. You are faced with a choice, an unenviable choice: be united and in danger, or give up your friendships and relationships and be safer."

* * *

_There you go. Surprised? Two chapters in a week, pretty good! I am aware that it is the same amount as was updated in the last year, and I do apologise. With book 6 on the way, I want to get as much done as possible._

_Hope you enjoyed it, the next one shouldn't take too long. Thanks a million to Podge, for his help with the last scene._


	32. The Things We Said Today

After leaving Dumbledore's office, the group walked silently back to the common room. No one seemed particularly cheerful; the rest of the students seemed shocked by the attack. It wasn't long before everyone headed to bed.

Lena lay in her bed alone, her mind still turning. Because she was in love with Sirius, her parents had been killed. He was trying to drive a wedge between them. She smiled somewhat smugly. It didn't work, then, the minute she had heard, she had run to him. If she sat to think about it, it was the death of her parents that made her friends rally taround her and brought them all closer together. He clearly did not understand how relationships worked. Well, she wasn't going to let someone as clueless as him dictate her life. She threw back her covers and strode purposefully to Sirius' room. She pulled back his curtains and saw him. He was lying on his side, facing away from her. She slid into bed and wrapped her arms around him. He inhaled as if to say something.

"Sirius Adalbert Black, I am completely in love with you. I have been for quite a while, and I realised it when I came here after I got that letter that changed my life. The first thing I did was run to your arms, and you were there for me afterwards. I'm not going to let him interrupt what I have here. He is not taking you away from me."

"I was going to say the same thing," Sirius said, turning to face her and pressing against her.

James, lying feet away, heard this conversation and felt himself agreeing with Lena. He got up and headed to the girl's room.

"Lily," he whispered, finding her awake. "I don't care how much he wants us, I love you, and he isn't telling me what to do."

"I don't want to put you in danger," Lily said. "He'll come after me anyway, but you—"

"I'm going to end up fighting him one way or another, and I would rather it be for something as wonderful as you. That is, if you will have me."

"Of course I will," she said, pulling him onto her bed and closing the curtain. She kissed him fiercely. James felt his entire body melt into hers, and he poured all of himself into the kiss.

"Wow," Lily said when they pulled apart. "_Silencio_."

"I know," James breathed. "Could I … stay here tonight?" he asked. "I just want to be near you."

"Of course," she said. "I was going to ask – if maybe – I feel ready, James," she finished in a whisper.

"For…" Lily nodded.

"Only if you're ok with it," she added.

"I am," James said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

Back in the girls' room, Remus was staring at his hangings. He, too, had heard Lena's speech and had an urge to go talk to Kim, but he felt that he should give James some time to talk to Lily. Now it looked like he may not be coming back. He rolled out of bed, padded to James' trunk and removed some necessary items. He headed down to the common room, where a figure was walking towards the stairs. He smiled.

"I was just on my way to see you," they said together. Kim smiled that beautiful, radiant smile that lit her entire face.

"Merlin, I love you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. "Want to go for a walk? I nicked these from James." They wrapped themselves in the Invisibility Cloak.

"Can I work the map?" Kim asked. Remus nodded, and handed her the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She looked at the map in awe. "This is brilliant. I am in love with a genius."

"Who is he? I demand to know," Remus joked. They reached the Room of Requirement, and he opened the door. A bed sat in the middle of the room, and beside a roaring fireplace, sat two cups of steaming cocoa.

"Lena made a lot of sense talking to Sirius," Remus said, handing her a cup.

"As did James, to Lily," Kim said, taking a sip.

"Kim, I'm not doing to repeat what they said, but my life has never been like this before. You have changed me completely. I couldn't bear anything happening to you, but being forced to be apart from you would be worse."

"My thoughts exactly," Kim said. "You've changed me, too. You know about my mum, well, my dad never really recovered. I remind him too much of her, I think. He has always been distant. But you, you are so open with me."

"That is because I love you," Remus said simply.

"I agree with you," she said. "We make our own choices. And I choose you. For as long as we have."

"We will always have each other," Remus said. "No matter what."

They sat entwined in front of the fire, silently smiling, not noticing nor caring for how long. Remus yawned.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yes," Remus replied.

"Remus?" she said into his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"There is a bed here."

"So there is. What are you implying, Ms Rookwood?"

"Well, it is a long walk back to the Tower. Perhaps we should stay there."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think it is a wonderful idea."

"Kim, do you mean—"

"Kiss, me, Remus," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

­­­­"I wouldn't trade this for anything," Lena murmured. She had just opened her eyes, and was greeted by the warm, intoxicating smell of Sirius. She was snuggled close to him, her head in the nook of his arm.

"Neither would I," Sirius replied. They heard the door open, and James strolled in, wearing a very wide grin. Sirius spotted this through a crack in his curtains, and nudged Lena. She grinned.

"Aw, cute," she said, knowing the Silencing Charm was still in place.

"Wait, Remus isn't in bed either," she noticed, "at least not his own bed."

"That is true," Sirius said. James headed into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Remus entered the room, sporting an equally large grin. When James exited the bathroom, they caught each others eye. They blushed slightly. Lena giggled.

"I'm going to talk to the girls," she said, pulling her nightdress on.

"Hey," Sirius said, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, sorry," she said, and kissed him.

"That's better," Sirius said. "See you at breakfast?" Lena nodded and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Ally walked into History of Magic later, pensive. She had interrogated the girls along with Lena earlier, and it was clear that all three of them had made the choice to continue as normal. She sat in her normal seat. It wasn't long before Frank dropped into the seat beside her, as he usually did.

"Good morning," he said.

"Not as good as James and Remus' morning," she said. "Or Lily and Kim's, for that matter," she added.

"No, but I am happy for them," he said. "They made the right choice."

"I know," Ally said. "I wouldn't choose different, if I were in their position."

"The danger wouldn't faze you?" Frank asked.

"No, to tell you the truth, I've been toying with the idea of applying for Auror training," she said.

"Really?" Frank asked. "I am definitely applying. Do they accept many witches?" Ally visibly bristled.

"No, but they will accept me," she said. "They will have no reason not to."

"Of course," Frank said. "So, what you are saying is that if you did have a relationship like the others, you wouldn't give it up?"

"Of course not," she said. "But I don't, unfortunately. Alas, what I would give for a love to be brave for." Frank had turned rather red.

"Well," he said, "you are very brave to me."

"Sorry, Frank?" she said. He blushed slightly.

"Y-you are brave," he said. "I'd be honoured to have a girlfriend like you." Ally smiled.

"Thank you, Frank," she replied. "If I had to be brave for anyone, it would be you." They shared a glance briefly before Professor Binns floated through the blackboard and the class began.­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Can you sleep?" Lena asked.

"Not with you whispering in my ear," Sirius replied. Lena poked him.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him. "Quidditch final. The day when my legacy will be determined."

"Feeling melodramatic, dear?"

"It's true!" she said. "All the hype about us being good Chasers, well, if any of it is going to carry on it will depend on us winning this final."

"Well, you are just going to have to win, then," Sirius said. "Which will be a lot harder if you don't get any sleep."

"But I'm not tired," she whined.

"Well," Sirius said, turning over, "let's see if we can tire you out." he leaned over her, and was just starting to enjoy himself, when the curtains were ripped open.

"What do you think you are doing?" James demanded.

"What does it look like?" Sirius replied.

"Well, stop," James said. "I need her tomorrow."

"I need her now," Sirius said.

"I'm serious, Padfoot," James insisted. "I don't want either of you exerting yourself." They stared at him, trying to discern if he was serious.

"We'll take it easy," Lena said, pulling the curtain closed.

"Lena! I need you on top form tomorrow," he protested.

"Then bugger off," she retorted.

James sighed. Remus came out of the bathroom.

"See you tomorrow," he said, walking towards the door with his Quidditch robes and broom in his hand.

"Where are you going?" James spluttered.

"The Room of Requirement," Remus replied.

"My team are completely sex-mad!" James exclaimed.

"You're only figuring that out now?" Remus teased. "James, calm down, we are not exerting ourselves. We are releasing tension. I'll send Lily back, you look like you could do with releasing some yourself."

James flopped onto his bed. Ridiculous. They should be conserving their energy. This was not going to help them—

"Remus said you need help releasing tension," Lily said, in her most seductive voice. She had appeared at the end of the bed and was kneeling over him.

On the other hand, they may be on to something…

* * *

"And the Quaffle is in the air!" Ludo Bagman announced. "Of course, it is seized immediately by Potter of Gryffindor... passes to Lupin, White, Potter – ow, that must have hurt, he's been hit by a Bludger sent by Rodulphus Lestrange. But he's managed to keep possession, and he passes to White … who scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor in this Quidditch final."

Lena ducked another Bludger and lined herself up as the Slytherin Keeper, one Regulus Black, prepared to throw the Quaffle. She intercepted it with ease, and passed it straight to Remus, who passed it to James, who threw it over his shoulder to her again. She was flying back towards the goals when she heard Sirius shout her name. She looked to her left to see a Bludger flying directly at her. It hit her in the side, making her drop the Quaffle. Nott caught it, and flew away, passing it to Avery as he went. James flew after him, and attempted an interception, but Avery shot before he could be successful. James swore, but luckily Shea saved it.

He passed quickly to James, who ducked a Bludger to pass to Remus, who weaved in and out of the Slytherin Chasers. He dropped the Quaffle a few feet to Lena, who flew to the scoring area. Rabastan and Rodulphus Lestrange both aimed a Bludger at her from opposite sides. She threw the Quaffle to James and dove out of the Bludgers' paths. James shot and scored.

Regulus passed to Nott, who flew to the middle of the pitch, passing to Avery, who passed to Parkinson. Sirius sent a Bludger in Parkinson's direction, but he managed to get the ball to Avery before it arrived. Avery turned to fly to the Gryffindor posts, but Lena blocked his way and stole the Quaffle. She passed to Remus, who only flew a short distance before sending it to James. It was one of their strategies – keep the Quaffle moving from Chaser to Chaser. It would make the job of the Slytherin Beaters more difficult.

Unfortunately, while James neared the Slytherin posts, he was forced to duck to avoid a Bludger, and he flew right into Parkinson. Not willing to surrender possession so close to scoring, James kicked the Quaffle out of his hands, sending it floating towards the ground. Remus swooped down and caught it, and proceeded to score.

After two hours, the score was 250-100 to Gryffindor, and the Chasers were starting to tire. They needed to score, but Slytherin had no intention of letting that happen. McKie, the Slytherin Seeker, and Rachel, were combing the field for the Snitch, both aware that they needed a goal before it was safe to catch it.

Bludgers were being directed primarily at the Chasers. James called a time out.

"Lena did that last one hurt you?" he asked.

"Barely grazed me, captain," she replied. "If we draw this, we are level on points, right?" James nodded.

"And when the scores end up like that it comes down to who has caught the Snitch most," he explained. "Which is Slytherin. Lena, Remus, we have to score and soon. Rachel, delay McKie like you have been doing, until we score." The team nodded and kicked back into the air. Lena took possession and headed for the goals. Rabastan sent a Bludger in her direction, and she swerved to avoid it. She noticed she was flying towards Nott, swerved again and passed to Remus. She stayed beside him and was joined by James. They fell immediately into a Hawkshead attacking formation. They managed to get close to the scoring area before Derek shouted "Look out!" They were forced to scatter as a Bludger zoomed towards them. As Lena swung around, she caught Regulus' eye, and he scowled.

She flew towards where Remus was dodging opponents, still clutching tightly to the Quaffle. She flew straight towards him, causing some of the Slytherins to move. She stopped just short of touching off Remus' broom, and reached for the Quaffle. Quickly she turned and flew away. It took the Slytherins a couple of seconds to realise that she didn't actually have the Quaffle, by which time Remus had passed to James.

As James sped towards the goal, the Slytherin crowds jumped to their feet. The Snitch.

James burst on, but he was being closely tailed by Nott. He threw it to Lena, who headed straight for the goals. She was coming close, and Regulus was looking panicked. She barely saw him reach inside his robes. She was concentrating on the hoop.

"_Accio broom_."

Lena felt the broom start to shoot out from under her. Grabbing hold of it as tightly as she could, she aimed and threw the Quaffle. The broom was slipping through her hands, badly grazing her palms. She was forced to let go, and began to plummet rapidly to the ground.

"Lena!" Lily shouted from the Gryffindor stands, which immediately fell silent. Sirius whipped around and paled. He shot towards her, but was not quick enough. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch. An equally sickening cheer erupted from the Slytherin stands, as McKie's hand closed around the Snitch. No member of the Gryffindor team noticed, they were all crowding around Lena.

"Lee, your leg!" Sirius exclaimed. "What did he do to you?"

"Madame Hooch," Lena said. "Need to see Hooch."

"Yes, Ms White?" Madame Hooch asked.

"Was it – did I –" she asked. She was very pale, but she was sitting up.

"Yes," Madame Hooch said. "It did." Lena whooped and threw her arms around Sirius, displaying an energy that was unexpected.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Ms White scored two seconds before the Snitch was caught," Madame Hooch explained.

"We won!" Lena said.

"We won?" James asked. Madame Hooch nodded.

She pointed her wand at her throat. "_Sonorus_. ATTENTION, PLEASE. A GOAL WAS SCORED BY GRYFFINDOR IN THE SECONDS BEFORE THE SNITCH WAS CAUGHT. THE FINAL SCORE IS GRYFFINDOR 260, SLYTHERIN 250." There was a stunned silence, and then the Gryffindor crowd erupted into cheers.

"Well done" Lily called, running across the field. "Though that was an incredibly silly thing to do. Are you ok?"

"My leg is broken," she said.

"Lee, I would venture that crushed is a more appropriate description," Sirius said. "Come on, to the Hospital Wing."

"Can't I get a splint or something until we are presented with the cup? I want to hold it." Professor McGonagall appeared behind them.

"That was very foolish, Ms White, making that big a risk," she said. "But congratulations."

"Can I stay, Professor?" McGonagall hesitated.

"Oh, alright, but on your head be it. I'm not getting into trouble with Poppy."

And indeed, Madame Pomfrey was furious when they finally reached the Hospital Wing.

"What a disgusting thing to do," Pomfrey said. "Summoning a broom. And you, Miss, should have come straight here. That is a very bad break."

"She will be ok, won't she?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, of course." She cast charms on Lena's leg, and she felt much better. Lena sat up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I'm feeling tons better," Lena said. "Please can I go to the party in the Tower?"

"You will sit here and drink this strengthening draught," Madame Pomfrey said. Lena slumped back. Sirius took her hand.

"Sweetie, we'll have another party when you are back on your feet," he said. "I can't believe him! He has been given a ban for the entire time he attends Hogwarts, and there is no way he'll make it to professional level with that on his record. Small consolation that is, you are very lucky that you only broke your leg."

"But I'm okay, and I really want to celebrate with the rest of the house," she whined.

"I know, but your leg needs to heal," Sirius reminded her.

Lena wasn't very happy with this. "But, but, the party wasn't all I was looking forward to," Lena said, giving Sirius a meaningful look. "After every Quidditch match and practise, we go somewhere to be alone."

"Lena, your health is important to me," he said. "Sex can wait." This made Lena's sulk even more pronounced.

She cheered up slightly when Madame Pomfrey announced she needed to go to Professor Cooke to get some more pain relieving potions, meaning they could have a few minutes alone. And the rest of the team were allowed in for a short visit, so they had a small celebration.

"That was well done, Lena," James said. "How is your leg?"

"Fine, Madame Pomfrey can fix everything," Lena said.

"How did you manage to both score and not kill yourself?" Lily asked.

"Well, when it first started to move away, I held on," she said. "Once I shot, he couldn't save it, he was busy with the broom. And I landed in an odd way."

"Right, that's enough," Madame Pomfrey said, shoving her visitors out the door.

"Wait, Sirius is staying," Lena said. "Please? He can sleep in the next bed." Madame Pomfrey looked ready to refuse. "But, please, he can call you if I need you during the night."

"Oh, all right," the nurse acquiesced. "But the curtain is going up between the beds. No funny business. She walked back to her office, not noticing the scowl on Lena's face.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this one took a bit longer, I have had to catch up. And I'm attempting a Challenge Fic over on Sink Into Your Eyes, a great H/G site. You should go there and read The Silent Siege and its sequel, The Veil of Memories, by swishandflick. Also That Muted Sort of Longing by serendipity. Serendipity is also a law student, so updates can take a while. But it is an excellent story. The address of the site is http: you have enjoyed the chapter!_


	33. Doctor Healer Roberts

**Chapter 33: Doctor Roberts**

Lena woke up in the middle of the night to a stinging pain in her leg, and accompanied by another in her bladder. She glanced at the next bed to see Sirius sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she swung her leg off the bed, and gingerly placed pressure on it. Gritting her teeth, she hobbled with great difficulty to the bathroom. The pain in her leg only intensified. She sat in the bathroom, unable to walk back.

Sirius heard the bathroom door close, and woke up. He gave Lena a few minutes, but when he heard the toilet flush and Lena didn't emerge, he walked to the door.

"Lee?" he whispered. Lena felt tears in her eyes.

"Siri, my leg's really sore," she said, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Ok, Lee, open the door, and I'll carry you to Madame Pomfrey," he said calmly. He heard something being dragged across the floor, and the door clicked open. Lena sat on the floor, her eyes watery and her head hung. He knew it wasn't a good time to mention it, but she was adorable. He bent down and enveloped her in a hug. "It's ok, sweetie," he said, kissing her hair.

"I'm such an idiot," she mumbled.

"Shh," he said. "How sore is it?"

"Throbbing, sort of," she said. "Stop calling me Lee." Sirius smiled.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius called, placing her on her bed.

"Yes?" the nurse answered promptly.

"She is in pain," he said.

"Oh, dear, I had hoped she would be ok with my charms," Madame Pomfrey said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"You broke your leg very severely," Madame Pomfrey said. "I attempted to repair it, but it may not have worked."

"What are you going to do now?" Lena asked.

"Nothing," Madame Pomfrey said. "You need a Healer; you're going to St Mungo's."

* * *

"Nothing," Madame Pomfrey said. "You need a Healer; you're going to St Mungo's." 

Lena sat in the waiting area, in her muddy Quidditch robes, drinking some hideous coffee. Sirius had Floo-ed back to the castle to get some homework, so she was working on a History of Magic essay while she waited.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"The painkilling potions helped," Lena said. Sirius nodded, then spotted something by the window, and started.

"Andromeda!" he exclaimed. Lena spotted a heavily pregnant witch coming through the window.

"Sirius!" she said, looking relieved. "Can you get me a midwife? Ted is at work and I can't contact him, but I had to come no-ooooww!" Sirius looked slightly panicked, but cleared his seat of parchment and lowered her into the chair.

"I'll be back," he said. "Stay here." Lena laughed.

"As if either of us is going anywhere," she said. "How are you?"

"Ok, but I wish Ted was here," Andromeda said. "Nymphadora, dear, come sit with mummy." A little girl who looked about five stepped closer to the chairs. "Sorry, I'm being rude; I'm Andromeda, Sirius' cousin."

"He's told me about you," Lena said. "I'm Lena, his girlfriend."

"My cousin tells me nothing. Is it serious?"

"It's been seven months," Lena said. "I suppose it is." Andromeda's face tightened. Lena held out her hand. "Try breathing deep," she suggested.

"Wha's wrong wiv you, Mummy?" Nymphadora asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Andromeda said.

"Hello, Sirius has told me lots about you," Lena lied. "I have parchment and ink. Would you like to draw?" Nymphadora nodded eagerly.

"Thanks," Andromeda said, once the contraction had eased. "She loves to draw." Sirius appeared at that minute with a Healer.

"Mrs. Tonks, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Ok," she replied. She glanced at her daughter.

"We'll look after her," Lena assured her. "We'll be here for a while."

"Thanks," Andromeda said. "When Ted arrives I'll send him."

"Hello, Dora," Sirius said. "What are you drawing?"

"Siwius!" she exclaimed. "This is Mummy, and Daddy, and there is no new baby." The end of that sentence was said very forcefully.

"Don't you want to be a big sister?" Lena asked. "You are a very lucky girl, you know. I always wanted a brother or sister." Dora seemed to contemplate this prospect.

"Who are you?" she asked cheekily.

"I'm Lena."

Sirius picked her up and tickled her. As she collapsed in giggles, her hair turned blue.

"Our Dora is very special," Sirius explained, noting Lena's curiosity.

"I'm a merphmagus," she explained. "Look what I learned." She screwed up her face tightly and her eyes changed colour.

"That is really impressive," Lena said. "I bet the new baby will love to see that." Dora once again looked thoughtful. A Healer appeared with a trolley.

"Are you ready, Ms White?" she asked. Lena was hoisted onto the trolley, as Sirius shoved all the school things into his schoolbag and picked up his young cousin.

"Wha's wrong wiv Lena?" Dora whispered.

"She fell from her broom and hurt her leg," Sirius explained. "But the Healers will make it all better."

Lena's leg was examined, and the Healer shook her head.

"How did you do this?" she asked. Lena recounted her tale proudly. "Well, you broke about 80 of the bones in your leg; they're too shattered to be repaired by magic."

"What's going to happen?" Lena asked.

"Well, we will de-bone your leg, and then we can re-grow all of your bones, good as new. It will be painful, but at least you will be able to walk on that leg again. Now, I'll need to contact your parents."

"I'm 17, I can consent," she said, fighting back tears.

"Ok, but we can at least let them know you're ok—"

Sirius whispered an explanation in her ear, and then Healer blushed slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked her.

"Nervous," she replied. "And silly."

"You're not silly," he said.

"I really damaged my leg," Lena said.

"But they can fix it," Dora piped up. "So 's ok."

"I think you're right," Lena said to her.

"I drew a picture of you and Siwius," she said. "And the new baby is wiv you."

"That's lovely," Lena praised. "Why don't you draw a picture for the baby?" Dora picked up the quill again.

"She has ink all over her clothes," Lena said.

"Nothing a couple of cleaning charms won't fix," Sirius replied. "I wonder how Andromeda is?"

"You should go to see her," Lily suggested. "Ted may not have arrived, and it must be tough for her."

"I might," he said. "Will Dora be ok?"

"Of course we will, Siwius," Dora interrupted. "Go check on Mummy. Oh, and the baby, I suppose," she added as an afterthought. Sirius smiled and kissed Lena.

"I'll be back soon," he said. He kissed her again. Dora looked at them thoughtfully.

"Are you married to Siwius, Lena?" she asked.

"No, honey," Lena said.

"He kissed you," Dora said.

"You don't have to be married to someone to kiss them," Lena said. "I do love him, though," she added, smiling.

"That's nice," Dora said. "You know what, I fink he loves you too." Lena grinned. The Healers returned and set about carefully de-boning her leg. It felt very odd.

"Your leg feels funny, Lena," Dora said, poking it. Sirius returned, looking slightly pale. "Siwius! Feel Lena's leg."

"Eww," he said, poking it. Lena smiled.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Ok, close," he said. "Ted is here now, though. He'll come along with news later. Dora, leave Lena's leg alone now."

"I need your help," the Healer said to Dora. Dora followed her to the corner of the room.

"Are you ok?" Lena asked. "You look a bit scared."

"I am never doing that to you," he said. "It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen." Lena laughed.

"Lena," Dora called. "You have to drink—oops." She had spilled the contents of the goblet she was carrying.

When she did get to take the potion, she wished Dora had spilled it all. But she drained it anyway, and sat on her bed, feeling the odd painful twinge. After about two hours, Ted Tonks walked into Lena's room, smiling broadly.

"Daddy!" Dora said, running to her father. He picked her up.

"Hello, my little Nymphadora, how are you?" he asked.

"I've been drawing," she said. "Is Mummy ok?"

"She's fine, and so is your little brother," Ted replied.

"Really?" Dora asked. She looked thoughtful. "I might want to see him. Do you think he'll like my nose?" Ted smiled.

"He'll love it," Ted replied. He looked to Sirius and Lena. "Thank you so much," he said. "Was she good?"

"Perfect," Lena told him.

"I hear we may have a new babysitter," Ted said. "I'm Ted Tonks."

"Lena White, and it would be a pleasure. She is delightful."

"Siwius loves her," Dora informed her father. "He even kissed her."

"I'm very happy for him. Shall we go see your mum?"

"Okay," Dora said. "I have to get my pictures."

"Tell her we said congratulations," Sirius said.

Lena stayed in St Mungo's for several days while her leg was strengthened. Andromeda would visit every now and then, with the new baby.

"Oh, he's precious," Lena said. "Can I hold him?" Andromeda carefully handed him over.

"I'm just doing to nip to the loo," Andromeda said. "Will you be okay with him?"

"Yes," she replied. "Hello," she whispered to the baby, gently stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes briefly, yawned, and then closed them again. "Sleepy, are you?" she asked. Well, its good for you to be able to sleep all day, some of us have work to do." The baby stirred a little and began to whimper. His whimpers became more urgent. "Oh, what's up with you?" Lena cooed. "Well, it's not uncomfortable, so you mustn't be wet. And you don't seem to be in pain, so its not wind. Are you hungry, little boy?" she gave him her finger and he sucked energetically on it. He soon grew tired when he saw there was no milk coming from it and began to whimper again.

"Oh, dear, is he ok?" Andromeda said, rushing back into the room.

"Yes, just hungry," Lena said.

"How did you know?" Andromeda asked, getting a bottle from her bag.

"I guessed it from his cries," Lena said.

"How?" Andromeda wondered. "I can't do that yet, and he's my second." Lena shrugged.

"Here you are, Mr Tonks." The midwife that Lena had seen take her away was at the door.

"Yes, I'm just visiting my cousin's girlfriend. Lena, this is Healer Roberts, Healer Roberts, this is Lena White."

"Hello," he said. "I see he's feeding well?" Andromeda nodded. "And anything unusual?"

"No, Lena seemed to think his cries earlier were pain free."

"Do you have experience with babies?" Healer Roberts asked her.

"Not really," Lena said. "Though I have got on well with any babies I have met. I must just have a knack for dealing with babies."

"You worked here one summer, didn't you?" Healer Roberts asked. "In the apothecary?"

"Yes," Lena said.

"Have you kept Potions?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"Have you thought of coming back to us?"

Lena was startled. "I can't say it hasn't ever crossed my mind," she answered.

"Our department is hiring this summer," he said, pulling a small rectangle of parchment from his pocket and handing it to her. "Think about it, you know, if the Quidditch doesn't work out. Andromeda, you are free to leave today. Bring him back in two weeks so we can have a look at him. Bye, bye," he added, touching the baby's cheek. "Oh, almost forgot. His name?"

"Dionysus Theodore," Andromeda replied.

"Lovely," the Healer said, though Lena suspected he may not have been entirely serious.

* * *

­­­­­When Lily looked back at her last month at Hogwarts, she found that most of it was spent in the Room of Requirement, preparing for her NEWTs, which seemed to loom ever larger with every passing second. But together, studying seemed like less of a chore. She helped the others with their Charms work, seeing it as practice for this time next year.

Dumbledore had sent her an owl inviting her to attend an interview in his office. It had been a relatively informal affair, she was asked about her views on how to approach teaching the subject and how she thought she would deal with unruly students. Within a week, Dumbledore informed her that she had been appointed as new Charms teacher. She was to spend summer attending lessons designed to prepare her to teach. James quite enjoyed calling her 'Professor Evans.'

Sirius had become quite enamoured with the title 'Healer White.' Lena, James and Remus had received a number of offers from Quidditch teams wanting them to try out, but they decided not too for many reasons. First, and most importantly, neither Lena nor James could bring themselves to play in any other team than Puddlemere. Secondly, they decided to leave the Quidditch world while on top form. Thirdly, Remus wouldn't be able to play, and it was as a team that they were good. So Lena had buried herself in pamphlets from St Mungo's. She had eventually settled on applying to be a midwife, meaning she too would be attending school this summer.

James, having ruled out Quidditch, still had no idea what it was he wanted to do after NEWTs. Sirius was in the same boat. They both felt slightly overshadowed by their respective others. James had entertained the idea of becoming an Auror, but decided it wasn't something he wanted to jump into. He applied for a job with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, and he was joined by Sirius. They were accepted into the training program, which was due to start in August.

Ally and Frank, however, had applied to start Auror training. Depending on the results of their NEWTs, and some Ministry set entrance exams, they would start training in September.

Kim had her eyes set on working at the Ministry. After applying to several departments, she had been provisionally accepted at the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

Remus felt incredibly left out. There were very little options open to him. Several laws prevented him from being employed because of his lycanthropy. He would simply go home to his parents house, and toy some more with the possibility of writing.

Anyway, all of this was still a long way away. First they had to complete their NEWTs. Preparation was going well, but they would all be incredibly glad to have them over and done with.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay. My laptop charger died, I was helping to organise a fantasy gaming convention, and exams are coming up. But here is the second to last chapter. _

_Oh, and Btw, I'm collaborating with a friend of mine, BellatrixBL on an evil story in which lots of mean things happen to Lena. (Her penname should give you a clue as to why they are so mean!) It's up on her profile, called Unknown Blood. Lena's bits will start soon. Just be warned that it happens outside of the Love, Life and Sugar Highs universe, even though Lena's in it. _ _Oh, and don't kill me, those of you who love Lena. Trust me, this is a very fun fic to write. _


	34. And In The End

**Chapter 34: And in the End…**

June descended upon them, bringing with them NEWTs, which everyone agreed could not have been more appropriately named.

"I'm not going to make it to July," Peter moaned, the night after their first exam, Potions.

"You'll be fine, Wormtail," James said. "You managed a very decent Draught of The Living Death today..."

"But Transfiguration is tomorrow—" he started.

"And you are an unregistered Animagus," James interrupted. "NEWTs are a dawdle compared to that."

"Don't sell yourself short, Peter," Lena put in, placing a hand on his arm. "You can do this. And we're all here to help."

"With a little help from my friends, eh?" he asked.

"Now you're talking," Lily said, and put on Sgt Pepper's. "It was 11 years ago today, actually," she said. "1st June, 1967."

"And Pete, what else do they say on Pepper?" Lena asked. Peter shrugged. She passed him the sleeve.

"Getting better all the time?" he guessed.

Indeed, though the next day's Transfiguration paper was tricky, almost the entire group felt reasonably confident with their answer on Animagi. The practical examiners were very impressed by the standard of James' Conjuring.

Charms went swimmingly for most of the year. Very swimmingly for those in the Hall during Peter's exam, as he was a little too enthusiastic with his Aguamenti Charm.

Defense against the Dark Arts was by far one of their tougher exams, most expected this was to do with the increasingly volatile situation in the Wizarding world. Very specific questions were asked about Patroni and Shield Charms.

The entire castle seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when exams were over, none more than the seventh years. Each house played host to a least one party, and Gryffindor to several. Speculation was rife as to whether the boys were planning anything to mark the end of their time at Hogwarts. McGonagall was extra vigilant, conducting surprise searches of the Gryffindor dormitories, and had placed detection spells on the kitchen door, so no one could tamper with the food.

"She doesn't trust us at all," Sirius lamented as he entered the Room of Requirement. Seven years had taught them that their bedroom was not the optimum location for illicit potion brewing.

"Have you ever given her reason to?" Lena asked.

"I've been good while I've been Head Boy," James protested.

"That's about to change," Lily said. "And you're dragging me down with you."

"Evans, you can walk away any time," James said, and Lily shook her head.

"I've done so much already," she sighed. "And it's going to be blatantly obvious I've had a hand in it, once it happens." A smile flickered across her face.

"Be honest, you're looking forward to it," Remus said.

"I am, a bit," she grinned. "I hope this works."

"Should do," Sirius said. "This is going to be great." Lena looked up from the vapours emanating from the cauldron.

"It won't be long, yeah—" She pulled her head back and coughed. "Should be fine."

* * *

Students filed into the Great Hall babbling excitedly about their plans for the summer. The seventh year Gryffindors walked straight to the table just like any others, ignoring the piercing look McGonagall was giving them. They took their seats and ate their meal as normal, and the Head of Gryffindor was growing even tenser as the desserts appeared.

"Treacle tart, Minerva?" Dumbledore offered.

"No thank you, Professor," she said impatiently. "I can't see how you've not been worried about what Potter and Black are planning."

"Minerva, they have been determined to cause a ruckus since the day they entered this school," Dumbledore said. "Let them have this farewell." McGonagall's lips thinned. "Do you realise," Dumbledore continued, "that this is the last time they can cause a fuss? That they'll be gone from the school next year? One last time, Minerva. Time, perhaps, to give up the fight and surrender to the inevitable."

He took one last spoon full of treacle tart, and stood up. The hall went silent. Lena reached into her school bag.

"The lid, the lid, quick," Lily hissed, and Lena popped the top off. Fumes wafted out and with unnatural speed filled the entire Great Hall. Students coughed a bit, and spluttered. But no one sprouted fangs, or fur, or turned strange colours. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"All I gotta do is act naturally." McGonagall was baffled. She opened her mouth to ask the headmaster what had happened.

"Would it be too much to ask of you, what you're doing to me?" she spluttered. That wasn't what she had wanted to say. Lily Evans was giggling madly. The entire hall was stunned and confused. Voices sprang up none quite sure what they were saying.

"Help!"

"I need somebody."

"Say the word and you'll be free."

"I want to tell you, my head is filled with things to say, all those words they seem to slip away."

"The games begin to drag me down."

"I should have known better with a girl like you," McGonagall said angrily. Dumbledore grinned.

"Wait, until I come back to your side, we'll forget the tears we cried," the headmaster said soothingly. McGonagall took this to mean she should not storm down and sentence the whole lot of them for as many hours of detention as she could fit in before the train left tomorrow morning.

Frank tugged at James' arm.

"You'd better run for you're life if you can, little girl, hide your head in the sand, little girl," he said with a smile on his face, pointing to McGonagall.

Muggle born students were laughing and shooting knowing looks at Lily. "Let me tell you how it will be," Dirk Creswell said to his fellow Ravenclaws. "It was twenty years ago today, Sgt Pepper taught the band to play. They've been going in and out of style, but they're guaranteed to raise a smile."

The Slytherins were not impressed. "Yesterday," one huffed, "all my troubles seemed so far away."

"Miss Lizzy, say you're driving me insane."

"You tell me that you've heard everything you want, and your bird is green—"

The hall was chaotic. No one could understand each other, and while some found it hilarious, others most definitely did not.

"It's been a hard day's night—"

"It doesn't really matter what words I say, the chords I play or time of day it is, it's only a Northern Song."

"You say goodbye, but I say hello."

"The Magical Mystery Tour is waiting to take you away—"

"It's all too much for me to take—"

"The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful, but so are you—"

Dumbledore stood up, and the chaos subsided.

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done," he announced. Lily bounced happily. The others smiled. Dumbledore winked at them before continuing.

"Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.

Nothing you can say that you can't learn how to play the game

It's easy." The entire hall felt unable to resist.

"All you need is love." The Slytherins looked murderous, while the Gryffindors had clasped hands and were shouting along.

"All you need is love."

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws followed suit.

"All you need is love, love." McGonagall saw that this was the aim of the whole fiasco, and grudgingly joined in.

"Love is all you need."

Professor Sprout was swaying merrily with her arm around Professor Deschanel, and Cooke was grinning while conducting the school with his dessert spoon. Nearly Headless Nick, The Fat Friar, and the Grey Lady all floated merrily through the haze still lingering in the hall, Nicks head bobbing up and down in time with the song. Peeves soared in, and began to turn somersaults through the air, throwing wads of paper at the students as he did so. As the song petered out, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Lena, Ally and Kim stood on the Gryffindor bench and chorused loudly.

"And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love… you make." They took a sweeping bow, and stepped down. The haze lifted, and everyone stopped singing. A buzz arose when people discovered they could speak normally again. Dumbledore clapped loudly, and the entire Gryffindor table followed suit. McGonagall even joined in.

"That was very complicated magic," she said grudgingly to Dumbledore under the tumultuous noise. "But I am glad this is their last feast."

"You won't miss them at all, then?" the Headmaster asked.

"No, I won't," she said. "I never want another seven years like the last ones." Dumbledore grinned at the slight wobble in her lip and the shine in her eye.

* * *

"How has it been seven years?" Kim sighed, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade station. They all stared out of the window at the castle that was growing smaller and smaller.

"We'd better be off to patrol the halls," Lily said, and Lena, Remus and James stood up with her.

"See you in a while," Lena said to Sirius, kissing his cheek.

"We're finished school!" Sirius said excitedly. "I can't wait. We're free now!"

"You've been of age for almost a year now," Peter pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've been in Hogwarts all that time, haven't I?" he replied. "I'm moving in properly to the flat, and I don't have to answer to anybody anymore. All I have to do is have fun." He looked delirious at this prospect.

"What are you going to do?" Ally asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Sirius said. "Find a job somewhere. Anything that'll pay the bills. Plenty of time to decide on serious things later."

"Where's Lena staying?" Peter wondered.

"With Lily for a bit," Sirius replied. "And she's going to decide what to do with her parent's house, which she'll inherit in October."

"Owning a house, wow," Kim said. "I'm daunted by the thought of renting a flat in Diagon Ally."

"When do you two move in?" Sirius wondered.

"August," Ally answered. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Oh, living on your own is great," Sirius enthused. "I must do up my place, actually. Some Tornadoes things… and a sink!"

"Ooh, the luxury," Lena said, flopping down beside him.

"Have you made the corridors safe again?" he asked, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Not a chance," she replied, pulling a chocolate frog from her pocket. "Everyone's a bit excitable, it being the end of the year. We're fighting a loosing battle." She shrugged. "What can I do? It's not like I'll get in trouble for it in September." Her smile faded slightly.

"You ok, Lee?" he asked.

"I'll miss it, is all," she said. "It's a bit scary, you know, without Mum and Dad. But I'm sure I'll get settled once I start at St Mungo's."

"Of course you will," Sirius said. "And you have me, to distract you and have fun with."

"That's good," she said. "I don't want things to change too much." He kissed her hair.

"We never will," he promised.

* * *

A/N: This is the end! Sorry it took so long, and everything. But: Good news: I'm starting the story all over again on my new website, www dot buckbeakbabie dot com. It is only 2 chapters long at the minute, and I plan to finish it completely before I start updating again, so that I can be sure to finish it and not have it end up like this one. You know, months or years between chapters, etc. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the whole time, and gave me tons of encouragement through this whole saga. There shall be sequels, don't you worry, they'll all most likely be on my website. Come on over, everyone's welcome!

Thank you all again,

'Beakie.


End file.
